The Casting Stone
by Thing1
Summary: 4/10: And in then end....
1. The Casting Stone1

# The Casting Stone

Sequel to 'Veritas'; this is set several years in the future from where that tale ended.Voldemort has been defeated, once and for all.But Peter Pettigrew was never found when the Death Eaters fell, and Sirius is still officially a wanted man on the run from the law."Veritas" was told from Sirius' point of view, primarily.This will be mostly from Remus'.

I am reasonably rested, but I have a lot of nervous energy to burn off…most of it went into outlining this, thanks to several long and interesting conversations we've had around here lately about our various world travels, and the fact that the mythology from many seemingly totally disparate cultures shares many similar themes.That I won't bore you with; you'll see the fruits of those rambling conversations here. I see this as probably being as long as 'Veritas' was – as always I will threaten to get it up slowly, but who knows? 

Those of you who have read my other works know I have preferences for certain JK characters, and they will be back in spades.The cast of my own characters is with us, mostly; Annie and Griffin are not yet born, so we won't see much of them, obviously.Malcolm Lupin is nearing four, as this starts, and Roarke has just hit one month.Sirius and Liz are still forced to spend most of their time apart, as Liz is now spending much of her time abroad working for the league, tracking witches and wizards who fled after Voldemort fell.While she hunts for signs of Wormtail abroad, Sirius and Remus are focused on searching the British Isles for him. But not for long….

Now, anything else would just give this away, wouldn't it?Enjoy.

Note: There are major spoilers for Book Three in here, but I can't imagine none of you have read it yet!

***

_There was fire all around him.It seemed something alive, taunting him and daring him to move.Finally he roared in anger and ran into the flames; they vanished immediately, and he found himself standing on an open hill.It was pitch black, almost, as clouds filled the sky.He turned, tripping over something as he tried to move away from this open exposed place and make for the safety of the trees.He didn't see what was at his feet, but he felt it try to grab him.He wrenched free from its grasp, pulling with all the dark strength the wolf had given him._

_ _

_Suddenly figures seemed to rise out of the very ground around him, dark, hooded and menacing.They had no faces, but he smelt blood and death in the air.Running now, the trees he needed to get to seemed to get father away with every step he took.Gasping, he felt himself caught; he fell, twisting and fighting to see…The clouds shifted now, and the moon seemed impossibly close, bright and full._

_ _

_Darkness engulfed him, even as the moon seemed to light the meadow as bright as day itself.The figures started to laugh, and let go.The wolf wrenched free of his last vestiges of control, and sprang forward into the night.Seeing this, the figures vanished one by one as he raced to them, desperate to feed on the fear in the air around them.As the last one vanished, as he howled in fury, the trees suddenly were around him, moving, shifting, and a house appeared.A house with someone inside._

_ _

_He was running into the house…he couldn't stop himself…._

Remus Lupin sat up quickly, ripping the sheets that seemed to strangle him.His heart racing, he tore at the sheets for a moment before he suddenly realized he was just a man sitting in a bed who had had a nightmare.Again. He could feel tears on his cheeks as he tried to slow his breathing._Stop it, damn it. Same dream; you'd think by now you could just recognize it for what it is and….. _

He gasped as a warm hand came to rest on his back, slowly stroking his shoulders and working to calm him, like every other time….

"Remus?"

Remus felt himself shaking as his wife slowly shifted to wrap her arms around him in the darkness.He quickly tried to wipe the tears from his face, so she wouldn't know he'd been crying in his sleep again, but she caught his hand and held it firmly while she moved to kiss away the tears herself.Remus closed his eyes and tried to relax into the soft soothing touches, but he couldn't stop shaking.Katie moved closer to him and buried her face against his neck, whispering assurances he was safe and that she loved him.Remus finally moved to hold her more tightly to him, and his shaking slowed along with his racing heart.He stared at the window just over Katie's shoulder, watching the faint shadows of the branches of the elms churning in the winds of the summer storm outside.

"What was it, love?"

Remus just shook his head, feeling tears well up again.

"Tell me?"

"Katie…" he whispered in a hoarse and broken voice, but he couldn't continue.

"I'm here, and I'm fine.Malcolm's safe asleep downstairs; Roarke's just next door.And Sirius is downstairs too.We're all right here, and the nightmare is over; for all of us.He's gone, Remus.He won't hurt anyone ever again.You made sure of it this time.I love you; you don't have to go back to sleep if you don't want to.I'll stay right here…."

Remus turned to kiss her, savouring the warmth and the joy he felt every time he did this, no matter what had happened.Katie pulled him closer and didn't let him go for a long time.Finally he broke the kiss, and settled back down on the bed, pulling her to rest on his chest.She sighed happily and absently stroked his shoulder, caressing the old bite there.

"Go to sleep, Katie, love."

"No. Not unless…."

"I'm going to go back to sleep, I promise."He paused, and then smiled faintly against Katie's hair. "Course if I do, Roarke will probably wake up and demand attention.When do you think she'll start sleep through the night?"

Katie chuckled softly against his chest. "Who can say?Babies are all unique.Malcolm slept through the night from day one, practically, but Roarke may take a while on that."

"And people say boys are more fuss than girls."

Katie laughed again at this, kissing Remus' neck quietly."Spoken by people who have no idea on the subject, I suspect."

"Well, we'll know soon enough.Katie, I'm so thrilled to have a daughter; best birthday present I ever got.I intend to spoil her rotten and declare every young man on this earth not even remotely good enough for her."

"Oh, very productive. I can't wait to see your expression when some father says the same thing about _your _son."

"Well obviously anyone who says that about Malcolm is out of his mind. If we do have another, please let it be another little girl."

"It's hardly up to me, love; fathers are responsible for the sex of the child."

Remus shifted to kiss her again. "Clinical as always, my adored and beloved."

Katie giggled quietly."I just call them like I know them. Now what if Sirius and Liz ever had a son, and he came calling for one of your girls?That could be interesting."

Remus finally had to laugh slightly. "That would be forbidden, I can assure you."

Katie yawned and settled more closely against him, obviously ready to go back to sleep."Right.Like that wouldn't thrill the two of you to death.But what a dangerous genetic precedent to set. Ugh."

Remus smiled again, but his thoughts turned instead to Sirius.

"Katie?We've still got to find Peter; we've got to clear Sirius.It's too unfair…."

Katie looked up and put a finger to his lips."I know Remus.But don't think about it right now, love.Think happy things about spoiling Roarke and Malcolm; you need your rest. Promise me."

Remus smiled and moved to settle her back down against him and finally closed his eyes."Right.Should we get her a pony?She can ride with you.What a beautiful pair you'll make…."

Katie laughed softly, and Remus slowly drifted back to sleep, this time dreaming about Roarke and Malcolm; smiling, happy, and free from fear now that Voldemort was well and truly dead.

***

June had been gorgeous, but July was wet and windy and utterly dreary.Sirius and Malcolm seemed to enjoy getting covered in mud, but everyone else was getting tired of it.Remus had to smile, though, watching Sirius and his eldest dutifully weed one of the beds in the back garden and seeming to have the time of their lives.Malcolm was so happy when Sirius had come back after his last excursion.Malcolm was less than thrilled by Roarke's birth, but was trying very hard to be a good sport about it.However, while Remus and Katie had to be reluctantly shared with the baby, Sirius was all his, as he saw it, and Sirius was only too happy to indulge him.

Remus checked to see that his one-month old was still sleeping quietly before going back to work.Remus was now a 'shadow auror', for lack of a better term.While many still were reluctant to be anywhere near him, his actions during the final downfall of Voldemort had gained him a minimum of respect needed to allow the Ministry to hire him for the Enforcement Arm.He usually worked by himself, or with Liz, who had taken a similar position.There were still any number of former Death Eaters about, and they had taken on the responsibility of finding them.This also gave both himself and Liz the best access to any information as to where Peter Pettigrew may be.They had never found him that night.

Liz had wept bitterly over that, while Remus and Katie held her closely and Sirius was not about, as he would have taken her bitter fury over the situation too hard. Liz had carefully kept up a very happy and exuberant face until Sirius had gone to be with Harry to celebrate in private. As soon as he had apparated, she had finally dissolved into tears.Her emotions ran so high she had actually cracked several panes of glass on the French doors.Liz had tried to apologize, but Katie told her to stop being an idiot about it and get it out of her system.Remus and Katie had just found out that they were going to have another baby, and Liz had been so thrilled, both for them and with the quiet hope that maybe now Sirius would be free, and they might be able to get on with their own life, together.But not so.

"Liz," Remus had said to her through his own tears of sadness and frustration, " I promise, we will find Peter.I don't care what everyone says, its not over.Not for us.Not yet."

"No, it's not.Maybe it won't ever be."

"It will, Liz;" said Katie, with her customary determination, "We will find that wretched man, and you and Sirius will have the life you deserve. I can't keep harbouring a fugitive forever, despite how much I care for him.Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get him to pick up after himself?"

Liz had given a small hiccoughing laugh at this and nodded."I'm getting some idea.But I don't care; I'd give anything to spend a lifetime with everyone knowing I have to trail him about picking up bits and pieces…"

"Well then, let's get on with it."

But in June, when Roarke was born the day before Remus' 41st birthday, they were no closer.Remus sadly looked at Roarke, knowing that Liz and Sirius' tears at seeing Roarke for the first time were both from joy and their own lingering sadness.It made Remus all the more determined. He finally threw down his quill and went outside to see what Sirius and Malcolm were up to.

They were reasonably muddy and laughing wildly. Malcolm, not caring a jot, jumped up and ran to Remus when he saw him.Remus had to laugh and picked up Malcolm, getting a good deal of his son's grime all over himself in the process.

"Hello, Moony.Come to join us in our task?"

Remus smiled at Sirius and shook his head."It's _your_ task, Padfoot.I've my own job, thank you."

"Where's the baby?" Asked Malcolm, looking quizzically at Remus.

"Asleep, my little marauder.I came to say hello to you."

Malcolm beamed and patted his father on the cheek, laughing at the smear he left there."Hello!"

"Yes, thank you for _that_, Malcolm."Remus put Malcolm back down, but Malcolm stayed were he was and took Remus' hand."How's it going then?"

"Nearly finished," Sirius smiled, pulling another small weed out of the soaking bed."The rain seems to have done these little…" he trailed off at Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Little _plants _a world of good.Don't tell daddy what I called them earlier, will you Malcolm," he added in a loud whisper.

"Best not tell _mum _what Sirius called them earlier, son.Really, Sirius."

Malcolm laughed and let go of Remus' hand to plop down on his knees next to Sirius again in the mud.

"When you've finished, _clean off_, then come in the house and I'll give you both some lunch."

Malcolm and Sirius looked at each other and rolled their eyes."Yes," they said in unison.

"Daddy's such a fussy one, Malcolm, isn't he?"

Malcolm nodded, but smiled at Remus anyway.Remus putted him on the head, and then went back inside to clean himself up.Sirius and Malcolm came in a little while later, Sirius giving Malcolm a quick cleaning spell so he wouldn't track too much mud in the house, and sent him to wash up.

Sirius looked at Remus as he worked, then came to stand next to him.

"What now?"

"This is Liz's latest report from France.She suspects she's found Goyle, at last.Amazing how many of these people vanished once Lucius was dead."

Sirius nodded absently and ran a finger over Liz's letter, smiling faintly.Remus reached under a pile of papers and handed him something."Here's the first page; you can read it if you like."

"I prefer the letters Liz sends just to me, actually," Sirius grinned, ignoring the note and moving instead to sit next to Roarke. "Give me the highlights."

"Draco was pretty accurate in his prediction that Goyle would flee to his relations on the continent. As it turns out, they were not happy to see him, and turned him out without question, though they took in Gregory.Liz says as far as she's concerned, the young man should stay there with them if they are willing to have him; says the boy is an idiot and no real harm to anyone."

"So Draco was accurate on that, too."

"So it would seem.Anyway, she's trying to trace Goyle's steps now.Jenna is under the impression that he may have fled to Karkaroff, who's been in hiding for years now."

Sirius flinched at the sound of that name, but didn't look up."Does Harry have anything to say on that?"

"No, not that she mentioned.Harry's actually coming back here next week, so you can ask him then."

Sirius looked back up at Remus, and frowned."I'll do us some lunch, Remus.You look tired.Is the moon rising early tonight?"

Remus sighed and stretched."It certainly feels like it, but no, it's not up until 9 or so.I'll handle the lunch."

Sirius smiled sadly."I'd appreciate the distraction, actually."Remus looked more closely at Sirius at that comment.He did look a little more drawn than usual, and he had had his own share of nightmares the last few days too.

"I guess we'll have to do it together, then."

***

That night the wolf had quietly slipped outside with the dog trailing behind him as he ran out into the woods along the meadow.The ground was wet and everything smelt strongly of soaking earth and rotting leaves, but neither seemed to care much. They ran the entire length of the meadow and back, before the wolf had become restless at being outside and went back into the house to curl up in front of the fire with his mate.The dog had decided to stay outside, however, and was not seen again until dawn.

***

Remus woke when the familiar burning sensation shot though his arms and legs.Shaking his head at the painful pulling and twisting sensations of the slow transformation back, he tried not to cry out so that Malcolm wouldn't hear him.He and Katie had refused to try and pretend that this didn't happen, so that Malcolm would never know to be afraid of Remus when he was like this, but Remus knew that Malcolm was very sensitive to their moods, and would be very distressed to think that this was something that hurt Remus.Katie had tried over the years to fix the potion to help the pain, but they were fearful of doing anything that might make the potion ineffective, and Remus said this was a small price to pay for being harmless.Katie had been able to improve the taste, somewhat, but Remus refused to 'experiment', especially after the children were born.

He finally finished, and lay panting on the couch, pulling the blanket Katie had put over him last night more closely around him.But he was shaking from exhaustion, not cold, and slowly stood up to pull on his robe from where he had left it on his desk.A knock on the door made him look up and smile sadly. _Malcolm, as always._

"Come in?"

Malcolm carefully opened the door and bent down to pick up something when he had the door open enough.He reappeared holding a mug firmly with both hands and went over to Remus.Remus smiled and took the brew from his son, then patted the couch next to him. Malcolm climbed up and sat next to him, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Good morning.You alright?"

"I'm a little tired Malcolm.And a little sore. But I'll be fine, thank you."

Malcolm nodded, but still didn't smile.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Malcolm…."

Malcolm sighed and moved over to lean against Remus, though he still didn't unfold his arms, and he kicked at the table in front of the couch.

"I heard you crying."

"Malcolm, you know it hurts me.But I'm still alright, see?" _Please don't fuss, Malcolm; you have to live with this too.I can't bear the idea that I was so selfish to have you and put you through this._

"Yes." _That's the smile I need to see._

Remus put an arm around Malcolm."Thank you for caring about me."

"I always do."

"I know.That makes it feel better."

"It does?"

"Yes.So thank you.Now, what's for breakfast?"

"We've had breakfast.It's late."

Remus looked out the window and noticed that it was rather bright."I see.Well, it's stopped raining at least…."

Malcolm suddenly leapt up to open the French doors, and an owl came in to hand Remus a note.

"Malcolm, go ask mummy for something for the owl, would you?"

Malcolm ran out as Remus opened the note.

Remus-

I'm very sorry to disturb you this morning, but something very important has just come up.Please come to the Burrow immediately; it is extremely urgent. Do not, under any circumstances, bring Snuffles with you.

Arthur

Remus stood up and went into the hallway. "Katie!"

Katie appeared and followed him up the stairs as he went to change.

"What?"

Remus handed her the note from Arthur Weasley to read as he dressed. Katie frowned and looked at him while he quickly did a shaving spell to try and look more presentable._Nothing to do about the dark circles, of course…._

"This doesn't sound good."

Remus had to nod at her grimly. _It sounds pretty foreboding, love; but you're not one for overly dramatizing anything._

"No.Where is he?"

"I'm not sure.I think I'll just track him down and perhaps send him on his way for a bit, just in case."

"Yes, you'd best."

***

Remus apparated to the Burrow and walked up to the front door. Before he knocked however, the door was opened and Remus saw one of the twins standing there, looking uncharacteristically tense.

"Remus; it's Fred.How are you?"

"Tired, but your father said…"

Fred held up a hand and nodded."Remus, Percy's here, and he's…well, he's Percy; that's a start.He's also had a very interesting night.Come in."

_Percy?He's not hurt, I hope; I thought he never left the Ministry offices._Remus followed Fred in, trying not to let his growing anxiety show._God, nothing's happened to Harry, has it?_

_ _

Fred led Remus into the kitchen, where he saw Arthur sitting at the table, across from a very sour looking Percy Weasley.Percy looked up at Remus and glared when he came in._What's this?_Ron was also there, surprising Remus further.

"Good morning," he offered in a polite tone."Arthur, you said you had urgent news?"

"I'm the one with urgent news, Mr. Lupin," said Percy in clipped and angry tones.

"Percy," said his father, quietly.Percy just glared at him and looked back at Remus."We've had a very interesting night down at the Ministry.You know that we captured Kaylee Pratins two days ago?"

"Yes."

"I've been interrogating her.She has a few very interesting things to say."

Percy had moved into the legal department at the Ministry following the incident with Barty Crouch several years ago.He was now acting as a member of the prosecutors division, and it had fallen on him and his colleagues to question the captured Death Eaters.Remus vaguely remembered Ron commenting, in less than amused tones, that it was a perfect job for Percy._Makes him feel important and superior.Loves to go on about justice and upholding the laws._

"Does she?About what?"

"About you being seen numerous times in the company of convicted murderers, that's what."

Remus didn't flinch.Tougher birds than Percy Weasley had questioned his association with Sirius.But he could tell from the expressions of the rest of the Weasleys that here was more than this.He said nothing and waited for Percy to continue.

"Nothing to say?How about this; perhaps this is something that's been going on a lot longer than was ever suspected.Perhaps you've also been aiding and abetting Peter Pettigrew, who, it would seem, is not dead, and has been a Death Eater for many years."

Remus was flabbergasted at this.

"_What_?"

Percy stood up quickly."This is the third report we've had of someone claiming Pettigrew was not in fact dead, not in fact killed by Sirius Black.She swears it's true.And she says that on three separate occasions she has seen you with Sirius Black.And Lucius Malfoy, when he was still alive."

Fred and Ron each took a step towards Percy, looking dangerous, but Remus gave them a glance, and they immediately stopped.

"Percy, does she know where Pettigrew is?"

Percy looked totally infuriated at this."What?How dare you!Do you know what I think?I think that you three have been working together for years! And…."He got no further as Fred grabbed him and punched him soundly across the face, followed closely byRon.Arthur jumped up and insinuated himself between his sons, shouting at them at the top of his lungs to stop it.

"Percy!We told you that was untrue!We asked Remus here to explain what is, what has been happening!"

"Father, how can you…."

"Sit down!"

Percy sat down immediately, taking the cold towel his father offered to put against his injured cheek.He glared at Remus.

"Well?"

Remus looked at Arthur, who nodded."Remus, Percy needs to know what has happened.I tried to explain, but he didn't believe me.I made him promise that he would not make any formal accusations until you had spoken with him.Percy is under the impression that … you and Sirius have been working with Pettigrew; that you are in fact…" Arthur couldn't say it, but Percy did.

"Traitors!All of you!"Percy shut up as Fred leaned towards him with a snarl.

"You just never get it, do you, Perce?How dare you say these things to Remus!"

Remus shook his head and sat down at the end of the table quietly."Percy.Sirius Black did not commit the crimes he was accused of.Peter Pettigrew was the spy who betrayed the Potters, and any number of other people, probably, to Voldemort all those years ago. He was able to do that because he was trusted to be the Potters Secret Keeper.You are familiar with the Fidaleus Charm?"

"Of course."

"Sirius Black was James Potters best friend; it was assumed that he would naturally be their Secret Keeper.But Sirius did not do this, he asked Peter to do it, not knowing Peter was a traitor.When Sirius discovered what had happened, he went after Peter. Peter lured him into a trap and framed him.He was able to 'stage' his death because he is an animagus.A rat.He cast the spell that seeded to kill him, and did kill all those muggles, and then escaped into the sewers.He cut off his finger and left it at the scene of the crime, and went into hiding."

Percy looked utterly unconvinced."Please; an animagus?Very convenient story. How is this any assurance to me that you three didn't hatch this plot yourselves?"

Remus shook his head, but Ron stepped forward."You've already met Pettigrew, Percy.In fact, he's slept in your bed."

Percy shot Ron a murderous look."Shut up, Ron.What do you know about anything important like upholding the law?"

Arthur threw a quick arm up to stop Ron's advance on Percy. "Remember Scabbers, Percy?"

"My old rat?"Percy finally looked more surprised than angry.

"That was Pettigrew.He was right here hiding all those years.He fled when Sirius Black came back to find him, and went back to serve Lord Voldemort.In fact, he was instrumental in helping Voldemort get his body back. Harry was there; he saw the whole thing."

Percy sat thinking for some time, seeming to struggle with something.

"Percy, look here.Remember that Scabbers was missing a toe?"

Percy nodded absently."I remember."

Remus said nothing, and looked at Arthur.

"Percy," said Arthur, quietly, "we need to find Pettigrew.Without him, Sirius Black will never be cleared of these false charges against him.And we have no idea what Pettigrew may be up to right now.He was a trusted servant of Voldemort's; he's not going to simply go away. You came in here and demanded that justice be done.You're right, it needs to be, but it needs to be the right justice, Percy.You can't do something that will simply allow an _innocent _man to be imprisoned again.Or worse.You know that Remus was instrumental in bringing down Voldemort.So was Sirius Black.And Remus is a trusted friend of this family.How can you say such things about him?"

Percy flushed at this and didn't look at Remus.Remus smiled sadly and nodded.

"Percy, I know that my … being a werewolf makes people feel I am not to be trusted.I know that I am deeply disliked and mistrusted by any number of people at the Ministry in particular."

"Idiots!" said Ron, with great venom and staring at Percy.Remus blinked, and went on.

"But what your father said is true.We must find Pettigrew; and we must let the truth be known.We cannot allow Sirius Black to be falsely destroyed._I _will not allow it," he added, in a no-nonsense tone.

Percy looked up finally, his anger seemed to have dissipated and now he just looked sad and confused."If this is true, then he can't be.He should be cleared."Percy looked at his father."You've known this all along.You knew this was going on.And you didn't trust me."

Fred jumped in at this."Percy, it was for Sirius' own good that as few people as possible knew, surely you can understand that."

Percy looked at his brothers, who were now standing behind Remus with their arms crossed, glaring at him."They seem to know what is going on; they seem to be trusted!"

Remus shook his head."Ron and Fred know about this because circumstances made it necessary that they know."He heard Ron give a sharp laugh at that, but continued. "And now you know, because circumstances have made that necessary, too.You must decide what you are going to do, now that you know the truth."

Nobody moved for a long time.Finally Percy stood up."I'll try and see if Kaylee Pratins has any further information on Mr. Pettigrew.I am not saying I believe all of this; but if Pettigrew is alive, we need to hear what he has to say for himself.At the very least, Sirius Black is not guilty of killing _him_."

Remus nodded and stood himself."Thank you, Percy."

Percy looked at him with a closed expression, then nodded and left the room.Remus sat back down quickly, feeling drained and a little fearful as to what might happen next.Fred and Ron sat down on either side of him.

"He's not been the same, you know, since Penelope was killed.He was always an uptight bastard, but now his ambitions are all he has," said Fred sadly."It's a matter of does he think he'll further his bloody career by capturing Sirius Black and getting it over with, or capturing Peter Pettigrew and serving up the most infamous acquittal of the modern age."

_Ah._"Fred, I think you're being unfair to him.It is a little bit much to take all at once.Ask Ron."

Ron smiled thinly."True.However, Fred's right.Best keep an eye on Percy.I'll tell Hermione about this tonight when she gets home; she should be able to keep an eye on him, but he knows she's great friends with you and Katie, so he'll probably avoid her more than usual."

"Remus," said Arthur, "perhaps it's best if Sirius joins Liz abroad for a while.We'll keep an eye on things here, and the moment we get any word, let him know.Is he up to it?"

"He's always up to being with Liz, I think." Remus tried to joke, but it sounded flat.Ron and Fred both smiled, however.Remus went on, "and I think I'll go with him."

Arthur was not happy with that."Remus, please, there's no need.You just had a baby!Stay at home where you're needed, for goodness sake. Percy will not do anything rash, I promise you."

_God, I don't want to go, but this is just what would be needed….I bring my family enough grief._

"I'll discuss it with Katie; it's her decision too.Fred, Ron, good to see you both."

Fred grinned."Only you can be so damn polite with all this mess going on."

"Yes. Well, I'm no stranger to mess going on, Fred.Good day."

Ron walked with Remus to the front door."Say hello to Malcolm for me, won't you?"

"Of course."

Remus apparated back to his house, and stood in the garden thinking for a few moments._Now what?I really should make myself scarce too, just in case.But what if they bother Katie with all this? I'll be damned if they're going to upset her._Remus went round to go in through the kitchen door, and was happy to find Katie working there.He stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching her, as she hadn't noticed him come in. _Still amazing to me; always will be.What a life for the pair of us._She stopped what she was doing to pull her dark hair back and fasten it up as she started leaning over various cauldrons.Remus smiled, looking at her pale skin and her intense face, so animated and responsive to everything that went on around her. When they had first met, going on ten years ago now he realized, he had considered her an opposite of himself.It was only as of a year or so ago he had come to realize they were not opposites, but rather different sides of the same shadow.

"Katie?" he called softly, moving into the large kitchen, not making a sound as he crossed the slate floor towards her.She glanced up quickly, surprised to see him, but smiling anyway.

"Hey.Well?What did Arthur have to say?"

"Percy has been interrogating a Death Eater who told him she's seen Sirius and I in the company of Lucius Malfoy, and that Pettigrew is alive.Percy seemed to feel that perhaps Sirius and I have been, well…."He stopped as he watched Katie's face darken with fury.

"He did _not_." Remus had to laugh inwardly.Katie had started this little trick of seeming to read his thoughts when they first got together, and it still surprised and thrilled him that she knew him so well.

"It's alright, for the moment.But Arthur and I feel that Sirius needs to go join Liz for the time being, so we'll need to track her down."

"He just got back for spending three weeks sleeping in caves and tracking fools through the rain!He needs to rest! Oh, listen to me.Of course; at least it'll be good for them to get sometime together. It's been months since they've seen each other."

Remus nodded and came to stand behind her while she worked so he could hold her.She looked over her shoulder at him.

"And no you may not go with him.I don't care what ideas Percy Weasley has, I need you here."

Remus had to laugh, and she smiled at him. 

"Still a mind reader, love."

"Hmmm.Well, the answer is no.Forget it. I always let you go when it's important.Liz is more than capable of making sure Sirius is okay on her own, so let her do it."

"Fine."

"I mean it."

"I did just say fine, Katie."

Katie sighed. "Did this woman really see Wormtail?"

"Percy's going to question her more about that.We should know soon.What's for dinner?"

Katie turned to grab some ingredients and add them to one of her pots."I haven't the faintest idea, love; why don't you surprise us?"

Remus kissed her and moved to see what was about so he could make dinner.But his thoughts were on what might happen if they could find Peter once and for all.


	2. The Casting Stone 2

# The Casting Stone 2

Remus goes to Draco to ask for help in the hunt for Pettigrew. Little more set up is needed here – then we can get into the real action. Bear with me, all you 'Siriusites' – he's back in the next chapter.

***

Remus stood quietly in the entry hall at Malfoy Manor, waiting patiently while someone had gone to fetch Draco.He looked around at the beautiful white marble architecture of the room, fascinated that a family such as the Malfoys would have such architectural tastes.The entry was three stories tall, all constructed in a luminous white marble that had been enchanted to glow from the inside.Clusters of thin columns were carved with such precision that they seemed almost to truly be living, breathing things, soaring skywards to the elaborately vaulted roof._High Gothic, _Remus thought absently, noting that it almost looked like one of the arcades at the beautiful muggle cathedral back in Exeter.That had been one of his favourite places to go as a child; it took him hours to get to the city itself from their village, but he thought it worth every step. He would sit for hours in the still beauty of that place, listening to the singing sometimes, just marvelling that such things could be made by hand alone, no magic.

Remus shifted his gaze to the heavy oak front doors, thinking back to the time he and Sirius had come here on much less welcome terms._We almost made it.We were right about here when_…

"Professor; sorry to keep you waiting."

Remus turned to see Draco hurrying down the stairs towards him, followed by an older man Remus assumed was the Malfoys' butler.

"Not a problem Draco; I'm sorry to disturb you."

Draco stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a faint smile showing briefly on his customarily tense face.

"Never a disturbance, Sir.What can I do for you?"He turned to the older man who and said 'tea', then pointed in the direction of one of the doors.Remus followed Draco into one of the small rooms off the entry.This room seemed more what one would expect to find at the Malfoys.Its walls and even the ceiling were a deep dark blue.The only light came from huge lamps carved in the fashion of Welsh dragons that Draco lit as the entered.Huge ebony bookcases lined the walls, and a gigantic desk made of black marble and decorated with an intricate pattern of coiling snakes stood in the centre.Draco ignored the desk and instead led them to sit facing each other in two high backed chairs, made of the same ebony wood of the bookcases and tapestries showing demons dancing in flames.Draco gave a huff as he saw Remus glance at the design.

"Hideous, I know, but this is the only room that isn't torn up at the moment, I'm afraid.The others are all covered in papers, potions, poisons and gods knows what else as we try and clean all the detritus of my family's colourful past out of here.This was father's study; mother won't let me touch it.I'm humouring her for the moment, but if she thinks I'm not going to gut this place as well, she is sadly mistaken."

Remus looked at Draco."How is your mother?" he asked quietly.Draco gave a thin smile.

"She should appreciate that someone cares how she's feeling, but I doubt she'd appreciate that it came from you.She seems all right; but as you know, I'm making sure she's watched carefully. Mother's a powerful dark witch in her own right, and she's nobody's fool.I stay here mainly to keep an eye on her, but she is still in mourning for father, it seems.I suspect she's going to snap out of it any day now and start causing trouble. She's still under the impression," here Draco flinched a bit, "that I am going to 'keep traditions'.Thankfully that energy right now is focused on finding me an 'appropriate' wife.Lucky so many of _those_ girls fled with their families, I think."

Remus smiled."Well Draco, there's something to be said for a good wife," he said calmly.

Draco did laugh at this."Mrs. Lupin is an intelligent and resourceful woman in her own right, Sir.But her parents are muggles, so alas, she is utterly inappropriate."

"Squibs, actually.My in-laws are both squibs.But I suspect that's hardly an improvement."

Draco shook his head."Not a bit.Now what can I do for you?"

Remus sighed."I was actually hoping to hear that you had stared looking through more of your father's personal papers.But it seems this is not the case."

Draco frowned."No, as I've just said.Why?Are you looking for something in particular about one of father's colourful cronies?"

"Voldemort may be dead, Draco, but it isn't over. Particularly for some of us."

Remus paused, looking quietly at Draco._Sirius is still one of his least favourite people in the Universe; they do tend to get into arguments on the rare occasions they're together.I hope he will in fact decide to help on this; I haven't asked before._

Draco watched Remus for a few moments, thinking about what he'd said.Then his expression quietly changed, growing a little harder as he seemed to understand what Remus was implying. "Oh of course.I hadn't thought of that. The lingering issue of Pettigrew is it?"

"Yes," said Remus. "His name has come up again.Another of the former Death Eaters…."

"Kaylee Pratins."

"Yes.She told the Ministry that she'd seen Peter.We're nowhere closer to finding him and the suggestion has been made, unofficially, that if Peter is alive, perhaps I and Sirius have been working with him for many years now."

Draco looked stunned, then angry. He stood up and went over to the desk, and took out his wand.With a single glance at the door, he said an incantation and pointed his wand at the top of the desk.Amid a shower of red sparks, the top of the table seemed to turn to liquid.Remus stood up to walk over for a better look, as the liquid seemed to suddenly start boiling and churning.Then, slowly, the liquid seemed to roll back, revealing underneath a large room filled with books and papers.

Draco put his wand down and walked back to the door, opening it just as his servant returned carrying a large tea service.

"Thank you," said Draco, taking the tray from the man."We are not to be disturbed.By anyone.If my mother wishes to speak with me, tell her I am out and will see her at supper.Do not let anyone enter this room, on any errand.Understood?"

The old man nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.Draco set the tea things down on one of the small library tables and walked back over to Remus.

"We will be undisturbed.Tenquill will see to it.I do trust him, as he has been quietly working with me for years.Professor, I am sorry I didn't see fit to do this earlier.If there is any mention of Mr. Pettigrew in this house, it will be in here where the family's personal papers have been stored for generations.We have a few problems, however.This is not 'catalogued', in the traditional sense, for the purpose of keeping anonymity should it be discovered you understand.Secondly, as my father explained to me when I was 16 and 'of age to know such things', it is all cursed, as you can well imagine.This is why I have not yet gone down here, and left it for last."He paused.

"I am still a Malfoy, Sir.I have no intentions of destroying this family, only of … making it more suitable.I have been dutifully turning numerous objects and papers over to the Ministry as I see fit.I do not see turning any of this material over.If I do find something in here as pertains to Mr. Pettigrew, I will speak to you personally.Is that acceptable?"

"Yes.I understand."

"It is going to take me quite a while to get through this."

Remus thought for a moment."Draco, would you accept some help in this task?"

Draco gave a tight smile."It depends on who would be helping, I should think."

"Would it be acceptable if Hermione helped with this?"

Draco looked very surprised."_Granger_?Or Weasley now, I guess.An interesting suggestion."

Remus was well aware that there were still lingering animosities between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.They had, in the last days leading to Voldemort's downfall, called an uneasy truce and worked diligently together.But as soon as it was over, and Lucius Malfoy was dead, Draco had quickly retreated.He had is own problems to deal with, considering that many of the community felt that he was not to be trusted as well. Draco had had to endure the public humiliation of questioning before the Council, but Dumbledore and Snape had made certain that Draco was acquitted and excused. The Council had not even thanked him for his help, other than Dumbledore, but Draco gave no indications that he cared about that in the slightest. Remus had wanted to be there, but his word was not going to be much help to Draco, and he had deliberately kept a very low profile, even when his name was mentioned.Draco had seemed angrier over Remus' continued humiliations than his own situation, but Remus had figured out years before that Draco dealt with what was going on around him by transferring his own feelings onto others.

The fact of the matter was, such work as reading through the Malfoy papers would entail was something Hermione would excel at.And, in her position at the Ministry within the legal department, she would easily be allowed to come and work with Draco on this.

"We will not tell the Ministry exactly why she is here, and Hermione can be trusted to keep your secrets, Draco.You know that."

Draco nodded slowly, staring down into the dark room hidden inside the desk. He said nothing for some time.

"Draco?If that's too much, perhaps…."

"No, Sir. Hermione would be very good for this, I don't doubt it."

"Then what is it?"

Draco gave a small laugh and looked at Lupin with a slightly apologetic expression as he waved his wand to close the desk."I was running over reasons in my head why neither Hermione nor her husband would care to have her come here.Various hexes, curses and general bad behaviours from the past, you know."

"That's right Draco, the past.I doubt anyone ever told you that in your sixth year, when Harry first spoke to you about my needing your assistance with the spell at the New Forest house, that it was Hermione who insisted you be given the chance to prove yourself.Harry and Ron wanted nothing more than to believe you were utterly false in your intentions.She told them to do it."

Draco said nothing.

Remus had to smile."She's also the one who set the three of you up to get that detention together."

Draco finally laughed quietly and poured out the tea."I always thought that was a set up.I couldn't for the life of me fathom why she suddenly started going off on me like she did.I had carefully said _nothing_ to her for quite some time.Weasley rose to the bait admirably; I thought at the time she'd done it to get the fool to own up once and for all to his feelings for her. I should have known better.I never underestimated her, despite my parents' utter contempt for her and her kind.She was at Hogwarts for a reason. I was at Hogwarts because it was my birthright.Big difference."

"Draco, you _were _Head Boy."

Draco shrugged. "Well, I had to prove to myself I could do it, that's all.Father didn't, you know.One of your lot beat him to it."

"Herthal Santal, I remember.He was quite a character."

"Well, father got his revenge.Santal was one of the first people he killed."Draco tapped his teacup impatiently, watching Remus though half-cast eyes."I'll do this, as usual, for you, Professor.I owe you a great deal, for numerous things.If Hermione wishes to aid me, I will accept her help.I find it utterly unacceptable that such accusations could be levied against you and I appreciate that, for you, this is a matter of singular importance.For many reasons."

"Thank you, Draco.And Draco?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I haven't been your professor, or anyone's for that matter, for over quite a while.I would be pleased if you called me Remus."

Draco shook his head."No, Sir.To me you will always be 'Professor'; don't take offence, but you were the best teacher I ever had.If it were up to me, you'd be back there at Hogwarts."

"I don't think that's going to happen," sad Remus, a little more sadly than he intended."But thank you."

"You did love it, didn't you?"

"Very much.Despite the circumstances.But, in retrospect, loosing that job was the main reason I have a family now, so I think I got a fair trade."

Draco did smile now."I doubt if it's any consolation, Sir, but 'the werewolf' _was _the best DADA prof we ever got. The others _were _evil lunatics; you were the only one people _assumed _was an evil lunatic.No pun intended, of course."

Remus smiled."Even Lockheart?"

"Especially Lockheart. Though I am sorry the Slytherins missed out on his pixies."

Remus put down his teacup and stood to leave."Draco, thank you again.I'll speak with Hermione directly and let you know."

"Hermione and Ron both have to agree, Professor.I'll not have Weasley sulking about."

"Deal.And Draco?Perhaps you might give some thought yourself to being a teacher, if you've no other plans."

Draco laughed as he opened the front door."A Malfoy teaching DADA?That would certainly get a few knickers in a twist, wouldn't it?"

"Better than a werewolf."

"Not particularly.Good day."

***

Remus sent an owl to Hermione and Ron asking them to join him and Katie for dinner that evening, after checking to see that the Cannons were on bye that night and Ron would be available. _This should be an interesting conversation.Hermione probably won't have a problem with it, but Ron will. Ron still detests Draco, and still barely trusts him, despite everything._

Katie agreed with his opinion when he told them why he'd invited them over.

"Ron is going to explode, Remus.Be prepared."

Remus spent the rest of the day working while Malcolm sat in his study with him and practiced reading.Remus carefully made sure that Katie had no idea he let Malcolm practice with an old charm book, as she had been furious the first time she discovered Remus teaching Malcolm to read with one of his dark arts texts. Remus saw no harm in it, since Malcolm wasn't old enough to even do any real magic yet, but Katie had practically thrown a copy of "Cat in the Hat'" at him and told him to be more responsible. He dutifully stopped every time Malcolm had a question, feeling slightly guilty that Malcolm was so put out over Sirius' abrupt departure the day before. He had only fussed slightly, though, at breakfast that morning, and then quietly went on with his day as usual.It always made Remus a little tense when Malcolm was upset over anything._My own lingering guilt; Katie and I decided to do this together, and I will do the best I can for the boy, but I will always be a liability to him.What will happen when he starts school?How will he react to what people are going to say to him?_

His wife never put up with his saying such things, pointing out that everyone had their problems and that their son was no fool.Remus had once, and only once, pushed the issue until Katie finally broke down and said, in tears, that of course she worried about such things but she was damned if they were going to let ignorance and prejudice get the best of any of them. Sirius had yelled at him later for being an insensitive git and taking such an incredibly strong woman for granted. _A miserable week. None of us were speaking by Friday._

Hermione and Ron showed up spot on seven.Ron gave Remus and Katie a hasty 'hello', then went to give Malcolm, who had been allowed to stay up to see the Weasleys, a hug and ask how he was doing. Katie looked at Hermione with a knowing smile as Ron and Malcolm chatted.

"Any thoughts to giving him a better distraction than _our _son?"

"Katie!I'll give you my mother's phone number, you can commiserate.We're just 21, for goodness sake.We'll get there."

Katie laughed."Just teasing.I didn't have Malcolm until I was 35 myself, you know."

"Well that _would _put everyone out, I think."

Remus put off discussing the situation with Draco until dessert.He hadn't actually had the chance to talk much with either of them since their wedding, so there was a lot to catch up on.Ron was obviously loving his position with the Cannons, and thanked Remus again for convincing him to go after the job in the first place.

"May not be as respectable as Ministry work," he smiled, "but I don't particularly care."

"Sirius regards your work with the Quiddich league far more important than _anything _the Ministry gets up to, I can assure you."

"We'll groom him for Minister of Sport, that should take the sting out of it," said Hermione.

Ron gave a small groan. "Over my dead body, Hermione."

Finally, Remus had to turn the conversation to the issue of Pettigrew.Thankfully, Hermione raised it first.

"Remus, how are you, Liz and Sirius doing with tracking down Wormtail?"

Katie and Remus exchanged a knowing look before Remus answered her.

"Actually, Hermione, that was something I wanted to talk to you about.You know, I'm sure, that a number of Death Eaters have mentioned Wormtail when they were brought in."

"Yes; except for Kaylee Pratins.She is the first to say Pettigrew's name to us."

"She was at school with us, and in our year, so she would remember him.She must have recognized him, somehow.He looked…rather different that night in the Shrieking Shack than the last time any of us had really seen him. Its as if someone actually recognized Sirius as he looks now from the wanted posters that still circulate of him."

Hermione smiled."I found something out about those posters, Remus.I always thought it strange that they always had a picture of Sirius as he looked…in Azkaban.Even after all this time.I mean, I look at those and can barely see our Sirius in them.Seems someone has made sure they never changed the picture."

"Dumbledore."

"Yes. Very clever of him."

"Well, best not mention it to him, as it is a little deceptive, even if it is being done for the right reasons, and he would rather not discuss it."

Ron looked at Remus."You figured it out, too, then?"

"No, Ron, I helped him with the spell.Now, back to Peter if you don't mind.Hermione, there is something I need very much for you to work on as I think it is something you are perfect for. However, it involves working with another person."Remus paused to think of how to phrase the rest of his request, and Hermione pumped in.

"Remus, that's hardly an issue," she teased.

"Unless its Malfoy or something," added Ron, laughing.

There was a long silence, broken only by Ron swearing rather loudly, and then instantly apologizing to Katie.

"Not a problem, Ron.I thought that might be your reaction."

"Remus! What can Malfoy possibly need with Hermione?"

"Draco doesn't need her, I need her to help Draco.Hermione, the last best place we have to look that might possibly tell us anything about Peter's potential whereabouts, or what he might be up to, is Lucius Malfoy's personal papers.I spoke with Draco this morning on the subject.He made it very clear he has no intentions of turning over any personal papers…."

"I knew he wasn't …." Ron swallowed the rest of whatever he was going to say and went slightly pale at the look Remus gave him.

Remus continued. "Draco has spent the months since Lucius' death, as you _both_ know, turning his family home inside out and giving any number of items and books over to the Ministry.He does have a right, Ron, to keep his family's personal papers.To begin with, nobody wants to start a 'witch hunt', to borrow a muggle phrase," he smiled as he saw Katie stifle a laugh. "The only former Death Eaters still wanted are those we have proven crimes against.We are not going to start retrospectively holding Lucius Malfoy's diary before the Council and suggesting other crimes.How will we ever move on?"

"More importantly, Draco has a right to make a name for himself.Not 'Lucius Malfoy's son', but simply 'Draco Malfoy'.He has enough to contend with without the acts of his relations, which are beyond his control to begin with, being held up wherever he goes and used against him."

"What does Draco need Hermione for?", Ron asked in a quiet voice.

"Draco has told me that he will search his family papers and tell me personally if there is any mention of Pettigrew.The papers are, however, magically stored and cursed.It will take considerable time and effort to go through them, since they are all anonymous.As Draco was explaining this to me, I thought that this was something Hermione would be very good at helping with."

"I'll be happy to help."

"Hermione, you understand that Draco's privacy is paramount.I can only imagine the things you will find down there.And you must not let the Ministry know exactly what you are doing, as there are several powerful wizards who would do anything to get their hands on anything to discredit Draco and bring him further grief.."

"I understand that entirely.And I have no issues with Draco.Ron?"

Ron turned slightly pink, but nodded. "Anything to get Percy to shut up.He's still anxious about all this, but we can count on him to keep his silly ideas to himself until we find Wormtail.For a while at least."

***

Hermione and Draco worked on the papers for several days before they suddenly showed up late one evening at the Lupins.Hermione looked excited and pleased; Draco kept his usual chilly air, but did smile at Katie when she greeted them.

"Mrs. Lupin.How are you?I have not had the opportunity to congratulate you in person on the birth of your daughter.I trust you are both well?"

"We're just fine, Draco, thank you very much. Well? It looks as if you two have some good news for us all."

"We think so, Katie," said Hermione, glancing at Draco as he took a large book out of his robes from under his cloak. "Wormtail is actually mentioned in three separate documents, and one seems about as promising as we can hope for."

Remus indicated that Draco should put the book on the table and looked at it closely.It was a bound in red leather carved with intricate knot work designs.It looked harmless enough but as Remus leaned closer to it he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up._Dark, dark magic holds this together._ He stood up and looked at Draco.

"This is better than we hoped for; you've made good time."

"Hermione came up with a rather ingenious method of searching the papers, which made identifying those objects we should concentrate on simpler."

"What was that?"

"I modified a charm that locates objects to locate specific words.Like the computer works, you know, Katie.The charm was able to lead us to those documents that had those words in it, so we didn't have to actually touch anything that wasn't necessary.There are some pretty nasty spells down there."

Draco gave a small laugh and took his wand out as he placed his cloak on a chair."They are dreadfully nasty, Hermione.I suspect that some of them can kill.Professor, do step back while I open the book.Please, do not touch it."

The others all took a step back as Draco placed his wand on the top of the book and closed his eyes.He said nothing aloud, but after a few moments the book slowly rose off the desk a few inches and opened in front of him, the pages flipping quickly until they stopped on a page showing several paragraphs of text and what looked like a crude map.Draco stepped back and motioned for Remus to stand next to him.

"The books will not open for anyone without Malfoy blood in them.You can try anything you like, but they won't. And, we discovered, you cannot copy down anything from them, as it causes the parchment to burst into flames."He gave Hermione an amused glance.

"Yes.That was an unpleasant discovery.Don't tell Ron.Katie, can you tell I've been burned?"Katie looked closely at her hands as she held them up, then glanced at her face.

"No.Whoever cleaned you up did a good job of it."

"I told you Tenquill was invaluable," Draco said to Remus. "Now, here's what we've got. Mr. Pettigrew, or Wormtail as Hermione insists I address him, was Voldemort's top personal lackey.Not a pleasant job, I'm sure; but something we all knew.Voldemort used him mostly for running errands.Never trusted him with much else.I met the man once, and I could see he was rather…unbalanced.He gave me chills like none of the others ever did.Father considered him a liability, I know, but he was absolutely untouchable in his position.However, there was one thing that Pett…Wormtail was keenly interested in personally."

Remus looked more closely at the book."That's Peter's writing!How did he…."

"He did not actually write in the book, father simply charmed a letter given to him by Wormtail onto the pages.Now, my father's notes indicate that he did this simply to build his case that the man was insane and dangerous.We haven't finished reading the letter in its entirety, as it is several pages long.We came here as soon as we could.The gist of it is that Wormtail was trying to convince father that there was an ancient object they needed to track down that would make Voldemort even more powerful than he already was.There's no date on this, of course, but obviously it was written after Wormtail found Voldemort, but I suspect before Voldemort regained his body in our fourth year."

Draco paused a moment and both he and Hermione looked a little sad at that statement.But Draco soon continued.

"Wormtail's suggestion was ignored.I never heard anything about this, and as you know father began to confide more and more in me as I got older. The language of the letter suggests why.Seems Wormtail was fixated on some old legend.Father abhorred suspicions and sneered at anything but fact, so it's no surprise he treated this with contempt."

Remus continued to look at the book, a closed expression on his face as he studied Peter's familiar uneven writing.

"You think that Peter's gone himself now to find whatever he was looking for?"

Hermione sighed."It seems as good a lead as any, doesn't it?He was very convinced that this was in fact real. That's why we think he's in Greece."

"Or Egypt," added Draco.

"There's a considerable distance and a rather large body of water between those two spots.What are the possibilities of narrowing it down?"

"None really.The map is of that area of the world, though rather askew.We think whatever he's after he has to follow a certain trail of clues. He has to go to Greece first, then to Egypt."

"What's he tracking then?" asked Katie.

"It's called a 'Casting Stone'.I've never heard of such a thing, but it is mentioned in here a few times. Professor? Is it some type of personal object?"

Remus could hardly believe his ears. _The Casting Stone? That's a complete myth.Worse, that's a myth I heard from…._ He looked at Draco.

"It's a Menhir, actually.Well, that's what we celts call them. I'm not sure of the Egyptian term for such things, and the legend of the Casting Stone as I heard it is based in Egyptian mythology. Sirius, believe it or not, is an expert on Egypt.And he used to tell us all rather wild stories about their ancient magic and customs when we were young. The irony of your suggestion," Remus said, shaking his head, "is that this whole idea was probably something Sirius planted in him when we were 11.Unbelievable; even Peter knew better than to trust anything Sirius told him that he couldn't confirm from another source."

"Well this proves the man is mad," Draco commented dryly.

Hermione ignored him. "What does it do, Remus?"

"What is it supposed to do is a better question.This is an old legend and actually, interestingly enough, one that is shared by many different cultures in various forms.The 'Casting Stone', also called the Heel Stone, World Stone, or Centre Stone, is supposed to be the most powerful talisman surviving from the time before our 'modern' civilization, as we know it today, rose up about 5000 years ago.That would make this object about 10,000 years old.It is a fantastic object, really; just a flight of fancy.It is supposed to resonate the power of any person's own power back on them.The more powerful the wizard, obviously, the more powerful the Casting Stone.A truly gifted wizard would be almost invincible with such a tool.Even squibs would be able to do magic with this object."

"Would muggles?"

"Interesting question.The literature of some ancient people suggests they too believed in the Casting Stone, and that their gods were responsible for creating the object. Some even claimed to have it, and had legions of priests guarding it, and only using it for the Ruler's best interests. The story of the Ark of the Covenant is a good example of what is most likely that culture's version of this myth.If you read what that object is supposed to do, it fits. Certainly wizards and muggles lived much more closely together then, which is why so much of our fact is their myth and visa versa.And no doubt wizards were regarded as powerful 'holy men', who truly did have the ability to make crops grow or cattle die.Especially in places like Greece and Egypt."

Draco paced a bit, mulling over what Remus had said. "Professor," he asked at last, "do you believe such an object exists?"

"No.All my life I have heard so many tales of the fantastic, Draco.You should hear some of the more creative ways to cure lycanthropy.But the issue at hand, really, is does Peter believe it exists?I suspect he believes, or needs to believe, in this object very much." _Poor Peter.Always, always obsessed with 'not being strong enough'_.

"He'll have quite a head start on us."

"Not exactly.All ancient magic centres on the solar and lunar cycles.Certain objects can only be seen on certain days.Solstice and equinox days. The version of this story I know, as I remember Sirius telling it, is that this is the case with this object. Summer solstice has just passed, and there were no reports of Peter anywhere, and certainly nothing has happened to indicate that something so fantastic may have actually been located.None that I heard, at least."

"Remus, as I recall, you were _extremely_ pre-occupied on the 21st," laughed Hermione. 

"Yes, Miss Roarke was joining us that day, was she not?"

"Alright, maybe I wasn't paying attention to much outside of this house, but still.And now the autumn equinox is coming.We've got to find Peter, or wherever he thinks it is that he'll find the Casting Stone, before then.That gives us about two months.I'm going to contact Liz and Sirius and tell them I'll be joining them soon."

"We'll be joining, Sir."

"Draco?"

"You need my book, and no one save myself can touch it. So I believe I'm coming with you."

"Draco…."

Hermione put a hand on his arm."He's right, Remus.Trust me."

"Very well.Draco, go and get some sleep.Come back tomorrow so we can make some plans as to how to start about this.And I'd appreciate it if you took the book with you tonight and brought it back with you in the morning.Malcolm is an early riser and he might have one of his 'unable to resist the no touching rule' moments."

Draco gave Katie a small smile as he picked closed the book and reached for his cloak."Yes of course. I remember being unable to resist such temptations myself. I will see you both in the morning.Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your assistance and your confidence.Good evening."

Draco went to the fireplace and quickly disappeared.Remus wrote a hasty letter to Sirius.

Padfoot– 

I think I have v. good news.Mr. Malfoy and I will be sitting at a table at the taberna across from the front steps of the National Museum of Greece in the day after tomorrow at 11 in the morning.Dogs on leads are welcome.

Moony

"Hermione, would you mind giving that to Pig?He's very adept at finding Sirius."

"Of course.I won't state the obvious like 'please be careful' as I've enough sense to know you will.Goodnight and good luck.Keep us informed."

Hermione left as well, leaving Remus and Katie standing facing each other in their living room.

Finally, Katie spoke, smiling softly."Let me know where you are.I'll join you before the full moon."

"Katie, love,…"

"Remus. Malcolm and Roarke will stay with my parents, both to their _and _Malcolm's delight.I am not going to be left out of this; I need this finished too.And besides, you and Padfoot should never be far from a healer, should you?"

He laughed softly."No, good point.With any luck, the dynamic team of Moony and Padfoot will have this all solved before you need to come."

"What will Liz and Draco be doing?Sitting by the pool sipping tropical drinks?"

"I suspect Liz at least will be far too busy for that making sure the dynamic team doesn't do something you two would deem 'bloody rash' and 'utterly, incomprehensibly stupid'."

Katie smiled and came over to hold him closely.

"You make us sound like nags, love."

"You are.I love every minute of it. I couldn't bear not having you there to nag me."

"I'll take that as a compliment, you ungrateful cur. Let's go to bed."

They put out the lights and started upstairs. Remus stopped her on the landing.

"I'm not ungrateful, Katie.I meant it. Notice I am being very, very understanding and letting you come, if you have to.Despite my instinct to keep you here where I know you're safe.I love you."

"I know.Now, let me show you how grateful I am for your understanding."


	3. The Casting Stone 3

# The Casting Stone 3

Okay – I was determined to get this out before we're off for a few days. Apparently, the computer is staying _here _darn it! Final touches as the car is being packed with snowboards, CDs and what I suspect were _three_ cases of champagne. For six people?Are they mad?Off to the snow covered mountains – oodles of snow; perhaps that's why I'm busy writing about glorious hot summers in breathtaking Greece….

_Note, because someone asked: Harry will be with us later – he's busy right now…._

Remus and Draco meet up with Liz and Sirius in Athens, and Remus tells Sirius that his boorish behaviour during their Hogwart's days may have paid off in spades.They head for Nafplion, where they get assistance from a rather interesting pair of….

***

Remus sat with Draco in the heavy and rather dirty air outside of a taberna in Athens.Remus had always loved Greece, but he hated this city.He disliked most large cities, but Athens particularly jarred him for some reason.He would be happier once they left for the Peloponnese that afternoon.Draco seemed utterly unmoved by the noise, and sat silently across from Remus reading a muggle newspaper with a bemused and vaguely scornful expression.They had arrived early that morning, after flying all night to get here. _I sincerely hope Liz and Sirius make it here on time.I don't want to hang about…._

Remus had actually spent nearly two years in Greece during the time he had wandered about, after the death of Lily and James and before he had finally come home to Exeter.He had found a Greek Auror who, although he instantly recognized Remus for what he was, allowed him to work quietly with him, as long as nobody knew that he was there.That had ended when the Auror had decided to retire.He thanked Remus for his help, wished him luck, and sent him on his way.It had always been an uneasy truce of sorts, so Remus had made no fuss as he was summarily dismissed. Remus wandered around Greece for a few more months, until what little money he had had run out, then made his way back to England. He was tired; he had decided to go back to his parents' old home and see if maybe he could just retreat to that solitary spot and live in isolated anonymity. _Little did I know Katie would be there waiting.Interesting where life takes us._

He started when he heard Draco ask the waiter for more coffee, not realizing he had drifted off a bit.The flight was exhausting to him, but Draco, who was admittedly much more adept at flying than he was, seemed rested and unmoved. He had been a little curious as to why they were going to Athens in the first place, if Remus detested it so much.

"If you don't like Athens, why are we going there?"

"Cities are excellent for anonymity, don't you find?"

"Of course."

They had spent the previous day reading the letter from Peter, trying to get through the diatribe on all the mystical powers that would be Voldemort's if only they found the object, to actually decipher real points where such a search could take place.Remus had written to Dumbledore, explaining the situation.Dumbledore had sent back a very short note.

Interesting.I agree with you that no such object truly exists; however, be careful.One never knows.Good luck, and keep me informed. Let me know if you need anything.

- A

Remus found himself daydreaming about Peter – wondering, as he had time and again for years, what possibly could have happened to Peter, and what he could have done to stop it. _Funny.Last time I was here all I could think about was how could Sirius have betrayed us.Now I wonder how could Peter have betrayed us. _He felt a little ashamed that the thought of Peter being a traitor had never upset him as much as the idea of Sirius being one. That had broken his heart; but Peter, _Peter's friendship with us was always different. He hero-worshiped James, was always a little scared of Sirius, and never really knew what to make of me, I think.And he started pulling away from us years before.I just didn't understand it was happening._

***

"Go _away_, Remus."

"Peter, come on, what is it?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone!"

Remus stood at the foot of Peter's bed, arms crossed, giving his friend, or at least the pillow he held over his head, a hard stare. Peter had vanished right after dinner and none of them had seen him until a few minutes ago when he climbed through the portrait hole and bolted across the Common Room for the dorms, ignoring their concerned calls after him.Sirius had said to leave him alone, as he was probably just being overdramatic about something inconsequential again, but Remus had gone up anyway to find Peter lying face down on his four-poster.

Remus didn't speak, but he didn't move either.Peter had become more withdrawn that year, for some reason.Always quieter than James or Sirius, though that could be said for practically everyone in the school, Peter seemed far more serious and sad than he ever had.Remus thought at first he was just disappointed that he had only got 9 OWLS, compared to his and Sirius' 11, and James' full 12. But months had passed, and no change. 

Finally Peter sat up and threw the pillow at Remus.Startled, Remus just managed to avoid getting smacked in the face, and turned back to glare at Peter.He stopped himself from saying anything, however, when he saw the Peter had the beginnings of what would most likely be a rather gruesome black eye and a split lip.

"Get out! I can take care of myself, you know!I can take care of my own problems!I don't need you to protect me! No matter _what_ anyone else says!"

Remus thought that this was pretty unfair of Peter, but stopped himself from yelling at him.

"I'm not protecting you, Peter," he said evenly, "and I know you can take care of your own problems.I'm your friend, and this is what friends do, that's all.I'm just asking what's wrong. Did Ferris do this?"

"What if he did? I don't need you to fight for me.Bugger Ferris and bugger you." He turned face down on the bed again, grabbing his second pillow so he could cushion his injured face, his thin blonde hair falling forward over his eyes.

It seemed pointless to argue with him after that outburst, so Remus turned to leave. "Fine.I'll just go back down so James and I can finish our arithmancy."

"You do that, Moony."

Remus went back down to the Common Room to rejoin the others.They were silent while he sat down, then James asked, "What's up with Wormtail?"

"I think he got into, and lost, a fight with Ferris."

"He lost to _Ferris_? The Hufflepuff who's been dogging him about how he screwed up their herbology assignment?"

"Sirius, shut up; he's upset as it is.Try offering him something other than ridicule."

"Moony just tried that, Lily, and obviously got nowhere."

"So?You're going to give up?Why don't _you _try to talk to him?"

"No, Lily; we need to just leave him alone for the time being."

"We've been leaving him alone for two months now, James, and it seems to have made it worse.What's with you three?Someone needs to talk to him and find out whatever it is that's been bothering him."

James looked at Lily evenly."Lily, look, I know you mean well, but this sort of thing should just be allowed to blow over.Really."

Lily sat back and gave the three of them a rather deadly look."If any one of you tells me that this is something _girls_ won't understand, I shall pitch a fit to rival Sirius' more childish moments."

There was a cool silence.

"Unbelievable.Where's Macmillan?"

"I haven't seen the professor all evening," said Remus, cautiously.

"Good.Then he shouldn't catch me out of bounds. Well, I hope you clots picked up after yourselves, because _I'm_ going up there to talk to him.If there's anything you don't want me to see, too late."She stood up and marched up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.They heard a door slam a few moments later.

Sirius grinned."Well, at least that'll get his attention."

***

Remus had no idea what Lily had said to Peter, but his mood had improved after that night, and everything had gone back as close to normal as it ever got with them.Remus didn't tell James or Sirius, though, that Peter had still felt 'off' to him.It was hard enough to get them to really understand that, as a werewolf, he did experience the world differently than they did; things felt different, looked different and sounded different. When he did try to explain this, James said he was just being morbid, and Sirius stubbornly refused to accept it._Part of their ongoing 'you're no different so shut up about it' campaign. Nobody ever understood that.Until Katie._

Remus finally spotted Liz and Padfoot coming down the small street to the left of the museum next to the stone garden.She waved when she caught his eye and Padfoot let out a loud bark.Draco's head finally came up out of his paper at that, and he looked at Remus, who just nodded his head in the direction of the street.Draco turned to see Liz starting across towards them, practically being pulled over by Padfoot.His eyes narrowed a bit and Remus thought he heard a sigh, but nothing was said.

Liz walked up and gave Remus a hug as he stood to greet her."How's the new dad doing?"

"Just fine.And yourself?"

"Quite chipper.Hello, Draco, I'm surprised but pleased to see you as well.How are you then?"

"Well, Miss Harker, thank you."

"Draco, I shall slap you if you ever address me as anything other than 'Liz' again. Loosen up!"

Draco looked surprised, but nodded and sat back down.Liz half turned Remus so his back was to Draco and handed him a note.Padfoot growled slightly.

"A quick question from the grumpy one," she whispered, giving Padfoot a pat before she turned to sit down next to Draco at the table, waving for the waiter to come over.

Remus opened the small piece of paper.He could guess what it said judging from the look Padfoot was giving him.He was right.

What the bloody hell is that boy doing here!?!

Remus knelt down so he was eyelevel with Padfoot."Helping you," he said very quietly and very firmly.Padfoot blinked, then flopped down heavily next to Remus' chair and put his head on his forearms, somehow managing to look vaguely apologetic.

"Nice to see you too, Snuffles."Draco said in a tired sounding voice.Liz gave Padfoot a small kick, but he didn't get up.

"Ignore him, Draco; he's very on edge as you can imagine, and has slept little since he met up with me a few days ago.It's hard on him; he still has issues with nightmares and the like."

"I'm sorry to hear he's not feeling well, but I doubt it would make much difference were he at the top of his form."

Remus decided to end this before it escalated as he felt Padfoot growl very softly.

"Liz.Draco has something that we think has a very good chance of actually leading us to where Peter might be.We need to get somewhere where we can talk, though. Where did you park?"

"Just up the street there.What a city!Those road markers seem to be painted for decorative purposes only."

"Well, we need to leave for the Peloponnese right now, so you'll have nothing but fantastically small country roads to contend with."

"Right now?Can't we take a quick tour of the Acropolis?I've never been here, you know." 

Remus was about to say something when he noticed she was grinning at Padfoot's back.He didn't rise to what was obviously bait, however, and stayed where he was. 'Really grumpy' she mouthed at them and took the drink she'd ordered from the waiter as he reappeared.

"Draco, why _are_ you here?You realize that travelling about with these two can be quite an adventure."

Draco gave Remus a small glance. "Indeed.My being here is necessary, as the item that should be of assistance is something only I can touch. Besides, I've barely left the house for six months now, so a little 'travelling' is a welcome change." He sat back. "No matter who I'm to be travelling with."

Padfoot did stand up now and face Draco.They glared at each other while Liz finished her drink and Remus asked the waiter for their tab. They left the café a few minutes later, Liz and Padfoot leading the way while Remus and Draco followed them with their things.

"Professor, _why_ are we driving? Can't we just apparate to where we need to be?"

"Draco, if Peter is there he'll have set up spells to detect any magical movement near him. Right now this is the best thing we can do while we get started on this.Once we learn more, I'll allow us to move about more conventionally, but not before."

"I see."

"Liz is a good driver, don't worry.And I'll bet a month's pay that Sirius will stay as he is for the time being, as he seems to be sulking."

"That would be my fault, I assume?"

"Partially. He's also mad at me for bringing you in the first place, and he is furious about Percy Weasley."

They reached the truck Liz had rented for them and carefully packed their things in the back.Remus told Draco to sit up front with Liz and help her navigate while he climbed into the back with Padfoot.True to his prediction, Sirius did not transform, but simply lay next to Remus even after they had left the city behind.Draco and Liz talked quietly about Liz's current activities tracking Death Eaters who had escaped to the Continent, but Remus and Padfoot quietly drifted off to sleep in the warm, clear air of the beautiful countryside.

***

Draco shook Remus awake that evening. He had slept through their entire six-hour drive to Nafplion, but felt much better for the rest.He got up and stretched, looking up and down the narrow street where the inn he had booked rooms at was located.There was a small wizard community just over the hill from the main town, as he recalled, but he deliberately avoided it.He only saw muggles moving about here, much to his relief, and walked into the inn as Liz and Draco unpacked their things.

"Good evening, I have three rooms booked under the name of Harker."

"Yes, yes, sir.Pleased to see you.Here, please sign this, and I will get your keys."

The man at the desk turned and yelled something in Greek that Remus didn't catch and a young man appeared next to him.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you, but we need dinner.Where do you recommend?I am anxious for my companions to taste your exceptional seafood."

This had the desired effect of deterring the assistance of the young man and endearing him to the owner.

"My brother has the finest restaurant in town, just up the street.I know everyone says this, but for us, it is true.I will make him give you your money back if I am lying."

Remus laughed. Greek hospitality was unrivalled, as far as he was concerned, and he had no doubts that the restaurant would be as good as promised.

"Excellent.We'll be down shortly and would be pleased if you would direct us there."

Liz and Padfoot came to stand next to him and collect a key.The manager couldn't help but stare at Padfoot for a moment.

"That's some dog you have, madam."

"Thank you.He'll be no trouble, will you sweetie?"

"Dogs are good luck, madam.He is welcome."

Draco gave a small laugh and took his own key from Remus."Are they?You know in some countries they eat them."

"Not here, sir."

They walked out of the inn a while later, and as soon as they turned a corner, Sirius transformed back to his normal form and patted Remus on the back before taking Liz's arm.

"Remus, how's my little marauder?"

"Sad to see you go, but otherwise very well. He was very proud that he managed to read your goodbye note practically by himself, and now wants us to start him on writing."

"Tell him to enjoy being three, for goodness sake."

"I did.He says he's almost four, thank you _very_ much."

"Still unimpressed with Roarke?"

"Singularly. But I caught him reading one of his books to her, so we'll just have to put up with his act of total indifference."

"Hmmm.Draco, how are you?"

Draco looked at him coolly."Fine. Thank you."

"Draco, I'm sorry if I seemed ungrateful for your assistance," Sirius said brusquely."Let's leave it at that and call a truce."

"Fine."

Remus glanced at Liz who seemed to also be thinking 'this could be a long trip indeed'. They reached the restaurant and Remus laughed at the looks of surprise from the others when they were led directly to the kitchens.

"There are no menus in traditional places like this.You go through the kitchen and see what they have that night and choose what you want to eat."

They sat down in an isolated table on the back patio and started discussing what was going on in detail once their food had been brought out and the waiters vanished.

"So?What's the news you have?"

"Sirius, remember how in our younger days you used to take such delight in telling us the most outlandish myths your fevered brain could come up with?"

"Maybe.Why, am I about to get yelled at about it?"

"Shockingly, it may have done some good."

"Really?And you always told me I was impossible."

"You are impossible.Now, remember the one about the Casting Stone?"

Sirius ate some of his stew and thought for a moment. "Um…oh yes. Why?"

"Casting Stone?"

"In a minute Liz.I want to savour the expression on Sirius' face when I tell him this next bit."

Draco shook his head and turned his gaze up to the stars while Remus continued.

"Sirius, it would appear, despite my best efforts at the time, that your rather colourful tales, in particular that one, were in fact taken to heart.By Peter."

Sirius' expression went very dark at the mention of Peter's name.He stood up quickly and started pacing behind Liz, who ignored him and continued her meal. After a few minutes, Sirius sat back down and looked at Remus, who was calmly sipping his wine with an amused expression. 

"Remus, you're saying we're in Greece because…."

"Because Peter seems to feel that your little story may be true."

"It's not _my_ little story, Remus, I did read it somewhere, you know."

"Okay, your convincing retelling of the story."Remus started to laugh.Suddenly Sirius broke into a wide grin.

"Are you telling me we're going to get our hands on that bastard because…."

"Because you were impossible at 11. Yes." 

Sirius placed a hand on his heart."Never again will I pay attention to anyone who says nothing will come of my behaviour."

"Oh, Sirius…."

"Liz, predictable and unnecessary comments like 'you never did' are inappropriate at such a moment."

"What if it's true?" asked Draco."What if the object really does exist?"

"Rubbish. You can consider that story in the same vein as goblin's blood being a cure for baldness," said Sirius, in an amused voice.

"Liz, the legend of the Casting Stone is about a fantastic talisman that has the power to increase a wizard's personal power many times over.That would make a wizard nearly invincible.Peter, as long as we knew him, was always worried that he was not a powerful wizard.Obviously, this thirst for power is what led him to the Dark Lord in the first place. Draco, you need to understand that this stone is not an object, it's an ideal.Myth has the dual purpose of narrative and example.The stories of myth are there to present an ideal, or a warning, about the human condition. You know the legend of Maccairne?"

"The wizard who got himself entombed in a rock?"

"He was entombed for his pride.It is a story warning against the danger of being too proud.There is no wizard in a rock off the Scottish coast.Well, I'm pretty sure.Let's ask the expert shall we?" he smiled at Sirius who just chuckled and shook his head.

"The Casting Stone, I have no doubts, is another example of this. Who wouldn't want such an object?That's why our culture and any number of muggle cultures have the same story, that's all."

"They might all have it because such an object did in fact exist, and still might."

"The only thing I will believe, regarding the actual existence of this object, is that at one time a wizard, or maybe a small group of wizards, convinced someone they did have such a thing.No doubt locked deep away in a temple of sorts, where only they could see it.Now, would you argue with them about it? And consider this; if it were in fact believed that this was a true object, why on earth wouldn't everyone be looking for it?"

"You know Draco," said Sirius, smiling at him, "the really sad thing about listening to this _highly_ sophisticated and intellectual rhetoric from Remus is knowing that he is in fact a romantic at heart.This rather stuffy conversation would never suggest it, would it?"

Draco was so surprised to hear Sirius address him in such a casual tone, he didn't reply other than to shrug his shoulders.

"I think that I am not given to false hope, Sirius.I've heard enough stories." _Damn it; I shouldn't have said that…._

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment, his expression clouding again. "Remus.…"

"_Fact _is what we need to focus on," said Remus, cutting off whatever Sirius was going to say. "We get right back to where we started with this.We all know the story, but only Peter is taking it seriously…."

"Is that a pun?"

"No, Padfoot; do shut up a moment.Though I am glad to see your mood has improved.Peter believes this object might be real, or as I said to Draco a few days ago, Peter _needs _to believe it is real, and he indicated to Lucius that he thinks he knows where to find it.Forget fantastic objects for the moment; all we are concerned with is following this map and seeing if it leads us to Peter.Period."

***

The next day they drove about half way to the ruins of an ancient temple Draco and Remus were convinced was the first spot on the map.They all got out and, taking up their packs, started across the hills on foot for the rest of the journey.Remus walked ahead, to keep an eye out for wards and spells, followed closely by Draco.Sirius and Liz hung back a bit, talking quietly.Remus stopped for a moment and looked at Draco.

"All right?It gets very hot out here.You and I don't exactly have the right complexion for this."

Draco smiled slightly."'Mad dogs and Englishmen, out in the noonday sun.' I doubt Mr. Coward envisioned this scenario, however." He started on again, pulling his cap a little further down to try and shade more of his face. _Draco reads Noel Coward?That's rather shocking. _Remus waited for Sirius and Liz to catch up to him.

"Moony?How are you doing?"

"I was complaining to Draco that our lovely white skin might get ruined out here."

Liz, who had a good tan, laughed at him. "Nothing like a little colour in the cheeks, Remus.Katie might like it, you know."

"I guess we'll find out."

After about an hour, they saw a thick grove of olive trees and some ruined walls ahead of them.Draco pointed at it and said that this was where they needed to be.Carefully checking that no one else was about, they all took out their wands and slowly walked into the grove.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust properly to the dimness of the shadows made by the trees.There was a total stillness to the place that Remus found a little odd._No birds even._Carefully moving forward, Remus strained to hear anything other than their own footsteps on the dusty old path and the quiet breathing of his companions.They reached the edge of the ruined walkway leading into the temple.

The temple itself was reasonably intact.Sections of the inner walls and the roof still stood, though they were grey and covered in centuries of lichen, the marble that once would have covered these inner stones having been stripped for other buildings ages ago.

"Remus?"

"What?"

"Who was this temple supposed to be for?"

"Demeter, goddess of the Harvest.Very important to these people, you can imagine."

"Moony, you're making that up.How can you know that?"

"Because I can see the relief above the door, Padfoot.That's Demeter and her daughter Persephone, being reunited after Persephone has spent the winter with her husband in Hades."

"See how clever you are when we get to Egypt."

They started down the path and into the temple.As soon as he entered the walls, Remus felt himself shiver._There's something in here._He put out an arm to stop the others from following him, and then took another step forward.He was certain he heard a faint rustling in the next room, like heavy cloth.Remus glanced back at Liz, who was watching the path behind them.She looked over her shoulder at him, and shook her head.

"Draco," he whispered, "stand to the left there."Draco stepped to the left of the doorway without a sound and held his wand in front of him.Sirius moved to stand next to Remus, and together they walked into the darkened inner room.Nothing.

Liz and Draco joined them.Remus lit his wand and inspected the stones along the back wall."I heard something, I know it, but…."He trailed off as he turned around and looked back at the doorway.He saw the others see the look on his face and turn slowly themselves.

Two large sphinxes perched on columns on either side the door.Their wings were tucked tightly up behind their lion bodies, their serpent tails wrapped delicately around their feet.Remus could just make out their flanks slowly rising and falling as they breathed, but their faces looked as stone, and their eyes were closed.Nobody moved. 

Slowly, the sphinxes opened their eyes and regarded the four humans in front of them.The one Draco stood near leaned forward slowly and sniffed at his face and hair for a moment, before sitting back up and looking at its companion. 

"Ing – glishhh", it whispered in a voice that sounded like cold water being poured over a scalding pan.Remus fought the urge to flinch and stood his ground.The second sphinx looked at him closely.

"And a wolf," it commented in an equally quiet and unpleasant tone. "Wuh-ay are you heeere?"

Remus stepped forward to face the pair more fully."We're looking for a wizard who may have been here."

"N-hot many passss through here, you can h-imagine"

"I suspect not.Have you seen one?"

The first sphinx that had spoken gave a very unpleasant sounding growl and smiled darkly. "How n-hice to have someone h-here who is as usss. Now, m-hy fellow daaark one, why do you w-hish to know?"

Remus ran over anything he could remember about Greek sphinxes in his head.Dangerous, yes, but reasonable.And inquisitive.He reasoned that if he simply continued to answer their questions, he could get what he needed.As long as he answered truthfully._Lie to them and they'll know it.Not good._

"He has done us a great injustice and we need to find him."

"Ah. _Revenge_."The pair looked at each other again and growled.Remus realized that this must be the sphinx equivalent of laughter, somehow.

"H-and when you fah-ind this one, what isss to be done wh-ith him?"

"He will answer for his crime."

The second sphinx seemed to roll its eyes.

"How v-hery draaamatic."

There was a long silence, as the sphinxes seemed to be pondering the situation.Finally the first sphinx leaned back down towards Draco.Remus was relieved to see that Draco didn't so much as twitch an eyebrow, but stared back at the sphinx with his customary coldness.

"There w-has a wizard here a while ha-go, y-houng one.You seeeek him too?"

Draco spoke very quietly. "I am here to help the others."_Excellent Draco._

The sphinx growled again and looked at Sirius."You h-are par-ticularly h-angry with this wizard."

"Yes."

The second sphinx shook out its wings and smiled again.

"W-hee almost ate him, b-hut he did n-hot seeeeem very t-hasty.Lucky for you."

Remus looked at the sphinx that had spoken.

"So it would seem.Thank you for that.Do you know where he went, or what he was doing here?"

"Heee sp-hent the day reading the m-hap."

Remus looked around at the barren room, before turning back to the sphinx.Before he could say anything, however, the sphinx gave its little growl again.

"L-hook _uh-hup_, wolf."

All four humans turned their gaze to the ceiling.In the dim light, Remus could just see the faint traces of an ancient spell map.Muggles would never have noticed such a thing, but they could see it plainly.He reached over to touch Liz briefly on the arm.She looked at him and he nodded at her wand, but put out a hand to stop her from moving for the moment.Liz glanced back at the sphinxes.

"May I make a copy of your map?"

"B-hy all meansss."

Liz quickly said an incantation under her breath and waved her wand at the ceiling.Draco looked at little surprised, but said nothing when he caught Remus' eye.

The sphinxes seemed impressed.

"D-hark magic. Hin-teresting."

Remus took a step closer to them.

"May we leave now?"

"Do you not w-hish to talk some m-hore?There isss much we can t-hell you, wolf."

Remus got an uneasy feeling at this, and shook his head."No, thank you.We would like to leave."

"P-hity.Verrry well."

Draco looked at the sphinx nearest him. "Are you not going to ask us your riddle so we can leave?"

"Wuh-hi? Do you w-hish to play games?"

Draco looked confused.Remus suddenly realized something as the sphinx continued in its rasping, whispering voice.

"I h-ave no r-hiddles for you.Only the fuh-hemales.They assssk the r-hiddles.The-hey are a curious l-hot.We do not h-understand them h-either."The sphinx fixed its gaze on Liz."No ho-fence."

"None taken.Goodbye and thank you."Liz walked out of the door without looking back.Draco followed her immediately, not looking up at the sphinxes as they watched him walk by.Sirius and Remus stepped forward, and the sphinxes suddenly spread their wings wide to block their path.

"One m-hore thing for you both. We saw you h-in his t-houghts too."

Before they could say anything, a screech was heard in the courtyard.The sphinxes lowered their wings and looked over their shoulders. Sirius jumped past them and Remus saw that two small griffins were sitting on one of the trees above Liz and Draco.The sphinxes looked disgusted.

"G-hrrrriphins.St-hupid creatures. B-hest to hig-nore t-hem or they w-hill follow you looooking for _food_."

Remus looked back up."Thank you again.Goodbye."

"G-hood bye, wolf" they whispered in unison, and settled down and closed their eyes once more.

Remus walked out to join the others.The little red griffins gave no indication of coming any closer, and Remus told everyone to get a move on and ignore them.They walked out of the temple and to the road leading back to their car.They stopped when they were sure the griffins weren't following them and looked at each other.Sirius suddenly laughed.

"Well, that was new.Moony, did you know only the females asked riddles?"

"Yes, but exactly how was I supposed to tell if those were male or female sphinxes?"

"Draco, your expression was priceless."

Draco did manage to smile slightly."Rather stupid of me, I suppose.It didn't occur to me that they could even be…."

"Draco, if there were no male sphinxes where would we get more?"

"Black, I gave up asking such questions a number of years ago when I realized there were never any simple answers."

"Good point.Well, at least we know someone has been here, and it seems reasonable to assume it was Peter.So, what next?"

Liz took a large piece of parchment out of her backpack and unfolded it."Let's see, shall we?"

She waved her wand over the parchment where she had placed it on the road, and a map burned its way onto the paper.Draco looked at it closely.

"Liz…."

"Yes, Draco, dark magic.But for a good purpose.Now let's get back to town and study this where we can have a cool drink."

Remus laughed at that.

"What?"

"Nothing; just something Katie said before I left.Let's go."


	4. The Casting Stone 4

****

The Casting Stone 4

Happy 2001! Hope we all had a fun, safe holiday. New Year's Day was a dream come true – 8 a.m. to 9 p.m. solid football, being waited on hand and foot. 'Oooo, Heaven is a place on Earth…' (okay _that _dates me…) and it hosts a big screen TV, and a Husky win at the Rose Bowl! My apologies to any Purdue fans, but **the** ex-boyfriend went to Purdue. You know, **_that_** ex – the one who made you barricade the front door and wish death on their entire gender (this is an equal opportunity rant - I have it on good authority that ex-girlfriends can have the same effect). So my Scorpio soul savored vicarious revenge watching his beloved team go down! Ha _ha!_ _(Those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, I sincerely hope you never do!)_

And now a busy New Year – at least for me! I will **_not_** be getting this up at the same pace as 'Veritas': I had considerably more free time last quarter. Look for each new chapter of this to be up on Sunday night in the future. You stick with me, and I'll get this done. I've got it all scripted, but fleshing it out will be another matter. (I see 37 author alerts – I am flattered & I _want _to hear from you – I write this for you as well as for my own entertainment, you know!)

__

And on to what we all really care about….

Remus, Draco, Liz & Sirius determine what the clues left in the ancient spell map are, and verify that Peter has in fact been seen in the area recently (unfortunately for some).

__

Quick note: This means nothing now, but will make sense later. In my AU apparating licenses are the wizard world's equivalent of passports for adults. I'll worry about what children need if I ever move one across a border later on.

***

Emotions were running a little high that evening, as everyone was tense and tired from trying to make heads or tails of the mysterious spell map Liz had taken from the ruined temple. It turned out to be a very complicated collection circles, astrological symbols, and three long verses in ancient Greek that at first read seemed unrelated in that they simply retold the tale of how Hades had seduced Persephone and taken her away with him. Sirius wasn't helping by swearing loudly about 'utter rubbish' every hour on the hour. Even Liz was starting to give him looks, which, Remus was relived to note, finally shut him up.

The only positive step that had been taken after they had spent all afternoon working was that they decided that the map from the temple was in fact the map Peter had in his letter to Lucius Malfoy. The map in the letter was very crude and was missing several of the markers from the original, but it was a reasonable facsimile. Draco carefully noted which of the markings Peter had left out of his letter, which piqued Sirius' curiosity.

"Draco, why do you consider that relevant?"

"I'm not sure I do, just yet. But consider that Pettigrew wasn't as barkers as he was assumed to be by the others. He wanted to give my father just enough information to arouse his interest in this subject; but, if this were me, I'd be damned if I gave away my full hand. The items may have been deliberately left off the map because they are the more _relevant _points on it. If father tried to 'circumvent' him, and go looking himself, he'd be missing key pieces. Not enough to stop him starting down this trail, because we've figured it out, but enough to slow him down and wonder what else Pettigrew was leaving out." Draco gave a thin smile. "Not the best way to gain father's favor, but prudent."

__

I have to agree with that reasoning. Remus looked at Draco's notes "Which planets or symbols aren't listed on Peter's letter?"

"The Sun, the Moon, Scorpio and Taurus."

Remus went to the replica of the spell map and carefully made checkmarks next to those bodies and symbols. "Navigation starts with the sun, then the stars. I think Draco's right; Peter's trying to keep something hidden that we need to find; hence, the missing symbols. We need to start reading these verses in detail and see how they relate to the symbols and find clues about where they belong on this map. Draco, open up Peter's letter again, would you?"

Draco sighed and reached for his wand. He faced the book rather irritably; it jerked into the air and flipped its pages so quickly Remus feared some would rip. Not sure how the book would react if it was injured in anyway, he calmly put a hand on Draco's shoulder to get his attention. Draco jumped at the touch, then turned red and apologized to Remus.

"Sorry. I suppose this book won't take kindly to being beat up, no matter who's doing it, right?"

"If it were my journal, I would certainly have done my best to prevent its destruction or defacement. Now, what's the first bit of the letter just after the map?"

Sirius stepped up next to Draco and looked closely at the book. "Peter's writing is atrocious. But it looks like he's talking about the Minoans knowing where the Casting Stone was located."

"Minoans? That's interesting," said Liz quietly, looking back at the spell map. "Taurus is missing, right? Well, wasn't Crete the home of Minoans and didn't they worship bulls?"

Draco scribbled _Minoans_ next to his note that Taurus was missing.

"Anything else?" Remus asked Sirius. But Sirius shook his head. "The next bit is about Egypt."

Remus sat back down and joined Liz in staring at the map. Specifically, at the Greek verses scribbled in impossibly tiny writing around the circumference of the circle holding the markers they were assuming was a map. _A lot of assumptions, and only two who read Greek. Long night._

"Liz, you and I get this next piece, as we are the Greek readers in the group. Sirius, you can actually make yourself useful by making a larger version of the map so we can have some room to start properly making notes that only _we_ can read. Understood?"

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "Map technology terms you implied are understood. But I need a few things I'm not sure we have."

Draco looked at Remus with a curious expression, but Remus just returned his gaze evenly, and went on. "Draco, I need you to really pour over that letter in detail now. Look for any mention or implication of stars or astrological markers anywhere. But after," he said, standing up, "we get something to eat, and I get the items Sirius needs from the wizard community over the hills. Draco, let's you and I apparate over to the hill above the wizard village and go find the bookshop. It's a particularly good one, as I remember. We'll get a chart book, then we'll go to the magical supplies shop to pick up a few things for Sirius. Liz, can you run over and get us something to eat?"

"Absolutely. Draco, you were rather underwealmed by the eggplant last night. How about that seafood stew?"

"Yes, thank you. Here." Draco handed Liz a wad of muggle money. "That should cover dinner and provide a nice tip for the cook with my thanks."

"Draco…."

Draco smiled rather darkly and held up a hand to stop Liz. "Father's precious money feeding a traitor, the _Werewolf_, and 'Sirius Bloody Black'. I find that oddly comforting." Draco turned and walked out, Remus following after grinning at Sirius, who stared after Draco with an odd expression.

Draco stood waiting for Remus at the top of the thin staircase. He gave Remus a dry look as they started down to the lobby.

"Are we making ourselves scarce, Professor?"

Remus had to smile back. "I hadn't thought of that, actually, but it can't hurt them to get what little time they can to themselves. I just thought you and I can move about more easily than they can, and Sirius can stay as he is, safely in this hotel."

"Yes, it makes me nervous to have him running loose too."

Remus shook his head as Draco stepped ahead of him and walked gracefully across the small lobby and out into the dark street.

***

Remus and Draco quietly apparated onto the top of the hill and looked through the darkness to the faint lights of the wizard village below them. Despite the heat of the day, the night air was cold, and a breeze was coming off the bay below them, chilling them further. The stars seemed almost on top of them, unimpeded by any light of the Earth. And the moon; a sliver in its first waxing, hung low in the sky directly across from them. Remus felt a surge at the sight of the moon, something unnamable and unmistakable rising to his throat. He tore his eyes away, glancing back over his shoulder, trying to ground himself. He saw the electric lights of the old Venetian fort in the middle of the harbor glowing brazenly and unnaturally against the pitch-black waters of the Mediterranean, before forcing himself to start down the hill towards the softer enchanted lights coming from the wizard homes. They had only taken a few steps forward when they found themselves suddenly at the top of the street leading through the community. As they moved forwards, the wards parted for them and they saw the houses seem to shimmer and grow as they quietly became visible in the night. 

The street was much like one they might find in muggle Nafplion. The houses were only two or three stories tall, built one right next to the other of white walls and tiled roofs. But the details on them were far more complex than the quaint patterns around the doors of the other village. Remus noted any number of charms and, he was interested to see, rather dark old world hexes that promised painful things indeed to anyone who violated the sanctity of the home they guarded. Draco, as usual, said nothing, but watched everything closely. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed at something on a wall next to them. Remus just caught a quick movement as some animal disappeared before he got a good look at it. Draco looked surprised.

"Professor, there was a cat. Right there…."

__

A guardian, it would seem. Question is, are we friend or foe?

"Draco, do you know what a guardian is?"

"No."

"An enchanted cat. It protects their owner. Very, very intelligent creatures. Remember Mrs. Norris?"

Draco rolled his eyes and started back up the street. "Disgusting animal."

"Well, she had a way of showing up in odd places, did she not?"

"Yes."

"She's a guardian, that's why."

Draco had to smile. "So guardians work for good and evil, it would seem."

Remus didn't say anything. _Evil isn't quite fair for poor Mr. Filch, I think. Best not mention to him that Crookshanks kept close tabs on him during his school days._ Remus had to wonder whom the cat belonged to, though, and where it had gone. He watched the wizards and witches who had started to appear as they came into the town center carefully, though. Nobody seemed to give them any notice; most of them seemed to be at the taberna, anyway, watching a Quiddich match and cheering loudly. _Greece is winning or Turkey is losing._

The road through town was starting to get steep. Remus pointed up the hill at the sign that showed the magical supplies shop.

"The bookstore is next door. We may find that the owners are right here, though, and have to come back down to ask them to please open up for us. Let's go see, shall we?"

They were about halfway up the hill before they heard someone following them, calling out for them to wait. Remus hoped that maybe it was one of the shop owners, happy to see customers, but when he looked back at the wizard, he had the distinct impression that this was an empty wish.

"Gentlemen! Please _stop_."

Remus put a hand out to stop Draco and they both turned to see a wizard hurrying up the hill after them. Remus felt Draco tense a bit, but his face remained as calm and nearly expressionless as ever. Remus also put on the most neutral expression he could imagine _(Why no, Professor Macmillan, I've no idea really why Snape and Avery are turning purple and foaming at the mouth.)_ and waited for the man to reach them.

A short, fat and very unpleasant looking wizard finally stopped in front of Remus and Draco. He wore violent green robes with red key patterns lining the neck and edges. He also had two large gold earrings hanging from each heavy earlobe, giving him an oddly rakish look. His hair, which looked as it had once been even darker than Sirius', was streaked heavily with white and pulled back in three long thick braids that fell down his thick back to his waist. Remus noted that two tall, thin celts made a stark contrast, even in the dim light of the street, to this intense little man. He was scowling at them with a rather disheartening intensity, panting a little as he had obviously just run up the steep street after them, and was unaccustomed to such movement.

"Welcome," he said, in guarded tones. "I am Alessandros Kiernados, and I am the authority in this town. I have not met you before? Please, come and join me for a drink." He gestured back down the hill towards the taberna. His tone suggested that this was not a request, but a demand. Remus nodded at Draco and they followed the wheezing man back down the hill. He sat heavily at a table on the edge of the taberna, and waved at the waiter. He ran over, set down a bottle of ouzo and some glasses, then disappeared again.

Alessandros Kiernados smiled weakly at them, pouring drinks and shoving them at Remus and Draco.

"We are such a small settlement, you see. We get so many tourists here, of course, because all of you Northerners seem to feel a need to burn yourselves in the sun." Remus saw him glance rather sharply at his and Draco's pink cheeks. "I did not see you on our beach today, and still you are burned. May I ask where you have been?"

Draco straightened himself and looked down at the man, who was a good head shorter than Draco and Remus. He sipped at his drink.

"We have been, up until this moment, enjoying the hospitality of your country."

The wizard narrowed his eyes at that. "We've been having trouble with you English. Lot of you showed up here. And I know why. Is that why you are here? Hiding, are you? Is that it?"

"Certainly not," said Remus, trying to sound calm and polite, as he noticed both Draco's and their companion's temper start to rise. But the other wizard cut him off.

"We require all visitors to report in when they arrive, and let us know where they will be staying. You would have done this, had you arrived here _appropriately_."

Draco finally looked incensed. "We will do no such thing."

"Why, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you wearing muggle clothes, then? Perhaps you are staying over there to keep out of our way? Why would you do that?"

"Mr. Kiernados…."

"I have a right to ask your names and see your apparating licenses. I am asking to do this nicely."

Remus reached into his pocket and took out his license and indicated Draco should do the same. The wizard took their licenses and held them up in the light of the street lamp to read. Kiernados looked darkly at Draco when he read his license.

"Well, well. Malfoy. Even we know that name."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be. I told you we're having trouble with you lot…."

"What," said Draco very low and very angry, " does _that_ mean?"

Kiernados smiled thickly and returned Draco's look with equal malevolence. "A muggle was killed by a wizard two weeks ago; practically in broad daylight, and in front of a number of witnesses."

"Why?"

Kiernados shrugged and gave Draco and Remus back their licenses. "We have no idea. But a lot of Europeans have been through our community, fleeing to areas that do not ask so many questions. I am not letting them stay here; we are a respectable town, and we will not host _edestes thanatos_ as you call them."

Remus gave Draco a small look, then smiled at the obviously aggravated Mr. Kiernados. "Mr. Kiernados, forgive us. We did not mean to offend you, or blatantly ignore the good laws you enforce to keep your citizens safe." Kiernados looked utterly impressed at this statement, but only scowled deeper at Remus and said nothing.

Remus continued in the same light and slightly distant tone, sipping at his drink. "But you will find that if you contact our Ministry, that in fact I work for the enforcement arm. We have heard of the incident with the muggle, and suspect that the wizard involved is another of the _edestes thanatos_ we are still trying to bring to justice for other crimes they have proven against them. I only arrived here a short time ago, and yes, I was trying to remain discrete as I looked for traces of this man. Mr. Malfoy is a private citizen; it is by chance that I met up with him. We are old acquaintances."

Kiernados looked a little more relaxed once Remus had finished. _Better not check with the Ministry too quick; not until I file a report saying one of our death eaters has killed a…_

"Sir, a question. The muggle in question; was he Greek?"

"No," said Kiernados, with a little suspicion returning to his voice. "He was an American. He was a scholar who had been in this area for a number of years. He used to bring students with him to work; but he lost one one year and after that, well, he was not the same."

"What happened?"

"He says the young man was dragged off by a _monster_. He only came back after that to try and find the animal that had done it. This was three years ago."

Remus suddenly had an image of the sphinxes from the temple pop into his head. _They could easily have done it; but to take a muggle from a group? That doesn't seem right._

"I see. May I ask one more question? I am correct in assuming this man who was killed read and spoke ancient Greek?"

Kiernados nodded. He threw back the rest of his drink and set his glass on the table heavily. "I will of course check with the English about this. Are you staying long?"

Remus smiled. "No, we are due elsewhere. Again, please forgive our lack of manners in not coming to see you immediately. I wished to avoid the town, as you can imagine."

The old wizard just grunted and stood up. Remus stood as well. "Please, we need to get a few things. Can you tell us if the owner of the magical supplies shop is here?"

Kiernados pointed at a young witch at the bar, glued to the Quiddich match. "You may have to wait. Her brother is playing for Greece. A great hero. Good evening."

Draco looked after the man. "It would seem we have the bill," he noted, as the waiter approached them, looking slightly nervous. Draco waved the man off and poured himself another drink.

"We need to send an owl immediately," said Remus quietly.

"Yes, I thought we might. Did you hear of this?"

"No, but I hardly would have paid attention to it before this if I had; these sorts of things generally go through muggle affairs first, then get over to the enforcement arm. And I can promise that they won't be sending _me _into the muggle world if they can help it."

Draco thought about this before asking quietly, "Can muggles sense you?"

Remus shrugged and finished his drink. "I make some of them nervous just like I make some wizards feel nervous. I think it's more like they would consider it, um, 'bad manners' to send me. Not the pride of the community, as it were. But I've lived quite a bit among muggles and as a rule I find them much less uptight about things like that, you know. Besides, I could tell a muggle I was …different… and they'd just think I was eccentric or insane." Remus smiled quietly, and played with his empty glass absently. He checked to see that they were alone at the edge the bar and leaned closer to Draco. 

"Actually," he said very quietly, " in my younger days, I did do that once. I told these rather colourful young men I was sitting next to in a horrid bar on one of the islands around here what I was. They were very drunk and very impressed. I got free drinks all night. Until I sobered up the next day I considered that I might have a profitable career as a muggle-baiter."

Draco laughed. "Professor, forgive me, but I find it very hard to picture you sitting in a seedy bar getting smashed with a couple of foolish muggles. Sounds more like Black."

"Thank you, Draco. But I _was _young once. I might surprise you."

***

After Draco gave the both the magical supplies shopkeeper and the bookseller 10 galleons each, a staggering sum, they were only too happy to leave the taberna and open up. Remus and Draco collected what they needed quickly and left, anxious not to run into Kiernados again.

"Draco, I think it was Peter who killed that muggle. He never studied Greek; he'd need someone to translate for him, and he'd need to cover his tracks." Remus couldn't help sounding sad at this, despite everything. Draco just nodded, and walked back up the stairs at the inn to their rooms. Liz had collected a large dinner for them, and it was spread out over the table near the window. She and Sirius had started a while ago, and Sirius wanted to know what had taken them so long. Remus told them about Kiernados, and Sirius started to look nervous.

"Were you followed?"

"I don't think so, but whether we solve this or not, we need to leave tomorrow I suspect. Best not push it. We're pretty obvious here if anyone _is _looking for us."

Sirius just nodded and moved past Remus to sit at the window, looking up at the stars and absently picking at the remainder of his meal.

Liz was busy with the translation. "Remus, check this for me. I think, _I think_, We've found a marker. Something to start with, at least. Draco, spread out the map of the islands please."

Draco unfolded a large map of the Aegean and stood to one side as Liz brought over the small map parchment and handed it to Remus. She stood close and pointed at one of the sections of verse.

"To quote the sphinx 'v-hery draaamatic'. Listen; 

__

Not under but away and O!

Blind to other men, though the Great Sun

Gazed from above.

The sorcher set the bear aflame as it tried

To answer her cries.

Afeared, it fled across the water to quench its body

Safe in the eternity; it sat beside its consort and

Was still.

Sirius set his plate on the windowsill and came over to stand next to Liz. "Very dramatic indeed. But Remus, 'the great sun' is the key. Working from the idea that 'the sun is above', and that Taurus is meant to be Crete, then the sun needs to go above it. Crete is the largest island, right?"

"Yes."

"Then if Crete is the largest island, we can assign the largest circle to it, right here," Sirius pointed at the map. "If this is Crete, then the sun is here," he pointed at a smaller circle, then turned and held up the map of the Aegean.

"Remus, this right here, above Crete, is Delos; the main center for the worship of Apollo."

Draco sounded uncharacteristically impressed. "The Sun God."

"Exactly," smiled Liz. "But still not so simple. 'Blind to other men' implies that something is hidden, and not just poor Persephone. 'Not under but away'; when Hades took Persephone, he didn't take her to the Underworld, like the muggle legend says. He took her somewhere hidden."

Remus nodded. "Behind wards. Okay, let's assume that this is more than a stylistic map. This is, based on the references to the constellations, a star map of sorts. Draco, what's the brightest star in Taurus? The largest star?"

Draco ran through the star book they had bought. "Aldebarran."

"Draco, what does 'Aldebarran' mean?"

"From 'dabar'; which means 'to follow'. Believed to have been named this because it 'follows' the Pleiades."

Sirius smiled. "The Seven Sisters. Everyone is big on them, even the muggles."

"Yes," said Remus, bending over the map again. "Okay, Crete is the largest island, so it represents Aldebarran, the largest star in Taurus. So that's," he looked at the star book, "the eye of the bull; and the Pleiades would be in this area…" he circled the small cluster of islands under Naxos and Paros. "Directly under Delos," he finished with a smile. "Amazing."

"Six!" said Liz, suddenly.

Remus, Sirius and Draco all looked at her, surprised.

"What?"

"Six! Mr. Black, you called them the _seven_ sisters. For a long time people only saw _six_ stars, and believed that they hid a seventh! The smallest sister, as it were. There is a seventh _hidden_."

Remus counted the islands under Paros. "Five, damn it!"

Draco pointed at the main island. "You didn't count Paros itself. Besides, reflecting on your previous admonitions not to take things too literally, perhaps we're not meant to take the number of the Pleiades to heart, just the idea of something being hidden. So, we can project that there is in fact a hidden island somewhere in that region. Who knows how to sail?"

"_Not_ Sirius," said Remus, smiling quietly remembering being dunked by Sirius nearly 20 years before. Sirius smiled back and looked at Liz.

"Well, adventure-girl, do you sail? Surely you must!"

"Not a chance. I'm a land-lubber. But Draco is right; if there are wards hiding an island, the only way in will be on the water, if we can somehow manage to find out bearings. We may get out there and find nothing but open water. For a long, long time."

Any further conversation was stopped by a shrill squeak from the window. Everyone turned quickly to see that the little griffins from the temple were making a quick and easy meal from the remains of Sirius' dinner.

"Sirius! We'll never get rid of the things now!"

"Miss Harker, that's a rather brusque tone from a woman who considers 'griffin' and acceptable name for a child, you know."

"My liking the name has _nothing_ to do with the reality of the beast. Remus? It's my understanding that we are now _stuck_ with them unless they find a home they like better?"

Remus had to laugh, and he patted one of the little animals on the head. It seemed to purr at him. "True. But they may not be such a liability, you know. We'll just have to see."

__

Shameless & non-compensated plug: This was written entirely under the influence of Nina Gordon's 'Tonight and the Rest of my Life'…what an album! Even Sting was put back on the shelf & that is almost never done around here.


	5. The Casting Stone 5

# The Casting Stone 5

Written entirely under the influence of an Oakland Raiders victory …Superbowl bound!__

_Anyway…._

Remus, Sirius, Liz & Draco head to the Island of Paros, and look for clues to determine if there really is an island hidden somewhere in that wine-dark sea.Remus and Sirius have a nasty run-in with some less than hospitable ghosts, and then meet a very odd and disturbing young man.

***

Remus stood on the deck of the ferry watching the waves of their wake move in a steady, lolling fashion.He was caught up in seeing the blue water surge up, break, and turn to white over and over in such a deceptively simple fashion._Patterns of life everywhere…in a wave, a leaf, the air.Never as chaotic as it seems; always following the same basic pattern of growth.And still bringing something inexplicably unique to each new instant._

He closed his eyes and let the wonderful smell of the ocean fill his senses.Remus could feel the water; could see it and give it depth just from the tang of salt in the air.An odd gift of the curse he lived with; he had learned when he was young, just from talking to his friends, that he simply did not see things the way they did.As a predator, a wolf needed his senses to give him information about where things were around him, about what they were, and what they would mean to him.Senses to Remus were more solid, and nothing was linear.Everything came at him at once; experience was a mass of images made up of sound and smell and sight, all sitting one on top of the other, all moving through each other and showing him a private world nobody else could touch. His quiet and controlled manners were his way of living with these senses; of making himself 'fit' into the 'normal' life of other men. Remus could hardly fathom what he would have been like if these senses were allowed to control him all the time, not simply when the moon was full and the wolf was paramount. Even with the potion…

Remus thought of Katie.He missed her so much; but with his eyes closed like this he could almost feel her leaning against the railing next to him.He could see her clearly; hear her voice and smell her skin, warmed by the radiant sunlight.He stood there and tried to picture what she would be doing right now, back at home._She'll just be giving Malcolm his breakfast_. That thought made Remus smile, picturing his son giving his customary run-down of everything he expected to get done with his day._And Roarke will be sleeping, no doubt from having been up most of the night._ Remus was quietly thrilled that Roarke looked as if she would look as much like him as Malcolm looked like Katie. Her eyes were definitely the same grey as his, now that the blue of all new babies eyes had faded. _Unbelievable. To have all this. Malcolm was miracle enough for me; now we've two children and Katie has made it pretty clear she thinks three would be a nice round number. _Remus laughed out loud softly, just thinking about it all.

"Something funny, Sir?"

Remus opened his eyes and turned slightly from where he leaned on the rail to see that Draco had come to stand near him.He looked a little pale, but was smiling slightly, one eyebrow raised.Remus just shook his head, and motioned for Draco to come and stand next to him.Draco moved up and turned his own gaze out over the open waters.Remus studied the young man for a few moments as he stood there.Draco had grown to be as tall as Remus, but he was much more Saxon in his looks, with his pale hair, pale eyes and sharp features.Remus had his mother's welsh features, and was more rounded, despite his thin frame and the lines now growing more pronounced around his mouth and eyes as he aged.Draco's face was usually closed and guarded, and Remus' wondered if he had looked as tense and angry before he had finally settled and made peace with himself.Remus never said to Harry or Sirius, who were still off-put by and rather unsupportive of Remus' quiet friendship with the young man, that Draco in fact reminded him of himself at that age._Both outcasts; both struggling to be something more than others expect us to be. And so angry; my anger at that age was for very different reasons, but I was just as uptight about it and just as hostile towards anyone who dared to 'understand'. I don't understand what Draco thinks, but I understand what that feeling does to you. Sirius and Harry have their own anger; but it's not like this._

"Feeling alright, Draco?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you.You were quite right; it does feel better once you get used to it and as long as you keep your eyes on the horizon. I will be happier, however, once we get back on land. I'm rather jealous that Liz and Snuffles were able to just go to sleep."

Remus smiled.Sirius and Liz had curled up together on one of the benches as soon as they boarded the boat and fallen asleep, once they were all sure that they were in fact the only wizards aboard. Draco had never been on a boat, and was a little queasy from the experience.However Remus had charmed him quietly when no muggles were looking to ease the sickness, but Draco had obviously had no success at falling asleep himself.

"I met a rather interesting but perplexing ghost on the stairs coming up here.A Greek, so I couldn't understand a word he said.He looked like he might have once been a member of this crew," said Draco, waving absently at one of the sailors on the deck below them. "I sincerely hope he didn't drown due to some incompetence experienced on one of these voyages."

"Did he look wet?"

"No."

"Then I doubt he drowned.Even if he did, if he's here obviously the boat was okay," said Remus lightly.Draco just grimaced.

"Draco, look over there.Did you just see that movement in the water?"  
  


Draco looked tense instantly."What is it?"

"Nothing to look that upset over," said Remus gently. "Watch."

They both stared out at the water for a few moments, when suddenly they caught a glimpse of something just under the surface of the sea about 20 feet from were they were.

"Professor?What is that?"

"Watch," repeated Remus, keeping his eyes on the ocean.A few more moments passed, then as Remus had hoped, three dolphins leapt out of the waves near them, and did a graceful arc before disappearing into the ocean again.Draco looked impressed.

"What are those?"

"Dolphins.They'll swim with us a bit, but they'll tire soon and leave us.Just watch them."

There were six dolphins in all that they could see, though Remus suspected if they went to the other side of the deck they would see others.The dolphins played in the wakes coming off of the bow of the boat for a few minutes, then vanished.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, Draco.It's just something that happens, and something that is rather beautiful to watch.Impressive, weren't they?"

Draco looked back at the water."Well, they were certainly interesting.Why do they do that?"

"They're just playing, that's all."

"I wasn't aware that animals _played_ at all."

"Certainly they do.And dolphins are rather unique animals.In ancient times it was considered very good luck to have dolphins follow you.They have a unique and special feel to them, and are considered to be extremely intelligent. So we can think of them as a good omen, what?"

Draco said nothing for a while. Then he glanced back at Remus."What were you thinking of that made you laugh when I came up?Was it the dolphins?Or is it none of my business."

"I was just thinking about my wife and my children, Draco. At the risk of sounding like an old bore, you'll understand when you have your own family."

Draco looked grim."And if I choose not to?"

Remus thought about that before responding softly, keeping his eyes on the water. "Draco, I sincerely hope that you do not choose to live your life alone.Trust me, I understand more than anyone how, and maybe even why, you may think that it would just be easier.I came very close to making the wrong choice, Draco.I almost walked away and left Katie forever. I really thought that it would be best for everyone."

"What stopped you?"

"Katie. And Snuffles. They wouldn't let me do it.So now I can't let you do it."

Draco still looked harsh and just shook his head.They didn't speak again for the rest of the voyage.

***

Remus followed Liz up a steep walkway to the front gates of the house she was leading them to.It was a small two-story building surrounded by a walled garden, but it looked very warm and welcoming.Like most of the houses on Paros, it was white with blue shutters and a red tile roof. It sat back behind a wild and violently colourful garden filled with any number of trees and shrubs covered in blossoms.Remus absently wondered how long it would take the little griffins to figure out where they were and show up, if in fact they had decided to follow them.He was hoping that they would be satisfied with their free meal from the night before and just go back to wherever they came from.There had been no sign of them that morning when they caught the ferry to the islands, but that was hardly surprising from the crowd of muggles they were travelling with.

Liz had contacted the Ministry's Athens office the night before and said that she needed a fair sized house on Paros for a few weeks.Liz had gotten off the boat at the port when they arrived alone while the others kept an eye out.Almost the moment her foot stepped on the pier a young witch seemed to emerge from thin air and hand her something.Remus watched the crowds simply move past them as if not seeing them, neatly deflected by simple distraction charms.The witch looked younger than them, but she wore severe, plain black old-style robes.They sent Draco off once the witch had vanished again, and he had a very brief conversation with Liz before continuing to follow the crowds off the pier.Remus took Padfoot last, and they walked to the end of the pier and waited quietly before Draco and Liz showed up again a while later.Liz had a cab with her, and it took them out of the main town and down to a long drive along the coast.Finally, it left them standing at the foot of a small tree-lined path, and the driver told Remus that the address they wanted was at the top of the walk.

They went inside the house and started to look about.

"Well, well, very nice; we've an owl here for our use, come see."

A large grey scopes owl was sleeping in a niche in the kitchen. It woke with a start and screeched when Remus walked past. Remus looked over at the others with an apologetic expression.

"I'll try to avoid it.Doesn't seem to care for me at all."

The owl sidled to the far side of its perch, away from Remus, then with one last glare, went back to sleep.

Once they had determined that they were alone, and quite isolated, Sirius transformed and walked out onto the veranda at the back of the house to get a good look at the coastline below them.Liz had asked specifically for a house on the waters edge, and there was a small path that led to a jetty over the bay by the house.

"Well, at least we _can_ get a boat here."

"I've been thinking about that," said Liz. "And we may have some help here. I'm going to send a note and a letter to Hermione, as I need her to get a message to one of my muggle friends.He spent his summers during university working on Santorini, which is to the south of us.But he knows people all over, because he worked with a company that ran boat tours through the islands. Callum may in fact know someone we can get a boat from out this way, as he's kept in touch with these people and he still comes back here on occasion. I'd honestly prefer getting a boat from some muggles we can use.We can, well, _modify _it with a few good charms and the like as we see fit, then clean it and return it with no fuss. We get a boat from a wizard and they'll ask questions."

"Like why on earth we'd bother with a boat in the first place," grumbled Draco.

"You have a better idea, Malfoy?" said Sirius, in an equally testy tone.

Draco ignored him and went back inside to get something to drink.His colour was still a little off, and the effects of Remus' spell were wearing off.

Remus busied himself with translating the rest of the verses on their spell map that afternoon, while Liz, prudently, took Draco with her into town to get food and other supplies.Sirius sat with Remus in the warm shade of the veranda and went to work on making another map of the area for their own use.Remus was pleased to see that Sirius looked rather happy doing this._Good memories, I suspect._

Sirius put down his quill after a while and smiled at Remus while he rubbed his eyes.

"Amazing how much faster this is now that we _know_ how to do it.Still one of your finest moments, Moony, coming up with the idea for that map.Genius."

"Thank you, Padfoot."

"I'm going to start the incantations soon.Any ideas on a password?"

"No, not really.Amuse yourself."

Remus caught himself."But try not to embarrass Liz.Bad form, that, even if you are engaged."

Sirius laughed, then looked a little sad. 

"Maybe I'll just use the same one, for old times sake."

Remus shook his head."But we are up to good, this time.And…" he stopped , not sure if he should say what had just occurred to him.

"And what?"

"Sirius, we aren't the only ones who know that password," he said, very gently.

"Good point."Sirius stared at the map and said nothing else.Remus went back to his reading, but finally looked up when he realized that Sirius hadn't moved in a while.He was surprised to see that he was staring into space, crying quietly.

"Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head and just wiped his eyes, trying to give Remus a smile, but just looking rather strained."It's bad, Remus.I think it's being so close.Or at least closer than we've ever been.What if we don't find him?All I can think about is what happens if we don't find him; I can't bear to dream about what it would be like if we do.I can't face that.I just…we should have killed him then.That night, all those years ago.We should have done it then."

Remus stood up and moved so he could sit next to Sirius, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving a small squeeze.Sirius started crying again at that, but said nothing else.

"Sirius, if we had, if we had done that, then you really _would _have been a murder.So would I.And we'd…we'd never have in our lives what we have now.We _do _have hope, even if you don't feel it.I know how hard it is for you and Liz.Katie and I both do.Harry was right to stop us; and he was right about what James would have wanted."

"James…."

"And Lily.Can you imagine Lily on this subject?I can still hear her; exasperated, but laughing at us."

Sirius shook his head."I can't.I can't remember how they sounded anymore.They took that from me.I can't even remember really what they looked like.I look at your pictures of us, and I almost don't recognize them.It's like, someone has to point to them and say 'remember these two people?They were your best friends!'"

"Don't do this, Padfoot.Don't be so unfair to yourself. I know it's difficult; I can't fathom how you feel…." He stopped when Sirius gave a small laugh.

"What?"

"Reverse this conversation, Remus, and go back 25 odd years.Sound familiar?"

"Very.And I hope that experience has been kinder to you.I thought you were just being kind, then.Forgive me, old friend. I was touched that you tried, but I was still bitter that you had no idea what you were talking about."

"I didn't; but I couldn't think of anything to say.And I was scared that you would shut me out.Shut us out.James and I wracked our brains trying to think of what to say to you that you wouldn't treat as us just being trite.I do see it now, and you're right that I didn't, really, then. I was so stubborn; you were no different from us, when in fact you were more profoundly different than I could ever understand.But that didn't mean you weren't my friend, and that's all that mattered."

"Exactly.That's all that mattered, and it's all that ever really will."

Sirius nodded, and this time did manage to smile at Remus."Better stop this before Liz gets back.She's really worried that I've been more morose than usual.Reducing that woman to tears is quite a feat, and not something I like doing.Let's just get on with it."

Remus nodded and stood up to go back to his translations and research.Sirius put a hand on his arm to stop him before he turned.

"Moony, thank you."

"Always.Thank you."

"Always."

***

The next few days were spent trying to analyse the hidden clues in the verses from the spell map and waiting for a response from Callum about hiring a boat.Hermione had sent Pigwidgeon back with the scopes owl with a long letter to Remus from Katie, and a note from Ron to Sirius that he should keep Pig with them for their use. Pig also had a letter from Harry for Sirius. Harry had finally returned from his last assignment in Russia, and was bitterly disappointed not to be included in the search.The letter was rather harsh and stopped just short of demanding to know where he was so he could join them.Hermione told Liz, in her own note to her, that she and Ron had not told Harry that Draco was with them, because that was liable to send Harry into a complete fit.Liz and Remus privately discussed whether or not Harry should in fact know where they were and if he should be included.

"Remus, I can't tell if it would be better or worse for Sirius if Harry were here.You know how close they are, and you also know that Sirius gets very upset if Harry is angry with him, which I think he clearly is.But he also gets upset if he thinks Harry is in danger."

"Harry's an Auror, Liz; he's always in danger now. Something that Sirius thinks about constantly.Malcolm, in that innocent way three year olds have, said he wanted to be an Auror just like Harry when he grew up and Sirius told Malcolm, very harshly and to Malcolm's astonishment, that he was to do no such thing.So it's a no win situation." 

Liz sighed."Well, if it's down to our votes, I think we should at least tell Harry where we are.If nothing else, to be fair to him.Do you think he'll come down here if we do that?"

"We can ask him to at least wait to come with Katie. But that's a selfish request on my part, because I'd feel much better if he were with Katie when she travelled.Part of my 'damn overprotective tendencies'."

"Remus, you _know _that Katie understands. Being the way she is, she can't help but fuss about it though."

Remus grinned. "Stubborn and determined to make her own way?"

"In love with you, actually.But she certainly can be stubborn."

Remus shook his head and gave her a small kiss on the cheek."I'm put in my place.Tell Harry where we are.If he can wait to come with Katie, that would be great.Find a way to phrase that so he doesn't get upset with me.If he can't, then so be it.I am well aware that my wife _can _take care of herself."

Liz sent Harry a letter that afternoon, detailing everything that was going on, and asking him if he would be free to join them later.She said that Katie would be coming in about ten days, to be with Remus for the full moon, and would he mind very much travelling with her.

Pig returned the next day with a short note.

Liz-

Thankyou.I'm at the Lupins for the time being, staying in Sirius' room.Katie and I will be there in a week. Malcolm is very anxious about Remus, and I think a letter from him would be a good idea.See you soon.

Please, be careful.

Harry

***

Remus announced to everyone a dinner a week after they had arrived on Paros that he was convinced that he had the next clue figured out.

Draco was particularly pleased at this.He had said almost nothing the entire time they were there, focused instead on researching the places in Egypt Peter seemed to allude to in his letter.

"Really?Are we where we need to be?"

"Yes.But the next bit is going to be tricky.There is a long passage about the ocean, and I've been having a look at the muggle books on the history of this island.There is another map we need, but it is in a place that has sunk into the ocean."

"Where?"

"Here, if we are in the right spot.About 5 kilometres from us.We going to need to dive down there and see what we come up with."

Remus spread out their map of the Aegean."We're here, outside of Drios.Down the coastline, there is a place where, in ancient times, there was a temple to Hades, right on the edge of the water.It wasn't very big, especially compared to the temple to Demeter that's here, so nobody really missed it when it sank into the ocean.But, if this is the place where Hades came when he took Persephone, as the cult to Demeter would suggest, then this is the place where we will find the next map."

"So," said Sirius, "we need to swim underwater and see what we can find.Great."

"Then you two should go," said Liz, looking pointedly at Remus and Sirius.

"Why do _we _get this job, Miss Harker?"

"Because," she smiled at Sirius, "one of the first things I ever noticed about you two, on the very first day we started working together all those years ago, is that you have a unique way of communicating to each other without speaking. Useful, when underwater."

Sirius looked surprised, then smiled and gave her a hug."All those years," he said playfully, "of having to get a job done without words."

"A job or a joke, Mr. Black?"

"The joke was our job, Miss Harker."

"And your parents thought they were paying for an _education_."

"They were," Sirius pulled back to look at Remus mischievously. "Just not they one they envisioned."

Remus and Sirius left the next morning and apparated onto a deserted piece of coastline a ways from their house.They looked carefullyabout, but there were no tourists about.The beach they stood on was actually protected from the rest of the coast by large cliffs on either side.Remus pointed to the cliffs south of where they stood.

"There.The temple is off the shore over there.It was discovered by some divers years ago, but it's not a popular spot because the currents are strong and it's isolated.Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Remus.I got off Azkaban, didn't I?"

"Yes.Well…"

They walked to the very edge of the cliff and looked at the surf.Quietly they stripped to their shorts and stood at the edge of the water.Remus felt very self conscious, standing there with all his scars, all the signs of his wretched curse exposed for all to see.Even if it was just Sirius; but Sirius had never seen how bad it had become in the years he and Remus were separated.Before, Sirius had seen a few scratches and, of course, the bite itself.Now Remus had worse scars, wounds he had given himself in the bitter despair of his loneliness.He didn't look at Sirius, but he could feel Sirius staring at him.

"Don't, Padfoot.It's alright."

Sirius said nothing.They walked forward into the surf and dove under the waves.Remus waved his wand and a bubble of air quickly enveloped his head.He looked over at Sirius, who gave him the thumbs up, encased in his own bubble.Remus secured his wand in a band he'd wrapped on his arm, and started to swim along the sea wall, leading the way around the corner.

The ocean was magnificent; part of Remus couldn't help but wish they had time to just stop and watch the fish and other creatures around them.He saw multitudes of brightly coloured fish scatter in front of them as they swam, sticking close to the cliff wall to avoid getting thrashed by the strong currents.He glanced at Sirius, swimming next to him, but Sirius seemed fine and strong, and they pressed onward.After a few minutes, Remus stopped them, and they each grabbed a piece of the rocky outcropping to get a sense of their bearings.Remus took out his wand and tapped the rock in front of them, causing a glowing replica of the map he'd carefully drawn to glow from the surface of the cliff.Two small red dots showed that they were hovering near the supposed entrance to the ruins.He looked at Sirius, who nodded and glanced in that direction, then grabbed Remus' arm and turned him.Remus could just make out, beyond the reefs that had grown up around three ruined ships, a pile of stones that were obviously carved. _Well, something's down there._

A quick glance at Sirius and then they took off to move further along the cliff towards the pile of stones. Once they got closer, Remus could see the entrance to the temple that had once been above water, before the sea had risen to envelop the building.Glancing once more at Sirius, he made for the rocks, fighting the current that threatened to take them both out into the open waters or smash them against the cliffs, either way, the ocean didn't care.

As they approached the carved stones, Remus finally noticed the archway that stood at the entrance to the underwater ruin.It was surprisingly intact, though covered with any number of lichens and molluscs.Remus came to rest at the right side of the arch, and motioned for Sirius to go to the left.Remus took his wand and lit it to illuminate the dark waters against the cliff, Sirius following suit.The light of their wands didn't go very far, though, and they could only just make out the sandy bottom of the ocean and a few feet of corridor, then darkness.Each staying to one wall, they swam forward carefully, Remus slowly twisting and turning to get a good look at the walls and ceiling of the ruin. There was nothing except rock and sand, no markings or carvings of any kind.After about 20 feet, however, the corridor opened abruptly into a chamber.

Remus could see three doorways coming off of the chamber they were now in.Sirius indicated that he was going to go one way, and that Remus should go another, but Remus shook his head and grabbed Sirius by the shoulder, telling him silently that they were not going to split up in here.Now well inside the structure, the only light came from their wands, and Remus was damned if he was going to split up.Suddenly he saw a flash of silver on his right shoulder and turned quickly.There about one foot from his face hovered a tiny school of five bonefish.They glowed in the light from his wand, and he could see their amazingly delicate features through their transparent skin.They paid little mind to him, but just hovered, watching him.As he turned, they turned with him.When he glanced again in their direction, they jumped back a bit, maintaining their exact distance from him, but not leaving._It's like their schooling with me.How odd_.Remus decided that it was no bother, however, and swam forward, leading Sirius.

They entered the first chamber.Its roof had caved in, and they could look up and see the bright summer sky about 60 feet over them.Like the corridor, there were no markings on these stones, though Remus could make out any number of pottery shards and artefacts buried in the sand of the floor between the stones that had once been the roof of the place.Sirius indicated they should move on, and they swam back to the main chamber and stared into the second tunnel.This had survived, and it was pitch black.The little bonefish swam on just to the right of Remus' face, keeping their distance and seeming not to mind the darkness.But Remus suddenly felt very cold as they entered the second chamber.Now they could see something along the walls.It was difficult to make out. Perhaps years of erosion….

Suddenly the images that Remus assumed were murals began to move slowly.The shadows on the walls increased, and somehow seemed to become more solid, more three-dimensional.All of a sudden Remus' little school of bonefish turned and scattered past him back towards the open sea.He glanced at Sirius, but Sirius had his attention fixed on the walls.Remus watched as the figures suddenly took their full shape, and faced them.

They were ghosts, Remus realized.Not contemporary with the temple; they had uniforms of the eighteenth century, now that he could make them out.Sailors; probably the unhappy souls of the sailors from the wrecks outside the temple. They had come here to rest, and now they were disturbed.Remus shivered and the water turned to ice once the ghosts had assumed their full shape.Silently they floated towards Remus and Sirius, a sense of dark bitterness around them.Remus knew that sometimes ghosts, in their anger, would try to kill others in the same way they had been killed; or try to trick them, so that they would die and be trapped too.He had no intentions of drowning in this place. 

With a glance at Sirius, who seemed to be having the same thoughts, he brought his wand out and stared at the apparitions as they hung in the water before them.It was difficult to make them out, they seemed to be only shadows in the dark water, but they were there; Remus could feel them strongly now.It was necessary to douse their wands in order to cast a spell to hold back the ghosts.Sirius nodded at Remus and raised his wand a little higher, to give what light he could, and Remus quickly cast a holding spell he hoped would keep the ghosts at bay for a while.As soon as the sparks from Remus' wand died out, they turned quickly and swam for the main chamber again.They glanced backwards, but saw nothing coming after them, and ducked into the final tunnel.This tunnel was only a few feet long, then opened into a pit in the ground.Sirius dove first, and Remus followed, glancing over his shoulder every so often to see if they were followed.The pit went down about 40 feet, from the feel of the pressure on Remus' ears.Finally, it turned another 90-degree angle and opened into a chamber.

They looked up and saw, to their astonishment, that there was an open cave above them.They surfaced and broke their bubble charms, testing the air. It was alright, and they swam for the ledge on their left and crawled up.

They appeared to be standing on a raised dais that had once stood on the floor of the chamber. They barely had room to stand without hitting their head on the roof of the chamber.Sirius bent over a pit to look at the ceiling.

"Interesting that this room is like this. Look at that over the door; that's an _Egyptian_ curse.What's it doing in here?"

Remus glanced at the curse and shook his head."Not an issue right now.See anything that looks like a map?"

They gazed at the crude and crumbling murals on the walls above the waterline.Anything that had been below was long gone.There seemed to be nothing of any import, until Remus looked back under the water at the floor.The floor of the chamber was submerged, but it was a huge mosaic.And, obviously, a star map.

Sirius stared at it, then glanced at Remus."Will Liz's charm work underwater?"

"We're just going to have to find out.Okay; I'm going to take the imprint.But that means that I'm not going to be able to do anything else with my wand or we'll lose the map.I have a feeling that those lost souls will be waiting for us when we leave here.You do know they will want to drown us, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and glanced at the entrance to the tunnel back to the temple entrance."I've got that.You just stay very close to me, Moony.I can cover us, but don't let them separate us."

Remus nodded and closed his eyes so he could clear his thoughts and say the spell he needed properly.Liz had taught him how to cast the imaging spell, but this was the first practical application of it he would have.Slowly, he raised his wand and said the words.It was an odd sensation; he felt the familiar pull anyone felt when casting a spell, but suddenly he also felt the sensation of the spell coming back at him.It was vaguely disquietly, and he saw his arm shake as the imaging spell came back at him, and the image of the map was trapped in his wand._Liz didn't tell me about that…._

Sirius gave his a concerned look."Are you okay?You look pale."

"I'm fine.Just odd to feel a spell come back to you like that.Ready?"

"Ready."

They dove back under the water.Sirius enchanted Remus first, then gave himself a new bubble and started down the dark corridor towards the entrance to the chamber.Remus stayed right behind Sirius, so close he practically ran into him if their strokes were not completely in sync.They came out into the main chamber and Remus was surprised, but happy, to see that none of the ghosts seemed to have emerged from the hiding place they had chosen.

They quickly swam back out of the temple.But as soon as they were back out in the open sea, and starting to turn for the shore they had come from, Remus' worst fears were realized.The spirits of the lost sailors were waiting for them outside of the temple in the open water.It was their intent to drown them both.They came at Sirius and Remus as a dark cloud through the water, humming in an awful tone and filling Remus with a terrible sense of dread.

The ghosts churned the water around them; Remus started to feel an exhaustion in his limbs worse than after his transformations, and his vision began to blur.He knew they were trying to lure him to the deep waters, where he would have no chance to fight the tide.He felt Sirius grab him by the arm and pull him in a direction.For a moment in his confusion he fought against him, convinced that Sirius was under the spell of the ghosts, and only leading them to their deaths.But Sirius showed surprising strength, and kept tight hold of him while moving in the direction he had started.Forcing himself to calm down, Remus gave up his struggles and let Sirius lead him.Together they practically smashed in to the cliff face, sending hundreds of fish scurrying into the depths.

Once at the cliff wall, Remus felt the ghostly presence fade somewhat.He was able to look at Sirius clearly and focus again.Sirius kept his gaze, obviously checking that he was aright, then he started back along the cliff wall back to the beach where they had entered.Remus followed, being pulled along by Sirius who still had a tight hold of his arm.Suddenly Remus saw that the little school of bonefish had reappeared, on his left this time, and were happily swimming next to him as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

They finally made it back to the beach.Remus collapsed on the warm sand, feeling ill and drained.Sirius sat next to him and wrapped a towel around him.

"Carefully, Moony; you'll burn that milk-white back of yours in about a minute."

Remus smiled and wiped sand from his face. "Yeah, you're one to talk."

Sirius just nodded, then looked back out at the ocean while he towelled himself off."That was a little close.I sincerely hope you got that map, because I'm not sure I'm up to going back down there anytime soon."

Remus nodded and slowly sat up, fighting a wave of nausea and taking the towel Sirius had given him to dry his hair.

"I think I've got it.Poor souls.Someone should try and set them free."

Sirius sat down in the sand next to Remus and looked at him with a bemused expression."Yes.But not us.Not now at least."

Remus just nodded and ran the towel over his chest.He turned to Sirius to say something, and noticed that Sirius was staring at his arms and chest.Sirius quickly looked away and picked up their clothes, handing Remus his shirt.

"Moony."

"Thank you."

They dressed in silence.Finally Sirius turned back and looked at Remus. "Sorry.I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay.There's nothing to be done.Curse scars don't go away, so I can't get rid of these.And Katie doesn't mind them, so that's what's important, as far as I'm concerned."

Sirius nodded, but still looked dark."No one would ever know, looking at you, really.But those…I guess I just can't help thinking about what I've seen the wolf do to you.Maybe you're right Remus.Maybe I do just kid myself and pretend it isn't real for you.Even after all this time."

Remus just shrugged and smiled."It's just something that happens, right?And I live with it, that's all."

Remus could tell by Sirius' expression that he no longer accepted this cavalier front about the lycanthropy.But he could also see that Sirius finally, after all this time, accepted that this was something too personal and too profound from him to ever truly understand.Maybe it was Sirius' own issues with what had happened in Azkaban; Remus could never understand what that had done to Sirius, and Sirius only really talked about it with Liz._Just as I only really talk about what this is like with Katie.It doesn't change us._

They walked back up the path from the beach to the cover of the olive groves in preparation for apparating.But, just before they were ready, they heard someone talking a short distance from them.Startled, they quickly hid their wands and watched the path in the direction of the noise.

A young man of about twenty two walked out of the grove, dressed casually in a very d=old pair of shorts and a rather grungy looking t-shirt.He seemed to be carrying on a conversation with himself, rather animatedly, and paying Remus and Sirius no mind.Sirius looked at Remus and mouthed '_muggle_'. Remus nodded , but kept his eyes on the odd man.There was something else about him; something Remus couldn't quite place, but which made him more and more nervous as the young man approached.

Suddenly he noticed them and stopped.He looked back and forth along the path for a few moments, seeming to decide if either he should run, or if Sirius and Remus stood there at all.Finally he smiled at them as he ran his hands nervously though his hair.

"Hello, hello."He was an American by the sound of his accent.Remus and Sirius each greeted him.

"And what, just what are you doing here?So few here, you know; yes very few.Not nice here.Not nice at _all_."

Sirius glanced at Remus and raised an eyebrow.The unsettling feeling the man gave Remus was starting to intensify, but still he could not name exactly why he found this muggle so disturbing._Well, he's obviously a little off…._

"Were you swimming?I'm a very good swimmer too.Yes, very good. Very good."

"Yes, swimming can be relaxing," said Sirius, frowning and getting ready to move past the man.But he jumped in Sirius' path and didn't give any indication of moving.He wrapped his arms tightly around him and swayed a bit while he nodded enthusiastically, seeming to agree with Sirius' statement about the calming effects of the ocean._He needs to relax.What is it about him?_

Remus still felt a little ill from their experience underwater, and was anxious to move on.He decided that the young man was disturbing because he seemed definitely in need of some good mental health assistance, and decided to move on.But this time the young man jumped in front of him as he tried to go past, and stared into his eyes.Remus found himself unable to look away as he stared into the odd hazel gold of the young American's eyes.There was a very haunted and wild look to him that made Remus even more upset, but which he couldn't place.

"Please," he said finally, "may we pass?"

The young man nodded, but didn't move."You're English."

"Yes."

"I've an English friend here, you know.Yes, very good friend.He helps me remember the things I forget, you see."

Sirius was now starting to look agitated, and stepped up to the young man directly."Perhaps you should go see him now, so you can remember a few things.We need to be going."

"Yeah, whatever. Okay.Maybe I'll se you around again."He smiled, but it looked off and made Remus feel a little cold.

"Certainly.Good day."

As Remus walked past, the young man suddenly grabbed his arm and smiled."You too, huh?"

Remus had no idea what the man was talking about, so he decided to humour him.He smiled and nodded "Yes.Me too.Good day."

"Adios."

Remus followed Sirius back up to the road.Liz was skilled enough to keep her spell images in her wand while casting a few other spells, but Remus wasn't, so they had to walk back to the house.Sirius kept glancing back over his shoulder at the direction they had come, seeming to watch for the unsettling young man they had met on the beach.He did not follow them, however, and finally Sirius gave up looking.

"Remus, there was something very odd about that boy."

"Yes; but I'm not sure what."

"What did he mean 'you too' do you think?"

Remus sighed.He was starting to feel worse and was in no mood to talk to Sirius, just to get back to the house where he could lay down.

"Sirius, honestly, who knows.The poor boy was obviously out of his mind."

They finally made it back to the house.Remus was feeling very ill by that point, and excused himself to go to bed early, saying that he was in no shape to get the map out of his wand.Liz brought him some soup and tucked him in, then turned out the lights in his room and disappeared.Remus lay awake for some time, feeling a little better for the soup, and wishing Katie were with him.He realized that thinking about missing Katie was just making him feel worse, so he turned over and thought about nothing, just listening to the quiet sounds of the birds singing in the early evening as he fell asleep.

***

He was in a medow as before.This time the figures did not run from him; they just stood near him, surrounding him, watching as he twisted in slow agony, the transformation steeling his senses slowly.One of the figures stepped closer to watch him.He felt tears on his face and heard his own muffled cries of pain as the figure stood silently, intently watching him.Suddenly, his last coherent thought before the wolf came, he saw the figure pull back his hood.It was the odd young American from the beach.He just smiled in a detached fashion and nodded, then fell to his knees himself, crying out at the huge moon that filled that summer sky.

_ _

_ _

_ _


	6. The Casting Stone 6

# The Casting Stone 6 

I hope we all had a lovely week!I'm getting this out early (!) so that I am undisturbed fretting over it at the Raiders vs. Ravens game tomorrow.I have no idea where we got tickets, but we do, and we're off!Know that if you read this after Sunday, and the Raiders have fallen (sob) I will be curled in a fetal position weeping quietly, but diligently working on the next chapter.

Draco's POV for this chapter – he and Remus are the centre of this story, so it's time to get some of his thoughts.Draco figures out the spell that opens the next clue, with some help from a rather testy Sirius, and sees the strange young muggle Remus and Sirius met the other day on the beach.He also collects some odd house pets…or house pests, depending on your point of view.

A/N: There are passages in here loosely translated from the 'Um Duat', an ancient Egyptian text detailing how a soul is to move through the Underworld during the 12 hours of the night.Obscure would be too precise a word to describe the nightmarish images of these writings. What I have included are non-literal representations of some of these writings – the literal translations tend to bring headaches.This is not meant as an interpretation of exactly what is up with these amazing books, but simply as a myth that pertains to this plotline.Anyone with a real yen for this should read Budges' "Book of the Dead" translations to see what the prayers are really intended for.They are meant to be magical incantations – but mummification and the eternity of the soul are not part of this tale.

***

Draco got up quietly just as the sun was starting to show over the trees outside of his window.He dressed quickly and, carrying his shoes, padded down the stairs and out through the front door.He sat on the top of the steps leading down off the veranda into the small walled garden and put his shoes on, leaning down to lace them tightly.Draco looked around, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of any of the birds now starting to call softly.Greece had turned out to be nothing like what Draco had expected.For whatever reason, he had pictured it dry, hot and quiet.It had been somewhat like that on the mainland, but here on the islands it was more vibrant, colourful, and noisy than he could have imagined. _This place simply crawls with odd things; England seems dreadfully mundane and dank in comparison._

Draco stood up and walked quietly to the garden gate, taking one last quick glance at the house before he slipped out and started to jog down the steep path that lead to the road.He hadn't slept much, worried about Remus, who had looked awful when he and Black had come back the day before, and when the sun finally appeared he decided that a run would be his best bet for trying to calm down.Black had told Draco and Liz what had happened, and it rather unnerved him.He decided to just concentrate on thinking about nothing but putting one foot carefully in front of the other.Once on the road, he turned in the direction that lead away from the town to their north, and set off at a brisk steady pace.

Draco did jog with a quiet mind for about 20 minutes, before he reached the point where the road emerged from the groves of trees and opened up along the cliffs just over the white-sanded beaches along the south side of the island.Draco slowly came to a halt and walked up to the edge of the cliff, enchanted at the sight of the almost unreal warm blue colour of the ocean.The only times in his life he had seen ocean waters before was the Atlantic, or the English Channel, and they were black and looked cold and endlessly deep. He suddenly remembered when he was about seven years old, and he had asked his mother, who stood next to him on the Dover cliffs while they waited for father to come and collect them for some nefarious event, why people always said the ocean was blue when it was so obviously black.Narcissa had just given a cold smile and didn't bother to look at him as she said in haughty tones that Draco was old enough to understand that most people were idiots.

_Damn it…._ Unfortunately recalling that event was all it took for Draco's thoughts to once again cloud over with his usual ruminations. _Same living nightmare…same questions, and same minute chance in hell of ever coming up with any satisfactory resolutions._

Draco sat down heavily on the dirt and, grabbing a handful of gravel and starting to fling the small pebbles as far as he could out over the water, thought back again over the turn his life had taken seven months ago.He watched the small pebbles fly out and seem to vanish into the air as they fell._ Well, I know what that feels like_.

***

After Draco's graduation from Hogwarts, Lucius had taken him immediately to get his apparating license.Draco was vaguely terrified that he was not going to pass on the first attempt; not because he couldn't do it, since Remus had already taught him how a while ago for his own protection, but because he was now just terrified to be anywhere near his father and had no idea what was going to happen to him now that he was no longer 'safely' at school.He had even gone to Dumbledore the week before, wanting to ask him if there was anything he could think of that would keep Draco out of that house after he was passed.But he had let his pride get the better of him, and had instead had a rather short and, to Draco's mind, stupid conversation about sweets.He had left the office, noticing that Dumbledore watched him closely with his customary smile, and figuring that he probably knew exactly what Draco really wanted, and that Draco hadn't been able to get it out.That just made him angrier.

Draco did manage to pass the test on his first try, however, and as soon as they left the Ministry Lucius had taken him to some horribly dark and decrepit looking old castle.It was night where they went, so Draco assumed they were on the Continent, not England.This suspicion was confirmed when a very tall, thin, sour looking wizard spoke to his father in brusque Germanic tones.They were led into the castle; Draco kept his head down and walked behind his father so that Lucius couldn't see his face.Draco thought of Potter, by now safely with Remus and Sirius bloody Black at the Lupins.While Draco was being dragged down into some pitch black corridor leading god knows where to do god knows what with some Death Eaters, Potter was sitting in Remus' garden surrounded by nothing but happiness and support.Draco fumed at the total injustice of it all, but blamed himself.Remus and Katie had told Draco that he could, if he chose, come there too. Stunned by the invitation, and scared by the implications, Draco had refused.He knew that if he did that, he would have to openly declare his intentions, and that Lucius would come after Remus and Katie, no matter what. Besides, then he could not finish what he had started, and he was not going to quit. At least Remus had understood, after first assuming Draco had refused simply because he and Black had gotten into another screaming match earlier that day.But Draco told him that he was all right, and that he needed his father to keep escalating his trust in him.As they finally reached the bottom of the staircase they had been descending for what seemed like ages, Draco realised just who they had come to see.There, in a huge underground room, stood Voldemort.

Even growing up as he did, Draco had never felt such an intensely evil and deadly aura from anyone.He knew his father was an evil man, but even that sensation paled in comparison to this figure.Lucius bowed low, indicating to Draco to do the same.Draco quickly bowed, not out of respect, but so he could stop looking at the man for even a few moments.He rose when his father put a hand on his shoulder, and led him forward.

"Draco.At last."

Voldemort's voice was unreal; it had a resonance to it that actually made Draco shudder slightly, but he held his chin up and gave Voldemort his most cold and contemptuous stare.

"Welcome.We have been waiting for you; and it is fortunate that now you will be part of our greatest hour.Come closer."

Draco stepped forward and stood about three feet from the dark wizard.There was an odd buzzing in his head, but he still kept an even gaze.

"Show me your arm, Draco."

Draco rolled up his left sleeve.He thought about Potter and Black, so that he could keep his thoughts dark and still. Voldemort waved at someone to his left, and a small wizard stepped up out of the shadows.It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes, Master?"

"Draco, soon all will be as it should be, and you, like your father, will have your share of what will be ours. Wormtail, welcome Draco to his rightful place."

Pettigrew stepped up next to Draco, and raised his silver hand.Then he reached forward and grasped Draco's forearm.Draco clenched his teeth and blinked quickly to stop from crying out as the grip turned from one of ice to one of fire.Something was burning his flesh; he felt a wave of dark power such as never before rise though him and suddenly Pettigrew was thrown backwards away from him.Voldemort laughed.

"Excellent."

Draco looked down at his arm, and the fresh Dark Mark now glowing on his pale flesh."Thank you, my Lord," he said quietly, then rolled his sleeve down and moved to stand back with his father.Draco was disgusted to see that his father was looking at him with more pride than he had ever seen on the man's face. He didn't listen as Voldemort and his father discussed news of everything that was going on; he stood there, feeling more angry and empty than he had ever felt before, and lost.

***

Draco stared into the depths of the water below the cliff, knowing it had all worked out.But Draco still felt as lost as he had that night.He walked around in a daze for weeks afterwards, wondering if maybe he hadn't been hexed somehow.And Draco was never alone after that night.He became paranoid that maybe someone had figured out what he had been up to, and refused to contact any of the League.He sent Remus exactly two notes when he had learned some things that were too important to keep.But in the end, he had fled the house that last night, determined to tell the League exactly what was about to happen and desperate for everything to be resolved, one way or another. He could still hear his father's surprised call as he saw Draco running past his study to get to the front door; the last thing he ever heard his father say.

"Draco? Where are you going? Come here this instant…."

He had gone to the Lupins to raise the alarm.Draco couldn't remember actually saying anything as Remus opened the door, holding Malcolm in his arms.Draco remembered Malcolm saying hello to him, but little else other than the expression on Remus' face once he got a good look at Draco.There was no mistaking what was about to happen. _The beginning of the end; but what really did end that night? What conclusion did we really get?_

Draco stood up and turned to run back to the house.He still to this day had no idea exactly how his father had died that night; he had been with Weasley, Granger, and Cecelia Carrington elsewhere.Cecelia, his fellow Slytherin, had gone immediately to the League after they graduated.She was the only one who spoke to him, although Weasley had looked sadly at Draco with what seemed true sorrow when Remus had told Draco softly that his father was dead afterwards, and Granger, much to his astonishment, had embraced him quietly. Draco never asked Remus what had happened._I just don't care. And I don't want to know if it was Remus that did it. I prefer to think it was Black. The details are unimportant._

He was just about to start running again when he suddenly felt someone was near him.He shuddered with a very dark feeling, and quickly looked up to see, sitting on a rock across the way, a young man.He had a wild and unkempt look about him, and he was slowly rocking back and forth as he grasped his knees with his hands._That must be the same chap the Professor and Black ran into yesterday.Now he's nearer the house._ The man was clearly a muggle, but he was different somehow.He seemed not to have seen Draco, or at least he paid him no mind.Draco slowly walked up the road, keeping his eyes on the strange fellow, and wondering why he made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, if he was just a muggle. _Harmless, wouldn't he have to be?_

Draco chanted a deflecting spell to himself, hoping that it would be enough to hide him from the man as he walked for the cover of the trees_Not N_

.But just before he vanished completely, the young man's head came up and he looked directly at Draco with a rather feral smile, and waved. Then he jumped up and disappeared behind the rock he had been on without a single sound.Suspicious, Draco stood there for a few moments, waiting to see if the man would come out and try to speak with him.But the thickness in the air slowly cleared and Draco knew that the man had gone off in the other direction. _Right.I need to talk to Liz about this, she'll understand._

Draco ran back to the house and, checking again to see that he was not followed, went into the walled garden.Only after he shut the gate did he relax slightly, but he quickly went to the house to see if Liz was up yet.He was startled and practically fell over when he nearly trod upon a little griffin sitting on the steps.

The little griffins from the mainland were curled to one side of the top steps, their eyes closed and looking for all the world like a pair of red cats basking in the sun.Shaking his head, Draco bent down to get a closer look at them.Their red feathers were so short and tightly packed they looked like a pelt.He was also surprised to see they had delicate tiny blue feathers making circular patterns on their faces around their beaks and eyes, something he had not seen on griffins before. He sat down on the top step across from them and watched them sleep, momentarily forgetting about the muggle.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he heard the other door at the far end of the veranda open, and he glanced back to see Liz walking up to him in her bare feet with a cup of coffee. She squatted down and handed Draco the cup and gave him a wry smile, shaking her head at the griffins.

"Well, they seem to have tracked us down. Must have bonded to one of us.They're rather clever, aren't they?"

Draco shook his head."Actually I was thinking they were rather…."

"Sweet?" she teased him lightly.

Draco gave her a sour look. "Quite.They must be very young to be so little.Hagrid had griffins the size of ponies.They were not 'sweet' at all."

"I don't doubt it.Yes, these are probably only a year or so old.They won't really start to grow until they're five or so.Just a griffin thing."

Draco looked at her but made no further comment.He still wasn't sure what to make of Liz, even after knowing her for several years.She was extraordinarily relaxed and self-assured, a little stand-offish, but good natured.Draco wondered what she could possibly see in the sullen and snappish Black, but they were clearly very attached to each other. _Black's got the better part of that, it would seem_. And Liz was so good at Dark Arts, but had not a single shred of darkness to her.She was very easy to read, and she was, simply, as she seemed with no hidden agendas or secrets, though one could rarely tell what she was actually thinking about. _Much like any other Ravenclaw._

Draco much preferred Katie, who was disturbingly intelligent and sharply quick-witted, but also very kind.Katie was also one of the few people Draco had ever met in his life who just seemed to take him as he was, and talked to him as an equal. That had startled him at first, until he realised that as far as Katie was concerned, if Remus liked and trusted Draco that made him fine in her book and welcome in her house. Even if Potter and Black made their dislike of him evident.Draco had once commented on that, after he had retreated into the kitchen to put some distance between himself and Black after a rather bitter exchange.But Katie had simply said in a light but unmistakably firm tone that they were guests in her and Remus' home too.Draco had assumed she was telling him off, but when he looked up to apologise to her, the expression on her face made it clear she was upset with _them_ not him. _I'm glad she'll be here soon; and certainly it'll be better for Professor Lupin, who misses her terribly even if he won't say it out loud._

Suddenly one of the little griffins opened one vibrant yellow eye and looked at them.Draco was oddly captivated, and he reached out a tentative hand to stroke the little head.The griffin leapt up and Draco pulled back, feeling guilty for disturbing it.But the griffin just moved forward and crawled into Draco's lap, where it promptly closed its eyes and went back to sleep, laying its head and neck out along his arm.

"Well, now we know who they came after.Looks like you might be here a while; shall I bring your breakfast out to you?"

Draco looked at Liz, not sure what to do.Liz put one hand over her mouth, leaning her elbow on one knee and trying not to laugh out loud, but her eyes were very amused. Draco carefully stood up, intending to put the griffin down on the chair behind him, but the little animal dug his claws in and simply moved to drape itself along his shoulders.At this point the other griffin woke up and quickly hopped over and took a flying leap towards Draco, giving him no option but to catch it or be clawed by its sharp talons._Bloody things!Now what?_

"Liz, do something.I have no intention of going through the rest of my life with these little creatures lying all over me."

"Oh, don't worry.They only do these things when they're little.They'll go off and leave you to nest and build their own brood eventually."

"Would you be so kind as to clarify 'eventually'?"

"Didn't you take Care of Magical Creatures, Draco?"

Draco was in no mood to be teased by anyone, let alone Liz.

"Indeed.And it was singularly useless, as I always said, and can now prove to be true."

Liz gave him an even look."Draco, you're stuck with them.Probably for about two or three years.So think of some names and don't be so upset.They are actually very useful animals.We'll get you a book on the subject when we go to town."

She turned on her heel and went back inside, leaving a furious Draco standing on the porch with his newly acquired pets.

***

Liz did at least coax the griffins off of him with some breakfast, but they followed him around all morning, much to Black's delight.Draco finally grabbed his work and went to sit at the far end of the garden to read, Black calling out name suggestions after him.

"How about Bloody and Hell, based on your earlier comments?"

The griffins promptly stretched out one on either side of him and fell asleep again.Draco gave them a vaguely disgusted look, but went back to his studies on Egyptian magic.Taking his cues from how Remus had deduced to come here to Paros looking for their next clue, Draco had collected a large stack of books on Egyptian mythology, since this was all clearly leading in that direction. He felt even more determined after Black had said that the submerged temple where they had collected the map from had Egyptian and Greek spells in it.But Draco was reasonably frustrated with the mythology he had read so far._Exactly how many names can there be for any one of these bloody people?_

He wrote out a list of Greek and Egyptian wizards and compared them, noting what culture called each individual and how they changed subtly between the two histories.They had followed the story of Demeter, Persephone and Hades this far.Isis was the Egyptian equivalent to Demeter.He wasn't sure if Persephone had an Egyptian equivalent, but Osiris was the Egyptian god of the underworld, although he had little in common with Hades.However, Osiris was the husband of Isis, so he must have a role in all of this, Draco decided.

He turned his attention to what he knew best.Set was the dark lord of Egyptian myth, and there were any number of spells Draco was familiar with that he knew were accountable to Set, and most of them had to do with hiding things, or obscuring them._We're trying to find a hidden island; Hades is a darker figure to the Greeks than Osiris is to the Egyptians, so why not Set?_

Draco opened a copy of the 'Am Duat', intending to look through the spells to see what jumped out at him.The long text describing in detail how to travel through the underworld safely was incredible obscure and rather cumbersome to read.The spells were an interesting mix of light and dark magic.

_Light which passes through stone and is favoured by the guardians of dreams, the shining custodians dressed in translucent robes, given to the encouragement of every form. Descending, swooping in flight with circles of winds and leaves of summer.Such figures approach every point and drop scented flowers and aid their rise through uprushing air. _

_ _

_The calf which bleats cries out in pain and the knife cuts deep. The forelimb separates, is torn from its side, is carried by the white-robed priests towards the table of offerings and the implements for the Opening of the Mouth.   
  
But in the Nile, in the casket, Osiris was to die. Buoyed up by warm water lapping, the breath becoming hard: Osiris constrained.   
  
The god screamed.   
  
Hands moving frantically, where no chink or fissure ran, hands reaching forward where he might stretch out: Osiris in the coffin, never more to embrace bright day!   
  
The air between wings, twisting in vortices brings the dust from a thousand pairs of feet marching -- and the sand from faraway winds where no word is ever heard and where the land grows in ridges and tumbles toward red-brown plains. The moving and flickering lights from the horizon illuminate fields and houses, the movements of animals and reflections from ploughshares. And in corners of fields and storehouses, by boundary stones where corn accumulates, Isis searches for her lord, stolen by the dark heart of Set. _

_ _

_And the stones do not speak; knowing things. Can the heart know strength to see itself, and be judged righteous?_

Draco lay back and rubbed his eyes._This muggle translation must be wrong. This means nothing!_ Draco decided he had to ask Black for clarification, and it galled him._At least he can read the original text and tell me if the translation is acceptable._

Draco walked back up to the house where Sirius was seated at the large table he and Remus had moved onto the back patio when they arrived.It was not lost on Draco that Black preferred being outside most of the time._I suppose he has a good reason_. A much as Draco disliked Sirius, he still felt sorry that Sirius had spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit.Sirius still struggled with the after effects and nightmares of the place.

Draco came to stand next to Black, and silently waited to be acknowledged.He had no idea if this would be one of the days Sirius would be speaking to him or not; there was no way of telling, even if Black had been teasing him about the griffins earlier.After about a minute, Black put down his quill and looked up at Draco with a blank expression.

"Could you help me with something?Or are you busy?"

"What do you need?"

Draco placed the large book he carried in front of Sirius, careful not to touch the damp ink on the map or any of the small spells Sirius had set up on the table to use in his work.

"Can you read this passage for me?The translation seems too obscure."

Sirius stood up to lean over the book and get a better look."The Um Duat; _What is in the Duat_. Most of this is very obscure, actually.And very dark."Draco didn't miss the small glance Black gave him before turning his attention back to the book. _Yes, screw you too, Black.This is for your own damn good._

Sirius was mumbling to himself now, running a finger along the hieroglyphic text.

Draco waited while Sirius read, wondering when Professor Lupin would wake up.Liz assured Draco that he would be fine, but that he needed his rest.Draco was never sure what to make of Professor Lupin's 'condition'; he understood from his studies that werewolves were much stronger than other wizards, and healed well, which made them very hard to actually kill.But Professor Lupin seemed to respond badly to any curse.Katie once told him that this was actually appropriate; Remus responded to things very differently from other men.So while he would indeed be ill, he would without a question recover._Let him sleep it off._

Sirius finally looked back at Draco."The translation is actually rather good, all things considered.I hadn't been thinking about Set; good catch."

Draco just nodded and reached to pick up the book.

"Draco, why are you here?"

Draco was very surprised at this.He looked at Black, who watched him closely.Draco suddenly felt a wave of fury._Is he questioning my motives?After everything?_"I'm here to help find Pettigrew."

"Why?"

Draco gave him a deadly look.

"I don't really care what finding Pettigrew will mean to you, if that's what you're asking.I'm here for Professor Lupin, and you bloody know it.You matter to him, not me."

Sirius snarled at him.

"And why do you _bother _to care what matters to Remus?"

"Because Professor Lupin is the only person I can think of in my entire life that bothered to really give me a chance to be myself, you _ungrateful_ bastard."

"And just who are you then, Malfoy?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

Sirius sat back down at that and took up his quill again.

"Well, Draco, maybe you and I have more in common than we ever imagined.I have no idea who I am either."

Draco turned on his heel and stormed into the house, slamming the screen door behind him._The only thing we will ever have in common, Black, is that we are both very angry men._ He went into the kitchen where he found Liz putting together a large salad for lunch.She gave Draco a smile, but her face was unusually guarded.She had, no doubt, heard every word of the exchange between himself and Black.

"Liz.I thought it was Professor Lupin's turn to cook."

"It is, but I thought under the circumstances I'd just do this for us."

"He's still not up?"

"Don't look so upset, Draco, Remus is fine.I took him some tea earlier and he's wide awake.He's probably taking a shower right now and we'll see him in a few minutes."

Draco nodded and went to get a bottle of ale, looking to soothe his nerves. "Liz, do you want something?"

"Um, actually an ale would be good, thank you."

Draco poured it for her and placed it on the table between them, saying nothing.Finally Liz looked up at him.

"Draco, you have as much right to happiness as any of us, you know."

_What?_"Excuse me?"

"What you said to Sirius.You're here, I think, because you believe it will make Remus happy to end this, and you feel indebted to him.Remus doesn't think you owe him anything, and he worries that you are so unhappy."

Draco shook his head and moved to leave._I'm not discussing anything about what I do or don't feel with you._"Liz, happiness is the absence of physical pain, so I'm quite happy, thank you."

"That's not quite the whole story, Draco."

"It is as far as I'm concerned."

***

Remus came downstairs for lunch, looking much better than he had the previous afternoon, but still rather pale despite the sunburn he'd picked up.Draco brought him a cup of tea, but Remus said he'd much rather have a glass of the ale Draco was drinking, so he went back to the kitchen.__

_ _

"Thank you," said Remus in a hoarse voice when Draco gave him the beer.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Remus nodded."Yes.Let's have lunch and then a look at our new map, shall we?"

After lunch they all spread out another large piece of parchment, and Remus closed his eyes and concentrated.Slowly, a fog seemed to come from his wand and spread over the paper in front of him.Draco watched as the paper seemed to come to life and shimmer as an impression of the map Remus and Black had found began to burn into the surface.Draco had heard of such spells, but this was the first time he really got to see one.When Liz had cast this spell back at Nafplion it was too fast to see.

This image was much more detailed than the other one they had collected in the temple with the sphinxes.Draco constantly had to shoo the griffins off of it as they played while the group worked on determining exactly what it might be.Draco was unamused when Remus laughed at him, even with a kind smile.

"So it's you they're after, is it?"

"More of my amazing luck, it would seem."

They finally decided that this was a true star map, representing the sky directly above them.The incantations on this map were Egyptian.Draco couldn't read the hieroglyphs, but he did recognize one cartouche that was listed again and again._Set.I knew it._

"These are dark spells, are they not?"

Liz nodded. "It is a powerful concealment spell we're talking about if it has hidden an island for thousands of years.But dark magic doesn't always mean dark purpose, Draco."

Liz had taken Sirius with her down to the beach after that, saying she needed to get something.They returned about a half an hour later with a collection of small black pebbles.

"Obsidian."

"Best for conducting the spells," said Draco quietly.

Liz and Remus took the map outside and laid it out on the back lawn.They all then proceeded to lay the stones out on the map, one stone for each mark.Then Liz turned to Draco."You and I will need to do this together.We need Sirius to read the incantation itself, and you and I are best suited for holding the dark magic we need.Acceptable?"

"Of course."

They carefully prepared a spell circle around themselves and Remus busied himself with guarding charms while Sirius made sure he had the translation right for the spell.Liz explained to Draco exactly what they were doing.

"Draco, this map is different than the other one.The spell here is an incantation that will in fact interact with us to tell us what to do next.To be honest, I'm a little worried that we might not pull this off."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because of the language.You know how exact you need to be with these things; incorrect pronunciations or inflections can crash a spell, and it might come back on us.Remus is going to stand away while we do this, as he can best help us if something goes wrong.I know you are familiar with the sensations that this is going to cause.Will that be alright?"

"I believe I already agreed to this."

"Yes, Draco, but I want you to understand what is going to happen.We are opening a gateway. Have you done that before?"

Draco shook his head.

"I thought not.And I have no idea who will answer us, or what will answer us.I almost feel like insisting we wait for two more days on this until Katie gets here, but Sirius and Remus think that we need to try to see what will happen.I don't think we're going to get it right on the first try."

"Well we shall certainly ascertain if that is the case shortly."

By nightfall, they were ready.They waited until the moonrise before going back outside and igniting the guardian fires Remus had set at each compass point around the circle.Draco had locked the griffins, which started crying as soon as he shut the door, in his room with a large plate of food.Remus had said that wasn't necessary as the griffins would know better than to get in the way, but Draco pointedly ignored him. 

Remus stood outside the circle at the North, ironically the direction of the Moon, but also of wisdom and protection, while Draco, Liz and Sirius moved inside.Sirius stood at the West, the direction of the dead and of visions, while Draco, as the youngest, stood East, the dawn and balance, and Liz stood South, the Sun and justice.Draco and Liz concentrated on the spell map, raised their wands, and waited for Sirius to start reading.

Sirius slowly and clearly read the spell out loud.Draco had no idea what the words were, but he was soon caught up in the odd melodic sound of the language, and the rhythm of the spell.He started to feel a cold heaviness in his arms and legs as the spell began to take effect and move through him._It is dark magic. _

Draco's eyes glazed over and the light of the fires around him became nothing but yellow orbs at the corner of his vision, and Sirius' voice seemed to drift away and grow faint.Draco became very aware that there was another presence with them, seeming to seep out of the ground at their feet.He resisted the urge to look down, and just concentrated on Black's voice as an anchor.He wished he could see Remus, but he was too well hidden behind the fires.

Draco felt the presence around them grow stronger and stronger.He was aware that he could suddenly smell something like damp and musty earth; rather like rotting leaves or a newly turned garden.For some reason he thought he saw, for an instant, the face of their old gardener from the manor, the one who had snuck him candy when his mother wasn't looking and who had died the year he left for Hogwarts. He could barely hear Black anymore, and strained in the cold silence to just make out his voice. Suddenly his vision seemed to clear, and he could make out the spell map on the ground.The small rocks they had carefully placed on it were starting to rise into the air, hovering at various heights away from the ground.Then they started to slowly move as one seeming to orbit in a lazy circle above the ground.

Clouds seemed to appear among the stones, swirling and churning._Liz was right; we've called something here to speak with us_.He could no longer hear anything at all and his arm started to shake with exhaustion, and ache from the force of the magic moving through him.He gritted his teeth, though, and stood his ground._Don't let them down, Draco._

The clouds seemed to grow more opaque, and a figure seemed to start to take form; a tall, thin human shape.Draco watched it, waiting for it to speak.But he was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Suddenly the figure turned, and stepped up to him.It was his father.

"Where did you go, boy?Where was it?Was it you who truly betrayed us all?"

Draco fell backwards with a start, desperately trying to move away from the spectre in front of him.That broke the spell, and there was a great rush of sound as he suddenly was able to hear again.He was stung as the pebbles in the circle exploded outwards as the connection was destroyed.The ghost image vanished and Draco turned and fell to his knees, dropping his wand and gasping for air, clutching at his chest as he tried to rid himself of the disgusting feeling of the darkness teeming through him.

He was startled to suddenly realise that Black had come over and was kneeling next to him.

"Draco!Draco, are you alright?What was it? Why did it turn on you?"

"I…it was my father.That's impossible…."

To Draco's astonishment, Sirius put an arm over his shoulders and helped him quietly to stand, saying softly that everything was all right and he needed to relax.Draco tried to pull away from him but Sirius held on with a startling determination.

"Just breathe, Draco."

Draco took deep breaths and looked up to see that Remus and Liz had also come over, and had very concerned expressions on their faces.

"Draco," said Liz, "I'm so sorry.It came after you because you were the youngest and, it assumed, the weakest.We weren't ready for it and it was able to get to you.Please forgive us."

Draco just stood there and shook his head, not sure of what to say.

"He says it was Lucius," he heard Black say to Remus, who moved closer to take Draco's other arm.

"Draco, come into the house.You've had a very bad fright and you need to lie down."

Draco finally felt strong enough to pull away, and was grateful that Remus and Black let him go.He pulled himself up and gave a small grim smile."I'm the one who should be sorry.You would think I know better than to be startled by a shadow.My apologies.Shall we try again?"

"Not tonight," said Liz. "and not until Katie gets here.We need all the help we can get.I _knew_ we should have waited…."

"Liz, we learned something valuable from this event, so it was not in vain.We shall wait until Mrs. Lupin arrives if you insist, but I assure you I am quite alright."

Sirius finally frowned at him again. "Well, Draco, maybe you are, but _I've_ had a bad night.Moony, come and talk to me about something."Sirius and Remus walked into the house together, leaning close and speaking in hushed tones.Draco sighed and looked at Liz, who still stood next to him, hands on hips and watching him closely.

"Liz, really; I am sorry that…."

Liz silenced him with a wave of her hand."Draco, there's nothing to be sorry about.That was a very malevolent and powerful spirit.It was just your bad luck that he went after your subconscious."

"So it wasn't…."

"It wasn't your father, but something about him is bothering you.Draco, it's like this.If it had gone after Remus, it would have probably said something about killing Katie and the children.If Sirius, then Harry would probably be the issue.Do you understand?It attacks your fears, hoping to distract you so you won't force it to reveal its secrets."

"Well, I seem to have been an excellent target."

Liz shook her head."Draco, if you think for a moment that Remus wouldn't have been utterly distracted over a threat to Katie, Malcolm or Roarke then you haven't been paying attention. That would have been more than even that man could withstand, I think, if he weren't ready for it."

Draco started to walk in the direction of the house."Interesting.You say that for anyone else it would have preyed upon those they love. For me, it attacked my fear."

Liz again smiled quietly."No, Draco.It did the same thing to you. In your own way, you did love your father and you still feel some guilt over…."

"Causing his death.I can assure you that is not the case.I felt nothing but relief that such an evil man was destroyed."

"Draco, don't.Nobody is any one thing.We need both sides.All of us carry _both_, something I came to understand myself many years ago when I was your age.As long as you realise that, then you remain in control, if you chose to.No one is entirely good, and on one is entirely evil."

"I seem to recall that you did _know_ my father."

"Draco, I think your father loved you very much in his own way.He displayed a decidedly blind eye to you on several occasions that I personally witnessed.That was not a foolish blind eye; that was the blind eye of a parent who loves their child.You should see Remus when Malcolm gets worked up."

"Liz, my father would have just as soon killed me as looked at me if he thought he should."

"Draco, don't be…."

Draco stopped on the foot of the stairs and turned to look at her fully."Miss Harker," he said very coldly, "I would ask you to refrain from speaking on a subject you know nothing about."

He turned back to the house and opened the door with a quick wave of his hand, stepping forward to leave.But he stopped in the doorway and turned back with a dark look.

"You see that there?No wand necessary.You know what that means.Professor Lupin and I each bear our own dark marks of distinction it would seem."


	7. The Casting Stone 7

# The Casting Stone 7

****

Okay, I had most of this written & was inspired to get it down on paper (or screen – why split hairs?) I'm still sticking to the Sunday night schedule, so this is non-standard, but I do like to get these out when I can if possible. 

And I *sob* had to do something to get my mind off of the Raiders' _loss_ today against the Ravens.(weeps quietly) I feel like I've been trodden on by Death Eaters…. Congrats to you, Peoples of the Year, but…but…(dissolves into tears and runs away so the keyboard doesn't seize up)

_P.S.: Amanda, there is no such thing as false hope._

***

Remus didn't sleep at all that night, as he was too wound up waiting for Katie and Harry to arrive.Thrilled to see his wife and worried about Draco and Harry completely going off on each other, he sat up all night reading and making notes about Egyptian guardian spirits. _At least Draco and Sirius seemed to have settled down, though I notice that Draco is avoiding Liz now.She said he was very unhappy with her trying to reach out and discuss the incident with the guardian from the other night._Draco refused to speak with anyone about that, and it was in fact Sirius who had told them to just leave him alone.Remus supposed that Sirius might in fact sympathise with Draco about his issues with Lucius more than Draco would have imagined because of Sirius' own poor relationship with his father._He'll never mention it though; at least Draco might talk to Katie. Draco is well aware of the fact that Katie and her own parents have a strained relationship at best.Malcolm and Roarke seem to be the only safe topic of conversation, and even that has had bad moments._

Remus finally stood up and went out on the back lawn to watch the sky.He listened carefully for any sounds or movements that might be out of place.Draco had told them that he had also seen the odd muggle Remus and Sirius had met at the shore, and that he was closer to the house.Remus knew that the house would be invisible to Muggles, thanks to the wards, but there was something different about this one that made him worried that he could in fact see them. _What is it? He's not a squib; we could feel that. _

Remus started pacing impatiently.He hated spending time away from Katie, so he was glad she was coming despite how he preferred her staying safely at home._Watching the children; keeping them safe._Before the fall of Voldemort he would never, under any circumstances, allow both of them to be away from Malcolm for any length of time.If Katie was needed elsewhere, Remus stayed home and refused to leave. He even refused to allow Sirius to watch Malcolm alone for more than a few hours, something he knew hurt Sirius a bit, but which Sirius did understand. That last night, when Remus and Katie had taken Malcolm to Mrs. Noyes before they all left, he had wept bitter tears, terrified that something was going to happen to the boy despite every precaution they had made._That would have been more than I could bear._

Even though he was three, Malcolm could tell that there was something very disturbing happening, and had remained uncharacteristically silent and solemn when Remus and Katie kissed him goodbye and tried to make it sound like this was nothing important, and they would be back very soon. He had simply nodded at them, patted them each on the cheek, and quietly stood next to Mrs. Noyes, taking her hand.Even Katie had needed a few moments once they got outside to control herself, but they had just set out more determined than ever to end this and move on.

Remus had expressed his concerns to Katie that Malcolm would see their leaving this time as something just as bad as that night had been.But Katie assured him, in her quick note telling him when she and Harry would be there, that this was not the case, that Malcolm was thrilled to be going to see her parents, and that he was much happier in general after Remus had sent him a long letter he was diligently pounding through on his _own_ and refusing any help with._Says he feels very grown up about being allowed to go there and just be with them.And he seems to have become very protective of Roarke, and is taking his role of big brother very seriously now. _Remus had to laugh at that, considering Malcolm's whole attitude about the baby to date.He had been curious at first when they told him he was going to get a sibling, but the curiosity had worn thin after about a month when he realized that nothing was going to happen for quite a while yet.His interest picked up again as Katie started to get bigger, which rather amused him, but in the end when they introduced him to Roarke, is only comment was "that's _it_?".After that he ignored the baby and instead turned his focus back to 'Daddy, _when_ am I going to be able to do my _own_ magic?'.Katie forbade Remus and Sirius doing anything to test this, and told them on no uncertain terms that when it happened, it happened, and she was in no rush for the two of them to start teaching Malcolm more mischief than he already had a handle on. Remus suspected that Sirius wasn't quite sticking to that agreement, but had yet to catch him out.

Suddenly Remus caught a glimpse of some movement off on the horizon to his right.He turned and stared, thrilled to realise that in fact that was Harry and Katie. _Finally_.

They flew up silently and landed a few feet in front of him.Remus practically jumped forward and threw his arms around Katie, who laughed and returned his embrace.

"Oh, love, thank goodness you're so _warm_!"

"Very happy to be of service.Harry?How are you?"

"Fine, thanks, but I'll just go inside to warm up if that's alright with you."

Harry smiled as he walked past them towards the house.Remus was distracted for a moment as Katie pulled him closer for a kiss, but he had to reluctantly pull back and turn around after giving her a quick apologetic look.

"Harry!Just a minute.There's something you need to know…."

Harry didn't stop. "I know already.Ron and Hermione came over for dinner last night and I got the whole story."

Remus looked back at Katie.

"What?You thought I was just going to show up here with him and let him find Draco here?Not a chance.He's actually rather angry that he wasn't included in the first place. Hermione and I thought it best he get this out of his system before he got here.Lucky for you; he was utterly infuriated that this was kept from him. And, prepare yourself, he's really cross with Sirius, so watch it."

"So glad you could make it to our happy little adventure."

"Well, I am glad to be here, so there."

Remus did kiss her now and they stayed in the garden talking softly for a while before going back up to the house as the sun started finally rising in the distance.Harry was in the kitchen making tea and helping himself to some food.Remus looked at him, and it was obvious that Harry was in fact tense and rather upset.He looked more like James than ever, now that he was full grown, although he had a set to his face and a look in his eyes that was a little darker than any expression James had ever had.James was an eternal optimist, no matter what.Harry had just been through too much to ever look that carefree.His expression was more that of Sirius._Nothing to do about that._ But he did smile at Remus, at least.

"Harry, you know we didn't do anything to upset you deliberately."

"Of course I know that, Remus.Really, I'm fine.And I'm glad that Draco has been such a help.We wouldn't be here without him.That isn't lost on me.Nor are the other things he's done.Still…."

"Still we can't like everyone, I know."

"Remus, who on earth don't _you_ like?" laughed Harry.

Katie smiled at this. "Oh, can I answer this one?"

"Certainly not.Behave, good wife."

At that moment Sirius came into the kitchen, looking happier than Remus had seen him since this whole adventure had started.

"Harry!"He gave Harry a tight hug, then pulled back to look at him.In light of what Katie had said in the garden, Remus watched them closely.But Harry smiled the same smile he usually did when he saw Sirius and said hello warmly.Remus looked at Katie who just shrugged.

"And Katie-girl," said Sirius, now moving to give Katie a hug and a kiss on the cheek."How are Malcolm and Roarke?"

"Splendid, thank you.Malcolm sends his love and can't wait for you to get home.And Roarke is growing like a weed; it's starting to frighten me.She's already put on several inches and quite a few pounds in the last few weeks."Remus felt a slight twinge at that; if this trip went on right to the equinox, then he would have seen his daughter for less than half of her life.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" Harry asked quietly, now frowning again.Sirius looked a little nervous when he saw the expression, but nodded.They left to go somewhere to talk in private, leaving Remus and Katie to themselves.Remus knew better than to try and involve himself in their conversation, so instead he went over to Katie and showed her where the coffee was kept.He just wrapped his arms around her and stood quietly behind her while she made the coffee, enjoying having her back with him.

"Warmer now, love?"

"Drastic improvement, but don't go anywhere just yet, will you?"

"Not a chance."

He was just about to start in on telling Katie everything that had happened when she jumped a good few inches off the ground as one of the little griffins suddenly leapt onto the counter and started munching on coffee beans right out of the still open tin.

"Um, Remus?"

Remus laughed and reached over to pat the little griffin, which made a happy sounding gurgle, but didn't take his face out of the tin.

"Charles!Get out of that!We _eat_ that for gods sake!"

Remus turned to see Draco come up next to them, holding the other griffin firmly in one hand as he dragged its mate out of the coffee.Draco gave Katie one of his rare open smiles.

"Hello, Katie.Have a good flight?"

"Draco!How are you?Want something for that sunburn? And, dare I ask, what are you doing with those?"

Draco smiled and put the griffins on the table holding out a finger at them to get them to sit still, then turning back to Katie and Remus once they sat down obediently.

"I'm fine, the sunburn looks worse than it feels, and these little wretches have decided to adopt me."

Katie had to giggle."It's flattering, Draco.Griffins are notoriously shy, you know."

"You would hardly have guessed that from these two.This is Charles and that's Elvira.Seeing what recent events here have been like, the names seemed to work for them."

Katie raised an eyebrow."Charles and Elvira?As in "aren't you dead, dear?" Charles and Elvira?"

"Quite."

Katie was laughing merrily now, patting the little griffins on the head while they cooed and gurgled at her.

"I'm not getting the joke here, am I?" said Remus, looking at Draco._I just thought he liked those names._

"Remus, love, Charles and Elvira are the two lead characters in a Noel Coward play called "Blithe Spirit".It's about a Muggle who tries to discredit a 'medium' but it backfires when she manages to summon the spirit of his dead wife into his home.His new wife is most displeased.Utterly hysterical play.Draco, how on earth you are familiar with this work?"

"Credit to you for that, actually. It was your suggestion that I find something to distract myself with last winter that had nothing to do with anything that was happening to us.So I went to a Muggle play when I was in London, after another session before the Council. I read the description of that one and found I couldn't resist having a laugh at it.I was very surprised to find that I, well…."

"_Enjoyed _it?"

"Immensely.I have been reading more of the man's work.He is delightfully rude and irrelevant."

"I know; I adore him. Good for you."

"Yes, well," Draco smiled again, but suddenly looked uncomfortable.Remus knew Draco disliked anyone 'knowing' too much about him, and hated having any conversation focused on him.Remus changed the subject.

"Draco, Katie didn't come here alone.Harry is here as well."

Draco didn't say anything for a few moments as he started to pull things together to make breakfast.Finally he nodded."I guess I should get out a few more eggs then.Of course he's here; this is important to him.He's concerned for Black and wants to capture Pettigrew as well."

Remus nodded and gave Katie a quick look.He started to say something else, but Draco held up a hand to stop him and gave another small tight smile."Really, Professor, I expected Potter to show up sooner rather than later.I'll do my best to keep out of his way.Or, if you would prefer, I could leave.You have what you need from me…."

"Draco, you are forbidden to leave.We need you."

"Very good, sir."

***

They spent the morning explaining to Harry and Katie everything that had happened and showing them their work to date.Harry said little, but Katie became very caught up in the mythological links to what they were pursuing.She was also very interested in the mysterious Muggle who seemed to be lingering nearby after listening to their accounts of his behaviour and how he had felt odd to them.

Finally Liz looked at her watch and stood up.

"I need to be getting into town, as I expect a response today from Callum regarding this boat we need at the American Express office."

"The what?" asked Sirius, Draco, and Harry in unison.

"The American Express office.It's a muggle company that you can use as an address for mail when you travel.Brian knew about the wizard community, but not Callum.I couldn't very well send Pig to him with a letter and expect him to know what to do with it, other than call the RSPCA.Pig would have been more than a little put out with me, I think."

Sirius and Harry went with Liz.Remus noticed that Draco visibly relaxed once it was just Remus and Katie with him._Nothing to be done about that.We're all adults and we'll manage._Draco and Katie spent the afternoon working on the mythology leads Draco had started, while Remus started setting up for attempting to open the guardian again, with much stronger protection charms.He only stopped when Katie came outside to speak to him near sunset and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What, love?"

"Talk to me about this odd man you've seen."

"Katie, I…." He was going to insist it was nothing, but he knew that wasn't true and obviously Katie didn't think so if she'd bothered to bring it up again. 

"Draco says he felt very dark, but he was definitely a Muggle. Is this what he felt like to you?"

"Yes, but I was ill at the time.He was very agitated, and he didn't make much sense."

"Schizophrenic?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Katie."

"Schizophrenic, Remus. Lunatic."

"Now that's a word I know," he teased, but Katie didn't smile."Are you asking if he seemed mad?"

"More than just mad.Dangerous.Did you feel threatened by him?"

"Not particularly, but I did have a nightmare that night, and he was in it; but that may have just been coincidence."

"What was the nightmare?"

Remus looked down and sighed."Same one, Katie, love. Only this time the Muggle was there with the others watching me, and when I transformed, he howled at the moon."

Katie nodded and ran a hand down his cheek."Remus, did you give any thought as to why this man bothered you so much?"

"Yes, but…."

"I think he's possessed some how, and probably has no idea what's happening.It may very well be Peter's doing.Perhaps we should find this man tomorrow and see if we can possibly talk to him.Muggles don't take well to our curses, you know that.It sounds like he's been driven mad by one of our lot somehow; that's why he feels odd."

"He said something strange to me, you know."

"Which was?"

"'You too'".

"Then he recognized you and Sirius for what you were; it is a wizard that's been after him.We'll find him tomorrow.If nothing else, maybe I can do something for him.The poor man probably has a family somewhere going wild wondering what's happened to him."

Remus suddenly thought of Malcolm and felt himself cringe.Katie nodded and kissed him.

"Exactly.We need to see what we can do for the boy."

***

That evening Liz had some interesting news for them.

"Well, this is good, and this is bad.We need to decide what we want to do.Callum knows exactly where we can get a boat.He's already arranged it, actually. But as we speak he is on a flight down here, as he wants to come with us."

"Certainly _not_," scowled Draco."He'll get himself killed."

"Not necessarily, Draco," said Sirius in the same quieter tone he had been using with Draco the past several days. "The fact is, he's the only one who sails, isn't he?"

"Don't we have enough to worry about without adding to the list 'concern that Liz's stubborn Muggle friend will meet a sticky end'?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Liz jumped in quickly before Draco could say anything to Harry.

"Draco has a good point, but so does Sirius.There's a simple solution.Two, actually, but Katie needs to help me."

"Oh this should be interesting, Liz."

"Katie, we can easily bind him to the boat and then wipe out his memory.Not very sporting, but our best bet in the circumstances.As far as Callum is concerned, we're just a bunch out of tourists who want to cruise the Med and relax.That's why he wants to come.Actually, um," Liz blushed and stopped for a moment."Truth is, he's just dying to meet Sirius.Callum was Brian's best friend."

"Am I to be _approved_? Because if he's around all he's going to meet is Padfoot, and I can't wait to hear your explanation of _that_!"

"Sirius!First off, Callum has no idea who 'Sirius Black' is, despite the Muggle reports.He never pays attention to that sort of thing.Secondly, even if he did figure it out, he'd probably think it all very thrilling that I was engaged to a fugitive.He's a total anarchist; he'll accept our word that this is a false accusation and he'll savour proving the authorities wrong."

"Interesting friends you have, Liz."

"Well, look at you lot!"

Remus had to interrupt at this point."Alright, look.Liz, when is Callum expected to get here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Then we'll worry about it then. My vote goes to bringing him with us on the boat, because I am certainly not capable of doing any sailing, and then wiping out his memory.Draco, I think if we bind him as Liz suggests, we'll be fine.But Liz, you need to be sure you're comfortable with allowing him to come.He will not understand exactly how much danger he could be in. Tonight, we need to open that gate and talk to that guardian so we know exactly what is going to happen if we try to find this island.And have any of you thought about this yet; how is Peter getting all of this information by himself?Either he already knows it, and he's at the end of our trail waiting, or he's got company with him.What we are about to do is not something that can be done alone, especially not by a wizard like Peter.He's not strong enough."

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment, then kicked the table leg, startling the griffins who jumped up and clambered onto Draco.

"Thanks so much, Moony.No, I hadn't been thinking about that, but now I am."

Katie glanced at Remus."I told you we need to find that strange Muggle."

"And I didn't argue with you, love.Now, back to our guardian.Draco, I know that you and Katie were looking even deeper into the language to try and get an understanding of just who might have cast the spell, so we know who we are speaking with."

Draco nodded and looked at Katie, who indicated that he should do the talking.

"We've been looking more into the formal names on the spell, to try and ascertain how they might pertain to the actual spells being utilized in this instance. Most of the formal names that are visible are Set.The Egyptian dark lord."

Harry winced, but didn't add any comment himself.

"But the Egyptian myths are more complicated than the Greek ones.Every deity has multiple names and multiple purposes. This makes it frustrating in trying to determine exactly what the Greek builders of these sites intended, or if in fact it was Egyptians who came here to do the work.However…."At this Draco did stop and look at Katie, who continued.

"We focused on the fact that the temple you found was underwater, and why that might be the case.Wizards have been secreting such places for centuries where Muggles and even other wizards would be least likely to find them.But this site is on Muggle maps, so it's not hidden.But it is ruined, except for the room we needed.Interesting, yes?And then we come to the ghosts who are in there.They are watching that place, and tried very hard to keep Remus and Sirius out of it.Then they tried to kill them when they failed in keeping them out.You can't order a ghost to do something.But you can place a vengeful spirit in a location by deliberately killing it.And how better to place a ghost underwater than to drown a sailor?For that, you need to sink a boat.And for that, you need a catastrophe.Such as a storm. This all speaks in great detail about storms, and what's going to happen if the storm is unleashed. I think that this translates to Typhon, mes amis."

"Was he god of the winds?"

"No, no, Aelous was the god of the winds, that's different.That's why your lungs have aeroli, you know.Anyway, Typhon was the god of storms – particularly storms at sea.Draco, wasn't Set the storm god in Egypt?"

"They said he was responsible for sand storms, yes."

"Close enough. So, in the end, we are probably dealing with a wind sprit.Ta da, as the case may be."

Remus gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. "Very nice.Both of you.That does change things, I think. If we're not careful, we'll start a typhoon here, it that it?"

"Exactly. That may not stop us, but it _will_ alert any wizard or witch in the area that we are here.So.Shall we?"

They all went outside and took a few minutes to just relax and concentrate on what was about to happen.Remus pulled Katie to him and just revelled in feeling her against him again. 

"Remus, love, are you worried about something?" She whispered as he kissed her ear quietly.

"Always."

"Oh stop that, it's not true. Wait until you see Roarke when we get home; she's going to look just like you.I'm very, very happy about that."

"She should be more fortunate to look like you, love."

"Nonsense.I love you."

"I love you, too.Thank you for everything you've made so amazing in my life."

"You're welcome.Thank you for the same."

"Always."

Remus kissed her, momentarily blocking out everything else going on around them, before he sadly let go and stepped away from her.She winked at him and moved to stand next to Draco and Harry.Remus caught Sirius giving Liz a small kiss on the cheek before he stepped up next to him.

"Moony?You're in charge here.Are we ready to go?"

"Yes.Padfoot, be very careful in what you say when you read that spell, old friend.I think we're going to do much better tonight that we did before, but there is still a chance that this is something that can take us all by surprise.Draco and Liz confirmed that it is dark magic.I'm worried that maybe, well…Sirius, you might be it's next target. It will know how to hurt you.Are you ready for that?"

"Yes."

"Padfoot…."Remus wasn't sure what to say next and just looked at Sirius calmly.Sirius smiled widely.

"Don't fuss. We're going to be fine."

"Right then."

Sirius, Liz, Draco and Katie went to stand on the inside of the circle.Remus had fussed slightly over their positions, but Katie and Liz pointed out that it would be better to be perfectly balanced, and Remus and Harry were actually best, because of their strengths, on the outside of the circle in case something happened. _Harry can force the spell back on itself better than all of us put together, love, if it comes to that.That's his particular strength.Probably has a lot to do with what James and Lily did for him, you know. I'm sure it does._

Sirius and Draco faced each other as they had the previous attempt.Katie, as a healer, was best at the North, while Liz stayed at the South.Remus stood behind Katie outside of the circle and Harry stood behind Liz.

Again, after Remus had carefully lit the protection fires, Sirius started to read the incantation that would bring the guardian spirit back to them.Remus watched Draco carefully as the stones again rose into the air and began to orbit an invisible centre point.But Draco's face was set in grim determination.From experience, Remus instinctively knew that there would be not trouble with Draco this night.He was glad that Harry was outside of the circle, because that would have been the Guardian's next obvious target, and Harry was still very shaky over some things.Remus loved Harry and knew him to be a powerful wizard, but this might not have been something he was up to just yet.Sirius was the obvious next target for the guardian.Remus couldn't help but think 'good bloody luck' if the guardian chose to go after Liz or his Katie instead. _Last mistake you'll ever make, I can promise._

It was odd to hear Sirius' faint brogue being replaced by the foreign language.Remus kept getting distracted every time Sirius didn't roll an 'r' or drawl an 'e', but as soon as the mist began to form in the centre of the stones again, he thought of nothing else while he focused.This time, the mists took a very long time in forming any shape.The last attempt, Remus had noticed that they quickly moved towards Draco and spoke to him before any of them could do anything._Everyone's concentration seems to be keeping it in check._

Finally, to Remus' carefully managed horror, the shadow moved towards Katie, and took on an odd anthropomorphic shape.He couldn't make it out, but he hadn't seen Lucius either, so he was sure whatever was happening, Katie could see it.Because her back was to him, Remus couldn't see her face. He took his eyes off of the shadow only for a second to glance at Sirius. Siruis had finished his reading and was watching the shadow with a quietly surprised but closed expression._Damn it; what does Katie see?_

Finally, it spoke, in a cold, flat voice. Remus only heard a whisper, but was sure that those inside the circle heard it clearly.He looked over a Harry, who seemed just as puzzled and was also straining to hear.

"I serve the Lord of the Northern Sky.What do you wish?"

"We seek the island you have concealed.We seek it's secrets."

Katie's voice was strong and clear, and Remus felt much better for it.There was a pause before the shadow responded.

"I have concealed nothing."

"There is an island here, spirit.We need to go there.Can you show us the way?"

"Have you no fear of death, small one?You are very frail."

"I am strong enough to travel.Will you show me the way?"

"What will your little ones do, frail one, without you?"

Remus had to be very careful at this comment not to do something stupid.

"They will endure.And they will find you."

There was a long pause while the shadow wisped about in the firelight slowly.Finally it seemed to retreat backwards into the still orbiting stones.

"Seek me in your dreams; you will find me there."

Remus suddenly felt immensely tired.He stumbled a bit, trying desperately to stay awake. But it was no use.Darkness overwhelmed him, and he never even felt himself hit the ground.


	8. The Casting Stone 8

# The Casting Stone 8

****

Welcome to a new chapter – and a new presidency!For those of you who are upset, please – they're all the same.For those of you who are happy, please – they're all the same.This is my, let's see, eighth presidency, and the sun and moon still rise and set, the tides still roll in and out, and seasoned politicians still run about squawking & manipulating the laws they're hired by _us_ to make and 'defend'.If you like fantasy literature, try reading the Federal Register. 

Remus is taken through the gate by the servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky, and learns where to find the hidden island.Callum arrives, much to Sirius' displeasure….

***

_Remus was walking slowly across cold sand.The sky was unnaturally dark, and a thick fog surrounded him.He wasn't sure why he was barefoot, but it didn't seem to matter.He could feel that just beyond him in the fog, out of his reach, something was moving with him, but nothing came forward to where he could see or touch it. Only the sand on the dark ground was visible through the mists.There was a cold, dry, dusty smell to this place where he walked that made him think of something old and closed that had finally been opened to air.The fog churned, but he heard nothing, and felt no wind, only the dank sense of the precipitation of the fog._

_ _

_He seemed to walk for a long time. Remus' companions never appeared, but they remained with him.His werewolf senses quickly compensated for his human instincts – not allowing his imagination to believe anything else but what he saw and felt and smelt around him.The wolf was curious, but unafraid, so Remus simply moved on and ignored the spirits who followed. _

_ _

_The fog began to slowly dissipate, sinking back into the sands he walked across without a sound.Slowly he started to feel the winds that churned the clouds now visible twilight sky above him. Remus stopped for a moment.It was too dark to see very far into the desert, but the sense of presence he had felt before was gone.That made his senses pick up; either they had gone, or they had succeeded in hiding themselves from him.Remus glanced back over his shoulder, then turned to start walking forward again in the direction he had been moving._

_ _

_He continued to walk across the sands, only now his eyes started to adjust as the landscape became clearer and the clouds above him seemed to roll back and vanish over the hills he saw in the distance to his left.It was night, wherever he was, and the moonless sky was covered with more stars than Remus had ever seen in his life.They seemed almost on top of him.He glanced up for a moment, but when he looked back down he was suddenly standing at the foot of a gigantic statue of a standing figure.He felt he should have been startled at its sudden appearance, but just turned and walked slowly back a few steps to get a good look at it.He seemed now to be moving as if underwater; everything was thick and heavy, but with little real resistance._

_ _

_Remus suddenly became aware that he could hear again, as he noticed four gigantic cauldrons of fire spaced out evenly around the statue, flooding the sand with light and crackling as they burned.He could make out the various sounds that made up the fire's soft 'whoosh'; the crackling of fuel being lit, molecule by molecule, the hiss of air being pushed aside, the faint metallic undertone of the cauldrons actually resonating from the fire churning within them._

_ _

_In addition to the fires, he could now hear the winds.They sounded very violent and powerful, but Remus only felt a light breeze that barely stirred the sand around him. He looked up at the statue.It was made of a black stone, and had been smoothed and polished with such precision that its surface seemed like glass.The figure was that of a man, but he had the head of an animal. Remus stared at it for a few moments; the ears were long and square and it had a long flat muzzle.The eyes, he noted, were carved to be closed, not open. The polished black surface of the figure reflected the flames of the fires around it, bright yellow and red streaks that moved and danced, seeming to animate the figure.Remus thought it looked as if the figure was breathing; slow, deep breaths of someone in a deep enchanted sleep._

_ _

_A new sense of presence came to him as he stood there, unmoving, in front of the statue.Two wolves walked out of the darkness and came to stand at the base of the statue on either side, looking at him. Remus instantly could tell that they were not real wolves….He looked back up to the sky.He had seen no moon at all before; was it hidden?Would he transform?The werewolves seemed to notice his agitation and he looked back at them, as they seemed to quietly laugh at him.The one on the right, with odd brown fur and a wilder look than his companion, gave a growling bark, then moved away back into the darkness. Remus looked at the older, darker wolf who remained. This wolf had a broken, twisted look to it, as if the person who lived inside of him was harmed or deformed in some way. It gazed at Remus quietly for a few moments._

_ _

_Welcome._

_ _

_Remus blinked at the odd sensation of hearing a voice in his head._

_ _

_"Hello?" _

_ _

_His voice sounded distant and muffled to his own ears, and all he could hear clearly all of a sudden was his own heart beating.Remus found himself hypnotized by the rhythm. He knew his heartbeat to be slower and stronger than that of ordinary men.The sound was slowly overwhelmed by the physical sensation of his blood rushing through him in time to those slow and steady throbs; of his curse racing and filling every part of his body and soul.He had to close his eyes for a moment to focus._

_ _

_He jumped and his eyes flew open when something colder and darker than he had ever felt in his life brushed his cheek. The other wolf had also vanished, and Remus was once again standing right up next to the odd statue.This time his attention was drawn to the writing on the base.Had he not seen that before?Carved into the rock was a short verse; something white had been rubbed into the cuts to make them standout against the almost unreal darkness of the stone itself. Remus stared at the inscription; he knew it was Egyptian hieroglyphs, but couldn't hope to understand what they said._

_ _

_Suddenly he felt the sand start to shift beneath his feet.Startled, he tried to step away, but the sand began falling faster into an unseen hole, taking him with it.He was pulled under the surface within seconds, choking as everything went black and sand filled his nose and mouth.He struggled, lashing out and twisting, trying to somehow escape.Almost as quickly as the sand had drowned him, however, he found himself falling onto ground in the open air.Remus spat out the sand and dust, shaking his head to get sand out of his hair and eyes, and hearing himself snarl and growl like he hadn't in years._

_ _

_He finally looked up, and saw that he was again in the middle of the vast desert, but the statue had vanished.He lay on the cold sand, and the impossibly bright stars shone over him.As he stood to start walking again, the sands around him suddenly roared to life with an intense blue fire.Remus felt the panic of the familiar nightmare start, and he stared around him, expecting to find the hooded figures there, waiting for him.He started to feel a burning ache in his arms and legs; but still he saw no moon._

_ _

_In an instant he was pulled into the air by some force, which was bitterly cold but oddly gentle.He looked back down at the ground, still expecting to see his accusers and pursuers, but in fact what he saw was that the fire was not a circle, but a collection of oddly spaced small fires. They burned without a sound for a few moments, and then another small fire burst into life, almost exactly in the centre of three of the other fires._

_ _

After that happened, Remus was dropped back down to earth, only the landscape blurred and shifted as he drew nearer the ground.For a moment it looked as if there was no longer anything solid left in the universe, but Remus' foot came down again on sand.This time, however, he was on a beach, and he heard the waves crashing behind him and now he felt the intense cold and fury of the winds that whipped around him.Remus glanced back out at the water, as he instinctively moved closer to the trees to avoid the waves smashing the shoreline.There were three tall outcrops of rock rising from the ocean floor about 200 yards from the water's edge.They seemed oddly still and silent guardians, facing the raging sea but never moving.The one in the centre was taller than its companions, and seemed to come to a point at the top.Remus raised his hands and turned his face away as a wave suddenly hit very near to him, soaking his legs and covering him with slightly stinging salt water.When he opened his eyes again, he saw, standing at what looked to be a path's entrance through the trees, the odd young American Muggle who had been distracting them.

The young man looked as dangerous and untamed as ever, only this time he said nothing, just smiled at Remus, then vanished. Remus turned to follow him, but felt himself again growing immensely tired, and closed his eyes, falling into nothingness.

***

Remus slowly woke up, feeling rested but uncertain as to where he was.The light was wrong; the window was at the foot of their bed.But Katie was curled up behind him as usual, her cheek warm against his shoulder.Remus rolled over onto his back, shifting to pull Katie onto his chest and finally opened his eyes._Greece, that's right…._

He suddenly sat bolt upright, waking up Katie in the process.

"Katie!What day is it?"

Katie shushed him as she moved to sit up on her knees in front of him and look at him closely.

"It's just the next morning, love.How are you feeling?It gave us a bit a shock when we all woke up and couldn't get you to wake up, but you seemed fine, just asleep.Did you dream?"

"Yes.That guardian spirit showed me things.Hurry, get up.We need to write all of this down."

He pushed her gently off the bed and stood up quickly himself. "I'm going to get Draco and Sirius.A lot of this is something I think they'll understand." He dressed quickly, trying to be careful not to think about anything but the dream images he could still see plainly.

"Ahem!"

Remus stopped as he opened their bedroom door and looked down at Katie.He was very surprised to see she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Katie, really."

She nodded, but didn't say anything, although the tears became a little more pronounced.Remus closed the door again and took her in his arms."Shush.Don't.Just another typical day for us, right?Please don't be mad at me."

"Why on earth would I be mad at you, Remus?" she said in a miserable tone he hadn't heard in years.Suddenly he remembered what had happened just before he passed out.He pulled back to look at her carefully.

"What did you see when the spirit turned to you?"

Katie shook her head and wiped her eyes, moving to open the door herself. Remus grabbed her hand, though, a bit too quickly.He could start to feel the moon creeping up on him, knowing that in four days it would be full again.

"Sorry – sorry; you startled me.What did you see, please, love."

Katie squeezed his hand and smiled slightly."Later, I promise. I never keep things from you, you know that. I just had a scare, but that's all.Really.Now, go get the others and I'll collect what we need downstairs."

Katie moved too fast for him to stop her and carry on their conversation.Sighing, he padded down the hallway to Draco's room, but noticed that the door was open.He glanced inside, but there was no sign of Draco, so he assumed he must already be downstairs, or out running again._Damn it; he better be in the kitchen._ Remus was just turning the corner of the hallway when he ran right into Sirius.

"Moony! Are you alright?"

"Yes, but come downstairs right now I…."

"What happened?Has Katie had a good look at you?Why didn't you…."

"Padfoot, please.I'm fine, and Katie's allowed me to get up hasn't she?"

Sirius just looked at him with a scowl, but nodded and indicated they should go downstairs.Remus didn't say anything else, nor did he miss Sirius making a beeline for Katie the moment he saw her and start quizzing her in low tones.Remus pointedly ignored them as he went into the kitchen looking for Draco.

Thankfully, Draco was sitting there, reading something and feeding the griffins pieces of fruit.Much to Remus' surprise, Harry sat across from Draco reading the Daily Prophet the Ministry owl brought to their house each morning.Both of the young men looked up at Remus when he entered and stood.

"Remus!"

"Professor, are you alright?"

"I'm fine.Draco, come with me this instant.The guardian took me through the gate and I need you to help me understand what I saw before I forget it."

Remus didn't miss the glare Harry gave Draco at that comment, but he didn't say anything, just stood aside as Draco moved past him, followed by the griffins.Remus stayed where he was a moment and raised an eyebrow at Harry, giving him a smile.

"Coming?"

Harry nodded and followed Remus into the large common room where they had set up their work.

Remus took up a drawing pencil and started to sketch the images from the base of the statue as he told them what had happened.He didn't look up while he spoke, concentrating more on making sure he wrote what he remembered as closely as possible.It was, thankful, a very short set of figures, but they would be in trouble if this was an important incantation and he got it wrong.He finished recounting the dream and just continued to work on his sketch.It was some time before he noticed that nobody seemed to have moved or spoken since he'd finished.Surprised, he looked up.Katie was staring at him with an odd expression, and Sirius was looking at Katie with a very concerned look. Harry was also looking odd, but Draco was busy flipping through one of the large stack of books he'd accumulated.

"What?"

Nobody said anything, and Katie finally looked away, going to see what Draco was doing.Sirius came to stand next to Remus and looked at the drawing he had made.

"Sirius, that's the best I can do.Can you read that?Does it mean anything?"

Sirius still didn't speak, but sat down next to Remus and took the piece of paper.He studied it in silence for a while, then nodded.

"It's a guardian curse.I'll write it out, rather than risk saying it out loud."

Sirius reached over and took the pencil from Remus, then scrawled out the translation of the glyphs along the bottom of the paper.

O all people who enter this tomb, who will make evil against this tomb and destroy it, may the crocodile be against them on water, and snakes against them on land.May the hippopotamus be against them on water, the scorpion against them on land.I am the Lord of the Northern Sky, and I will make it so.

"How charming."

Sirius did manage a small smile and looked at Remus out of the corner of his eye."Quite. But bloody effective.I'd check your shoes carefully next time you put them on."Sirius held the paper out to Harry, who finally moved to stand next to Sirius, but still said nothing.

Draco and Katie walked back over, and Draco laid a book down on the table and opened it to the spot he had marked.

"Remus, is this what you saw?"

The illustration was unmistakeably the same as the strange statue.Remus nodded and Draco gave a thin smile.

"Well, this just gets better.That is Set.He is reportedly the Lord of the Northern Sky, and he is definitely the dark lord of the Egyptians.You must have found the tomb of the wizard Set gained his reputation from.Or, perhaps, a shrine built to him."

"Sirius?"

"What, Remus?"

"In your little tale of the Casting Stone, exactly who was responsible for making it?"

Sirius shook his head."I've no idea.But it certainly is starting to look like Set had something to do with it."

"It certainly does.But that makes this all the more interesting."

Harry finally spoke.

"Remus, please tell me how determining we are now looking for something that might have been created by one of the most powerful dark wizards in the history of the earth is simply 'interesting'"

Remus smiled at him.

"Harry, dark magic is deceptive magic, correct?"

"Yes."

"And dark magic is not something that is 'shared', correct?"

"Hardly."

Now Sirius piped up."Harry, what Remus is getting at, and what I think you'll appreciate, is that we are now following Peter into an elaborate trap.A 'wild goose chase' that could result in something particularly nasty for whoever manages to figure the whole thing out.But, most importantly, it will have a lesson.Correct, _Professor_?"

"Correct. Being one step behind Peter in all of this should have a benefit."

Before Harry could get out what, by the expression on his face was likely to be a rather blunt and aggravated comment, Liz walked in and joined them.She seemed a little surprised to see them all in a cluster at the table, but just smiled at Remus.

"It would seem I missed all of the excitement by lounging in the shower."

***

About 11 Liz took a rather nervous Sirius and an amused Harry with her into town to collect Callum.Sirius was uncharacteristically non-decisive all morning; first he was absolutely going with Liz, then he was absolutely staying at the house.Remus did feel a little sorry for him, knowing that this turn of events really was bothering Sirius, but he didn't lift a finger to stop Katie and Liz from completely needling him over his being an ass.Harry seemed to enjoy watching Sirius get picked apart by the women and also remained mute, even when he was asked for support.

After they left, Remus took Katie for a stroll down to the beach so they could talk about things._Like what you saw, and why you and Sirius looked so off-put by my dream._ Draco disappeared for a run, after giving in to Katie's insistence that he absolutely coat himself in a sun-screen she brewed. _We are getting a little pink and peeling, I'll admit. _Remus drank his own potion while Katie fussed at Draco for being careless and thought about Malcolm getting talked to in a similar tone of voice when he tracked dirt into the house or had dipped Hedwig's tail feathers in purple ink while she slept._My own mother had that tone; and Katie didn't get it until Malcolm came along.Wonder if its some hormonal change women get after they have children._That thought made him snigger a bit, but he declined to explain to Katie what was so funny, as he didn't need her getting cross with him.

They sat down in the sand together, Remus holding Katie against him as they gazed out at the peaceful ocean.It stood in strong contrast to the violent churning sea from Remus' dream, but that island had been near here.They had marked on Sirius' map exactly where they suspected it was after Remus explained everything to them.Now all that was left was to get the boat and set out.

"Katie?"

"What?"

"You know what.Out with it."

"Remus, the spirit appeared before me as a man with what I thought was a wolf's head.After talking to Sirius, however, we decided that what I saw was probably Apnu.That's an Egyptian figure with a jackal's head."

"Anubis"

"Same thing.He was supposed to be an aide to Set in the Underworld, so it fits.But, at the time, of course it…surprised me."

Remus said nothing for a while, and quietly stroked at Katie's dark hair.Katie kept her own gaze on the water, but moved closer to him.

"Katie…."

"Remus, stop.It wasn't the figure so much, it was what I felt.Did you hear it?Harry said he could hear whispers, but I assure you it was _not_ whispering inside that circle.The voice was horrible.It sounded like something rotten and decaying was speaking."

"I heard it whispering, too.I heard it threaten Malcolm and Roarke. And you."

"It wasn't me so much as the children.Its words were simple, but what it made me feel wasn't."

She stopped.Remus knew her too well to think this was the end of it, so he just waited.Finally she started again.

"It made me very frightened for the children.It made me feel that something was going to happen to them, and that I would be powerless to stop it…."

She turned now to hold him and started crying."We won't get home fast enough, Remus, love."

Katie did stop talking, but she didn't move from where she was for a long time.Remus stared past her and tried to calm himself down.He still had occasional panic attacks and would wake up at night wracked with guilt over ever allowing himself to have a child in the first place._Let alone two. What was I thinking?_He tried to stop thinking about it, but the wolf was close now with the moon nearly full, and he was very agitated._Such an unsuitable parent.Such a selfish thing to do.But could I see my life without Malcolm now?Never.And Roarke; will she be like her brother?What will it be like watching her grow and change? What will it be like for them, living with the curse?_

Katie finally sat back and looked at him.He could see in her clouded expression and the firm set to her jaw that he must have a look on his face she didn't like.Katie hated to hear any complaints or cries of self-pity from him on this subject.She, very rightly, pointed out that many children were doomed to have terrible parents who never even bothered to love them, so Remus was miles ahead of them to start. 

"Malcolm and Roakre are damned lucky, Remus, and you know it."

"Yes."

"But do you believe it?"

"Yes."

Katie scowled. "Don't you dare humour me, Remus Lupin. We will go on, just as we always have.How do you think it makes me feel to see you do this? Am I some twit who doesn't get it?"

"Katie, you are the only one in my entire life who does 'get it'."

"Then treat me like that. I am not going to have this stupid discussion again."

"No; best we don't.""

"I love you, you big git."

"Lucky for me. I love you too, you _stubborn _cow." They both started to giggle, finally feeling the awful tension of the morning slightly loosen as they teased each other.Katie leaned forward to kiss Remus very deliberately and very intently before she sat back and turned again to sit against his chest.

"Ever wonder what it would be like if we were just some Muggles who worked as chartered accountants or something?"

"Yes.We'd go utterly mad."

"Tragic. Why do you think those wolves were there?"

"I've no idea just yet. Probably because of my own issues, Katie, love."

"Hmmm.Well, the fact that you saw that bloody Muggle again isn't lost on me. I still want to find him.I'm actually hoping Draco sees him again, so we can go and…."

"Absolutely not."

Katie gave him a soft poke in the ribs with her elbow."Watch it."

"We'll keep an eye out, but that's it."

"Stop being such a bore, Remus."

Remus shut up about it at that._And how often in my life have I heard that phrase?My penance for being the voice of reason surrounded by so many hot heads._

***

"Oh, Remus, for gods sake, we'll be _fine_."

Remus glared at Sirius and Peter.

"Right.Exactly how are you going to get into the Slytherin dorm?They're on the watch for us, you know."

Peter was uncharacteristically vocal that night.He was angrier than Sirius and Remus put together over what had happened that afternoon at the Quidditch game.

"That door we found on the second floor?I saw Lucius coming out of it last week.I think it goes right down there!"

Remus sighed and shook his head at Peter. "So you saw an upperclassman coming out of a strange door.We see that all the time, Peter. For all you know that door leads to Dumbledore's office.Explain to him what you're doing up at this hour sneaking around."

Peter just huffed and made to leave their rooms in the tower."Stop being such a _bore,_ Remus.Are all you lot so stuffy?Some dark creature."

Sirius laughed and bounded down out of the fourth year's dorm behind Peter, strangely willing to let Peter, probably for the first time in their lives, take the lead.Remus was furious, both at being ignored and at Peter making a joke about the wolf._It's not funny, Peter.You have no idea what the wolf would like to do to you._

***

Remus finally turned from staring out at the ocean when he heard footsteps on the stone stairs carved from the rock face behind him and Katie.Harry and Draco were coming down, and looked, oddly, rather amused._Usually one or the other; never both at the same time._

"Harry.I take it you've collected Callum?"

"Well, we've met him.He's gone with Liz and Sirius to collect the boat he's got for us.They will be sailing down here to our little dock and should appear soon."

Katie looked up at Harry.

"What is it?Why do you have that look, Mr. Potter?"

"Wait until you get a load of Callum.Sirius _hates_ him."

Remus huffed and stretched his legs, leaning back to rest on his elbows in the sand."Harry, he's just met him.How can he possibly hate him?"

"Wait for it."

Remus was about to say something else when he noticed Draco giving him an odd look.

"What, Draco?"

"Um, Sir, is that a _tattoo_ on your ankle?"

Remus glanced down at his leg, and the old mark there.He was barefoot, so the tattoo that was normally concealed was in fact showing for once.Katie chuckled and nodded at Draco. Draco seemed to struggle a bit, and he and Harry looked at each other.Remus didn't blink.Finally Draco spoke, in overly polite tones.

"Forgive me, Sir, but you hardly strike me as the type…."

"Let me guess," cut in Harry, "This has something to do with Sirius."

Remus smiled."Not exactly.Your father talked me into this."

Draco laughed slightly and leaned over to look more closely at Remus' ankle.

"What is that exactly?"

"A laurel wreath.For victory."

"My _dad_ talked you into that?"

"Well, we wanted to match."

"Match?!"

Remus had to smile now."Yes. We all got one.This is what we all managed to agree on, eventually."

Katie rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the arm."Stop torturing him.Tell him the whole story from your sordid youth.Of course it involves Sirius, Harry."

"Harry, when we all first graduated, Sirius went to live in London, as you know.He lived in this flat right in the middle of Muggle London, surrounded by all sorts of interesting characters, which is exactly what he wanted.James and I were in Godric's Hollow, and your mum lived with her parents until she and your dad got married about a year later.However, we spent many a night with Sirius in London.That was how we would blow off steam and try to relax and just forget, for a little while, what was happening."

"Across from Sirius' flat was a tattoo parlour.The chap who ran the place was entranced by Sirius' motorbike, and they used to chat about it.The man told Sirius he needed a good tattoo to go with it.James and I never thought much about it, until one night when we got back from the pub.We had been, well, unwinding a bit.Your parents were getting married in four days and Sirius was making a lot of noise about 'our last days'.Silly, considering everything, but we were 19, so what can I say?"

"The tattoo parlour happened to be open when we got back, and Sirius demanded we go say hello to his favourite Muggle.We got back on the subject of Sirius getting a tattoo, and it became clear that that was exactly what he intended to do.Well, as you can imagine, he made a lot of bluster about getting some naked femme fatal painted on his backside, but we managed to talk him down by agreeing to all get the same tattoo.We had no intention of following through on it, once Sirius got something small and innocuous on himself and the whole idea out of his system, but we got rather carried away."

"I suggested the laurel wreath, and suddenly it all became strangely serious and important.So we all did it.And may I say it hurt like hell."

Draco laughed as Remus finished."I am very surprised at this.So, Black has the same mark?"

"Yes.As did James.I suppose I could have removed it easily a long time ago, but…. But it seemed to want to stay there.So there you are."

"What did my mum say?" asked Harry quietly.Remus shook his head.

"Nothing that bears repeating.And she was glad it hurt."

Katie leaned close to whisper in his ear."Well, that's certainly an abbreviated version of that night, love."

Remus was about to whisper back that she best keep her stories to herself, when he suddenly saw a boat coming round the far left corner of the little bay their house looked over.He stood up quickly and walked out onto the dock, followed by the others.The boat came alongside, and a man jumped off quickly to secure ropes to the dock.

"Would you mind?" he called, throwing one of the ropes he held towards Remus and indicating the tie at Remus' feet.Remus bent down to wrap the rope around the tie, and then looked up to see Sirius standing next to him with a very dark expression.

"Padfoot?What is it?"

"Nothing.Go say hallo to Liz's chum, won't you?"

Sirius stormed off to talk to Katie, as Remus now turned to get a better look at their new companion.He realized why Sirius was so upset; Callum was, hands down, the most attractive man Remus had ever seen in his life.His smile made Sirius' most wild look seem tame in comparison.Considering that Sirius was prone to feeling aged and unsuitable for Liz, this was not a welcome sight at all._Okay, maybe Harry wasn't jumping to conclusions.Sirius probably does hate this man._Oblivious to the fuss he was causing, Callum jumped forward and shook Remus' hand.

"You must be Remus, right?I…"Callum trailed off and looked at Remus rather intently.Remus felt a momentary twinge._Oh, no.Don't let Callum be one of those Muggles who feel unsettled by me_.But that didn't seem to be the case, as Callum still held his hand tightly.

"You look familiar.Have we met?"

"No, I doubt it.I just look like one of those people everyone thinks they've met."

Liz appeared next to Callum.

"Ah, you've met Remus.And this," she waved her hand, "is his wife, Katie.It's too bad you can't see their little boy, as he's utterly adorable."

"Really?Liz never had a high opinion of children, so if she says that, yours must be a knockout."

"Shut up, Callum.They also just had a daughter, who will no doubt be splendid as well."

"Oh, congratulations.Taking a little time off to get reacquainted and just be alone, are you? Kids are great, but a bit of a damper on serious romance, I suspect."

Remus resisted the urge to punch the man in the face, knowing he meant nothing by the comment and couldn't possibly understand how hurtful it was.Still, Katie looked as if she might do it herself and he wouldn't stop her. He was a little disappointed when Katie controlled her instincts and just smiled.

"Oh yes, absolutely."

Liz grabbed Callum by the arm and steered him towards the shore."Come meet Draco, Callum."She gave Katie an apologetic look and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, where do these people get these funky names, Lizzy?"

## Lizzy?

Once Callum had been introduced to Draco, they all went up to the house. Remus noted that Sirius took Liz by the arm and stayed right up next to her while Callum chatted on about how thrilled he was to finally meet everyone. They reached the top of the stone steps when Draco's griffins suddenly came bounding out of the house towards them.Remus watched Callum carefully to see what would happen.

"Oh, hey, nice puppies."

Draco gave Remus a very amused glance as he bent over to pick up the griffins. "Well," he whispered, "at least we can confirm he's a total Muggle."

"You doubted it?"

"I never quite know what to expect from Liz.How long do you reckon before Black simply smacks him?"

"If he keeps it up, it might be a tie between when Sirius smacks him and when my wife does."

Draco looked at Katie, who still had a rather clouded look to her face.

"Well, well.This is all getting very interesting."

A/N: The curse on the statue of Set is in fact an actual curse from an Egyptian tomb.'Mummy's Curses' were the invention primarily of the press at the time of Howard Carter's discovery of Tutankhamun's tomb.The fact is that any number of curses were written on tomb walls, but just as many tombs have no such writings.The intent was to keep looters out, as the Egyptians felt very strongly that if a tomb was altered in any way, the soul of the dead person would not be able to find it's body, and be doomed to roam the earth.Powerful, if you believe each soul is eternal.


	9. The Casting Stone 9

# The Casting Stone 9

This all should have been in the last chapter, but I wanted to switch viewpoints.Seems a good idea, too, since I'm noticing people starting to ask "what's up with Harry?".We're on Harry's POV for this bit.He's been quiet until now, but there's a reason for it (always!). Time to cheer him up a bit, I think.This is a 'bonus' to this week's chapter, really, more than anything else.

Callum teaches the group the basics of sailing, while continuing to get on people's nerves.Harry talks to Katie about what's been bothering him, and Draco and Harry finally find a common cause – disliking Callum.That leads to their doing something a little rash, but harmless.Really. (Lucky for them the only adult who would get truly cross with them has been temporarily incapacitated by the lunar cycle).

***

Harry hadn't expected to find the experience of sailing so thrilling and exhilarating. Prior to this trip his only experience of having been in a boat was that first night he arrived at Hogwarts when he was 11, and that was hardly anything to compare to this. For the first time in a long while, Harry found himself relaxing and smiling for no reason as they moved up and down the coastline of the island, occasionally waving at other boats as they sailed past._This is brilliant.No matter why we're here._It was especially nice being out all day in the warm summer sun.Harry, like Liz, tanned, and he started to get a nice glow to him quickly, in contrast to his pale companions.The sun felt so good, and Harry felt himself start to really, truly thaw and relax.He'd been so tense and so cold for months, only travelling at night, living out of doors and spending days in the rain of the north, that it was with undisguised relief that he stripped off his shirt and lay out on the top of the front deck while Callum gave them all a break.

He ignored Sirius calling out to him to at least put a hat on, pretending to be asleep.He was left undisturbed, but he heard Sirius grumbling a bit at Liz before he heard their footsteps retreating to the other end of the boat. _Don't coddle me, Sirius._Harry and Sirius had been on edge with each other for months, ever since Harry had refused, after Voldemort's downfall, to quit his position as an Auror.Harry felt that there was just too much left to do, and he couldn't possibly not finish what he had started. Sirius felt that Harry had done enough, and that he should just stay out of it while others cleaned up the last of the Death Eaters, and finally make some plans as to what he wanted to do with his life, now that he could be anything he wanted to be.Harry knew that Sirius meant well, and that he was exhausted from constantly worrying about Harry and the pressures that his life had brought him, but Harry just lost his temper and yelled at Sirius that his life was not going to be dictated by Sirius' selfish needs.It was a hurtful and unfortunate thing to say, and Harry still wasn't sure what had brought on the outburst.The end result was a screaming match that even Remus judged 'totally out of control' and 'utterly unlike them'.Both Harry and Sirius had said something rude to Remus and left.

Harry had gone to The Burrow, where he enjoyed doing nothing except being spoiled by Mrs. Weasley for a week. And Ginny was there.Harry had been surprised to find her at home, as he thought she had moved out to live with friends from school, but he didn't bring it up and quietly enjoyed having her about. Ginny, as usual, said little unless he spoke to her directly, and just got on with everything in her very no-nonsense way.And when Harry finally confessed to her why he had come to The Burrow in the first place, she disappeared almost immediately and returned with Sirius.

"Work it out.Right now."

Sirius and Harry had sat on the back wall of the Weasley's garden and talked well into the night.Harry apologized for what he said. Sirius told him he knew Harry didn't mean it, but that he was very concerned as to what really was bothering him.Harry honestly had no idea.He was restless, and still very on edge from the final confrontation with Voldemort._I guess almost dying can put a damper on things.Or I should say, almost dying **again**_.He told Sirius that he was having difficulty believing it really was all over, and kept expecting to hear some terrible news, or open the door one day to find Voldemort standing there.And Harry was still bitterly sad that Sirius wasn't free, and was terrified that now they would never possibly find Pettigrew, and that was the end of it._I feel helpless; I can't stand it._

They had worked out their differences, but Harry's mood didn't improve much in general, as he still had no answers for the problems that were really bothering him, and in fact couldn't even really seem to put a finger on exactly what those were.It was exasperating, and Harry felt bad for causing Sirius to worry about him.But Harry had been very angry when he wasn't told immediately that they might have a very real lead on Peter._Sirius was being overprotective.And unfair; I had every right to know; this is just as important to me as it is to him, but he was stubbornly doing what he 'thought was best', not what he knew he should do. _Still, despite the current strain in their relationship, Harry never for an instant doubted or questioned how much Sirius loved him, and why he did and said the things he did.And Harry had truly grown to love Sirius as the father he had never known, although it would have been more accurate to say Remus was his father-figure, while Sirius was an equal of sorts._Sometimes I feel like Remus is fathering both of us.Maybe Sirius will change if he and Liz ever have their own children._

Harry felt sad at that thought, and tried to push it out of his mind, deciding to just focus on enjoying the beautiful Mediterranean sunshine and thinking good thoughts about finally getting the family he had always dreamed of, once Sirius was free, and then he and Liz were married. He really did feel much more like his old self than he had in months. _I love you Sirius, you big idiot.Just give me the room I need to work this out. I'll get it sorted.And just wait until we get our hands on Pettigrew.Nobody will stop us then, I promise. _

It was oddly quiet at the moment, and he could hear only the sound of the wind, the water slapping against the boat, the occasional snap from the sails as they caught the wind, and the sporadic chattering of the griffins.Harry smiled at that.Malfoy had brought the griffins with them, initially against Liz and Remus' wishes, and they had proven to be rather entertaining little mascots for the group.They instinctively knew when to keep out of the way and would disappear while ropes and sails were flying.But once the sails were set, they would come back out and run up and down the deck in an endless game of tag. Callum had told Malfoy that maybe bringing puppies on board wasn't a good idea, as they were small and might slip overboard.Malfoy had just given him a condescending smile Harry knew well and said that it was no concern of Callum's what Malfoy chose to do with his pets.What Callum didn't know was that Katie had already cast a spell on the boat that would prevent anything from falling off of it.This had the effect of making Callum himself bounce back slightly whenever he leaned to far over the sides to look at something, but Callum hadn't seemed to notice, thankfully.

"Potter.You awake?"

Harry shielded his eyes with one hand and squinted at Malfoy who had come to stand near him on the top deck.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"I've grown very tired of listening to Mr. Macreedy's rather boorish tales of booze and near-death experiences with Muggle sports.The man has no idea….I'm stunned your Godfather's rather steadfast and calm intended is friends with such an oaf.Even Professor Lupin looks strained."

"That's just the moon, I think. But what did you want?"

Draco looked at Harry for a moment, then sat down across from him and leaned up against the railing.

"Potter, I'm well aware that you are most unhappy with my being here. But I think that you and I can agree that we both want the same outcome from this little excursion.Yes?"

"If you are referring to catching that rat and setting Sirius free, then yes."

"That is exactly what I am referring to.As this is the case, and considering that we have enough to worry about, I just wanted to …hell Potter, I don't know.Call a truce sounds so second-year."

"I know what you're getting at.We're adults now.I think we can manage to behave like them."

Draco gave a small laugh."An amazingly adult statement from a young man with such an _un_-adult mentor.Forgive me, I couldn't help myself; it had to be said."

Harry sighed.He still didn't know what to make of the man Malfoy had turned into.Hermione trusted him implicitly, and often chastised Harry and Ron for making 'unfair' remarks.And Remus, who never trusted anyone without a very good reason, both trusted and _liked_ Draco.Malfoy and Sirius had never got on, but that was proving to be more of a personality conflict than anything else.Harry had to admit that Draco would not be here if Sirius didn't allow it, no matter what Remus had to say on the subject.Harry suddenly felt that it was just too tiring to be mad at Malfoy without a good reason on top of everything else he had to deal with.

"Malfoy, I haven't said thank you for what you're doing for Sirius.What you did; finding that note in your father's papers and everything."

Draco didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

Draco just nodded, and then looked out to sea._Good enough to be going forward, as Dumbledore would say_.

"Malfoy, aren't you hot in that long-sleeved shirt?

"Not particularly."

"Not going to try for a tan?Those are some nice freckles you're getting on your face.You can match with Ron."

"Very funny, Potter."Draco looked at his hands a moment, then back at Harry with a sad and still dark faint smile."You know why I'm here, really?"

"For Remus."

"Partially.But I've my own more personal reason for wanting to see that man suffer."

Harry sat up now and looked more closely at Draco."You've never said this before, Malfoy."

Draco shook his head."It's not like what you might think.Here."Draco rolled up his left sleeve and showed Harry the Dark Mark there. Harry shivered a bit; he'd always expected Draco to have one of these, but the reality of sitting there looking at it was frightening.He finally glanced back at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"Pettigrew," said Draco, quickly rolling his sleeve back down. "Your rat did that to me, at Voldemort's request.The night we left Hogwarts.How did you spend your graduation night, Potter?"Harry didn't miss the snarl in Draco's voice, but understood that Draco was just angry in general, not at him in particular.

"Remus and Katie threw a party at their house."

"How nice."Draco stood up now and jumped from the upper deck down onto the main deck, whistling for the griffins."Potter, we're good enough to be going forward, are we?"

Harry was surprised by Draco's choice of words for a moment.But it seemed appropriate that Draco use Dumbledore's phrasing, and in deference to Dumbledore Harry nodded and even managed a smile.

"Looks like it, Malfoy."

Draco didn't smile back, but his face did relax and his eyes seemed a little less dark.

"At least you and I should be able to agree on one thing."

"What's that, Potter?"

"Callum Maccreedy is one of the biggest idiots we've ever met other than Gilderoy Lockheart."

Draco did laugh at this and nod, quickly shutting up though as they suddenly say Liz and the offending Callum coming up the starboard side towards them.

"Gods, he is at that."

***

After three days they had started to get the hang of everything and were able to get most of their tasks done without Callum taking them through everything step-by-step.Katie suggested at breakfast on the fourth day that maybe they could leave Callum behind and give it try themselves.That got a cheer from Sirius, a sigh from Liz, and a talking-to from Remus.It was full moon that night, and Remus was strained and tired and in no mood for 'silly suggestions that could result in our all getting killed'. Katie managed to shut him up before the entire lecture came out and just as Callum, who slept in, strode into the kitchen and asked Liz to make him some eggs.

Harry and Draco gave each other knowing looks as they watched Sirius turn a shade of red they both knew from experience was not a good omen.That got them both a glare from Remus that was equally unwelcome.Katie in fact got Callum some breakfast and Harry nearly died laughing as he overheard Katie swearing to Remus, before they all set out for the dock again, that she had not put anything in his meal that would have any adverse effects on the poor Muggle.

"Remus is convinced I'm going to lose my temper and slip him a really nasty hex or something."

"Such as?"

"Well, maybe a little hair-loss tonic or silencing potion."

"Wow, good idea.That was one of the few potions I ever managed. Do you have what we need?"

Katie laughed and shook her head."Mr. Potter, _do_ behave."

"Katie, Callum is just _so_ unlike Liz."

"He was her husband's friend, Harry not one she chose.He sort of came with the territory.Rather like I inherited Sirius with Remus."

"You're ahead then.This idiot…."

"Shhhh.Look, he's a reasonably harmless idiot. Callum can't win here anyway, because he makes Sirius so very unhappy, and that's really bothering Liz.It hasn't escaped her attention that you and Draco are less than enamoured with him, too."

"Are you saying you like him?"

"No, not in the least.I find him exhausting and painfully naïve.But right now I've other things that matter more to me to think about."Katie stopped walking for a moment and looked closely at Harry."Speaking of which.I've noticed that your mood has improved drastically in the past few days, but there's still something bothering you, isn't there?"

"Katie, it's nothing really."

"Is it Sirius being so upset by Callum?You shouldn't fret about that, Harry.Callum will be out of our lives quickly enough and Sirius…."

Harry cut her off and started down the stairs to the dock.

"I appreciate it, Katie.But really, I am fine."

Katie rolled her eyes and started down herself."Where in my life did I end up getting assigned to play Wendy to the Lost Boys?" Harry heard her mutter under her breath.

They spent the morning sailing between Paros and one of the smaller islands to the south.It was the first time they had been out of sight of land, and Harry felt a little nervous about that, but Callum, for all his boorish tendencies, was a very good sailor and steered them exactly to the compass point he said they were going to in exactly the amount of time he said it would take. Malfoy seemed to particularly dread going out on the open waters at first, and Harry found out from Sirius that Draco had been seasick coming to the island. But Katie gave Draco something to settle his nerves and he got used to the open ocean relatively quickly. Remus had the familiar pale and strained look he tended to get before the full moon, but Callum assumed that was seasickness as well, thankfully, and happily gave Remus some Muggle pills all day which Remus carefully tossed overboard when Callum wasn't looking.

Sailing was actually a lot simpler than it looked, once they got all the ropes figured out.Sirius had made a bit of a fuss about why they had a sailboat to start with, but Remus shushed him by saying that trusting themselves to a Muggle powerboat would not be the smartest move, as they didn't have time to enchant it properly.Harry noticed that once again Remus did not say the obvious out loud; that only Sirius had any real experience in enchanting Muggle engines, but that he was very out of practice.But, as usual, Harry could see that Sirius heard that message loud and clear, and sat on the rail staring out at the ocean and looking sad for a while, until Callum yelled at him to do something. Harry saw Sirius grit his teeth, but silently move to do what he'd been told.

Harry laughed as he saw, moments later, Callum bend over for the umpteenth time that day to tie his shoelaces.Harry knew that it must be Sirius who kept untying them when nobody was paying attention, but nobody had caught him doing it.It was petty and childish and Harry and Draco both sniggered again at the sight of it.

Draco leaned towards Harry and said quietly, so Remus wouldn't overhear him, "Well, Potter, I'd hate to see what Black would get up to with Callum if Liz weren't standing right there."

"So would Callum, I suspect."

"He doesn't seem her type at all. He's a ninny, and Liz is one of the most sensible people I've ever met."

"Katie pointed out that Callum came as part of a package deal with Liz's former husband, she didn't choose him herself."

"She need not have continued the acquaintance after her husband's death, certainly, if that were the simple fact of the matter."

"Well, lucky for us she did."

Draco's next comment was cut off as he caught sight of Callum making his way over and suddenly Draco thought of something he absolutely had to do on the other side of the boat.Harry glared but stood his ground.He knew what was coming next; Callum, discovering that Sirius only spoke to him in monosyllables and only if directly questioned, was trying to now befriend Harry as a way of getting to Sirius.

Callum was _very_ curious about Sirius, something that actually made Sirius a little nervous, considering his situation.Harry had figured out that Sirius' worst fears were true when it came to Callum, although he said nothing to anyone._Sirius might just snap._ Callum _did_ fancy 'good old Lizzy' and was trying to decide just how 'engaged' she really was. Harry had come to that conclusion when Callum had commented to him that Liz didn't actually have an engagement ring.She wore her promise ring, and Harry couldn't exactly get into a great discussion with Callum about wizard customs vs. Muggle ones.Callum couldn't know that a promise ring _was_ a wizard 'engagement' ring, and to all intents and purposes, once a witch or wizard put on a promise ring, they were completely 'off limits'. _Not something to be taken lightly._Callum seemed to either ignore or fail to realize the fact that Sirius also wore a promise ring. _If he thinks he's going to bust up that pair, he **is** a bigger idiot than Lockheart. He has no idea what dangerous waters he's in.Rather like that poor Auror from Belgium who got a little too fresh with Hermione.Ron just about killed him._

Callum walked over and leaned against the railing, smiling at Harry.Like Liz, he was also deeply tan from spending so much time out of doors.He had redish-blonde hair that was turning almost the same white-blonde as Draco's on top as he spent more time in the sun.Harry thought it vaguely amusing that his eyes were almost as dark as Sirius', but lacked the glint of dangerous intelligence that Sirius had.And Callum had an annoying habit of never wearing his shirt when they sailed.Harry, and on occasion Sirius, might take off their shirt to lie in the sun a bit, but that was it.Remus and Draco never removed the long-sleeved soft cotton shirts they always wore, of course.Callum had come one step closer to Katie being the first to smack him when he teased Remus about needing some colour and to at least unbutton more than just the collar of his shirt. 

"So, Harry. You're Sirius' nephew, right?"

"Godson."

"Godson, godson, I keep forgetting that. Wow; it's nice that you're close like this.I _think _I know who my godfather is, but we're hardly close."

"My parents are dead. Sirius is, for all intents and purposes, my family."

"Oh.Why did I think you were all related? Are Sirius and Remus cousins or something?They're very close, it seems."

"No.Remus was my father's other best friend when they were growing up.They've known each other for 30 years.That tends to make you close, I suspect."

"Wow, yeah. 30 years?When did they meet?"

"At school when they were 11."

"So Sirius is what, 41? 42?"

Harry could rarely remember having such a pointless conversation that was now obviously leading to a jab at Sirius. "41, if it's that important."

"Of course not," laughed Callum, a little to forced. "I'll be the big four-0 myself in 5 years. Nothing to be scared of.So, what does Sirius do, if you don't mind my asking?"

Harry thought about this.Up until now Callum's conversations had been limited to neutral topics.For some reason, he was now looking to up the stakes and started asking these pointed questions.Harry wasn't going to bite.

"Ask him yourself."

That stopped Callum, as it was obvious that that would get absolutely nowhere.He tried a different tactic."Does he teach like Remus?"

"Why do you think Remus is a teacher?"

"Uh, well, Draco refers to him as 'Professor'."

"That's just something between Remus and Draco."

"Oh, a nickname, I get it."

Thankfully, Callum was stopped at this point by Katie coming over and saying that they needed to be getting back immediately.Harry knew that the reason they needed to get back was that Remus would transform in about 5 hours, judging by the light.All Callum knew was that Katie and Remus had secured tickets for a local event and needed to get back in time to get dressed and attend.Actually, they had gotten tickets to something, but they had given them to Sirius and Liz.Katie outright lied to Callum, with her most innocent expression and most charming smile, telling him they were very sorry, but they had the tickets before they knew he was coming, so he would be at home with Harry and Draco.Katie, Sirius and finally Liz each promised to make it up to them somehow later.

***

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling that evening, resting before he went down to dinner.He had thought of leaving Callum to Draco, but decided he really couldn't do that even to Draco.Sirius and Liz had left a while ago, both looking very happy to have an entire night to themselves.Harry looked up as there was a knock on his door.

"Come in?"

Katie came in quietly and went to sit on the foot of his bed.

"Harry, I have managed to convince a very, very, reluctant werewolf to at least stay indoors.I've put silencing charms on our room and you shouldn't even know we're here.Thank you again for accepting the ungrateful task of babysitting Callum. I doubt very much that Callum will get 'the creeps' as Muggles call them from sensing the presence of a dark creature so close. And also keep an eye on Draco, in case he gets nervous as that might set off Callum. Draco's never been around when Remus is transformed, so he might get a small case of 'the creeps' himself, as he's not used to it.I suspect that because of Draco's background he might be more sensitive."

Harry nodded, understanding what she meant.The first time he had been in the Lupins when Remus was transformed he was very surprised to discover that the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt cold. Sirius and Katie had to explain to him, after apologising for failing to realize that this might happen, that he was feeling the proximity of the werewolf._Natural warning system, I think Sirius called it.Said it took a little getting used to._"Not a problem.How's Remus?"

"He shouldn't have pushed it by going out with us today, but what can I do?He's very ill at the moment and will probably transform in about 30 minutes."

"You've really got this down to a science, Katie," said Harry quietly."Remus is a very lucky man."

Katie smiled sadly at him."I'm pretty lucky too.Harry, please, what _is_ bothering you?You know I'm always the neutral party in this, and that I never share your confidences with Remus or Sirius. I'm concerned.Is this still fallout from that horrific fight you had with Sirius just after Christmas?"

Harry took a long time before responding.

"I honestly don't know. I'm not trying to be difficult; I'd really like to tell you what it is.But…"

"But what?" 

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes."Katie, I'm tired and I'm scared and I don't have the faintest idea what is going to happen with my life.Until now all I had was the small job of staying alive and trying to defeat Voldemort.Well, we've done that.I don't know.Maybe I sort of expected….what, the sky to open up and answers to come?To suddenly make a realization?Maybe I'm still hoping that will happen when we finally get Wormtail and set Sirius free.But I'm not that stupid."

"I feel like I'm going nowhere!I've absolutely no direction and I'm just sort of sitting here waiting for something to happen! My friends have moved on, and I just sit here. Ron and Hermione got married; Hermione's at the Ministry, Ron's with the Cannons….what am I doing?I'm still running through the dark trying not to get killed and suddenly I really don't see the point!"

"Are you lonely, Harry? Is that it?Because it hasn't escaped me that you've chosen to do something that keeps you away from home a lot."

"Maybe. Yes, no; it's not that.It's that they got on with their lives.I'm really happy for them, always!I'm the one who talked Ron into proposing in the first place! But…but I still feel like I'm 13 years old, and everyone else has moved on.I keep expecting to wake up locked in the Dursleys' closet, and find out all of this was a fantasy brought on by hunger or something."

"Harry, that's not going to happen.It's all been very real; the bad and the good parts.Ron, Hermione, Sirius….even Malfoy."

"Bloody Malfoy."

"Draco has given you a wide berth, Harry."

"I know.I know he's got his own problems.I know that….Gods, Katie.Even Draco has moved on! He's not the boy we went to school with, I know that.And I know he's been through his own hell these past years.Remus…."Harry stopped, not sure he should talk about this with Katie.

Katie wasn't letting it go, however."Does it bother you that Remus trusts Draco?"

"No.It used to, very much, but not anymore.Malfoy has, he _has_, earned that trust. Remus and Hermione are the two most levelheaded people I know, and they both trust Malfoy.It would be ridiculace of me not to share that trust."

"Not necessarily.But let me ask another question.Does it bother you that Remus _likes_ Draco?"

Katie, as usual, managed to hit the problem with startling accuracy._And I really don't have a good answer for this._"Will my saying yes sound really petty?"

"No. I asked him myself about that a few years ago, as I didn't actually meet Draco for a long time, and the only real accounts I had of him were from you, Ron, and Hermione, and he did not cut a very trustworthy or likeable figure from those descriptions."

"I can imagine."

"I think you have a right to understand why Remus thinks that way, Harry. He sees a lot of himself in Draco.Don't look like that, think about it. Remus has been an outcast all his life because he is supposed to be a 'dark and dangerous' man. You know that isn't true, but you are one of the few who have bothered to get to know him, not made assumptions about him.And he struggles, Harry, every single day with that in some way. Not just with the injustice of people's attitudes, but with the very real issues of the curse. The werewolf is what he is; you only see it, physically, once in a while.But he is very different than you; the curse has changed him profoundly from who he might have been without it."

"Draco has the same issues.People make assumptions that are unjust about him, and he too struggles against the darkness in him.The bitter reality is, Harry, that generations of carefully arraigned marriages have created Draco. He is powerful in darkness, and I know that you feel that.But that doesn't make him a dark person, unless he chooses to be, anymore than Remus' curse makes him a dark person unless he wants to be.Remus chose not to be; he chose not to surrender like so many other lycanthropes have.They are distrusted for a reason. Draco has a lot of anger to work through before he comes to peace with himself.Maybe he never will, but I hope he does.Remus was just like that, Harry.You may find that hard to imagine, but you have to understand what happened to Remus when your parents died."

"I know it hurt him."

"It did far more than hurt him, it changed him. I met Remus a few years before he went to teach you at Hogwarts, you know.He had a lot of anger in him, along with his sadness."

"You took that away, Katie."

"No, I didn't.I might have helped Remus come to grips with it, but I didn't take it away.This is part of growing up.And right now, you, like Draco, are at that point in your lives. You need to choose who you want to be."

"I just don't know what people expect of me!"

"Ah, the curse of the young.Harry, nobody expects anything of you except you making your own choices."

"Katie, for the past 10 years, everyone has expected that I kill Voldemort."

Katie gave a small laugh and stood up. "Let me amend my statement; nobody who loves you and cares about you. The only way you will ever upset or disappoint any one of us is to run away.Like I did. I hid, Harry. I just ran away, and trust me, it solves nothing. At some point, you have to face it."

"It lead you to Remus…."

"Ah, teasing.Glad to see your spirits are getting back to normal.Just be exactly who you want to be, and try to take the advice of someone who fiddled away a lot of time figuring all that out. I don't play around with 'what ifs', anymore, Harry.You can make that a full time job and successfully prevent yourself from ever doing anything at all."Katie went to the door.

"Harry, it's getting late.I'm going to go and be with Remus, okay?"

"Oh of course, Katie."

"I'm not sure we're done with this conversation."

Harry laughed and stood himself."I do feel better, thank you.And we'll hardly solve my life mysteries in a night."

"No, no; good point. I'm terribly impressed that a 20 year old can see that, let alone admit it!"

"And only just 20 at that!" laughed Harry, as he turned to walk downstairs, but Katie stopped him while she quickly checked to make sure Callum wasn't about.

"Harry," she whispered in a very conspiratorial tone, "it hasn't escaped my notice that you and Draco have found common ground in disliking Callum.Why not gang up on him a bit?Just don't actually _hurt_ him.I was worried that the shoelace thing Sirius was up to today was going to result in Callum breaking his neck.Now, while I could have taken care of that relatively easily, it would have been a bit rude, even if I was secretly hoping it might happen."

"Katie!"

Katie grinned rather wickedly."He thinks he's going to lure Liz away from Sirius, doesn't he?What a joke. Why not show him it's not a good idea to mess with wizards?"

"You're horrid!"

"God, don't I know it. Good night."

Harry stood on the landing a moment to regain his composure before adopting a very innocent look and going downstairs to see where Draco was.Thankfully, Draco was alone on the back steps reading yet another Egyptian spell book and nursing a drink.Callum was nowhere to be seen.

"Malfoy, what are you up to?"

"Not much.Maccreedy's down at the boat but will return shortly.Can you believe his cheek?He's double-checking our work in tying the craft down.I hope the servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky gets a go at him when we find that wretched island."

Harry laughed and sat down next to Draco, careful not to kick Elvira who lay sprawled on her back on the very last step. "Interesting you say that.Katie made the suggestion that you and I should entertain ourselves by having a bit of a go at Callum.What do you say?"

Draco took a sip of his drink and his eyes narrowed a bit."I love the way that woman thinks."

Harry pointed at Charles who was now trotting up to them from the garden. "Think we can force him to see the 'puppies' for what they are?"

Draco grinned rather maliciously."Indeed. Potter, I'm impressed.Think we'll get it for doing it?"

"Well, not from Katie, certainly not from Sirius, and I doubt very much unless we actually hurt him Remus will get that upset.Liz might, but I'm willing to take the chance if you are."

"Have a plan?"

Harry and Draco sketched out a quick plan while keeping an eye out for Callum.Callum had unsuccessfully tried to start a poker match the night before.Harry and Draco would engage him in the poker game, and keep a very strong pitcher of vodka martinis, Callum's preferred drink, flowing. Once they got enough alcohol into the Muggle, they would reveal the griffins, and explain everything away to Callum as a hallucination, but not before giving him a good fright.

"We're going to get it for this one."

"What, Malfoy, think we'll be sent on detention for this?"

Draco sniggered as he enchanted a pitcher of martinis. "Lucky we're well out of Arthur Weasley's jurisdiction, as I think this is going to break any number of anti-muggle baiting laws. How many house points do you think this is all worth?"

"100 from Slytherin."

"Oh, just Slytherin?"

"You enchanted the pitcher, Malfoy."

"Well you get to reveal the griffins, so that's 100 from Gryffindor.Let's go."

Callum was thrilled when Harry and Draco suggested a serious poker game and copious drinks, now that all the stuffy old people were out of the house.They set up on the veranda, opening the French doors onto the back garden and tying the curtains back so they got a nice breeze going through the room. Harry was surprised to learn that there were any number of variations to poker, and he and Draco dutifully sat through the rather tedious process of Callum teaching them the complex rules to 'seven card draw'.Callum obviously thought he was getting away with something, but Draco enchanted the cards to remember the rules and he clobbered Callum hand after hand.Harry finally told him to knock it off or Callum, who was obviously cross at this, might quit before the fun started.Draco dutifully started loosing, but Harry was amused to see that it piqued Draco's Slytherin instincts to win at any cost.Luckily it seemed Draco decided winning the end game of scaring Callum out of his wits and delivering him a horrific hangover was more important.

The enchanted pitcher remained half full and perfectly chilled all night.Callum certainly didn't notice that it never seemed to be empty, and kept justifying having another drink by saying that the pitcher was only half empty. Harry had only two drinks the entire evening himself.Every time Callum poured more into his glass he would mutter a vanishing spell and make half the liquid vanish. He wasn't sure what Draco was doing, but Draco looked the same as ever, sitting there coldly with a faintly malicious smile and the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks.

Finally, after about three hours, Callum was obviously completely inebriated and starting to tell some really wild and fabulously inappropriate stories.He seemed not to notice that Draco and Harry had stopped speaking altogether. Draco turned his head in the direction of the garden and let out a soft whistle.Callum was talking away when the griffins reappeared.Harry looked at Draco who lowered his eyelids slightly and smiled darkly.

"Charles, Elvira, be so good as to come up here on the table won't you?"

The griffins were delighted to be allowed up onto the table again, as Liz had made it very clear over the past several days that this was _not_ allowed.They flew up eagerly and started sniffing at the dinner remains there.Harry pretended to get something to drink and moved to stand behind Callum.He look out his wand, making sure that Callum was paying attention to Draco as Draco asked him to clarify some poker rule, and whispered a spell.

_"Aperio_!"

Harry and Draco, of course, noticed nothing different.Neither did Callum, at first.He kept yapping away, until Charles came over and started drinking out of his glass.

"Hey there! Draco, your puppies aren't supposed…."

Callum froze.Harry was glad he'd made it back to his seat next to Draco in time to get a good look at Callum's face.He was staring at the griffin, which had obligingly chosen that moment to stretch his wings, with a look of total horror.

Callum jumped up, which jarred the table.This had the effect of completely startling Charles and Elvira who let out a series of very loud and disturbed gurgles and squeaks.

"What the hell is that!?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Draco in his coldest and most overly polite tones.

"What are those?Jesus!"Callum, much to Harry's delight, opted for flicking his napkin at Elvira who had come over to stand next to Charles as they glared at the offending Callum.She lashed out with her little paw and instantly shredded the napkin with her talons and shook her neck feathers at him menacingly.

All hell broke loose.

Callum, better than they could have dared to dream, lost it.He actually screamed, then grabbed his salad plate and hurled it at the griffins.They flew up in a rage and dove at him, Charles managing to actually bite him on the ear.Harry and Draco stepped outside of the room where they stood on the lawn weeping with laughter. _It's a damn good thing Katie and Remus can't hear any of this!_Callum came racing out of the house a few moments later, still shrieking about something, and shot off into the dark around the corner of the house towards the front, not taking any notice of Harry and Draco.Harry and Draco walked back up the steps and looked around at the damage wrought by one terrified Muggle and two furious little griffins, who now sat on one of the chairs that hadn't been upturned, their feathers sticking straight out in all directions and panting.They started chattering at Draco when he walked over to try and soothe them.

"Elvira, Charles, sorry for the fright, but it was in an excellent cause.Potter, do we have a camera?I want to persevere this moment."

Harry decided maybe he had had too much to drink as he obligingly went to collect Liz's camera from where she kept it in the kitchen.

"I think Sirius will just love this, " he managed to say between giggles, taking a few shots of the room and one of Draco standing proudly with the still highly agitated griffins. They started to laugh again in earnest when suddenly they heard Callum call out Liz' name.Hoping that maybe he was just screaming again, they listened, and then very faintly suddenly heard Liz answer him.

Draco and Harry instantly started clearing up the mess.They had seconds before Liz reached the house.They had just finished repairing the shredded curtains and sat back down hastily with the pack of cards looking for all the world like they were playing an innocent game of poker when Liz came running into the room.

"Liz?Is something wrong?" asked Draco and Harry in unison. Liz looked at them, then lowered her eyelids and gave them a rather harsh stare.

"Callum is outside screaming about winged monsters trying to eat him.Why is that?"

"Had to much to drink at dinner? You should have seen him throwing those things back."

"It would appear that you two have had your own share of drinks, Harry. _What _did you two do?"

"Liz, we're just…."

"You're not just anything!Did you reveal those griffins to him?What on earth…." But she had to stop, and suddenly started to giggle.

"That was awful.Both of you.Don't do it again._Please_."

"Forgive me, Liz, but your Muggle friend is a moron.Just tell him he's seeing things."

"Uh huh. I'm furious," said Liz, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, ma'm."

"Really. _Very_ immature."

"Yes."

"Don't do it again."

"No."

"How am I supposed to convince him the griffins won't be after him again?"

"Tell him the werewolf upstairs will eat them if they come back in the house?"

"Draco!"

Liz finally had to cast a sleeping spell on Callum to get him back into the house.As Harry and Sirius floated him upstairs to his room, Harry was sure he hadn't seen Sirius smiling this widely in years.

"Harry, I want details."

"Sirius, we've got _pictures_."

"Remus is going to be very unhappy with you two," said Sirius, still grinning madly.

"He'll get over it."

Sirius nodded, then gave Harry a hug."Nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back."


	10. The Casting Stone 10

#### The Casting Stone 10

Have a good week?I had a brutal one – a coma sounds inviting right about now. I've put this up early because we're off for Tahoe in about four hours & won't be heard from again until Monday.See – I didn't make you wait!

Note: How can I get two chapters out sometimes?A lovely little piece of modern technology called 'dictation software'.You say it, and the computer fills it in.So I just have to 'talk' the majority of the story, then go back & make changes, additions, etc.Now, _Jen, I am not trying to torture people.Torture is forbidden by the Geneva Convention ;-)This week, I had no access to the computer with the software – so you get so see how painfully slow my typing is._

This is a 'talk' chapter, with a small burst of rather intense action in the middle. But it **is important & does deepen a few mysteries.Bit of a cliffy – but I _swear the answers will come in the next chapter.___**

_ _

_A/N: Princess Emma!You're back!I was worried!Hope you find some time to continue your own work._

Remus has a bad night, then finds out what Harry & Draco did to Callum. (Told you there was limited action….)

***

Remus lay across the foot of the bed resting his head on his paws and staring at the startlingly bright and seemingly impossibly close full moon.It hung just over the trees, almost filling up the top half of the window. _It must be at apogee.Surely it never looks so big or so bright at home. Or so very beautiful….Remus had to laugh slightly to himself as he lay there, in his monstrous body, thinking on the irony of his reflecting a full moon, rather than being driven wild and senseless by it. Where for so much of his life the full moon was 'lost time' to Remus, it was now a period of odd detachment for him.He was not himself, but he was not fully taken by the wolf.It was as if he were sitting on a chair in a dark and barren room, across from the monster, which sat as still and silent as himself.For the long hours of the night, nothing would be said, neither one in control of the body that held them, and they would just wait.__But the wolf will pace; the wolf will still look around to see if maybe, just maybe it can get out. It's restless tonight._

Remus and the wolf were both unhappy at being locked in a strange room in a strange place.The wolf felt particularly unhappy, as they both gazed out the window at the unfamiliar landscape. This all smelt odd too; the wolf kept picking up strange scents that were intoxicating in their uniqueness. They called to him; they called to the wolf, which wanted only to run through the wilds and see what lived there.Remus wished he'd been able to eat something before he transformed, as that might have calmed the wolf somewhat.He stubbornly refused to move, however, and just shifted slightly so he could feel Katie's legs pressed against his side, hoping that the one familiar touch and scent in the small room would quiet the wolf somewhat.The wolf let out a small whine at that.Remus wanted only to be _home right now, in his den, safe and in familiar surroundings.He was very on edge tonight, and even though Katie had managed to fall asleep, he found it impossible to sleep in the strange and unfamiliar environment.He glanced at the clock on the nightstand.__2:43.Long way to go._

The only sound in the room was Katie's quiet breathing as she slept, and only the wolf would have heard that anyway.As it always did during the transformation, time seemed to stand still.Before the potion, before he'd been able to keep his own mind during the transformations, the passage of time hadn't meant anything to the wolf, as it was far to caught up in the animalistic world of senses and instincts and blood urges. Now, the nights of transformation seemed almost endless, and in this strange place, which Remus barely recognized and which tantalized the wolf, it seemed worse than ever. If he could at least explore; show the wolf where they were, make the wolf calm…. _Katie was right not to let me outside; she knew that was the wolf talking….He shook a bit as he felt the wolf growl at him, angry at being locked up and angry and in pain at being kept under such tight control by the potion.That feeling of confusion has lessened somewhat over the years as Remus became more accustomed to the sensation of being 'managed' by the potion, but whenever he was someplace the wolf didn't know, well, it managed to make itself felt more than usual._

Starting to fidget now from the restlessness and agitation of seeming to be at a timeless standstill, Remus sat up on the bed and looked at Katie for a moment, before getting up to go over and stand by the window. Katie shifted slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up.Remus gave a low amused growl at this.Katie slept like a log unless he or the children needed something.At that, she would be awake in an instant.Otherwise, good luck.He was pleased to see that his agitation must just seem worse to him than it was, because if he was too worked up, she'd have woken up the instant he moved._Interesting trick, that. _

_ _

It had taken him years, a lot of tears and an equal amount of arguments, to get used to having Katie with him for the transformations.Remus had forbidden it at first; he couldn't bear the idea of Katie watching him go through the hideous and painful transformation._I didn't want her to see that monster; I thought…did I really think she'd leave?Deep down?Never.I knew better, but still…Katie had, of course, managed the situation calmly and carefully.__Managed me is more like it.She knew; she understood.And she never made fun of me for it, never chastised me for it.She just worked through it.So Katie. She knew that time would change everything…that I would come to understand it._

_ _

At first, when they were just married, she agreed to stay away like he asked, and would leave him alone for the whole night.Then she had started a slow stealth campaign to get him to allow her to stay with him, and to make him understand that her loving him and being with him would not be changed by anything. Katie's first volley had been to go into the study and sit with him for a few hours after he transformed one night that spring.Remus had been very angry with her the next morning, but she said nothing while he went on a tirade about her behaviour and not respecting his wishes. He paused to breathe, and Katie had taken that moment to calmly and quietly say that if Sirius was allowed to sit with him, why on earth couldn't she join them?Remus had shut up at that, having no good argument against it. So after that, Katie would join him for a few hours on those nights before she would go to bed.Remus was ashamed of her seeing him in the wolf's body at first; until he really did accept that it obviously made no difference to her.

There had been a struggle for a while, a few volleys back and forth, both sides making concessions, until Remus finally took all the walls down and let her in entirely.The beginning of the end had come when Remus suddenly demanded she stay away from the wolf entirely the last few months of her pregnancy with Malcolm.He had caught it for that, but he stubbornly refused to budge.Katie had screamed that he was being ridiculous, which she was not used to with him, but finally backed off, although she didn't speak to him for almost four days._Liz was pretty taken aback by that, I remember, but she was still new to us all.Sirius told me she was just stunned to see that Katie and I actually doargue with each other. Liz got a good understanding of how Katie's moods work, I think, from all that.All one or another, never a combination. _

But after Malcolm was born, she trumped him by getting him to both admit he had been an idiot, which wasn't that hard, and then by insisting that he let her stay with him.All night, transformation and all.She had obeyed his wishes, now he had to honour hers._This is a **marriage, Remus; no secrets. He tried to counter with she needed to tend to Malcolm, not him, but she just looked him in the eye and said that Sirius was quite capable of tending to his newest godson on his own.So he gave in; he finally needed to share this last thing with her.It had been very difficult for both of them, but looking back, Remus was again startled to see how in retrospect he had never realized how much he was carrying around inside on the subject until it was finally gone.Just as when he had learned of Sirius' innocence, of the truth behind James and Lily's deaths and the events of that night, a weight was lifted from him that he hadn't known was there.And everything was going to be alright for them; in fact better than ever before.**___

_ _

Remus went over to stand in front of the large window opening up on the back garden and giving an incredible view of the ocean just beyond. He stood up so he could rest his front paws on the sill and get a good look.He had to laugh to himself, picturing what someone would see if they happened to glance up a that moment.A huge black wolf, with streaks of grey on his muzzle, staring back down at them._They'd never believe it.Remus fidgeted a bit, then couldn't resist the urge to look back over at the clock once again.__2:57.Gods.He whined quietly and shook his head in frustration. _

As he looked back out the window, though, something caught his eye.There was a movement in the darkness below.To the wolf, the garden under the full moon was a bright as day, and he stared down to try and see what had just darted across the lawn._I saw everyone go to bed a long time ago; did someone wake up?Better not be Callum; I wonder if I'm giving him 'the creeps', even if we put him at the opposite side of the house. One of the griffins?I thought they slept with Draco…. But he did not catch any of the familiar scents of his companions. Getting anxious, he shuffled a bit and pressed his face right up to the window to try and see more of the garden.__Bloody muzzle…._

Suddenly he felt all the hair on his mane stand up and his blood boil.Instinct caused him to see red as another wolf stepped out of the shadows and its silver markings glinted in the moonlight.It was slinking along the far left wall of the garden _towards the house…_

Too startled to move for a moment, he simply stood there staring, until the wolf in the garden stopped, and looked up at him.Remus was stunned by the look of the animal; the total malice and uncontrolled fury of its gaze._Is that what I…. He snapped out of it, and instinct took over; the wolf's instincts. Forgetting that he was locked into a soundproofed room, Remus gave a violent snarl and threw himself at the window.__That wolf is not coming in here. The window shook heavily as he bounced off of it, but Remus simply backed up and, with another violent howl, threw himself against the panes again.This time the glass cracked, and Remus saw that the intruding werewolf had turned to run up the garden again. __NO!_

_ _

_"Remus!"_

_ _

This time the window broke; and Remus flew out of the window, vaguely aware of Katie screaming at him. But the wolf was too focused now on finding the intruder to care.He landed heavily on the grass snarling and snapping.Remus was not going to let that wolf anywhere near anyone else….He rose up, and raced towards the back of the garden.He just caught sight of the intruders tail disappearing over the gate.Remus could feel that this wolf was younger; newer.It was fleeing from the older and more dominant wolf as fast as it could go.Remus leapt over the gate himself, feeling the blood rush of the chase, and the darkness seeping through him as the wolf triumphantly gained an upper hand over his own sense of self and ran free.He followed the scent of the intruder wolf, racing down the stone steps towards the sea….

But once he reached the waters, he had to stop, as all traces of the wolf seemed to vanish.Remus ran up and down the sand in the small protected cove, trying to catch the scent again, but there was nothing.Infuriated, he threw his head back and let out a long wail. The curse was whispering at him, to resume his hunt, to find his prey. But then there was something else there, behind him….The wolf turned with frightening speed and launched himself at whatever was racing out of the shadows at him.He bit down hard on a limb as it came up to swat his face, locking his jaws and snarling in fury.But he let go almost immediately, as he realized….

Padfoot let out a tentative bark, which Remus recognized as Padfoot being subservient, and lay down flat on the sand in front of him, his ears back and his teeth bared. Remus felt the confusion and the familiar sense of fear and anger of Sirius… _Sirius; I'm sorry…. At that, his own senses seemed to come back to him.__Oh, God.I must have scared them all half to death…but if Sirius is out here, then they opened the doors…._

Remus took off back down the beach towards the steps, Padfoot now racing behind him._Must get back to the garden…Ouch!Padfoot caught up to the wolf and sunk his teeth deep into Remus' left hind leg, pulling the wolf to a halt.__Damn it Sirius! Get the hell off of me!He turned with a snarl, and nearly bit the dog again when he suddenly realized what this must look like to Sirius.__He didn't see the other wolf…all they must think is that I've lost it….Katie must be scared to death._

At that thought, Remus stopped and lay down in the sand himself, panting and willing himself to lie as still as possible, trying desperately to convince Sirius that he was himself.He knew that Sirius would never let him back up those steps if he didn't feel that Remus was in fact Remus and not the wolf, and sure enough, Padfoot moved to stand between him and the steps.Remus fought the urge to panic and to try and get past Sirius._The wolf came down here.There was just the one.You'll be able to see if the wolf comes back…Padfoot will see, and he'll understand._

Remus lay very, very still and gazed at Sirius trying to will him to understand that he was alright.After another seemingly endless stretch of time, Padfoot moved back a good distance from Remus, still watching him intently.Then Sirius transformed.

"Moony?"

Sirius stood there, holding his wand towards Remus, looking at him with a very strained expression. Remus shifted a bit and nodded his head, still not rising from the sand to show Sirius that he was of the right mind._Please, Sirius, try to figure it out.I have to get back up there! We have to! What if the wolf comes back some other way….oh my god, maybe it was just luring me away! It took every once of self control he had to remain there lying on the sand, trying not to think about the look on the wolf's face, and his wife up at the top of the stairs, unguarded._

Sirius took a small step forward.

"Moony, are you alright?"

Remus gave a small gruff yelp, and nodded.

"Why…scratch that.You just jumped out a window, and practically scared your wife to death.Do you remember doing that?"

_Sirius!Remus' yelp this time was a little lower, and his nod a little harsher._

"Don't give me that attitude; I'm trying to figure out what the hell just happened and that's not exactly easy to do in this situation. Katie said it looked almost like you were chasing something.Is that it?Were you chasing something?"

Remus had to stand up at that, again giving a single bark and nodding.Sirius glanced up and down the beach.

"I don't see anything Remus. It is still here?"

Remus shook his head and growled.

"Okay. Look, let's go back up to the…."

Remus bounded right past Sirius before he could finish and shot up the stairs.He ran across the back garden to the steps of the house, where he saw that Liz and Katie were standing in the doorway.Katie was sobbing and Liz had her arms around her.Remus stopped dead in the middle of the lawn and gave a small yelp.Liz and Katie both looked up, startled, and stared at him.Nobody moved.Remus suddenly realized that running so far ahead of Sirius might not have been a good idea and he fell down and lay flat on the grass to show them he wasn't going to hurt them, staring at his wife and feeling his heart tense up._Katie, love; please; I'm sorry, I'm sorry…But he started to just feel utterly miserable and totally helpless, unable to say anything and clearly, clearly having scared Katie deeply.He gave a high whine and kept his eyes on Katie, but didn't move towards her.She managed to stop crying and tried to take a small step towards him, but Liz didn't let go of her, and didn't take her eyes off of Remus._

"Sirius?" she called out.

Sirius' voice came up from the steps as he responded. "I'm coming!There _was something in the garden. Remus is alright…."_

As soon as Katie heard Sirius' reply she ran down the steps and came next to Remus, pulling his head onto her lap and crying as hard as he had ever seen.Remus felt himself start to cry now as well.That he had always been able to do, even when in the body of the wolf; the oddest thing, but even as a little boy, he knew that the wolf could, and did, cry. _Katie, love; I'm sorry…I said I'd never let the wolf hurt you, or scare you…_

Sirius and Liz appeared next to them after a little bit, Sirius reaching down to help Katie stand up, and Liz kneeling closer to Remus to get a good look at him.

"Are you hurt?"

Remus shook his head, then glanced at Sirius, who had bandaged his arm already and gave a slight gruff.Sirius glanced back down at him and smiled.

"Remus, Padfoot's taken far worse from you.Get inside, now; in case whatever it was comes back."

Sirius helped the still weeping Katie back into the house and Remus followed them, casting glances back over his shoulder, but aware that the intruder was long gone and showed no signs of coming back.He followed Sirius and Katie into the front room, where Sirius placed Katie on a chair, but she fell forward off of it so she could wrap her arms around Remus' neck again.She had stopped crying, but the wolf could feel that she was still very upset, so Remus simply sat with her and didn't move, until he saw Liz walk in, bringing a cup with her.He jumped a bit; she was not used to this like Sirius and Katie were, and he was startled to have her near him.But Liz, true to form, paid him no mind and came to sit on the chair behind Katie.She set the mug down and tapped it with her wand, then poured some herbs in it.

"Katie, drink this tea.You need to soothe your nerves a bit."

Katie finally sat back a bit and looked over at the cup with wet red eyes."I'll not have any sleeping drafts, Liz; I've just had a fright, I'm not some hysterical ninny who…."

Liz shook her head."Katie, do shut up and drink it.It's just one of your nerve tonics you give to Sirius, that's all."

Katie shifted a bit so she could take the cup and drank it without further comment. They all stayed there in silence for a few minutes, until Sirius reappeared.He stopped in the doorway, then turned and said something quietly to someone behind him.Then he came in and shut the door._Harry and Draco must be up too; what a night I've made it for everyone.Gods, how did they explain all that carrying on to Callum?_

Sirius came over and sat on the floor in front of Liz, who ran her hand through his hair and gave him a small kiss on the top of his head.He glanced up at her and smiled, then looked back at Remus.

"Well, we've secured all the windows and doors, so nothing is getting in or out of this place without our say-so.I've told Harry and Draco to go back to bed, that we've got everything under control and they needn't worry.Draco didn't look very convinced, but you know what he thinks of me.Now, obviously we're not going to get anything solved until the morning when you can talk with us," Sirius said softly, then reached out to give Remus a small scratch behind the ears."I'm going to stay up and just keep an eye out, alright? You need to get back upstairs, in case our dear Muggle guest wakes up and goes wandering, although," here Remus saw Sirius wink at Liz, who, for some odd reason, blushed slightly and gave a small laugh, "I really don't think that's going to happen. It would seem, Katie, that Harry and Draco got a rather _interesting idea on how to entertain themselves last evening."_

Remus saw Katie look surprised, then she also flushed a bit and smiled, giving Sirius a curious look.

"We'll get the full details at breakfast.I've just a few sketchy ideas myself at the moment. Off you both go.Moony, _try and sleep. I'd give you a sleeping draught but I know they don't do anything to the wolf.Okay?"_

Katie and Remus went back upstairs.Katie said nothing else, just curled up next to Remus and they both lay there, staring at each other for a long time.Katie finally smiled a bit and reached over to caress Remus' face gently.

"I love you, Remus.Go to sleep, love, please.You need to rest."

Remus finally did manage to drift into a light sleep, but it was plagued with nightmarish dreams by the wolf.

***

The next morning Remus was exhausted.He knew that the transformation must have seemed longer than usual because he was so keyed up, but he was in more pain than he had felt in a long time, and it took him quite a while to stop shaking and get the strength to sit up.He let Katie help him shower, staying under the warm water and letting it soothe his aching body for a long time.Finally they got out, and Remus said he wasn't shaving that morning for all the chocolate in Honeydukes.Katie did finally laugh at this, and helped him get his shirt on, buttoning it up as he slowly drank the herbal tea Katie had made him to help with the pain from the transformations.

"Shall we get some breakfast?You must eat, I don't care what you say."

"I feel like I could eat every ounce of food on this _island, Katie, love."_

They went downstairs to find that Sirius, Liz, Draco and Harry were already eating a large breakfast. They all looked up quickly as Remus and Katie walked in, but Remus spoke first, not wanting to go through the standard and vaguely embarrassing process of assuring everyone that he was fine._We'll get to what happened._

"Where's Callum?"

Remus watched the others exchange amused and, he was surprised to see, slightly nervous glances._They've done something to the poor man. Didn't Sirius allude to that last night?_

"_What did you __do?' Remus asked, wondering if he really wanted to know._

This made Sirius laugh and Liz giggle while they both gave Harry and Draco looks that obviously meant that the explanations were going to come from them.

Draco cleared his throat and sat back in his chair, folding his arms calmly.

"Mr. Maccreedy may have had too much to drink last night."  
  


"Might he have indeed?Why is that, Draco?"

"Well, he may not have actually noticed how much he was imbibing."

Remus thought about this. "Glass didn't empty, did it?"

"Pitcher, actually."

"Ah.What else?"

Here Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, who gave him a mischievous smile. "Come on Potter, I've confessed _my transgression."_

"Harry…."

"Callum may have been startled by something he thought he saw."

"Something?"

"Two small red somethings, actually. But we're sure he was just seeing things because he had obviously had far too much to drink.At least, that's what we're going to insist happened." Harry cast his glance at Draco's feet, where the Griffins were lying.

Remus looked at the griffins, then back up at Draco and Harry. "You didn't….Harry!Draco!You could have hurt the griffins!"

"Indeed, Charles bit the bastard on the ear and I demand Katie make sure my poor pet hasn't picked something up."

Remus stared at them for a moment, then started to laugh.This was obviously not what everyone else had expected from him, and they watched him closely.

"What?That was rather _inappropriate but I think Callum asked it.Sorry, Liz."_

"Don't be.He's a weed, I know it.But he was all I could think of to get us a boat, and I really didn't think he'd actually come _down here.Bastard."_

Sirius' expression brightened considerably at this, and Liz glared at him."Mr. Black, how could you _possibly be jealous of that man?"_

"I'm not jealous of him…."

"You are, and I am actually a little insulted by that.Stop it, Mr. Black."

Sirius nodded."Miss Harker, I was, I will admit, put out not by him so much as what he…represented.A better time in your life …."

Liz stood up and grabbed Sirius by the arm, hauling him to his feet."Excuse us, we need to have a small discussion outside.We'll be back shortly.Remus, we need to hear everything about what happened last night.Get some breakfast, and when we get back," here she gave Sirius a rather stern look, "we'll go over it."Liz pushed Sirius out of the door and followed him, closing the back door behind her.

Harry smiled and shook his head at Draco."I said I was willing to risk getting her mad at us, but I'm relieved she's distracted from doing that."

Remus laughed, then looked at Katie."Did you have any idea this was all going on?"

"You've missed how upset Sirius is?"

"Not that, the incident with Callum.I doubt even Dumbledore all the way back in England has missed that Sirius is unhappy with that man."

Katie didn't answer him at first, but she did flush again as she had the night before and smiled in a rather wicked fashion.She just looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

Draco smiled at this."Professor, I believe that I have complemented you on finding such an impressive and resourceful equal to take as your wife on several occasions. I find the way she thinks particularly attractive."

Katie laughed at him and shook her head. Remus smiled and thanked Draco, then pointed out that did nothing by way of explanation as to why Callum was incapacitated. Harry spoke up.

"Katie suggested to me just before she left us last night that maybe Draco and I explore our common ground, rather than dwell on our differences.Our common ground, it seems, is really _disliking Callum.So we had a conversation about what we could do with that." _

"Glad to hear you are both making an effort to get along."

Harry proceeded to tell Katie and Remus, blow by blow, what had happened the night before.Remus managed to stop himself from laughing out loud, and tried to give them a small talking to._Well, they expect it of me I guess._

"Harry, Draco; that was decidedly immature and, I'm sure, illegal.Don't do it again."

Remus paused for effect.

"At least, don't do it without including me."

"You mean I can finally get to really see Mr. Moony in action? Sirius swears you're the real brains of the outfit, he just got the reputation because he had the bigger mouth."

Remus did laugh now."No argument there. Well, we'll have to see."

At this point, Sirius and Liz came back in.Remus looked at them carefully, but Sirius finally looked happier than Remus had seen him in months, and Liz was no longer looking as tense as she had ever since Callum had made his entrance into their troupe.

"All sorted out?"

"All sorted out.I have apologized for being a git, my apologies have been accepted, and the woman still wants to marry me.In fact, we're going to do it no matter what happens with all of this.Period, end of discussion.On November 12.Giving Callum a definite date will shut him up once and for all, I think."

Liz smiled."It'll shut me up, too.What a bargain."

"You I can never hear enough of, so that's no bargain."

Liz gave a rare blush and reclaimed her coffee cup."Do shut up, Mr. Black," she mumbled as she drank.

Sirius turned to Remus instead, his eyes twinkling still even as his expression became a little more serious."All right Remus, you've convinced us all that you're all right and stopped us from fussing because you hate little else in this world more than us fussing.Now, what happened?What did you see that was so bad you had to throw yourself out of the window?"

Remus sighed and stood up.He went to stand in front of the group, who remained sitting and silent, watching him quietly.Finally, he took a deep breath and told them.

"There was another werewolf in the garden.It was trying to get into the house."


	11. The Casting Stone 11

# The Casting Stone 11

Tahoe was exceptionally beautiful – the storms we had the week before left perfect snow, the skies were so blue it hurt to look at them, and I never fell during my downhill skiing!!!Cross-country I'm a whiz at, but the downhill… well, thank goodness I learned to fall properly when I played rugby.

And for the football minded…. Congrats to you Baltimore folks.The Ravens were great; they deserved to win… urg!Well, I grew up with the Baltimore _Colts_ (Dating myself again!) and man, were they the bottom of the barrel – so, I guess, it's better to have at least lost to the team that won in the end. (But can we do something to shut Mr. Lewis up?You won the Superbowl, that's it – I'll be far more impressed with that goofy little dance when you cure cancer.)

We're halfway through…. Remus, Katie & Draco find the young American and try to have a conversation with him.Naturally, he poses more questions than gives answers.They get an idea of exactly what is on the island they are looking for, and the suggestion that Remus was correct in his suspicions that Peter couldn't possibly be alone.They do find the island, but it is not deserted.And we learn what password Sirius chose for his map….

***

"It's like trying to find the one decent flavoured bean in a bag of Bertie Botts'!"

Remus laughed quietly but kept walking though the shady grove, keeping a sharp ear and eye out for any strange noises, and trying to catch the scent of the wolf from the night before._Our strange American companion, I know it.Katie was right; we were foolish not to have picked up on that and yes, I should have let her try to find him before last night…._

_ _

"If you weren't so picky, love, it wouldn't be such a challenge."

Katie made a face."Picky? Disgusting things.I can't believe you eat them. Why do I always seem to get a sardine or dead moose flavoured one?Are you sorting through them before you talk me into eating the things or something? 'Oh, go on, Katie, love, it's not that bad.Try the red one- I suspect it's raspberry jam!' You've an unfair advantage.In _know_ you can tell tangerine from glue."

"Dead moose?Surely not."

"Every flavour, Remus; and they're not playing around with that claim.**_Nasty_**."

Remus chuckled and casually tossed a small handful of grass seed at her after bending to pull at the high weeds they walked through in the cool light of the midmorning sun coming through the thick tree branches.She threw her own handful back, but offered no further comment, just smiled at him and picked up her pace to catch up with Draco, who kept a good twenty odd paces in front of them most of the morning.

"Exactly what does a dead moose taste like?

Katie shot him a quick look over her shoulder then continued forward, calling back, "Glad to know you're feeling well enough to be vaguely obnoxious, love."

"I feel well enough to be totally obnoxious.I must be slipping in my old age."

"Hardly."

Remus stopped walking for a moment as he saw Draco come to a halt near the edge of the trees.Katie caught up to him and she and Draco spoke in low tones about how far they had come, what time it was now, and what the chances were of them actually finding this strange man.Remus wasn't sure if Draco was aware that he could hear everything they said. Katie was, but she could have cared less.

At breakfast that morning they had all discussed the impact of the young werewolf's visit the night before.Remus and Liz felt that this was probably simply a poor Muggle who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.He wasn't going to live much longer, as Muggles were driven mad by the curse and were destroyed physically by it within a short time of being effected, and he had most likely come to the house out of confusion because he could feel that Remus was there, and was drawn to him. 

Draco thought that they were over simplifying the situation.Draco pointed out that the young man had been in the vicinity of the house for almost two weeks without coming to Remus, although considering what the man had said to Remus the first time he saw him, he seemed to know exactly what he was and exactly what Remus was.

"'You too', correct, Professor?He saw you for what you were; he _knew_ you were _like him_.So I strongly disagree that he is unaware of his situation.I will agree that he seems to have been impacted mentally to some extent.But for all we know, he may have been 'off' as Katie puts it prior to his being bitten at all; how did he put himself in the position to be …."Draco suddenly stopped, and gave Remus a quick look.Remus had one of his rare glimpses of Draco showing a true emotion as he saw sadness in his eyes in that very brief moment."Forgive me. I am accustomed to participating in conversations such as this from the instigators side.Those who practice Dark Arts are of the belief that victims 'choose' themselves through their actions.I sincerely doubt this man chose to be cursed and condemned to such a painful and slow death; at the very least, I am certain that what happened what not what he expected; how could it possibly?"Draco paused for a moment, and his familiar tense and vaguely scornful expression settled back over him like a mask.

"However," he continued, "the fact is he has known of us but not approached us for quite a while. Why? Either he is watching us, presumably to keep an eye on our actions for _someone_, or he is with others and last night was his first real chance to …get away from them, I suppose.I doubt very much they would have wanted him around.In his confusion, not really 'aware' that having a conversation would be out of the question, he came here because it was his first real opportunity to speak with Remus."

_Draco, I appreciate that you are, by nature, suspicious of most people's actions or intents, but…._

Sirius, for once, had agreed with Draco. "Moony, I know that expression well.Draco, he's about to disagree with you, politely but firmly, but I'm going to back you up.There's another possibility too, and that is that he's hiding from someone himself, which is why he's reluctant to come into the open.Last night, transformed, his instinct kicked in and he came here automatically, like you suggested, Draco.He's not really approached us before because he doesn't know if we're to be trusted."

"Sirius, he's spoken with you…."

"Liz, I don't think he meant to bump into us that day, and he vanished pretty quickly.He didn't even speak to Draco when Draco saw him, and disappeared even faster."

Harry spoke up at this."Look, we should try and see if maybe we can find him; we're not going to get anywhere speculating.Remus, it's doubtful, I think, that's he's with anyone else.If he were with the werewolf who bit him, they both would have come here because beta werewolves will always run with their alpha if they are actually together, correct?"

"Correct."

"As for being with other wizards, they certainly wouldn't let him roam loose, as he would be a danger to them, firstly, and secondly, he would most likely draw attention to them they presumably don't want.He may be here with Muggle friends, if he's actually with anyone, and they certainly won't know what's wrong with him, but they are in mortal danger from him. Or they were last night. Liz, we need to go into town and see if the young wolf…see if there were any attacks last night."

Liz gave a grim nod.

"I'm with Sirius on the idea that he is in hiding, and last night he was overcome by instinct to finally approach Remus, not the rest us.We need to know who he's hiding from, I should think.If it's Muggles, or if he's just laying low in general because of the confusion he feels in his situation, it's of no import.But," here Harry looked closely at Draco; "I suspect he's most likely hiding from wizards, because he is aware, on some level, of us and of what we are. Not just Remus; he waved at Malfoy too. Probably a side effect of the curse; he can't do magic, but he can sense it in us, because we all know very well that lycanthropy significantly alters the victims' senses.At the very least, he is probably hiding from the wizard who did this to him._That _concerns me, and I think concerns all of us.Perhaps he is not alone in keeping an eye on us."

Draco gave a curt nod and stood up.Then he looked at Katie.

"Katie, what have you got to say?"

"I've wanted to find him all along for the simple fact that he's got a family somewhere who are probably going starkers trying to figure out what happened to him.We can't save him, but we can try and do something to make it easier. Maybe send him home so he can be with his family in the end.We can alert the authorities so that if he's alive next full moon they can do something.As painful as it will be for his family to watch him die…. I think it will be far worse to never know.And to live a lifetime with the false hope that one day he might walk in the door would be too cruel."She said this quietly with a closed expression, not looking at anyone as she started out the window._Malcolm and Roarke.I would go mad if they ever simply vanished, as would she. We do need to at least try…for their sake if nothing else._

Remus had agreed to take Katie and Draco and go looking for the young man while Liz and Harry went into town to see if there was any word of any strange attacks or incidents from the night before.Sirius had cheerfully volunteered to stay at the house to keep an eye on things, but Remus knew that he was really looking forward to whenever Callum finally put in an appearance.Katie had left behind a strong anti-hangover remedy and made Sirius swear that he would in fact give it to Callum.Remus noticed that she made no mention of _when_ he was supposed to give it to him, and it was a safe bet that Sirius would drag that event out as long as he thought he could get away with it.

Remus walked forward to catch up with Katie and Draco.Draco had retreated a bit from them again after this morning's discussion, growing silent and pensive._He's convinced there are dark wizards about behind all this with the Muggle, I know it.But he's obviously in no mood to discuss that. Interesting that he told me the arrival of the werewolf had in fact woken him up just before I went after it.He could feel that darkness moving towards the house, and that's got to have upset him._

Draco looked up at Remus as he reached them, but did not return his smile. "This young man could be concealed behind wards, you know, Professor."

"I doubt that very much, as he certainly can't set them himself.He's got to be somewhere around here; he'll be too ill to get very far, I think.I know he seemed to vanish from the beach last night, but that can't be true…."

"Unless someone _took _him from the beach," Draco added rather testily.Remus was still tired and drained from the transformation and he could feel his temper starting to rise a bit.Draco's stubbornness could be annoying at times, and Remus was in no mood to debate with him.

"Draco, listen to me. I appreciate that you are concerned that this man is not alone, but I do not believe there were any confederates involved here.Why weren't you attacked in any way once I was drawn out of the house, if that was the intent? You are reading far to much into this."

Draco glared at him, but Remus saw that he recognized the no-nonsense tone in Remus' voice meant that this discussion was over. Katie raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing herself._She knows better._Draco turned and marched on up the grove, silent again.

Remus stared after him a moment, then rubbed his eyes and sighed.He motioned for Katie to start walking again and they followed Draco, keeping a few yards back. Remus watched Draco's tight set shoulders closely to see if he relaxed a bit, but if anything he seemed to be getting angrier at each step._Nothing like telling a Slytherin they're making incorrect assumptions.__He'll sulk for days.Or until he's proven right._

Katie finally spoke up again, carefully saying nothing about the last subject and instead moving back to the relatively safe topic of speculating on the condition of the illusive werewolf.

"This is probably his second moon, based on what you've all said of his behaviour.He won't live much longer.You know Muggles rarely make it past the second or third moon.They just can't deal with the curse, mentally or physically. Maybe it's a good thing their minds…."

Katie stopped speaking abruptly and quickened her pace.Remus jumped forward to catch up with her and took her hand to force her to look at him.

"What?Why's that a good thing?"

Katie just gave his hand a squeeze and shook her head.They walked on in silence for a bit._It's a good thing because then they really don't know what's happening to them, is that it Katie?You can say that to me; I think you're right.The worst part of this curse is knowing exactly what you're capable of; of how much you want to let go…of feeling the darkness always waiting to find a way out, and be just as terrible as it can be._

Remus glanced at Katie quietly, but she stubbornly kept her gaze straight ahead._What a day this is turning out to be._

Suddenly Draco stopped and looked sharply to his right.He looked back at Remus and Katie and nodded in the direction he had just turned.He took out his wand and walked forward in a very determined fashion into the trees.Remus resisted the urge to tell Katie to stay where she was, as that would have repercussions he didn't feel like dealing with, and instead he and Katie both simply took out their own wands and jogged to catch up with Draco.

Draco had come to a small clearing in the grove.There, curled up against a large rock under a filthy blanket, the strange young man lay asleep.His dark hair was wild and unkempt, and he was talking to himself quietly even in his sleep.He had a very fevered look to him, no doubt from the after effects of the transformation that morning.Remus noted the familiar looking dark circles under his eyes, and a number of small scratches and cuts on the man's face._I don't think he did that; that looks like something he did during the transformation probably from thrashing on the ground._

"Katie," he whispered, "Draco, let me wake him up. We don't know how he'll react, and if he does fight us, he may well bite you and he is still dangerous so soon after the transformation.Understood?"

They nodded and Draco looked around carefully."Draco," Remus continued, "have a look about and see if you can see anyone else or any evidence of anyone else.It looks like he's been camped here for a while," Remus indicated a small pile of belongings that was, oddly, carefully folded and lined up along the other side of the rock from where the man lay.Draco moved away without a sound back into the grove of trees.

Remus moved forward and knelt down in front of the man quietly.Touching him would not be a good move, as the man would be startled and would probably attack him.

"Hello?Hello?Are you alright?"

The young man stopped muttering to himself and slowly opened his eyes.His eyes were still glazed and vaguely haunted, a look Remus had seen for years in the mirror.But there was also the unsettling look of a mind not quite comprehending what was happening around it.The young man stared at Remus for a few moments, but neither moved nor said anything.Remus just waited, watching the man slowly realize that there really was someone speaking to him.

"Hello," he said in a rasping voice, in a vaguely surprised tone.

"Hello.I'm Remus.Who are you?"

"Jack."

"Jack.Are you alright?"

"No.No, something's wrong again." He sighed deeply.

"Again?"

Jack nodded slowly."I get sick sometimes.I can't remember…." His eyes filled with tears and he shook his head."No soup to make it better."

"Soup?"

"My mom doesn't bring any soup to make it better."Remus didn't dare take his eyes off of the man to look back at Katie but he could imagine the expression on her face at this statement.

"We can give you something.Would that be alright?"There was no immediate response to this, and the young man just stared at him with a puzzled expression as the tears quietly ran down his face.Remus tried again.

"Jack, I saw you last night, but you left before I could talk to you.Do you remember that?"

"No.I'm sorry; I'm sorry…."

"That's okay…." Suddenly however the young man seemed to spring to life.His whole face seemed to light up with a wild and scared expression and he sat up, twisting the old blanket in his hands. Remus couldn't help but notice that they were covered in blood.

"Oh, oh it is you.Yes, you must leave!I tried to tell you last night!But…but…something happened.I can't remember…. I tried!"

"Yes, yes…thank you.We're here now…"

"They saw you!"

Remus sat back a bit._Draco may be right…._ Remus did glance back at Katie now, and saw that she was looking around them, presumably searching for Draco.The young man seemed to notice Katie for the first time, and was startled by her.He reached out very quickly and grabbed Remus' arm.

"Who's that?" he whispered.

Remus was startled at the strength of the man's grip._That's not the grip of a new wolf, that's the grip of an older wolf_.Remus had met about a dozen other wolves in his life during the years he wandered, some very new, some much older than himself.The werewolf's strength became part of the human self slowly, unlike the werewolf senses.Those were immediate, and Remus remembered how startling it had been to him as a small boy when his entire perception of the world had changed so drastically overnight.At first, before his first full transformation and the realization of what had happened to him had become real, he had thought it wonderful and fascinating.He hadn't understood why his mother had cried so hard when he had run into the house and asked her when the cookies she was baking would be ready._Told her I could smell them all the way down the road._

Remus took a deep breath, and slowly removed the man's hand from his arm."That's Katie.She's with me; it's okay."

"No no – she's like them!She's one of the others!"

"No, Jack, I promise…."

"She's not like us!"

"No she's not, but she's not going to hurt us.Please believe me."

Jack stared at Katie, who gave him a smile, but said nothing.Jack was startled at that and instinctively smiled back for a moment, before looking back at Remus and shaking his head.

"I don't understand….You need to leave.Please."

"Who saw us, Jack?"

"The _others_.Like her.When you were back…at the other place.They came to get me, because I went through the gate, and they needed me.They don't know how to read.Only I can read. Only me."

"The other place?By the ocean?"

"Yes.Where it happened, you know.Where the …the…where _it happened_. I tried to go back there, so I walked through the gate.They saw you…"

Jack was getting more agitated by the moment, and with a snarl of frustration, threw his head back and smacked it on the rock behind him.He seemed not to notice however and just went on with his strange dialogue.

"Please, please they were very angry to see you.You're in places you shouldn't be!They were angry with me for leaving, and it's not nice at all.Look…."Jack twisted where he sat and lowered the blanket off of one shoulder to show Remus something that made his blood run cold.

"Katie, come behind me and have a look at this."

Katie moved carefully behind Remus and glanced at the man's shoulder.There were the remains of a bad burn on his skin.

"Katie…"

"I get it Remus.Jack?"

Jack pulled the blanket back around him and looked at her suspiciously.

"Where is your family?"

"My family?"

"Where do you come from, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I come from…from…um…not this place."He looked around him miserably."It's too hot here.I don't like it."

"Do you come from America?The United States?"

"Land of the free, home of the brave. I play baseball, you know.Or I used to; there's nobody here to play with, so…."

"Do you want to go home?"

"NO!"

Remus instinctively stood up and put himself between Jack and Katie at that outburst.He could sense that the young man was now fully awake and very agitated, and he was uncertain if their conversation would last much longer.

"Jack, why don't you want to go home?"

"I don't live in a nice place.I used to…"

Something suddenly occurred to Remus."Where did you used to live?"

"What she said."

"And where do you live now?"

"Right here."

"On this island?"

Jack looked surprised."What island?"

At that moment Draco appeared. What happened next was too fast for any of them to see, let alone try to stop. Jack took one look at Draco, snarled at him, and took off into the trees. Remus instantly ran after him, astonished at the speed of the young wolf, and only caught a brief glimpse of him before the young man disappeared around the ruins of an old stone structure.Remus ran around the corner, and stopped dead.Jack had, once again, simply vanished.Worse, Remus felt a bitter dark coldness come over him._Gates.He means doors.There's a Spelldoor here; and something has opened it._

He turned quickly and walked away from the ruin, his head clearing a bit as he moved away. Draco and Katie came running up at that moment, Draco clearly startled by the sheer speed with which the wolves had moved.

"Where is he?"

"Gone.Stop right there; there's a Spelldoor over there.That must be how he's moving about.He can use them because of the curse; it's just enough for him to use them.There must be one on the beach, too.Let's get back to the house immediately.I think, based on that discussion, that we need to be leaving as soon as possible."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing very coherent.But I suspect he's running from Peter, and it sounds like Peter's not alone."

"He said that?"

"No, Draco," said Katie quietly."He's got a burn on his shoulder in the shape of a hand.Peter has a silver hand."

***

They apparated back to the house to find that Liz and Harry had returned, and Callum had in fact risen at long last.Remus had actually hoped that Callum wouldn't be up just yet, so they could all speak together, but he was quietly relieved that Callum seemed no worse for his adventure the night before.

"Oh, hey there.Sorry I overslept," he gave Draco a suspicious look but Draco simply walked past him into the other room without a word."Are we going out this afternoon?"

"Yes.Feel like an adventure, Callum?"

Callum did smile broadly at this comment. "Always!What've you got in mind, Remus?"

Remus smiled at him and indicated he should sit down at the table with him."We've got an old map of the area we found in a used bookstore back in England.Interestingly enough, it shows one island that we can't seem to find on the current maps of the place.Thought it might be entertaining to sail out that direction and see if maybe there's some sort of rock or something that was accidentally classified as an island.If nothing else, it will be a good afternoon's sail."

He saw Katie smile quietly and shake her head out of the corner of his eye before she left the room.

"Old maps were mostly copied, you know.Probably the maker just accidentally mapped the same island twice."

"Probably.But still, like I said…."

"A good afternoon's sail.You know, we should take a nice picnic with us.Then we can land somewhere and have a nice swim and take it easy for a while."

_Feeling a little tired?_

"Excellent idea!" said Sirius, loudly, appearing in the doorway with, Remus was startled to see, the map in one hand and his wand in the other._Padfoot, what are you up to?_

Sirius sat down next to Callum, who was suitably stunned that Sirius was sitting next to him and smiling widely at him.Remus thought he would actually faint with shock when Sirius reached over and clapped him soundly on the back.

"We'll take some champagne to celebrate."_Oh, here it is._

"Um, sure!What are we celebrating then?"

"November 12."_Padfoot, you're being cruel._

"What's November 12?"

"Liz's and my wedding day.We decided on the date this morning while you were asleep.That's something to celebrate, I think."

Callum did look crestfallen, Remus noted, while Sirius' smile actually seemed to widen.Remus also noted the wicked twinkle in his eyes that bode no good for Callum._He's not finished with you, old man._

"That's great.I'll be sure to keep my calendar clear."Remus just managed to avoid laughing out loud and covered by giving a cough to get Sirius' attention.

"Sirius?We need to get moving soon.Why don't you let Callum take Draco and Katie to start getting the boat ready?"

"Oh, they're already down there with Harry and Liz.Busy making preparations.Liz says to be sure and not leave Pig here this time."_So they got the message that we need to leave immediately. Good. _

"Callum, let me show you where we're headed," Sirius continued in his most pleasant tones, and unrolled the map.Remus had to groan inwardly, as his worst suspicions about Sirius' current behaviour were realized.The map was blank.

Callum stared at the parchment for a moment, then glanced at Remus with a puzzled expression.Remus kept a carefully neutral face and decided to just let Sirius get on with it._He's not going to remember anything about this anyway, best let Sirius get it out of his system._

Sirius picked up his wand with a flourish, and tapped the centre of the parchment.

"I drink to the general joy of the whole table."

Callum gave Sirius an odd look, his expression becoming more confused, and Remus saw, a little more apprehensive with each passing second._Picked the wrong group to tick off, Mr. Maccreedy._

Sirius raised an eyebrow."What?You don't read Shakespeare?Macbeth, you know…."Sirius chatted on about Macbeth while Remus waited for Callum to notice what was happening on the once blank piece of parchment.Remus could see the map starting to appear slowly, the elegant lines Sirius had drawn so beautifully winding lazily about as the images took shape.It rather had the appearance of the little islands seeming to rise directly out of the ocean.Callum looked back down and gaped as he watched the map finish its spell with a small pop._Sirius, that's grandstanding, that is._

"Wow…how…how did that….?"

"Magic."

Callum laughed nervously."Right.Is this some sort of fancy new flat screen computer?"

"What?Look, here's where we are," Sirius pointed at the map and instantly one of the small sections seemed to roll and grow, zooming in on their current location and bringing out the greater detail of the islands around them.Remus couldn't stop a small giggle escaping this time before he clamped his hand over his mouth and glared at Sirius.Sirius just made a face and turned his attention back to Callum, who now looked totally flabbergasted.

"Damn!What **is** this thing?"

"It's a map, Callum, like we said.Here's where we need to go."Sirius pointed at the small island he had drawn in approximately where they guessed it was located."Can you get us there?"

"Yeah, sure…where did you get this thing?"

"Bookstore.Now, get up and let's get going.Best run up and grab a jacket, right?"

"Right…."Callum stood up slowly and left the room with the same expression of astonishment on his face.Remus waited until he heard Callum's footsteps fade as he climbed to the upstairs landing before laughing out loud.

"You're still a brat, Sirius.Poor fellow; and the day is young for him."

"Serves him bloody well right.Now go grab Pig and come down to the boat.We've already set protection charms and everything, and we're all set to find our way through these wards.And I want details on what that man said."

"He's seen Peter, Sirius.And it sounds as if maybe Peter is not alone, as I suspected. The young man got away from us by running through a Spelldoor."

"That doesn't sound good at all.What did Malfoy say about that?"

"Nothing, and I didn't take time to discuss it with him.I think that there may be a chance we'll catch up with Peter on this island.Jack, that's his name it seems, said that Peter had seen us on the mainland, and was unhappy.I have no idea how Jack got here from the mainland, but my guess is a Spelldoor.It all suggests that these places are linked up so people can move back and forth between these relevant sites, don't you think?"

"Sounds that way, yes.So you think this island we're going to will have Spelldoors that will take us to where we need to go next?"

"Yes.The question is, is Peter there trying to figure them out or has he already done that and moved ahead.Jack said something about being the only one who could 'read'.Remember when we were in Nafplion?The enforcement wizard Draco and I spoke with said that a muggle professor had recently been killed.An ancient Greek scholar.That man had been a regular visitor to the area for years, and brought his students with him.Three years ago, one of those students vanished when a 'monster' dragged them off.I suspect that there is a very real possibility that Jack was that student.He told us that he was trying to get back to the place where 'it happened'."

"Three years ago?How could he have possibly lived that long?"

"I don't know.Maybe some Muggles can make it. He was much stronger than a young wolf, Sirius.He had the strength of someone who has lived with the curse for a while.But where has he been all this time?He has to have been hidden somewhere protected not to have been found by either the Muggles or us. I think, and this is my best guess mind you, that he has been on that island the whole time, and only just got away from whoever was holding him and using his knowledge to translate all of this.They followed him back to Nafplion where, by chance, he had managed to find his old professor again.They killed the Muggle when they came for Jack, but he got away and lost them through the Spelldoors.I think there must be any number of them about, or they would have easily followed him immediately to this place."

Sirius shook his head and smiled."You still amaze me, Remus."

"It's just a theory, Sirius."

"Sounds good to me.But I get that the key points, no matter how accurate you are in that little theory, are that Peter has been about, we're getting closer, we've been spotted by whoever came after that werewolf, and we're dealing with some very nasty ancient magic if Spelldoors are about. Of course, after our meeting with the Servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky we had that bit already figured out."

"Yes."

"Right, let's go then."Sirius stood up and reached to pick up the map.

"Sirius, how do you close it?"

"Oh, well…I had the misfortune to set that spell when I was really mad at Maccreedy.I confess it's a bit childish."

"Worse than what you chose to open it?"

"I thought that was rather inspired, actually."

"I remember that passage, Padfoot, and it was not Mr. Shakespeare's intent to have his toast used as a put-down, I believe."

"What put-down?Callum's drinking _was_ to the general joy of the whole table."

"Indeed. Well?"

"Callum Maccreedy is a flaming arse."

"Sirius, change it."

"Not on your life, Moony, old friend."

"Liz will be…."

"Delighted.It has her blessing. Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, I'd best tell Draco he was right.I suspect he'll be a more pleasant companion with that."

"I am not going to make a comment."

***

Liz gave Callum a rather potent distracting charm as soon as he stepped onto the boat.It had the effect of making him happily oblivious to the large spell circle they had drawn on the front top deck to protect the boat and the fact that his companions all now stood about with their wands drawn and intently watching a small cauldron boiling on a fire that didn't seem to burn the deck. The potion in the cauldron would start to change colour as it came into contact with concealment spells, so they would get an idea of when they were getting closer to the island.Draco and Harry positioned themselves on the bow of the boat, waiting to see if in fact storms were going to rise up in front of them.

While they sailed the open waters heading for their destination, Remus wrote a letter to Hermione and Ron, to let them know what was about to happen and to ask a few quick favours from them. He also wrote one for them to give to Malcolm.

Ron & Hermione – 

We are currently sailing for an island we suspect has been hidden on the south side of Paros.Based on the letter from Peter in Draco's book, I am assuming that this location will be the key we need to identify where in Egypt we will need to go next.Also, based on an encounter with a young werewolf we had, I believe that this island contains Spelldoors that will in fact take us there directly.

We have confirmed that Peter has been around here, and suspect that there is a possibility he is aware we are following him.Once we reach Egypt, we will contact Bill to let him know what is happening and to check in, as it were.Please share this with Dumbledore.Also, send word through Bill if there have been any developments with Percy.We've seen nothing in the Daily Prophet that would suggest he has made public his accusations, so we're hoping that is still something he is keeping to himself.

The trail of clues we have been following are hidden deeply in the ancient Greek and Egyptian myths, primarily those of Demeter and Set. This combined with the evidence of the Spelldoors leads me to believe we are dealing with an ancient wizard cult; it remains to be seen if it is still an active group.Hermione, if you could check with the foreign office to see if they have any mentions of cult activity in Egypt, I would appreciate it.

Also, please take the enclosed letter to Malcolm. He'll be happy to see you, of course, and his mother and I would be grateful if you'd let us know how he and Roarke are doing.It was kind of you both to volunteer to take care of them, thank you, but this is definitely Grandparent duty.We'll loan Malcolm to you for a weekend later on if you're looking to get an idea of what you're in for.That should be enough for you. Katie suspects it will horrify you, but we promise it feels very different when they're your own children running you ragged. Also, Katie says that Malcolm has asked if he could have a cat for his birthday.Not in my house, no offence to Crookshanks.I've told him he could ask his Grandfather to take him to look at puppies.Would you mind very much emphasizing to my father-in-law that a cat is absolutely not allowed?He's a rather soft touch when it comes Malcolm.Tell him I'm very allergic to them, please.Werewolves and cats do not mix, but that he doesn't need to know.****

We truly hope to conclude all of this prior to the equinox, as we are all anxious for this to finally end.Just so you know, keep November 12 clear.We'll be having an event that day I am certain you will not want to miss; no matter what happens here with all of this.

Love, 

Remus

Malcolm-

Mummy and I miss you very much.Are you having fun with Grandmama and Grandpapa? You'll laugh when you see me, my little marauder, as I have turned rather pink from being in the sun so much. And Mummy has freckles just like Ron's all over her nose and cheeks!

Mummy said you asked if you could get a cat for your birthday. How about we get a puppy instead, would you like that? Tell Grandpapa I said you could pick out a puppy if you see one you like.Try not to pick one as big as Padfoot, please.A corgi or a terrier would be nice, I think.

Are you helping to take care of Roarke?I'm very proud of you for watching out for her.She'll be more fun when she's older, do keep that in mind.

Padfoot sends his love as well.

Love, 

Daddy & Mummy

Remus gave the letters to Pig and sent him on his way.Charles and Elvira finally came out from under the steps once he was off, chittering rather nervously.Draco clucked at them.

"Honestly, why on _earth_ do you two dislike owls so much?I don't remember anything like that from when we studied griffins."

Liz smiled and patted Elvira on her head as she came to sit on her lap."I think it's just them, Draco.They may have had a bad run in with an owl when they were newborns, as owls have, I'm sad to say, been known to eat hatchlings.Perhaps some of their clutch was taken by an owl."

"Thank you for giving me something _else_ to worry about, Liz."

"Oh Draco, don't be silly.Charles and Elvira are far too big now for that.They'll grow out of it once they realize that."

They sailed on for about an hour, then noticed the first of the small islands they suspected surrounded their destination come into view.Callum confirmed that this was the northern most island.

"We're going to sail right next to it here," he said, pointing at the map, which no longer bothered him. "This will put us in a direct line to sail across this stretch directly towards the southern island here.If there's anything in between, no chance we'll miss it."Harry rolled his eyes at this, but said nothing.

"Harry, you and Draco keep a sharp eye out for any signs of storms.I suspect they will be illusions, not actual storms, but who knows."

"Right."

Remus and Katie went to watch the cauldron intently while Sirius and Liz helped Callum tend the sails and keep on course.Sirius kept a close watch on the shore of the island as they passed, to see if it suddenly seemed to shift as they were moved or deflected.Just as they passed the island, Remus shuddered.

"Professor!"

Remus went over to Draco.

"You felt that?"

"Yes.Did Liz?"

Remus glanced at Liz as she walked past.She gave them both a quick nod and went to stand next to Callum and keep a close eye on the navigation.They had all agreed that if Callum started to turn them off course they weren't going to mess about, just put him quietly to sleep and take over the steering themselves and risk it.Sure enough, seemingly without noticing what he was doing, Callum suddenly steered them northeastwards, on a course that would take them around whatever was directly in front of them, even though they could only see open waters.

Liz instantly said a spell and Sirius caught Callum and took him down into the cabin, then ran back up. 

"Draco, I'd put the griffins in here too."

"I'll do it," said Remus, giving both Harry and Draco a look.They both laughed and nodded.Charles and Elvira were less than thrilled at being locked downstairs with the mad man who had attacked them the previous evening and they snapped at Remus, but he placated them with a huge plate of food and locked the cabin door behind him.

"Remus!Don't lock the door, love; if we need to get off this boat quickly that'll hold us back."

"Good point." Remus unlocked the door but made certain it was firmly shut, and then went to join Liz and Sirius at the helm.

"Are we back on track?"

"Yes, but I _really _want to turn to starboard."

"Katie?Anything yet?"

"No."

Suddenly the spell circle flared up."Well, something's here," said Sirius dryly."Harry, keep a close eye on the water."

They continued forward in silence for a few minutes before Katie finally called out, "We're here."Remus stared ahead of him, but saw nothing still._Odd.Usually I can…._

There was a tremendous shudder as suddenly they felt the boat lurch in the water.Everyone grabbed a railing and looked around.Suddenly all sound vanished.

_Damn it!_

_ _

Remus moved to stand between Harry and Draco who were both, Remus was pleased to see, looking rather non-plussed over their move into the first layer of the wards.They were both muttering something, Remus assumed it was a revealing spell of some sort, and kept their eyes focused on the water.Remus glanced over his shoulder to see that Liz was still at the helm but Sirius and Katie had moved to trim the sails that were now shuddering as if trying to tack in a violent wind.Harry grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him back around to point at something in the open waters.Remus saw nothing at first and shook his head, but Harry mouthed 'wait for it' and pointed out again.

Suddenly in the distance Remus saw what looked like three huge rocks flicker for a moment just to their south._The rocks at the entrance of the bay in my dream…_They were only there a moment, but it was enough for Harry and Draco to notice and they focused their revealing charms there.Remus looked back at Liz and pointed, and Liz nodded, turning the boat slightly in that direction.Again, the sails shook and rolled, although they felt no wind and heard nothing.Remus went to stand next to Harry and said his own revealing charm, focusing on the area above the rocks now to see where the side of the cove was.They may not be able to see the island, but they could certainly crash into it._We've just got to get beyond those rocks._

Suddenly the boat lurched again, and all the sound came rushing back. Only now instead of hearing the quiet sounds of the ocean, they heard a deafening roar of wind, even though the sky still remained clear and cloudless.The wind had an unnatural sound and feel too it; sounding almost like a human cry.They crashed forward, the spells they had cast forcing the boat forward through the wards trying to hold them back and the spells trying to distract them. Now Remus could clearly see the three rocks that marked the entrance to the cove on the island, but nothing else was visible.

"Liz!Steer directly towards the rocks!"

Where before they had seemed to get no nearer to the lone outcroppings, now they seemed to rush at them with terrifying speed._Illusion.If we try to go around them, we'll hit the sides of the cove. Go right through them…._ They drew closer and closer, Remus glancing back only once to see that Liz wasn't going to be swayed from her course.She simply stared ahead of her, focused on the rocks.

"Remus?"

"Hang on Harry; we're going to have to go right into the rocks to get through the last wards."

Sure enough, at just the moment when it looked as if they were going to smash full speed into the rocks, they suddenly vanished, along with the wind, and they sailed forward on perfectly still waters into a cove of an island which seemed to shimmer into existence all around them.The sand on the beach was white, which Remus hadn't noticed in his dream, but he could plainly see the line of the trees and make out exactly where the path into the forest was.

"Liz, hold it.Let's drop the anchor here."

They dropped anchor and Liz went downstairs to check on Callum.Katie came over to wrap her arms around Remus for a few moments.

"Well, that was exciting.Nice wards they've got here.Think it will be the same getting out?"

"Probably."

"How on earth are we going to send Callum on his way?"

Sirius smiled."Actually, since we're reasonably sure that we're taking Spelldoors to get off this island, I would suggest we portkey Callum out of here.Liz is rather good at those.Send him back to Paros with a wiped memory.And I mean totally wiped.Sort of 'how did I get here' wiped."

Draco smiled."He'll lose the deposit on the boat, won't he?"

"Yes.But there's not much we can do about that, is there?"

"Oh I shall miss him so," said Harry with a dramatic sigh.

"Here, here," deadpanned Draco.

"Stop it you two," smiled Katie. "You had your revenge on him.Let him go with a whimper, not a bang."

Remus was uncomfortable to see that Sirius gave a dangerous grin at this comment. Katie caught it too.

"No, Sirius."

"No what, Katie-girl?"

"No to whatever you're thinking.No. No. _No_."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking!"

"I've a damn good idea what you're thinking.Leave him alone.You won; not that you were ever in any danger of losing, you git."

"Hey, I've done my penance….This is just a little goodbye gift. _You_ already had your go at him."

"Shoelaces?"

"Nothing compared to what you did with your little suggestion." Sirius winked at Remus and went to join Liz below decks.

Harry was grinning now as well, and didn't even try to hide his delight.Even Draco looked vaguely amused as he surveyed the shoreline.Charles and Elvira hopped up on deck a moment later and went to stand next to Draco after Elvira gave Remus a light nip in the ankle to let him know that she was still unamused with him.

They waited for a few minutes before Sirius and Liz came back up, giggling.

"Well, I have to ask."

"I'm not sure I want to confess," said Liz."Won't just accept that Callum is safely back in one piece on Paros?"

"If I have to."

"Good.I'd hate to see the look on your face if I was forced to tell you he seems to have lost all his clothing."

Harry, Draco and Katie all burst out laughing while Remus shook his head and smiled.

"That's the best you could do?Amateurs."

"Oh really?And what might you have done, Mr. Lupin?"

"We'll never know now, will we?"

"Hmmm. I'll have to think about that one.I certainly know better than to underestimate you, Remus."

"Missed my opportunity to witness Moony mischief again, it would seem," laughed Harry.

"No worries, Harry," smiled Sirius; "we'll coax it out of him."

"You are totally on your own for that, Mr. Black," said Liz."I have no intentions of starting a war I can't win.So, shall we see where we are?"

They apparated onto the beach at the foot of the pathway leading into the groves.Remus was surprised to note that the forest was made up of huge palm trees.They waited for the griffins to fly over and join them, and then started into the grove.Sirius and Remus took the lead as they walked forward into the darkened path under the fronds of the trees that towered over them. There was low undergrowth covering most of the ground but the path was obviously kept clear of this._There's someone here for that to happen._After about a quarter of a mile the path started to get steep and wander back and forth along a hillside.Finally, they reached the top and found that the trees opened up along the crest of the hill they had just climbed.Moving slowly forward, they peered over the hillcrest and down the other side.

On the valley floor below them laid the remains of a huge temple.Some of the structure still looked intact, but it was obvious that there had been no settlement here for a long, long time.

"Egyptian," whispered Sirius in his ear.

Remus nodded and looked to see if he could spot any movement anywhere.But there was nothing to be seen.Finally he turned back and addressed the group.

"Okay, well, we should wait right here until nightfall at least to see what happens.We may see someone returning here, if they are elsewhere on the island, or we will see lights come on if anyone is down there.You all noticed that the path is fresh, so someone is here, or has been here recently.Any other suggestions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Right.Well, best find a comfortable place to sit for a while.If it's all the same to you, I need a nap.Sirius…."

"I'll keep an eye out with Harry for the first go; you rest.Draco and Liz, you should also rest up.Could be a long night."

Katie sat down away off the pathway and rested against a tree trunk.Remus lay down and put his head in her lap, letting the exhaustion take over.

"Katie?You rest too, love.Last night didn't mean much sleep for either of us…."

"I'm just fine.Sleep.Dream about ponies and silly things, won't you?"

"I'll try."

Remus fell fast asleep listening to the soft quiet sounds of the birds in the trees, and feeling more optimistic than he had since they had set out that they really were going to finally get their hands on Peter.


	12. The Casting Stone 12

# The Casting Stone 12

Oooo – full moon tonight, and right here in the window.Combine that with Art Bell being back on & I'm ready to go…! Well, this was actually going to be done sooner, but I got distracted when we pulled all our pictures from our Egypt trip out to have a look & six hours later we realized that we better get to bed if we expected to say one single coherent word the next day.What can I say – Egypt is the most amazing place and we're almost there….

We've actually now made our own version of Sirius' map to keep track of everything (sadly of course it just sits there and does not have the ability to terrify silly Muggles like, oh, this one rather boorish classmate of my boyfriend who said he was too old for the 'Gryffindor House Team' Quidditch cap he sports these days.Please! He's on his paediatrics turn and the kids think he's awesome. ).It's just amazing what med. students will do to take a brain break.Three grown men, a large sheet of paper, an atlas & some magic markers.They were just a _little _too into it if you ask me, but it was entertaining to watch and oddly sweet.

**_A/N:_ _It's been a while, I think, since I thanked all of the fantastic people who give me such nice reviews & good ideas of things to bring out in these fics (can't answer all the questions, though –it would take away from where this is going….).You inspire me, and I thank you!!!_**

**_ _**

**_And a restatement of the disclaimer: Please, these are JK Rowling's glorious characters for the most part.I have no part of them, and gain nothing from them but joy, which has no price._**

Remus et al. go to explore the temple they have come across on the hidden island.There they meet the 'caretaker' of the place, and get a history lesson they never would have imagined.Jack is not done with by a long shot, and, at last, they see Peter – but only for a few moments.

***

Katie woke Remus up after dark, and told him to follow her in low tones.They walked back up to the edge of the palm forest where Sirius and Harry stood, looking down the mountain.

"Remus.Look."

Remus looked down the mountain to the temple on the valley floor.The path leading into the temple had been lit with fires, and a soft glow came from the now open front doors. The entrance to the temple was in fact a sunken avenue lined with about 20 statues of jackals, carved from what appeared to be the same highly polished black stone of the statue of Set Remus had seen in his dream. They were lying down, their heads raised and staring at each other across the pathway in an almost regal fashion.They shone silently in the firelight, their thin flanks and sharp angles made more pronounced by the flames.

"Those fires just came on, and the doors seemed to open themselves.We haven't seen anything all afternoon, any of us, although we can tell we're certainly not alone here," explained Harry, quietly. "We didn't go down there, of course, but we've seen no movement at all until the fires flared up.We had another look at Peter's letter to see if there were any hints.There is reference to a dark stronghold that is the key for passing into the place where the Stone is held. We are assuming that this is it, if in fact this is where the Spelldoors are concentrated, although there is no mention of its location.There was also a brief note that there is a 'caretaker' that guards the stronghold.So far no sign of any wizard, or witch.Draco and Liz are just going down there right now to have a quick perimeter check, but not to go inside.Draco demanded he be allowed to go, because the place is so dark.Seemed pointless to argue with him and he and Liz really are the best to send down there first."

Remus nodded, and looked down the path.He could just make out Draco and Liz's blonde hair in the moonlight as they slowly descended into the valley. Sirius looked at him, the strain on his face betraying the fact he was not happy at all sending Liz off on her own with Draco._But he knows better than to argue with her._

"Moony, once they reach the bottom, we'll follow them down.Katie and Harry will search the other side of the temple and you and I will go inside.I can read the spells in there, and I need you to keep an eye out for me.Okay?"

"Okay.Harry, Katie, be very careful and keep an eye out for those Spelldoors. We'll all meet up again at the entrance to the avenue there.Don't go down it; it looks like those are statues but after our run-in with the sphinxes on the mainland, I'll wager that those are probably real as well.And there are a lot more of them."

"Worry-wort," whispered Katie, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, and smiling.Remus just smiled back at her and nodded emphatically.They all turned their attention back to Liz and Draco.It took them some time to get down to the valley floor and approach the temple, but nothing happened to them as they went.They stopped at the entrance of the avenue and seemed to be studying the statues for a few moments, then had a brief conversation.Remus saw Draco take his wand and point it at the ground for a moment, before he and Liz started off around the far side of the temple and vanished from sight.

As soon as they disappeared from view, Sirius took off down the path, followed closely by Katie.Harry smiled at Remus and shook his head a little, and then they too started down the mountain.As they got closer, Remus was taken aback by the sheer size of the temple.It had seemed large enough at the top of the hill, but as they came up to it, the real magnitude of the architectural scale became evident.

"Sirius, are all Egyptian temples this big?"

Sirius nodded. 

"Incredible," added Katie very softly.Remus was glad to see Sirius give her a small smile, as he was not looking forward to having to put up with an overly grumpy Sirius on top of everything else.

They reached the edge of the avenue and looked at the ground where Draco had cast his spell.There was a short note and an incantation scorched on the dirt.

This spell should handle these chaps.See you soon.

## Carpa manus vestrum spiritus

"Oh, very nice, Draco", grumbled Sirius.

"Padfoot…."

"Sorry.Dark magic is not my forte, no matter what the Ministry says," he said with a grin.

Harry gave a small laugh and motioned for Katie to follow him as they started to go around the opposite side of the temple from where Liz and Draco had gone.

"Harry!Keep a close eye out for rats, won't you?"

"Got it."

Sirius and Remus stood at the entrance to the avenue and looked down the rows of jackals to the doors.There was no option for getting into the temple but walking down to the doorway, as the doors were actually quite small and set back into the temple's gigantic pylon, so they could not be accessed without stepping onto the path.

"Let's see what we have here, shall we?"

Remus raised his wand and said the incantation.Nothing happened for a moment, then in an instant 40 eyes opened and 20 heads snapped around to look at them.Remus took a deep breath and stepped forward onto the flagstone causeway.The jackals blinked, but didn't move.Remus moved forward slowly, keeping an eye on the jackals, but they only watched him calmly.Sirius came up to walk next to him, also keeping a close eye on the statues.They seemed more interested in Remus, however, and regarded him with a dark intensity as they kept moving forward towards the doors.

They stopped on the threshold and looked back at the jackals, who were all gazing at them silently.Remus inspected the one closest to him.They were certainly made of stone, but had a very real and living presence. He suspected that they were each inhabited by a spirit of some sort, rather than being living creatures like the sphinxes, who only seemed to be of stone when they were at rest. The jackal looked into his eyes, but didn't move or speak at all.

"Well, the incantation seems to have worked, at least."

Sirius nodded. "Should we release them, now that we're past them?"

"Better not just yet."He started when the jackal he was looking at gave a slow blink at that comment, and then turned his head back to the front.At that, all of the jackals turned back and resumed their former positions.Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Or perhaps that spell did nothing and they just let us in here."

"A possibility, of course.Shall we?"

They checked the doorway for curses, but finding none moved forward into the small corridor that led through the pylon and into the first chamber.The soft glow coming from the inside of the temple brightened, and Remus could see that there were gigantic torches lit in the room ahead of them along the edges of the pathway, although beyond this chamber he saw only darkness.

They entered the chamber and stopped for a moment to gaze at the astonishing sight of the room.It was gigantic, and filled with huge columns covered in brightly painted carvings from the floor to the ceiling.As Remus strained to look up, he could just see the roof high above them in the light from the torches, and it too was covered in hieroglyphics.The carvings on the columns were a mix of human and semi-human figures, fantastic looking creatures, and endless rows of the ornate pictorial writing. The capitals on the columns were large circular shapes with a diamond-themed geometric pattern on them in bright blues and yellows.

"Sirius?What is all of this?"

Sirius was busy studying the column he stood next to."This is all pretty standard stuff, but that's not surprising at the entrance to the place.This is a protection spell, but it's to protect those who come here to 'worship' if you will, not keep out anyone.This is a curse that promises hellfire and brimstone on anyone who harms anything here.But these are all just written, not cast; that's the difference.Basically it's a spell book, carved up here for easy reference and use by the living occupants of the place.Why I'm always so amused to read Muggle dissertations on 'mummy curses', you know.They seem to think that the written spell can cause harm. Of course, they can read them out loud all they like; they still can't make them work.I'm not going to read any of this out loud, if it's all the same to you, as who knows what might happen. If Muggles are getting killed opening tombs, it's more likely from rocks falling on them or from breathing in ancient mould and getting infections than from anything else", he said with a little disgusted grunt.

"Anyway, the columns are carved to represent lotus blossoms; this is a stylistic representation of the papyrus thicket where all life started; where matter rose out of chaos and formed the world.I'll bet you that this room has exactly 126 of these columns; 7 rows of 9 on each side.Seven is the number of process and growth, nine is the number of the 'Ennead', which is responsible for bringing the universe into being and sustaining it.Numerology has a major place in Egyptian magic; keep that in mind, because if you ever have to figure out something based on numbers, you can bet that there's a complex and highly symbolic math problem behind it."

Sirius peered into the near total darkness of the next chamber."This is the entranceway, or the start of the journey, the start of life itself.Everything, everyone came from this place before they travelled forward.As we get deeper in here, the mysteries of the deity this place is dedicated to will start to be represented in both the architecture and the spells.Since we're dealing with Set…."

"I should go first?" asked Remus with a grin.

Sirius did smile, but shook his head."No, you clot. We need to stick together.Set did some rather nasty things.Killing and dismembering his own brother topping that list."

"That I do know; the legend of Osiris."

"Quite.Do let me know if you get the sudden urge to render me limb from limb, wont you?"

"Certainly!Shall we?"

Sirius and Remus slowly walked forward into the next chamber, their eyes adjusting to the low light of a single torch glowing softly in the centre of the room.This room was devoid of the bright colours of the entrance hall, and had only 12 smaller columns rising to a flat ceiling.This ceiling was pained deep blue and covered with gold stars.Remus vaguely remembered that this was a standard motif seen mainly in tombs in Egypt. The other colours in the room were red and black with gold details.The main detail on the wall, which was carved in a large band that went along all four walls of the room, was a relief showing running jackals.They were painted black, with their eyes, ears and claws detailed in gold.Remus felt uncomfortable looking at them, and went instead to look at the doorway on the far side of the room.There were solid gold doors that were shut and, Remus noted, charmed tightly shut.Sirius made a small noise to get his attention, and he followed him to the other far corner of the room.There were identical doors here, also firmly shut.

"Any ideas?"

Sirius shook his head, so Remus raised his wand and, stepping away from the door a good distance, tried an opening spell.It had no effect, though the torchlight flickered a bit, suggesting that the doors had simply deflected the magic cast at them.Remus tried again, using an older spell.This time, the doors shook a little, but stayed firmly shut. _Interesting; perhaps if Sirius and I do this together we can get them open._ Remus looked over at Sirius, but before he said anything they both heard a sound come from the other side of the door.

A low noise seemed to come to life in the still and musty air around them, which grew slowly in intensity and pitch before falling off to a whisper and suddenly vanishing altogether.Remus and Sirius looked at each other again.

"Well that sounded familiar."

Despite the situation Remus gave a small chuckle, and nodded.

"Shush and get ready, I think it might…."

The doors at both sides of the room flew open and the low noise they had heard before became a violent scream as a powerful wind blew through the chamber.The torch was almost immediately extinguished and it became pitch black.Remus tried to reach over to grab Sirius, not wanting to get separated from him in the darkness, but he was suddenly overcome with an intense cold that seemed to chill him to the very core, and he found he was unable to move.Worse, it became clear that there was another very dark and very powerful living presence with them now.Time seemed to vanish as Remus lost all awareness of where he was and what he was doing, unable to put a coherent thought together, and unable to hear anything save the terrifying howling of the wind.

***

Remus suddenly became aware of his surroundings once more to find he was propped up in an old folding chair made of plaited leather and some wood he did not recognize.He was no longer cold, and the wind and the noise had vanished.Remus was seated a few feet from a large enchanted fire that burned with an almost inaudible hiss in an ornate pit in the floor.Geometric mosaics in brilliant turquoise, lapis blue and deep red decorated the circumference of the fire pit, as well as another band of intricate and tiny hieroglyphics._One of those I finally recognize; Set. _The room they were in was too large for the light coming from the fire to reach the edges of the chamber, and there was a heavy stillness to the place made all the more unsettling by the fact that Remus could hear nothing save the fire.Even the massive and ornate columns around them vanished into the darkness, so tall that their capitals were not even visible.

He was shocked to look down and see that Padfoot was lying next to the chair he was in, unmoving._Did Sirius do that?Was he forced to transform? I didn't think you could force an animagus to transform into the animal, just back.Unless it's the residual effects of a revealing spell I don't know?_Remus had had no opportunity to see their attacker – _or attackers_ – but oddly enough, neither he nor Sirius were bound.He slipped down to the floor to get a closer look at Padfoot, casting another look into the darkness, even though he was quite certain that they were in fact alone. _Probably a holding spell just beyond the light.Where are the others?Is it safe to assume that they're still outside and free if they're not in here?_

Remus looked at Padfoot closely, but he seemed unharmed.He rubbed Padfoot's shoulder, seeing if maybe he could coax him to wake up.Padfoot shifted slightly, but did not wake.Concerned and still confused, but relieved that Sirius at least seemed unharmed, Remus stood up to see if he could possibly make anything else out in the room.He walked around to the other side of the fire and was surprised to see a small table there, made of the same wood as the chair. As he looked at it, a pitcher and a glass suddenly popped up, as well as a small plate of fruit, and, lastly, a rolled parchment scroll appeared nearest to him.Remus carefully picked up the scroll and unrolled it.It was blank at first glance, and then a message suddenly started writing itself slowly across the page.

_Good Evening._

_I will be with you shortly – I am attending to something else at the moment._

_We will discuss why my island seems to have become so popular as of late._

_Please, help yourself to the food and drink._

_ _

_-D._

Remus glanced at the table, but didn't move to touch the food and drink._Who knows what that might lead to…._ But he was startled again to see that there, behind the pitcher, his and Sirius' wands had also been placed on the table.Remus slowly reached forward and, hesitating only for a moment, picked them up.Nothing extraordinary happened.He stood there a few moments, waiting, but still only silence.He hastily tucked Sirius' wand into his pocket, then set out to see if a spell circle was in fact even holding them as he had first assumed.Remus decided to see if his wand even worked with a simple spell.

"_Lumos!"_

_ _

His wand responded perfectly well, felt perfectly normal._Should I be relieved or nervous?Either we are not intruders here, and there is no need to keep our wands from us, or whoever is here could care less if we had them.Neither thought is particularly comforting…._ Remus wondered briefly where Katie was, then pushed that from his mind as it would only make him distracted and upset, and instead stepped slowly forward into the room, watching the floor for spells.There was no holding spell about them, and he quickly discovered why.There were no doors to be seen anywhere in the entire room.

Remus finished his search, but couldn't even find evidence of a hidden door.With a sigh, he returned to the centre of the room and decided he should concentrate on trying to wake Sirius up and see why he was transformed.He was happy to see, as he came back to the fire pit, that Padfoot was in fact awake and sitting up.He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, he felt his voice die in his throat, as his blood suddenly boiled. _Werewolf._

He looked over to see, seated on another chair, an older man who watched him with a vaguely lazy expression as he ate one of the pieces of fruit that had been on the table.It wasn't readily evident exactly how old he was, but Remus felt a rush of energy from him that suggested he was a very old wolf indeed.His face was rugged and seemed worn, and the familiar dark circles most werewolves had under their eyes were evident, even larger than Remus'.His hair was short and curly; once it might have been black but now it was salt-and-pepper coloured, and seemed very coarse.His eyes, Remus noted in a detached fashion, were the same rich brown as Katie's and Malcolm's, but held none of Katie's warmth or Malcolm's eager curiosity. _Seen too much._

He stood up as Remus came to a halt at the far side of the fire and absently tossed the remainder of his fruit into the fire, where it vanished instantly, and gave Remus a small cold smile.He wasn't tall, only about five foot and four inches, but he had an intense aura of great strength and darkness. He wore plain black robes that seemed to be made of linen, and were lined with a small detail of gold. _This must be the caretaker?_

"Well, young one," he said in a firm voice and an accent that Remus couldn't place, "_What_ are you doing here?"

Remus hesitated before responding, thinking about what to say, and the old werewolf clucked his tongue impatiently.

"Please.Neither of you are leaving until we speak."

Remus looked quickly at Padfoot, who returned his gaze for a moment before looking back at the other man.The werewolf smiled.

"Come, come, young one.Surely you have explained to your companion that we can spot an animagus easily.I have demonstrated my good faith to you by not _forcing_ him to return."The man started to walk around the fire on the other side and came to stand near Padfoot, although Remus noted that he kept a 'safe' distance.

"Who are you then?" he murmured."Quite a temper to you it would seem, but you are not afraid of me.That suggests that you are used to wolves, and that you two are old acquaintances."The man gave a small laugh and looked back at Remus."No matter.I could truly care less. Why are you here?"

Remus returned his gaze evenly and answered in a quiet voice, wondering at the response he would get.

"We are here after a wizard who thinks he can find the Casting Stone."

The older werewolf gave a feral looking smile."Does he now," he said quietly. "He will not find what he expects, I think."

Remus didn't blink, and the man gave a small chuckle.

"Alright young one, no joking matter.Very interesting; it has been a long time since anyone came here chasing that particular shadow.Very long indeed." The older man seemed to think about something for a few moments and gazed into the fire.Remus had the distinct impression that there was something in there that he could see, but that he and Sirius could not.

Remus watched him for a few seconds, then took a small step towards Padfoot, and spoke again.

"Does it actually exist?"Remus couldn't keep the astonishment out of his voice. _Impossible_.

The man looked up at him quietly for a few moments, his face showing an inscrutable expression, as he seemed to consider his answer to Remus' question.Then he turned and went back to sit in the chair he had come from.Remus used this opportunity to move back right next to Padfoot.The other wolf looked back at them and gave a small smile, shaking his head.After he sat back down, he looked intently at Padfoot, then turned his attention back to Remus, and started to speak again.

"Well, young one, let me tell you a few things you may not know.You and your companion there seem intelligent enough, so you should find this … entertaining?You are the first of our kind to have come here willingly for a while now.That is very, very interesting to me.Were you bit, or did you choose this?"

Remus stared at him, astonished._Choose this?_

The man nodded."Bit, it would seem. Hmmmm…."

The older wolf looked around the room again before turning back to Remus and Padfoot."This place was built by the cult of Set thousands of years ago.However, if you have come this far, I am certain you have already ascertained this. Set was an extraordinarily powerful dark wizard, which is why the 'Muggles', I believe you call them, from his native land of Egypt adopted him as their Dark God." 

"Set did not remain in Egypt his entire life, any more than other wizards remained in one place in those days.He travelled to Greece to learn their magic, particularly their divination skills which were unparalled.Set appreciated that the diviners in Greece also had a reputation for making their 'predictions' not quite what they seemed.Individuals from around the world had a number of _unpleasant _experiences by taking the words given to them at face value and not _listening_ to what they were really being told." The man gave another faint smile, then continued.

"Although the cult of Set is Egyptian, and based there, it reached throughout what is now called Europe.This island was their meeting place for centuries; the Europeans would come from Nafplion, as you did I suspect, and the easterners and Africans came up from Egypt itself.The cult went underground once Alexander of Greece took over, as wizards around the world fled from him.What history fails to tell in detail is of what truly happened when Alexander '_the Great'_ as the Muggles call him," Remus didn't miss the sneer on the man's face as he said this, "marched forward from Macedonia and crushed everyone who stood in his path."

There was a brief pause, and the older wolf rose from his chair and started to pace, calmly, in front of the fire on his side of the fire pit as he continued.

"Alexander's father, the strong and ambitious Philip of Macedon, had surrounded himself with powerful wizards.These wizards brought with them the loyalty of the community to Philip, and eventually to Alexander. Philip was murdered before he realized his ambitions of conquest, but his son stepped forward and took up that intent himself, with fantastic success.Muggles have written volume upon volume of how astonishing Alexander's conquests were; they have no idea of the powers he gained by having the alliance of the wizards.However, it proved to be a very foolish thing for us to do, and one of the last times in history that we moved so freely and so openly with the Muggles.Once Alexander had gained control over most of this part of the world, he turned on the wizards with as brutal and as treacherous an assault as he had used to conquer his own kind. His first move was to have most of the wizards who worked with him directly slaughtered, and then he hunted the others down with astonishing ferocity, and with direct knowledge of how to best them, he was disturbingly successful in this.Thousands were rumoured to have died."

Remus was amazed.He knew of the history of Alexander the Great, of course, but it had never occurred to him, and he had never seen a mention of, that the wizards of his time could have been aligned with him somehow."How did he do this?" he asked.

"Alexander kept the loyalty of one very powerful wizard, who was head of one of his most deadly armies; a dark wizard by the name of Demoncles.Demoncles shared Alexander's ambition, and working together they were almost invincible. Almost.Demoncles was a member of this brotherhood, and he wanted to find the Casting Stone. He told Alexander the legend, told Alexander that with it they would be invincible, and asked to be given Egypt, so he would be able to stay there and search.Remember, however, that by this time the legends and the origins of this cult were already ancient and obscure, and much had been lost to time.The Casting Stone was seen as a myth, as a part of the cannon only.But Demoncles believed in the existence of it without question, and went after it with terrible singleness of mind."

The man paused again, seeming to be lost in thought, before glancing back up at Remus and continuing."Alexander did not give Egypt to Demoncles.Whether it was because he did not believe in the Stone, and wanted to keep his best general with him, or because he thought that he could find the Stone _himself _and betray Demoncles we do not know.Alexander gave Egypt to Ptolemy, and ordered Demoncles to return to him. Enraged that Ptolemy was given Egypt instead of him, however, Demoncles took his most trusted troops and simply disappeared into the desert." 

The wolf stopped and looked at Remus. Remus thought a moment before speaking. "So they never found what they were looking for?"

The older wolf shook his head."On the contrary, young one, all evidence suggests that they found exactly what they were looking for".The man gave a cold and predatory smile. "But I don't believe they were prepared for what they found."

There was a long silence. Padfoot leaned against Remus briefly, and then moved away again silently.Remus thought about what Sirius must mean by this, but didn't move.Finally the older wolf sighed and sat back down.

"Young one.This wizard you seek; is he small and troubled?"

"Yes."

"He has been here.I suspect he is here still; he has not made it past the doors, but I am growing tired of this.And, tonight, as he may have discovered, I will be powerless to stop him."

"Why?"

"I am only a guardian, but I am not alone.There are others here.I have tried to do this stupid man a favour, you know, keeping him out; but if he insists, there are others who would bring him forward."

This made little sense to Remus, but before he could say anything, the other man spoke again in bitter and angry tones.

"Nasty little man. He thinks he's going to get away with keeping what's mine?I know he's here; somehow he found a Spelldoor on the mainland and made it here. He hid himself very well last night, however, I can tell you.I searched every inch of this place, but could not find him."

Remus made no comment, just watched the wolf ponder that with a dark look, until he turned back to look at Remus.

"Do you know this wizard?"

"I did.A very long time ago."

"And he knew you for what you are?"

"Yes."

He smiled, but it was a deeply disturbing look."You seem to have caused me even further inconvenience, young one, by teaching this one to hide from us so well."

The wolf moved to the edge of the fire and muttered something.Remus could see an image appear in the flames now.It seemed to be a round structure with five archways in a semi-circle. 

"I believe you know what these are?"

Remus assumed that these were the primary entrances to the Spelldoors, and nodded. "Yes."

The older wolf grumbled to no one in particular. "Jack got through them on his own.Most annoying and rather tiresome, and quite unexpected."

_Jack is part of this!And he was here; possibly this is the wolf who made him. Is this who he said had seen us? Is this who we need to run from? _Remus had no answers to this, and decided to try and see if he could get more information from the old wolf.__"Could he have been helped?" he asked, calmly.

"Possibly.There are any number of mischievous and malevolent spirits wandering around here." The man simply continued to stare into the flames, scowling.

"Such as the Servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky?"

At that comment the man simply waved a hand."Oh, I doubt very much _he_ would let Jack run loose.Unless he was trying to expose Jack to the wizards on the mainland so they would kill him.That makes sense; he was furious when I did what I did.But he is forbidden to touch me, so I don't really care what he thinks."

"Why is he forbidden to touch you?"

"Same reason he is forbidden to harm Jack or even you, young one.We are untouchable; we are _nefer-mat_."

Padfoot gave a start at this, and gave Remus a surprised glance. Remus assumed this had something to do with their being werewolves, but before he could ask what that meant, they heard the unmistakeable sounds of muffled footsteps, then a loud shriek.Remus felt his heart skip a beat as he recognized that voice._Peter._

The wolf gave a furious snarl and leapt forward with a bound, vanishing into the darkness."That bastard _is_ in here!"

Remus and Padfoot lost no time in following the wizard, Remus acutely aware that if they did not succeed in following him out of the room they would be trapped for quite a while.They saw the wall of the far corner shimmer and the older wolf disappear.Remus and Sirius raced forward, Remus praying that the opening was not a spell that only recognized their strange host.Miraculously, they passed thought the wall, though Remus felt every inch of it trying to close around him and trap him there.He came to a halt for an instant on the far side, just to check that Sirius was there too.Padfoot made it, and raced past him into the eerie twilight of the room they had passed into.Assuming Padfoot had Peter's scent, Remus followed without a sound.

They ran though the temple, Padfoot racing ahead of him, but saw no one. Remus simply ran behind Sirius, following him through the strange rooms and corridors.Finally the raced out of the temple doors, but came to a momentary halt as they came out onto the causeway in front of the temple.The jackals were all gone, only the stone diases on which they had lain were there now.

At the top of the causeway, Remus suddenly saw that Harry, Draco, Liz and Katie stood, staring at them.Padfoot gave a loud bark and leapt up onto the wall, racing into the darkness of the palm forest around the temple.Remus followed, pulling himself over the wall and then racing after the scent and the sounds of Sirius, running thought he night.He was aware that the others had started to follow in his wake, but didn't stop to see if they were close or not.

As he ran through the dark forest, he became aware that the odd disembodied presences he had felt in his dream when he had encountered the Servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky were once again with him.They raced alongside of him in the darkness.Though he still could not see them, he felt them and heard their cries plainly; he could almost hear their panting as they ran breakneck through the darkness with him.

Suddenly, after an eternity of running through the dense forest, Remus came into a clearing.He ran into Padfoot, who had come to a stop at the edge of the clearing, growling and barking.They both fell forward, and Remus felt a sharp pain in his side as he rolled over something sharp on the ground.Not having time to think about it, however, he stood up again and looked up….

Jack was there, grabbing at his hair and crying, seeming to twist as something unseen held him.He screamed and struggled, and Remus saw the older wolf suddenly run forward to him, trying to grab his arm.Jack turned away, however, and snarled at the other werewolf, who instantly turned to look over his shoulder with an expression of total hatred and deep malice.Remus followed his gaze, and saw Peter, standing in the centre of the archways the older wolf had shown to them.

Remus stared at Peter, who seemed equally stunned to see him. Then the older wolf suddenly turned and snarled at Peter, who raised his wand and stood his ground, facing the wolf.They all seemed to be frozen there for an endless stretch of time. 

"Peter!"

Peter looked at Remus only for a moment, and Remus didn't miss the look of total terror and of fury on his face.But before anything could happen, Draco and Liz suddenly appeared next to Remus.Peter's attention was distracted for that moment, and the old wolf turned to spring at him.

Draco and Liz both threw up their hands and the old wolf was pitched backwards away from Peter heavily. At that, Peter turned and ran for the Spelldoor in the archway at the top of the circle.Remus raced after him; closer, closer…Peter threw himself forward just as Remus reached to grab him.Remus practically screamed in frustration as he felt Peter's robes slip through his fingers and he saw Peter's form vanish.

But then there was nothing else Remus could think about as he felt the Spelldoor catch him and pull him forward as well, and send him violently forward into a cold darkness.

_A/N:I'll translate that little Egyptian phrase next time….but feel free to search the web yourself._

_ _

_ _

_ _


	13. The Casting Stone 13

# The Casting Stone 13

I **_had_** to stop at that last point – I needed to change views!But that **_guaranteed_** a two-chapter weekend, so a little forgiveness?Please?Thank you.

Draco and the others deal with the aftermath of Remus and Peter's disappearance through the mysterious Spelldoor. They focus on doing anything they can to get Jack to tell them something coherent, and, following what he does say, follow the others through the Spelldoor.There on the other side, Liz and Harry immediately leave for Cairo to meet Bill Weasley and see what help they can rally to aid in the capture Peter, while Draco, Sirius and Katie search for Remus at Ombos, the ancient stronghold of Set, Lord of the Northern Sky.

***

Draco struggled to stop his teeth from chattering in the wretched bitter cold of the stale water he was in up to his waist, and trying to ignore the piles of bones around him and Liz's warnings about the possibility of disturbing crocodiles hidden here._What an unceasingly awful day this has been, even if we have seen the last of the wretched Maccreedy._Draco tried to focus on being as confident as Katie had been that Remus was around here somewhere._Potter said to trust her instincts, and I guess he'd know.Damn it!_

Draco came to a halt quickly to avoid stepping into yet another hole in the bottom of the tunnel he was making his way down.He'd discovered, by nearly falling into one of these pits earlier, that there were large openings on the tunnel floor hidden under the pitch-black water.Draco could only assume that they led into chambers beneath the level he was now on, but for all he knew really they could be other Spelldoors leading to gods knew where.The aura of darkness in this place was strong, and nothing would have surprised him.Feeling his temper getting worked up even further, he stood still for a few moments, trying to just calm down before once more inching his way slowly around the hole along the sides so he could get around and continue on.That meant getting right up against the catacombs again, and facing the vaguely grotesque mountains of ancient mummies that lined this place.

Look at it this way; considering what you've been through in your life, this is actually a bit of a lark, now isn't it? Dark lords, horrible curses, psychotic dark creatures – hardly anything new.

Draco turned his wand to softly illuminate the wall nearest him.He didn't dare make his light any brighter, in case there really were things to startle under the water or in the walls, and in the dimness the dusty old linens and bones browned with age seemed far more ghoulish and disturbing than they would have in the light of day.Draco knew that were it not for his current situation he would have cared less about them, but he was exhausted, chilled to the core, and terrified that they would never find Remus. He looked up at the gigantic statue nearby, one of the many that lined the huge tunnel and seemed to act as support pillars._Anubis.Helped to guide the dead to the underworld._The figure stood silently, its human arms raised over its jackal's head to hold up the ceiling, staring into the darkness.Draco kept expecting one of them to suddenly reach down and grab him.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the wall and felt around with his foot for the edge of the pit.Clinging to the edge of the catacomb, he carefully pulled himself around the hole to the other side, and then moved as quickly as he could back to the centre of the passage.Draco glanced behind him again, straining to see if his presence had been detected or if he had disturbed anything.Nothing moved in the darkness except the faint ripples of the water around him as he disturbed it with his movements.Exhaling, he turned forwards again to start back down the tunnel, checking again for any spells or traps that might be there. Glancing to his left, he could just make out that Charles was seated on the head of one particularly decrepit looking mummy.

"Get _off_ that!" he whispered

Charles gave a faint gurgle, and then flew over to drape himself on Draco's shoulders.He had managed to coax Elvira into staying with Katie, but Charles refused to let him out of his sight.Oddly grateful for the companionship of the little griffin, Draco had stopped arguing with him and let him follow. Walking through the water again, through the seemingly endless tunnel of ancient remains, Draco reflected on how he'd ended up here in the first place.

***

Draco and Liz quietly made their way around the side of the temple, seeing nothing extraordinary and finding no spells or traps of any kind.Other than the enchanted statues at the entrance, there seemed nothing out of the ordinary at all.Finally at the far side they had met up with Katie and Harry.

"Anything?" asked Harry in low tones once they had come together.

Draco and Liz both said no, each sounding a little dejected.

"Right," said Katie. "Remus and Sirius have gone inside by now.I doubt they will have as uneventful a trip.Let's get back to the top to wait for them, shall we?"

Katie and Liz had taken the lead, retracing Liz and Draco's path up the left side of the complex.Draco and Harry followed, Draco seeing that Harry had a faint smile on his face.

"What?"

"I hope for the sake of whatever's here it _doesn't_ do anything to Sirius or Remus."

Draco had to smile faintly himself at that comment as he looked at Katie and Liz moving ahead of them.

"Think we'll ever find such useful allies, Potter?"

"Allies?"

Draco frowned."You know what I mean."

"Yeah.Well, we'll see won't we?"

Draco felt Harry looking at him and glanced over.

"What now?"

Harry shook his head."Nothing."

Draco gave a grunt."Right.And Weasley hasn't a freckle to his face."

Harry gave him a vague scowl, then his expression went neutral and he responded quietly.

"I guess I always thought you'd marry Pansy Parkinson and get on with … your life."

Draco sneered at Harry."I challenge you to find a more vacuous and empty person on this planet, Potter."

"I was wrong. Sorry."

Draco sighed. _I'm not going to get into it with him.There's no point.And Remus is right; we want the same things.What a bloody joke._Not knowing why he spoke, he did respond to Harry after a bit."I was supposed to, I think.But then I was supposed to do a lot of things with _my life_."

Harry gave a wry grin at that."I know the feeling."

"You _did_ what was expected of you, Potter, did you not?"

Harry's face went tight at that comment, and he didn't look back at Draco."Maybe.So now what; eh, Malfoy?"

Draco had nothing to say to this, so he went back to contemplating what the Spelldoors they suspected were here would be like.Draco knew of Spelldoors, of course, but he'd never seen one._Exceptionally dark magic; why 'respectable' wizards use portkeys, or just apparate._ They all came to a halt at the top of the causeway leading into the temple, looking down at the entrance again.There was nothing unusual to see, and no strange sounds, although Draco felt that there was far more here than met the eye.He caught Liz's eye and motioned to speak with her. They stepped away from Katie and Harry to talk.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Liz, surely you feel this place."

"Yes.But I can see nothing.We'll just wait here like we told Sirius we would."

_Gods forbid we upset Black, of course; such an excellent track record of making the 'right' decision, hasn't he?_Draco felt a small twinge of guilt at that thought, and just responded to Liz in calm and neutral tones. _Shut up about it, Malfoy.You know that Black would never let anything happen to Professor Lupin as long as he could stop it. _

_ _

"Yes.Do you think the Spelldoors are inside?"

Liz hesitated before answering, looking back at the entrance to the temple. "I don't know. Sirius and Remus _won't_, unless compelled to, enter the doors without us.We need to wait for a while and see if they do come back.It makes me a little nervous that we haven't seen a sign of this 'caretaker' who is supposed to be here, except for the fact that these fires were lit."

"Those could be old spells, Liz."

"I know.But do you think that's all?"

Draco just shook his head.

"Neither do I."Liz hesitated here and looked closely at Draco."Draco, _don't_ let this get to you."

Draco now gave her a vaguely contemptuous stare, but Liz didn't blink._Bloody woman._

"Fine then, be that way."

Draco turned away and went to stand near the griffins, who had settled on a rock opposite the causeway.Strangely, they only looked at him, and made no sound.Usually they gave a squeak or a gurgle when he came to them, but they had made no noise at all since they had arrived at the island. _Even these little monsters feel off-put here._

Before Draco could reflect on this further, however, the air around him plunged in temperature, and he spun around.To his horror, the statues of the jackals all stood up, and started howling and barking with oddly hollow sounding voices. Having never heard a jackal before, Draco had no idea this was perhaps what jackals really did sound like or if this was one more thing to worry about.He ran back to stand with the others, who stared at the jackals with equally amazed and trepidatious looks.

Still crying in their wild and unnatural chorus, the jackals started to leap from their stands, and ran into the forest, vanishing almost instantly in the trees.Moments later, Padfoot raced out of the small temple doors and gave a loud bark at them._Why is Black transformed?_

Remus was only a few steps behind Padfoot.Draco saw him notice the empty diases first, then look up at their group at the end of the avenue.Before anyone said anything, though, Padfoot gave another bark and jumped onto the top of the wall and raced into the forest in the direction the jackals had gone.Remus followed him immediately, and Katie and Liz took off after them.Draco and Harry hesitated a few moments, still watching the temple entrance to see if anyone or anything came out after Remus and Sirius.Satisfied that this was not the case, they started to run as fast as they could after the others.

Draco wondered how they could all possibly keep track of each other in the dark in this thick forest until he saw that they did seem to be moving down a small cleared path much like the one on the other side of the island they had followed that afternoon._Good; none of us could possibly keep up with Padfoot and Professor Lupin_.Draco had been startled to see just how fast Remus could move when he had taken off after Jack back on Paros.He knew in theory that werewolves had great strength and speed even in their human form, but he'd never seen Remus demonstrate this. Draco had realized that he had foolishly assumed that because Remus tended to look pale and move in an almost languorous fashion that he wasn't physically strong._Didn't father always warn you not to be taken in by appearances?_

_ _

Liz and Katie were hardly slow themselves, he noted, as it took he and Harry longer than he expected to catch up to them. Draco had the distinct impression as he ran through the trees that there were other presences with them, but he saw nothing._The jackals? Or nerves, boy?_Draco focused on catching up with Lupin and Black. He could now hear Padfoot barking just ahead of them, and then a scream that sounded very much like _Jack?_

Draco and Liz reached the edge of the small clearing just ahead of Katie and Harry.Draco could hardly believe his eyes.There stood Peter Pettigrew, his wand levelled at the unfortunate Jack, who was crying and struggling under whatever spell was being used to hold him._Hold him there or hold him back?_ There was a semi-circle of five archways, and Draco knew immediately that they had found their Spelldoors.Next to Jack was a small man about Pettigrew's height, but older than the others; Draco immediately felt that this was a very strong dark wizard, stronger even than his father had been.

"Peter!"

Pettigrew turned quickly to look at Remus, who was about 20 feet away from him directly ahead of Draco and Liz.Draco couldn't miss the furious expression on the man's face, nor did his miss the wave of fear that came from Pettigrew as he looked at Remus._Got you, you little bastard._ Draco and Liz ran up to stand next to Remus, which distracted Pettigrew for a moment as he stared at Draco with a look now of total disbelief.Draco turned his head away, unwilling to look at the small wizard directly.He could feel himself start to shake with fury and anger, as all the emotions he had being trying so carefully to keep under control for so long came back instantly from that one moment of looking into Pettigrew's eyes.

But that was how he saw what was going to happen next.The older wizard saw Peter's attention falter, and with that he gave an unnatural and chilling snarl and moved to attack Peter. Draco responded without thinking, feeling the man's very clear intent of ripping Peter's throat out._ No! He's no use dead! _Draco threw his hands up and willed the stranger away.

Liz seemed to have the same reaction, and both of them acting together had the effect of throwing the man back violently away from Peter, and towards an archway at the end of the circle.Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Pettigrew turn at that instant and make for the third archway, Remus after him at full speed, but he was too stunned to move again as he saw the older man suddenly pulled through the archway he had landed in front of and vanish completely.Draco only turned when he heard Harry scream Remus' name, and swung back to see Remus vanish just as the stranger had through the archway Pettigrew had been moving towards.Pettigrew had also vanished, and Draco assumed that he had deliberately gone through the Spelldoor.

Liz quickly leapt forward to stop Harry from following Remus, Katie grabbing his other arm.

"Harry!Wait – we've no idea where that goes or what it does!"

"Let _go,_ Liz!We can't just stand here…."

"We're not going to stand here," Liz said in a very tightly controlled tone. "We are going to make sure we do the right thing. Okay? Katie?"

"I'm okay, Padfoot…." Katie sounded remarkably calm as she dropped Harry's other arm and turned to Padfoot.It seemed that Sirius struggled a bit in transforming back, but after a moment he stood in front of them again.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure; that happened back in the temple.I was totally overcome with the urge to transform.But we're not going to discuss it now." Sirius spoke in a tone that Draco knew from experience absolutely forbade any debate on the subject.

Katie gave him a slight glare, then slowly walked around Sirius to get a closer look at the archway.There was a few moments where nobody moved, then Katie turned and walked over to Jack, who had stopped crying, and was standing there shaking his head and running his hands through his hair repeatedly.

"Jack?"

Jack looked at her suspiciously, and then glanced over his shoulder into the jungle.

"Yes, yes? You need to go too – they'll come soon, you know. You are _not_ supposed to be here.It's not for you."

"Alright.Did you see Remus go into the door?"

"Door?"

"I'm sorry.The gate right there," Katie continued in a soft tone, pointing behind her to the third archway.

"Yes."

"Do you know where he went?"

Jack stared at the archway without saying anything for a time, shifting from one foot to the other and repeatedly crossing and uncrossing his arms.Draco felt like screaming watching this, and couldn't understand how Katie and Liz could stand there so calmly and just wait for the man to try and say anything.He finally turned away, and saw that Harry and Sirius had both done the same thing.Harry looked shaken, but calm.Sirius, however, looked awful and Draco could see he was fighting to hold back tears._Losing Pettigrew or losing Remus?Probably both._

Finally Jack spoke again, seeming to clear up a bit.

"Katie, right? Katie?"

"Yes, Jack.We want to follow Remus through that gate…."

"You need to be very careful."

"Yes, we know.Jack, you said before that you were the one who could read.What were you reading?I don't see anything here."

Draco realized she was trying to get Jack to show them where the incantations were to try and control the Spelldoor so they could all pass through it.It was very likely that Remus and Peter would not have ended up in the same place, since the door was not prepared for them properly.Draco prayed that this was not the type of spell that would simply kill anyone who breached it without preparation, but considering that Jack had been using them, that seemed unlikely as he was incapable of casting any spell._They let him through only because he's a dark creature, like Remus said._

Draco turned back around to go stand with Katie and Liz, looking at Jack.He had calmed down considerably, and Draco finally got a good look at him.At a distance one might not have known there was anything wrong with the man, really.He looked a little strange, standing there in a clean black wizard's robe that was obviously not his, but he didn't seem to really take any notice of his dress.Jack appeared to be only a few years older than himself and Harry, and was clean cut and looked reasonably healthy, considering his situation._Someone's been taking care of him, or helping him at least.He's a little scruffy right now, but considering what the last few days have been like for him, that's to be expected._

Jack was looking the third archway when Draco walked over.He jumped a bit when he noticed Draco, but this time he stood his ground and just eyed Draco nervously for a few moments before turning back at Katie.

"He wanted me to open it, you know, like the others.He figured out that this was the one he wanted; that the others, well, weren't."

"These all go to different places, then?"

Draco wondered where the dark wizard had disappeared to, and when he would be back.He saw Liz glance at the archway the wizard had disappeared into, then look at him for a moment.Draco raised an eyebrow and she nodded, then turned to smile at Jack.

"Jack, we know we aren't supposed to be here, and we would like to leave.But before we do, can you please show us what the other man, the one who hurt you, needed you to help with?"

Jack frowned at her, a puzzled expression on his face."They both hurt me," he said in a very matter of fact voice.

Liz blinked, and tried again."I'm sorry, Jack.The one with light hair."

Jack nodded and surprisingly gave a small smile."It's all very interesting, really.Follow me."

Jack walked over to the far side of the small clearing, where they saw a small staircase leading underground.Liz took Sirius by the arm and they followed Jack into the corridor.Harry went behind them and Draco and Katie went last.They entered the tunnel, which was about 12 feet tall and 5 feet wide, made up of the same light coloured rock as the temple and the archways.There was a series of lamps hanging from the ceiling that burned pure red flames, casting the tunnel and the group in a sickening red glow that made Draco think they all seemed bathed in blood. _How delightful._

They walked in silence for a while, and then came to another staircase.They climbed up and Draco assumed that they were now in the temple, as they entered a large room covered with reliefs.Huge ornate stone torches stood next to each pillar supporting the roof high above them.

Jack went over to stand in front of the large back wall, which was covered with giant figures and various scenes of cult activity as well as band upon band of hireoglyphs.Liz, Sirius and Harry immediately went to stand with him, but Draco saw Katie hesitate for a moment and rub her eyes.

"Katie?"

"What is it, Draco?"

"I'm…I'm sure the professor is fine."

"Yes."

Draco looked at her quietly."You alright?

Katie looked at him."Yes, Draco, thank you.Really.I'll be happier once we catch up to him, of course."She gave a small smile."Are you alright?"

Draco felt his face tighten and he opened his mouth to give his customarily terse retort, but hesitated.

"I don't know," he finally said. He didn't know what else to say after that and just shook his head.Katie nodded, but still had a faint smile.

"Remus is a very hard man to stop, Draco. Come on."

Jack had started talking in low tones, pointing at various figures.Sirius asked him a few questions, and Jack seemed pleased that Sirius knew what he was talking about.Draco found himself wondering how on earth this man could possibly understand all of this, when Harry jumped in and asked the same question out loud.

"Jack?Where did you learn all of this?"

"I've been here reading it for a long time.I study all this you know; yes.I study all of this, and someday I'll teach it."

Draco had a realization, and he looked over at Jack slowly. Sirius caught his eye and walked over.

"Draco, Remus and I already figured out that this is very likely the American student who disappeared in Nafplion three years ago.You already know that Peter chased him there and was following him, now we know exactly why."

"Black, how can that man _possibly_ have lived this long?"

"Don't know, but there is a possibility that it has something to do with the caretaker wizard.He's a werewolf too; I don't know if you picked up on that before he vanished.He's got to be the one who made Jack because he made comments about getting into trouble when he 'did what he did' and he was livid at Wormtail for 'trying to take what's mine', which I'm assuming is _Jack_.This looks like a pretty miserable place to live alone, doesn't it?"

Draco nodded.

"There's something very important going on around here with werewolves, and I think, I _think_ that Remus is going to be just fine because the old wizard also made a comment that Remus and the others were 'untouchable'.So let's just get Jack there to show us exactly the spell we need and get the hell off this bloody island and find Remus and Wormtail.I'm hoping we'll get to wherever it is and find Remus sitting there waiting for us with that rat tied up at his feet."

Draco had to give a wry smile."Well, Black, hope springs eternal."

Sirius returned his smile for an instant then turned back to the rest of the group. "Jack, this temple is for Set and I can see that a lot of this is about him, correct?"

Jack nodded.He actually seemed to have cheered up and was now happily describing the temple writings in detail.

"There are a lot of misconceptions about Set, you know.But he's been changed a lot over the years.This is the only real temple, only real original temple I should say, that has so many of his mysteries.But this is not his main temple, you know.No, no.That's where the gate will take you.Well, the proper gate."

"Did the light-haired wizard take the proper gate?"

"Yes.He made me…made me…."

"Made you what, sweetheart?" said Katie lightly.

Jack led them to the centre section of the wall, and started gesturing at the figures there.Draco could see the strange figure of Set standing surrounded by other gods and goddesses.

"Set was a god of the First Time.He is seen as controlling the reversal of things, of breaking the orderly flow of nature, and later of law and order.He is also the god of enemies and of strife. That's why he's called the god of storms, because since he has power over the flow of nature, he could stop the storms."

That sounds like a powerful wizard to me.

"Because of his ties to the cycles of nature, he's considered to be most powerful at the time of the full moon, and that's when sacrifices were made to appease him and hold him back."

Draco caught Sirius' eye at that comment._Seems you're right about the werewolves, Black.I thought maybe it was just a chance that the wizard here was a wolf, but this suggests it's not a coincidence at all._

Jack motioned for them to come right up to the wall and pointed at a series of long characters that Draco could just recognize as spells.Sirius' face lit up when he saw them and he reached over to take something from Liz's pack, but said nothing while Jack continued to speak."Ombos was Set's home in early times.But when the Ptolemies took over, they rebuilt and rededicated the temple for Set that Hatshepsut had rebuilt, and dedicated it to Sobek and Horus instead."

Sirius looked back up at that."Jack, _when _did that happen?"

"After Alexander the Great gave Egypt to Ptolemy and he founded his dynasty.Around 332 BC.But interestingly enough, it was the Ptolemies who restored some of Set's powers to him.The ones that had been taken during the time of the Pharaohs, the time of the pyramids and everything most people are familiar with. Set fell into deep disgrace as the cult of Osiris became paramount, and Set became the dark god.His, um, better qualities were given to other gods.Take magic for instance."

There was a collective start from the whole group when Jack said this, but he didn't seem to notice and went on.

"Set was the original god of magic.But when he became the dark god, Thoth was named the god of magic and worshiped instead.Once the Ptolemies took over, however, Set again became the god of sorcery.In fact, after 'Hermes', the Greek god of magic, the most invoked name in magical texts of the time is 'Set'."

"He was used mostly to send spirit helpers to men; usually something that flew so it could travel well, birds and such, you know.Then he was also the god of dreams, and would send messages in dreams.And lastly, because he was still seen as rather dangerous, he was also the god you invoked to vanquish your enemies. To make you invincible against them. See this here?This is a reference that I've found all over the place to a special talisman Set had that was supposed to invoke all of his powers.There is no mention of it making you invincible in battle in any of these writings, but these are much, much older than the Ptolemies.There are any number of warnings to be sure you know what you want if you go to ask Set for help.But here's what's important, what the wizard wanted, what you need.This here is a description of where to find the talisman at Ombos.That's where the gate will take you," he continued now moving to another wall where Draco could clearly see a depiction of five archways.

"The little man thought that this was all he needed to know the first time.That's why he got so mad at me, because I let him think that.That's when he made me read all those writings I just showed you over there."

Draco leaned up against the pillar nearest to him, trying to absorb all that Jack had just told them._I sincerely hope this all makes more sense to Black.I'm assuming that those were the opening spells he was writing down back there.I do not want to end my days trapped here, nor do I want to be cast through some ancient old spell into certain death.What a night._ He looked at Harry and saw that Harry was also as surprised as he was by all of this information.Harry caught him looking at him and came over to speak with him quietly.

"Malfoy, is all of that sinking in?"

"Mostly.I suppose we should be pleased that we have definitely come to the right place, but I'm getting rather nervous now about what's really waiting on the other side of that Spelldoor.Other than Professor Lupin."

Harry looked at him and nodded."Why do you think Sirius was so surprised when Jack said that the Ptolemies had been responsible for bringing back a lot of the spells associated with Set?"

Draco shrugged and looked over at Sirius who was whispering to Liz and Katie about something."I don't know.But that last bit seems to be the most important.Set was supposed to have the power to make you invincible against your enemies."

"The Casting Stone."

"The Casting Stone Professor Lupin seems utterly convinced is a myth, and nothing more."

Harry gave a faint smile."Malfoy, let me tell you something about Remus I don't think you've figured out yet.You do know that Remus isn't keen on people jumping to conclusions.I sure you can appreciate that."

Draco gave a small grunt.

"But he is also _very _adaptable.Trust me, if we turn a corner and see the damn Stone, Remus will be the first to tell us not to touch it.He just doesn't want you or anyone wasting effort on speculating about things that are not directly related to what we're really here for, and that's getting Wormtail.If we find this thing, if it's real, then he'll just deal with it once we get there."

Sirius walked over to collect them."Let's go. Now. I'm assuming we haven't seen the other wolf come back because he was stunned by Liz and Draco when he was pulled through that door.But its been a while and I'm sure he knows exactly how to get back once he wakes up.I've got the incantation we need to guarantee that we will pass through the Spelldoor and _not _get separated by it."

They all started back down the tunnel leading to the Spelldoors, Sirius in the lead and continuing to talk even as his pace quickened.

"I have a feeling that Remus and Peter may have ended up at least in the same general vicinity of each other, based on the warnings back there not to go playing with things that you aren't prepared to handle.Liz, correct me here if need be, but if I were a dark wizard with that sort of information, I wouldn't be wasting my time on overly complicated Spelldoors, since what's on the other side is bad enough."

"Good summary, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, Miss Harker, though I'm not sure what comfort that offers. Hey!"Sirius suddenly came to a halt, and looked at the floor.

"Draco!These are yours, are they not?"

Sirius bent down to pick up the Griffins, then handed them to Draco.

"Draco, keep a firm hold on them unless you want to leave them here.The only way they're getting out of here is through the door, just like us.And they are _not_ going to like it.I would even go so far as to suggest you bind their feet while we do this or you might get a little torn up."

They started back up the tunnel, Draco reluctantly agreeing with Black that he's better do something to restrain them or he would be in trouble.He looked over his shoulder to see Jack staring at the griffins._Can he see them?_

"What are those?"

"Just some small creatures I am responsible for, no matter."

"They look like dragons or something!"

Draco thought they didn't look remotely like a dragon, but considering that the man was a Muggle, and an unbalanced one at that, arguing with him seemed a little ridiculous._Well, he knows they're different._Draco suddenly felt sorry for the man for the first time._What on earth is it like living as he does?How does he possibly put one foot in front of the other?He seemed very happy and almost calm back there going on about the Egyptians, but if he was a student, I guess to him that is the only 'normal' and familiar thing left in his life.The only thing left to hang onto as the curse slowly kills him…._Draco felt his anger start to flare up again, and abruptly forced himself to stop thinking about anything except finding Remus again._The one good and familiar thing I have to make sense out of my bloody life._

***

Draco's thoughts returned to the present as he finally came to the end of the submerged tunnel and found a staircase leading upwards.He glanced at his watch, making sure he still had time to move forward before having to go back and meet with the others.There had been a debate over how wise it was to split up and search the complex versus how valuable time was in locating Remus or even Peter and getting out before the caretaker followed them, bringing with him gods knew what.Finally Katie had insisted on timed excursions, each of them taking a separate path and agreeing to be back at this spot in exactly two hours, no questions.If you were not back at that time, then the others would come looking.Sirius seemed to struggle with this a bit, but finally gave in and vanished down one of the corridors.Draco sensed he was debating weather to defer to Katie, considering the situation, or keep her in sight in case anything happened and then he had to face Remus afterwards._I cannot imagine why those two even feel a remote need to coddle that woman.She could best them both any day of the week._

He climbed out of the water and waved his wand over his trousers to dry them, grateful to be out of the foul water and back on a dry surface._How I ended up picking the corridor that led underground I'll never know. Just my bloody luck._He felt a brief twinge of jealousy that Potter and Liz had gone to Cairo and missed all of this, but part of him knew that Harry couldn't be very pleased about leaving before he knew Remus was alright.Liz had herself reluctantly said, once they all stood together at the vast entrance to the Ombos temple the Spelldoor took them to, that she and Harry should go immediately to Cairo to see Bill Weasley.

"We've got a little less than a month left to find Pettigrew.I think, learning what we did back there on that island, we need to take the idea of the Casting Stone very seriously.There is something that may be uncovered that we truly don't want found."

Sirius just shook his head at that and sighed.Then he gave Liz a small kiss and turned away to walk closer to the temple.

"Take care, Miss Harker.We'll meet back up with you here in Ombos as soon as possible.Give my best to Bill."

Draco knew Sirius' seemingly glib attitude was a cover, but it annoyed him for some reason.Draco just felt like it was all getting to be too much.Like the temple on the island, this place too was heavy with dark magic.He tried to keep Liz's favourite admonition in mind, that dark magic doesn't necessarily mean dark purpose, but his own experience seemed to just force him to treat that as mere words that meant absolutely nothing, even if Liz herself was clear evidence of the fact._As is Professor Lupin._

Draco hurried up the steps, keeping an eye out for hexes or spells, and telling Charles to stay behind him.Finally, he reached the top where he found a pair of doors made of what appeared to be solid silver._To keep werewolves out or in?_He raised his wand and said a deliberately weak spell to see if the doors were at all charmed to repel magic.Nothing happened, so Draco said a more powerful spell. The doors shuddered for a moment, then swung wide, and Draco stepped through them to find himself standing in what seemed to be a large room in the temple.

He glanced around to see if maybe Katie or Black had reached this place, as they had taken corridors at the entrance that probably should have led right through here.There was absolutely no sound or any movement.Draco increased the illumination of his wand, no longer caring if he startled anything but feeling oddly claustrophobic in the total darkness of the vast room and unable to see more than ten feet in any direction.

"Professor?"

Silence.

"PROFESOR LUPIN!"

Draco suddenly stopped and just stood there, shaking, completely frustrated and terrified._This cannot happen._ He almost missed hearing his name called out from the darkness ahead of him.

"Draco?"

Draco's head came up at that and he moved forward deeper into the room. _That **was**__Remus…._

_ _

"Professor?Where are you?Can you see my light at all?" __

Draco strained to see anything, and then he heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps coming towards him.He was surprised to find he was holding his breath, and exhaled loudly when Remus suddenly appeared in front of him out of the darkness.

"Draco! Well, I am glad to see you.And Charles! Where are the others?"

Draco stared at him.Remus was covered in dust, but otherwise looked the same as ever.He was even smiling slightly.Draco couldn't take it anymore; he felt his chest tighten and his pulse quicken as the familiar sensation of a panic attack came over him._Stop it, Malfoy; I thought you'd grown out of this! _

"Draco!What's wrong?"

"Nothing!Everyone's fine, if more than a little startled and put out.We need to be getting back out, as we've promised Katie to be back at a certain time, and you know she doesn't like being put out."

Remus gave a small laugh at this and nodded, then pointed behind him."That's the back of the temple.I know because I've just been in a chamber that was clearly the main altar room.I've no idea how long I've been here…."

"About two hours, Sir," said Draco tersely, still struggling a bit.Remus looked at him quietly, and then reached out to give his shoulder a slight pat. Draco couldn't help but jump at the unexpected touch, but Remus didn't flinch at this.

"Draco, let's go find Katie shall we?There's no trace of Peter in here.I think the Spelldoor separated us, since we weren't prepared to go through it together."

Draco nodded. "Exactly.Right again, professor."

"Just experienced with this sort of thing.Any leads, though, on where Peter may have ended up?"

"Not exactly. Let's get back. Mrs. Lupin's brave face can only hold out for so long I think."

"Never underestimate Katie, Draco. Trust me."

Draco didn't reply and let Remus take the lead as they turned to go.

"How did you get here, Draco?"

Draco pointed at the silver doors. "There is an ossuary under this complex that I came through.However, it is flooded.And rather disgusting.I would prefer that we see if we cannot simply leave this complex by the front, although I can vouch that there are no spells or hexes down there that would impede our exit."

Remus looked at the doors for a moment, then turned back to Draco."Sounds rather nasty.I don't think that we're going to have a problem with leaving by the front doors here, as I think we're in a 'public' area of the temple.The real rooms of worship are hidden elsewhere, or in another complex entirely.I certainly wouldn't have expected the Spelldoors to do anything as convenient as taking us exactly where we needed to be.Not very prudent of the spellcasters if they had, what?"

Draco had to agree with this, and was just relieved in general that he didn't need to go back down to that dreadful place that was so choked with death.They moved forward through a series of smaller rooms, keeping to the left wall at all times so they wouldn't loose their bearings, and discussing what had happened on the island. Draco explained to Remus Katie had tried to convince Jack to come with them, but he refused.They had not seen the other werewolf reappear, but that could mean anything After about 20 minutes they stopped in one corridor that offered them two passages to decide which way to go.

Remus studied the wall next to him for a moment.

"Can you read any of this yet, Draco?I seem to remember you being a very fast study when you had your mind to it."

Draco did smile at him slightly."Thank you.Just bits and pieces, hardly Black's level."Draco glanced at the wall."There are some obvious common words I can pick out…."

"Even I recognize 'Set' by now," commented Remus with a sigh, and Draco had to laugh quietly.

"Yes, we've all got that one down now.Here, this is a common word._Nefer_.Means 'beautiful'; though what in this place they are referring to as beautiful escapes me entirely."

Remus gave him an odd look."_Nefer_ means beautiful?Draco, do you know what _mat_ means?"

"Another common word.Means 'death'.In fact, this is it right here, next to _nefer_. Now it makes sense, I suppose.Where else but in a temple to a dark god with a gigantic ossuary would anyone think to write about 'beautiful death'."

Draco glanced back at Remus as was surprised to see that he had gone a little pale, and was staring at the wall with an odd look.

"Professor?"

Remus didn't acknowledge him for a few moments, and then he looked over at him with a closed expression.

"Draco, the older werewolf back at the island said that he, Jack and myself were untouchable to the Servant of the Lord of the Northern sky; he said we were '_nefer-mat'_.I don't think that this panel is talking about the bodies here in this place.Not like you might think, at least.These may be…" Remus hesitated, and seemed to be struggling with something. He finally spoke again in a quiet voice, although Draco heard the anger in it. "I think," continued Remus, pointing at the bottom of the wall, "that this is talking about werewolves." Draco saw that there the relief showed the now all to familiar endless line of running jackals._Or what we thought were jackals…._

Draco turned his attention back to the writing. _Set **is **part of something to do with werewolves.Jack did tell us Set was supposed to be at the height of his powers on the night of the full moon. It makes perfect sense; this is such a dark place, and what is darker, or more cursed, than a werewolf?_ Draco instantly felt ashamed at that thought; who in his life but a werewolf had ever shown him any real kindness or even friendship? _Liz told you; she said we choose to be what we want to be, or what we don't want to be.I don't want to be lost. _

"Professor?"

Remus raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Do you think that perhaps your curse is attributable to this wizard?" Draco hesitated, not sure what else to say.Remus didn't move or say anything, but Draco could tell by the shadow that had come into his eyes that Remus was giving that idea some thought.

"Sir, I'm sorry."

Remus was surprised at this."Whatever for, Draco?"

Draco couldn't think why he'd said that._For everything?For what you have to live with?I don't know…._ He felt his anger well up again as he struggled, once more, to gain some sort of control over his feelings and his thoughts._I am not, not, going to be broken.I am not going to let anything break me ever again._ Draco finally shook his head roughly and stared back at Remus with a cold and dark expression, feeling his body tense up again and his face set in his familiar scowl.

Remus watched him, then nodded, but said nothing and didn't smile.Finally he stepped back and motioned for Draco to move away.

"Draco, how close are we to the entrance, do you think?"

Draco shook his head."I've no idea, really."

Remus took his wand and muttered a spell under his breath.Draco felt a rush of cold energy move through him at the words, but saw nothing happen.

"Sir?"

Remus put his wand back in his pocket and pointed at the door on their right."Let's go, Draco.Katie will be starting to fret, I think."

**_A/N for the curious only_**_: One of my mates asked if I was going to publish a teachers' edition to this yarn to clarify what was historical fact & current scholastic conjecture and what was my own fevered imagination.It's actually very simple; all of the historical and mythological references are fact, except the connections between Alexander the Great and the magicians (although that might explain how he got away with so much, wouldn't it?) and Set and werewolves.That's mine, but it is driven by the import of canine figures in Egyptian myth.More on that going forward…. The Upper Egyptian town of Ombos was the pre-dynastic seat of Set; Hatshepsut did rebuild a temple to him there, and the Ptolemies did replace that with a temple to Sobek, the crocodile god.I've been to Sobek's temple, and the hieroglyphics there depicting various medical procedures of the day will make you never again take your modern physician's name in vain, no matter how long you wait to see them.I've also had the 'pleasure' of being surrounded by mummies in an underground complex with only a single light bulb for illumination– captivating and hopelessly romantic (in the Byronic not the emotional sense) but brrrr! In a discussion of what's real and what's not, Draco's observations are definitely my own feelings on that experience. You can not help but stare at the bodies and the writings and think you are in way over your head._

_ _

_Set (also called Seth, she says, grinning at her friend of the same name who is not amused) was the god of magic until the pharonic dynasties came into power and the Cult of Osiris took over, and Set did see a revival as the god of Sorcerers during the Ptolemaic times.And an amusing fact - the home of the Set cult in Lower Egypt was Tanis.Recognize that name?Here's a hint… really important in 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'.I'm avoiding Tanis for that reason, and for the fact that the 'original' Set is more important here than the 'later' Set. _

_ _

_Must dash to pre-order my copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages" on BandN.com._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	14. The Casting Stone 14

# The Casting Stone 14

A quick clear up because I had questions: If you could care less about the actual geography/history in this fic go to the next paragraph -Kom Ombo & Ombos are _not_ the same place; sorry if that was confusing.Kom Ombo is near the Egypt/Sudan border; the Greeks called the place _Ombi_ and it's original name was Nebet._Ombos_ was the Greek name for the ancient town of Neb_yet_, the home of Set, and that's farther up the river and _that's_ where we are – just north of Thebes (now called Luxor – the site of the Valley of the Kings).The names are too similar, I realize, and I didn't help by blending their mythology a bit for the sake of the story, sorry.The Ptolemies did, truly, rebuild the temple at Kom Ombo for Sobek the crocodile god, but they did not do anything like that at Ombos – that's just for the story's sake.Does this change anything?Not a bit – I just don't like loose ends.

**Well, thanks to Cassie Lee, I had to do this; Sirius' POV.Once she put the notion in my fevered brain, it went from there.He _is_ a little stressed from this; but he's still Sirius…Message here – I _do_ read every review (thank you, thank you) and I _do_ take suggestions – hint that I'd be thrilled to death to hear from all 61 of you on the author alert list (goodness!)because you _do _impact this: I've got the plot sketched out, but I make adjustments….!**

_Soundtrack this time: AfroCelt Sound System.The countdown to St. Patrick's Day begins for all us 'purebloods' (LOL – as if we Celts would ever turn up our noses at anyone who wanted to raise a bit o'cain with us! Last year Padrig almost vowed to give up drink for Lent – then checked the calendar & declared "God, in his infinite Mercy, would never demand such a price".He said he'd give up empty promises instead. Hwyl!)_

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling, and gain nothing from her; nor am I Virgil, who has a few lines in here, bless his old heart.Only in America would I fear legal retaliation from someone dead for 2000 odd years.

**Summary: **Sirius and Katie meet back up with Draco and Remus, but there is no sign of Peter at the place where the Spelldoor brought them.After carefully marking how to find the location again, they leave the temple to consider their next actions and wait for Liz and Harry to return from Cairo with any news and, perhaps, some assistance.Sirius & Draco's tentative truce starts to disintegrate a bit as they argue over what may be in store for them next, and when Harry returns with some devastating news, Sirius practically kills Draco…but Remus stops him, don't worry.

***

Sirius exited the temple complex and just managed to resist the urge to run to the gate where they had agreed to meet.He had found nothing inside; no Remus, no Wormtail, nothing. _Please, let him just be sitting right there, looking calm and thoughtful as always. I don't even care about Wormtail right now; just let Remus be okay. Please…._

But there was no one at the gate.Sirius tried to convince himself that this was better than walking up and finding Katie and Malfoy standing there alone, but he still felt empty and wretched. He stood under the gate and just tried to calm himself for a few moments.He was so cold; and exhausted.The last few days had been very disturbing to him, but whether it was the distraction of Maccreedy, their proximity to Wormtail, or the arguments with Liz he wasn't sure.

Liz was angry with him at being so put off by Callum, and he **had **tried to just laugh it all off, but it was no use.Every time he looked at Callum, he saw Brian.He saw the handsome and intensely happy man that Liz had fallen in love with, had married, and that Liz would still be with had he not been killed._Were Brian not dead, Liz would not be here_.Despite everything, Liz had brought Sirius more hope than he had ever imagined would be his after the hell he had lived through in Azkaban; he could not see his life without her, but Callum was a constant reminder that she was basically a miracle for him. Nothing had been farther from his mind than some sort of future with anyone when he met her, and he had been taken aback to discover how she just sort of snuck up on him.Liz had once commented that Sirius was being over dramatic and that surely Sirius would have no trouble in finding a lovely and entertaining companion to share his life with.Sirius remembered that he had burst into tears at that comment, and told her in no uncertain tones that he was convinced, without a doubt, that _she _was the only woman he could ever feel so deeply for. 

_Can you imagine Remus without Katie? Can you see him with anyone but her?_

_ _

_No._

_ _

That's what I feel for you, Liz.No one else.Never.

Shortly after that, Liz had given Sirius his own promise ring._Brian never had a promise ring, Sirius. Only you._ And now she had finally demanded a date be set to get married, no matter what.Sirius had never entertained the idea of doing that until he was acquitted, and had forbidden any discussion on it for the past two years because they had enough to worry about with Voldemort, and it was just to depressing to think about in case they never could clear him.And, amazingly, for two years Liz had humoured him. Not one peep until yesterday morning. Then, in typical Liz fashion, she had trumped him and ended the silence on the subject with one simple statement._I never ask you for anything, Mr. Black, nor do I make silly demands, but this is over and I want you to tell me this instant what day we are getting married because I honestly don't give a rat's ass what other people think you may or may not have done, if you'll pardon my use of that unfortunate phrase under our current circumstances. _Sirius had just looked at her, and then for some reason had simply said 'November 12'; he had no idea what day of the week that was, but it was his parents' anniversary and all he could think of at the time.

Sirius finally stopped staring at the temple entrance to look at his ring.He absently traced a finger across it, feeling the delicate tracings of the carvings and thinking of the inscription on the inside._I burn for you as the summer sun; our light has no end._Liz had chosen that inscription carefully, knowing that nothing troubled Sirius as much as darkness.Still.Liz lived entirely for the moment; Sirius was consumed by the past. This was one thing he thought they might never come to terms with, but that they had balanced between themselves. 

It was quite dark now, here in the Egyptian desert, and Sirius shuddered a bit.Dawn couldn't be far away, but the moon had set already and there was only the light of the stars now.Sirius turned to look above him and study the sky.Almost instantly he saw Sirius; his star. Why his parents had chosen that name, what they had been thinking, he had never figured out.He remembered something he had read as a child….

The Dog Star, that burning constellation, when he brings drought and disease to sickly mortals, rises and saddens the sky with inauspicious light.

Virgil had been less than complimentary, but here in Egypt Sirius, or Sothis, as they called that point, had much happier connotations.The companion to Osiris, or Orion as he was known in the West, Sirius was the star of Isis.The rising of Sirius was the start of the New Year, the herald of new promises and hope. Maybe as a child that was why he had become so attached to the Egyptian culture, as he had thought his name rather stupid, but obviously these people liked it._But, remember, it is also to mark the place in the sky where the dead live…._

He was suddenly struck with the clear and vivid impression of standing on top of the astronomy tower with his friends gazing up at this same spot. They couldn't have been more than 14 at the time, but already they were so sure of themselves. Sirius was overcome by sensations, staring up at the star above him, which he had thought were lost forever.The amused look in James' eyes that no layer of glasses could ever hide. Lily's rather dangerous and infectious laugh. Remus' shy and hesitant smile slowly evolving into his fearless and most mischievous smile, as he came up with an ever more daring and outrageous plot….It wasn't as if he could see things, but more like he felt them; just as Remus had described how he saw the world, a mass of images and sensations collapsing in on one another all at once, all with meaning, and all with feeling.

And, unbidden with the others, were sensations of memories of Peter as well.Small, oddly quiet Peter, who had been their loyal friend despite of his rather reclusive tendencies.Houghton and Scott might have been more appropriate companions, but it was Peter Pettigrew who had joined them in everything; it was Peter Pettigrew who had worked so hard with James and Sirius to perfect the Animagus potion, who had been their shadow, and who had shown as much daring and courage as the rest of them when he was of a mind to. And who had endured years of Sirius teasing him with seeming good humour, with Remus nagging Sirius to lay off and defending Peter every step of the way. _And James.Be fair; James cared for Wormtail too.He trusted him, as did you…We were both wrong.We were all wrong.Maybe if I hadn't been so hard on him…no; Peter knew he was our friend.And he chose not to be in the end. He made his own choice; he picked his own failure.Be grateful for this; be grateful that Wormtail couldn't kill Remus too that night…and he's not going to now._

Sirius was deeply relived that his reflections were broken as he heard footsteps coming in his direction from the temple complex.He strained to peer into the darkness, to see who might be approaching. After a few moments Katie appeared near him in the shadows.She came up to him, Elvira hopping from her shoulders to settle on one of the stones near them.He didn't miss the look of sadness on Katie's face when she realized he was the only one standing here.

He held his hand out and Katie gave a small smile then came over to take his hand and lean against him, letting him wrap his arms around her softly.Katie rarely let anyone but Remus or Malcolm touch her, and Sirius wondered if she really needed comfort or if she was just humouring him.But she didn't pull back, so he carefully tightened his grip a little and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She only fussed a bit, turning so she could lean her back against his chest and gaze back at the entrance of the temple.

"He's fine," whispered Sirius.

"Yes."

"Really."

Katie gave a small laugh and squeezed his hand."_I_ know that; I can feel it.Am I to convince you too?"

Sirius had to smile at that.Katie was such an interesting addition to his world; a total mystery that only Remus understood.She was as unique an individual as he had ever met, including Liz, and she was as perfect a match for Remus as anyone could have imagined._Passionate, yet closed; wild, yet controlled._Her raw intelligence scared Sirius at times, but he still adored her and the total joy she gave Remus was one of the most cherished things in his life. Sirius thought of Malcolm; Katie had been determined to have children, Sirius knew, from the moment she had raised the subject, and Malcolm was turning out to be a fascinating blend of both his parents.How such an adored child had turned out to be so unspoiled was a testament to the natures that created him. Roarke would no doubt be the same, and Sirius chuckled thinking about it._I can't wait for her to get a little older._

"What?"

"Nothing much.Trying to think of happy things and distract myself, you know.I was thinking about how my younger godson has turned out to be such an intriguing blend of you and yours.And wondering what Roarke will be like."

Katie turned to smile at him."Probably more than Mr. Filch can handle, I imagine."

"Oh, Katie-girl.What we missed not having you with us at Hogwarts."

Sirius felt bad immediately for saying this.He knew that this was a subject that Katie did not like to discuss._She may be one of the strongest people I've ever met, but I know this still hurts her; that she still has so many issues with her parents because of what they did to stop her going there. Stupid to have mentioned it._

_ _

But Katie was giving him an amused look.

"Sirius, I doubt we'd have had much to do with each other at Hogwarts."

"The Gryffindor common room isn't _that _big, Katie.No chance we'd have missed you.Or what you obviously do to our Moony…."

"What makes you think I'd have been there?"

"You, my sweet, are without a doubt exactly what Godric Gryffindor had in mind."

Katie laughed softly and gave him a shy smile, but shook her head."Rubbish.Most likely I'd have been with Liz in Ravenclaw.And, considering the tales I've been regaled with over the years, I feel safe in telling you that at that age I would have found 'the marauders' utter boors, so you can get romantic notions of my swooning over Remus at the Yule Ball right out of that fevered head."

Sirius had to smile back.

"I don't believe a word of that.You'd have been giving Macmillan nightmares right along with us.And Remus looked rather dashing in his dress robes, which _was _noted by a Ravenclaw or two as I recollect. I would have been in awe of you, I suspect. Come to think of it, I may have been a little frightened of you.Lily terrified me for years, you know." 

"Of course," continued Katie quietly in what Sirius always called her 'healer's voice', "I was such a sullen little prat I may have been a Slytherin."

"Not a chance."

"Not all Slytherins are bad people, Sirius.You can't assume that; it's not fair."

Sirius stared up at the sky, noting that the Dog Star seemed to be brighter here than anywhere he had ever seen it, mulling Katie's implied message. _Remus and Katie's ongoing mission to get me to let up on young Malfoy. I figured out that Remus sees a lot of himself in Draco's struggles, but that's his and Draco's business.Not mine. But it's not lost on me; Remus **wouldn't** care so much about Draco if he thought there was nothing there worth caring about. Remus doesn't believe in lost causes; he's too damn pragmatic for that._

Katie said nothing further and quietly took her wand to start a small fire in front of them.Sirius was about to protest when Katie put a finger to his lips.

"Shush, Padfoot.We're alone here, and I'm freezing.And I can't stand the dark anymore."Sirius heard her voice shake slightly at that and tightened his hold on her a bit.She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No offence; it's not you.I'm grateful to have you here, always; but…."

But I'm not Remus.I know that.

Before he could say anything, however, he heard a call from the darkness that was better for both of them than anything he could have possibly thought to say.

"Katie?"

Remus' voice sounded far off yet, but it was unmistakeable.Katie jumped forward away from Sirius and moved to stand at the far side of the fire.

"Remus?"

Remus appeared a few moments later, smiling, and wrapping his arms around Katie.Draco was a few steps behind Remus; Sirius saw that he was paler than usual and looked strained._Did something happen?_

"Moony, are you two alright?"

Remus looked up briefly at Sirius and gave a grin before turning his attention back to Katie."Yes," he said quietly, kissing his wife and nuzzling her cheek, "I'm fine. Any sign of Peter for you two?"

"No."

Remus stepped back from Katie and sighed, still holding her hand."Well, that's to be expected.This place is huge, and Peter may have cleared out of here the instant he arrived.That would be the prudent thing to do under the circumstances.I don't think…."

"We're not exactly where we need to be," finished Sirius, scowling again.

"Did you really expect the Spelldoor to take us exactly where we needed to be?"

"No, I guess not."

Remus held up his wand."Draco and I found some writing back there that seems…interesting.Something about werewolves, which keep seem to be popping up in all of this. Ironic, don't you think?"

Katie gave him a rather cryptic look and shook her head."What does it have to do with Peter?"

Remus gave a sad smile."Probably nothing.But maybe it may have something to offer us, love."

Sirius was taken aback to see that Katie started crying at that comment, looking up at Remus with an expression of astonishment. She didn't make a sound, but tears slowly moved down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

Remus wiped the tears from Katie's cheeks and looked at the others."Maybe nothing.We'll talk about it later. We can't stay here.Sirius, where exactly are we, do you know?"

Sirius looked up at the sky then took out a small book of star charts and flipped through the pages for a few moments.

"We're in the Western Desert outside of the ancient city of Ombos.This is Thebes, or Luxor as it's now called, about 150 kilometres to the south west of us.We're well hidden here, and I doubt the Muggles suspect anything lives so far from the river, or lived, as the case may be. "

Remus studied the chart for a moment, and then looked at Sirius.Despite Remus putting up a cheerful front and everything, Sirius could tell the moment he looked deeply enough into his eyes that Remus was exhausted and strained.

"Luxor has a _huge_ wizard population, doesn't it?"

"Last I heard.You can't suggest…."

"We're not going anywhere near there, but it makes me wonder if maybe there aren't wizards engaged in cult activities living there or around here. This place is a little musty, but it is intact.That suggests someone's keeping an eye on it."Remus glanced over the desert in the direction of the Nile to the East."Those mountains look good enough.They're far from here, but probably the least likely place we might accidentally run into anyone."He glanced at the wand Sirius held with a puzzled expression.

"Sirius, where did you get that?"

"It's Liz's.Harry brought it back after they apparated up to Cairo and Liz said she'd get another there.And here I was doing so well; hadn't lost a wand in almost two years…."Sirius stopped as Remus grinned at him and took a wand out of his back pocket.

"We can't have you misplacing the only wand you managed to choose for yourself, now can we?I can't stand to listen to you whine about cramps in your arm from 'improper' wands."

"How?"

"The old werewolf gave them back to us on the island.Or rather he gave them to me.Why were you transformed, anyway?Oh, never mind that right now, it's unimportant.Mark this place down on your map, and then let's get over to those hills and find a spot to camp so we can discuss what to do next."

***

They found a rather large niche on the side of the mountain that faced the valley in the direction the old temple. The wards on the complex were excellent, hiding the entire site from view once they had passed its boundaries, so they had no idea as to its real size and make up.Sirius took that as another rather foreboding sign._These wards have been kept up, just like the ones on the island. Perhaps the caretaker tends this site as well?Don't be silly, Black._

Sirius noted that Draco had gone completely silent once again, and was starting to look drained despite the colour that had come into his face from their adventures outside.He spent most of his time sitting quietly by himself, though he would instantly get up to help Katie with something if she asked him to, without comment.Katie and Remus had gone, very briefly, to Luxor to collect some food and blankets from the Muggle market, leaving as quickly as possible and hoping they were not noticed.

"What a pain to have left so much back on Paros, and too far to apparate.Blast." Katie grumbled as she took stock of what they had brought back with them.

"Perhaps we should drop Mr. Maccreedy a note via the 'American Express Office' and see if he'd be good enough to ship what you want on to us."

Sirius gave Draco a rather dangerous glare, but shut up when he saw Katie smiling at him.

"Draco, I'm quite certain that Liz and Sirius have done an excellent job of wiping his memory of the past week, so mystery notes aren't going to get much response from him, now are they?"

Draco gave a thin smile and went back to work on whatever he was doing.Sirius had seen that Remus had given something to Draco, a parchment with a rather complicated looking collection of hieroglyphics that Remus had copied from inside the temple.Sirius was a little irked that Remus did not discuss it with him, as he assumed that this had to do with Remus' earlier comment about werewolves.But Remus and said that he and Sirius needed to focus on mapping the temple and trying to figure out their next move.

"Sirius, Peter's got to be near here somewhere.We need to figure out how to find him.It is possible, of course, that he's gone to Luxor.If he has confederates working with him, that makes sense.All he needed was the location at the moment, and now he's got it.There is the possibility that he really is still in the temple somewhere.Draco's trip underneath the temple through that ossuary strongly suggests that there is a vast complex underground. We know that the ancient Egyptians carved any number of large temples and tombs into rock surfaces.The fact that it's flooded also tells us that there must be some sort of aquifer under the sand.That's how these people could survive out here.Even wizards need water."

"Remus, you know this map doesn't function quite like our Marauder's Map did. I can't get it to work the same way, you know, tracking people because the space is too big.But I think, _I think_, that if we map out the temple and the other sites, we can at least charm that with the same spell.That way, at least, we can start to see who might be near us once we go in there. But it took us months to map out all the corridors and rooms of the castle; we don't have months."

Remus shook his head and squinted in the direction of the valley floor, shielding his eyes from the glare of the midday sun.Sirius was not happy to see that the lines around Remus' eyes seemed deeper than they had at the start of this, and the dark circles under his eyes from the transformation, which usually faded somewhat after a day, seemed as fresh as they had the pervious morning._Haven't my problems caused Remus enough grief?_

"Well, obviously we can't get detail on that map, but we _can_ get at least the general outline, and if you and I go back out there we can get an idea of the total layout.That way, while we may not be able to see exactly where anyone is, we can at least know where in the complex they are and work from there, right?"

"Right.Shall we go?"

"Not today.Let's lay low and stay scarce for a bit.You know we can see if anyone actually approaches the place by daylight anyway, though I would be stunned if anyone actually did.Liz and Harry should be back this evening or first thing tomorrow anyway and that gives us more bodies working on this."

"Moony!How can we share our secret like this?!"Sirius said in mock indignation.

"Considering we're all adults now I don't feel too bad about doing it, dear Padfoot."

Sirius gave a chuckle and followed Remus' gaze over the sands.They sat there in silence for a bit before Sirius heard Remus laugh quietly and he stood up.

"Remembering times we spent discovering corridors?"

Remus shook his head."Actually, I was thinking about what your expression is going to be on the morning of November 12.This will be fun."

"Why are you saying that to me in your 'dangerous ideas' tone of voice?"

"Was it?" said Remus, with a very innocent expression, "I can't imagine."

***

Sirius and Draco, in a rare moment of agreement, demanded that they be allowed to sit up and do the watch that night in shifts, as Remus obviously needed more rest and he slept better with Katie there, not getting up and moving about.Katie noted that 'good night's sleep' and 'camping on solid rock' didn't really fit together, but Sirius didn't hear a peep from either of them all night while he sat watch and they did tend to chat if they weren't asleep.

Sirius saw nothing all night, but he did hear faint howls and cries from the valley floor occasionally._Jackals._They never seemed to get closer, but Sirius couldn't help but think of the enchanted jackals back on the island.He hadn't seen any such similar avenues at the temple when they were there, but it had been night and they had not yet had the opportunity to explore the total site.It also made him wonder why he had been compelled to transform back on the island.When the doors had opened and plunged the room into darkness, there had been such a strong canine sense that he had immediately shape shifted.And when he had woken up, he seemed to just want to stay that way.Thinking back, it all seemed to connect to the presence of the caretaker.Sirius remembered him telling Remus that he was demonstrating 'good faith' by not forcing Sirius to transform back, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that in fact he was somehow _preventing_ Sirius from regaining human form.Certainly he was only interesting in speaking to his 'fellow' werewolf, although Sirius felt in the man's presence what he suspected most people figured werewolves were supposed to feel like.Cold, dark and detached.He wondered what the old man had made of Remus.

Dawn finally came.There was something oddly transcendental about watching the sunlight creep over the mountains and slowly spread across the valley floor, seeming to soar quietly out of the Valley of the Kings, directly behind them in the East. He heard someone getting up, and turned to see that Draco, as per his custom, was up as soon as the light reached a certain brightness.He caught Draco's eye, and the young man came over to sit next to him after a slight hesitation.

"Yes, Black?"

"You've been very silent the past day or so.Is something bothering you?"

"Worried about my concerns, Black, or trying to see if my conscience is unsettled?Isn't that what you always suspect?"

Sirius took a deep breath and stopped himself from saying what he really felt like saying.

"What are your concerns, Malfoy?" he finally said tightly.

"I imagine the same as yours.Whatever is down there doesn't want to be found.And now that it seems that there truly is some 'Casting Stone' involved, or some hideously powerful magical object of some sort, we may all be walking into a rather horrific trap.This is not built here for the aesthetic appreciation of the idyllic scenery.It is here to keep us _out_."

Sirius nodded."True.But do you really want Wormtail getting his hands on it?"

"I can only hope Wormtail trips some particularly nasty spell and destroys himself before that happens.Though I realize that may not be the optimal solution to the real reason we are here."

"A living rat will be better than a dead one.But perhaps we'll just have to make do."

Draco gave a small sort."You're no idiot, Black, and neither am I despite your opinions.The Percy Weasleys of the world may not take a dead rat as 'proof' of your innocence.Only of proof that you didn't kill _him _19 years ago. You need the bastard alive. I only hope his life doesn't come with a cost to it."Draco stood up and moved away from Sirius at that.

What cost?One of our lives?You would think like that wouldn't you, Malfoy.Worried about your own damn hide I suspect; you invited yourself, you can leave whenever you want.

Sirius stayed where he was and gave a small start when Remus suddenly appeared next to him a while later.Sirius was happy to note that he seemed much healthier than he had the day before.

"Looking much better, Remus."

"Thanks.I'm also famished, which I believe you and Katie take as an excellent sign of my condition.Honestly, you'd think I was some sort of invalid the way you fuss instead of a nearly indestructible dark creature. I'm going to make breakfast for us.Do me a favour and go make Katie get up in a few minutes.She was rather rude to me when I made the suggestion just now, but you may have better luck."

Sirius laughed and nodded, watching Remus get up and go over to get some food ready for them.He also noted out of the corner of his eye that Draco reappeared once Remus was there and went to speak with him in hushed tones about something._Probably that translation he's keeping mum about._ After a few more minutes he decided to brave the task of waking Katie up.

"Katie-girl?Your beloved says you've been rude to him and he's nursing his wounded pride on the other side of the camp and asked that I bully you into getting up."

Katie opened one eye and gave him a rather amused look."Remus' wounded pride?I doubt that highly."She gave a small groan and tried to stretch a bit before thinking better of it.

"Little stiff? Not one for camping?"

"Oh, it's the dream of every woman to sleep on a rock eight weeks after having a baby, Sirius."

"Katie!You're a strong young thing, I can't image you haven't bounced back nicely."

"After you give birth, Sirius, we'll discuss the lingering effects of the experience on the body in length," she said in a rather testy tone and curled up more in the blankets."Gods, I think the ground actually got harder during the night."

"Shall I tell your pillow to lay off making breakfast and come back here?"

"Breakfast?Now we're talking a reason to get up."

***

Liz and Harry had not reappeared, making Sirius a little nervous.They had said before they left that they really should only need a few hours in Cairo. Sirius worried that maybe tracing back to them using Liz's wand as a guide wasn't working right because the location they were at was so thick with natural magic.Then of course he worried that things back at home had taken a turn for the worse and Percy Weasley had snapped and done something unfortunate._They won't come back at all if that's the case; they won't risk it and we're on our own._

Remus, as usual, knew he was on edge and had a plan for the day and an explanation of why Sirius' pouting wasn't going to change it.

"Sirius, I know you're worried that they're not back yet.But I need you at the temple doing the mapping, and you're the only one who can read any hints that help to clarify how we find the real site.We'll only go for a few hours, I promise.And, I know you won't like this either, but I'd like Draco to come with us because he will help us cover more ground, and he is more sensitive to some of the darker aspects of all of this.He knew immediately on the island that those jackals were not what they seemed…."

"His suggestion of how to hold them didn't seem to do much good."

"I can't make up my mind on that one.It has occurred to me that they did not attack us as we tried to enter because of what _I_ am, not because the spirit-binding curse Draco suggested held them.But I do trust Draco, Sirius.I'm still uncertain as to exactly why you don't."

"I don't _like_ Draco, Remus.I didn't say I don't trust him."

Remus watched him quietly._Don't push it, Moony.I know you know all I really trust is your faith in him.Getting into a debate won't help our situation.Harry told me that Draco does have a motivation for wanting to see Wormtail suffer beyond his 'concern' for you; Wormtail hurt him, now he wants to hurt Wormtail.That's motivation for Malfoy that I do understand._

"And I understand that you don't want Katie in any more danger…."Remus cut him off with a sharp wave and scowled.

"Sirius, that's not part of this at all.In fact, I'm more concerned leaving her here _alone_ if you must know.My preferred location for Katie, particularly in situations like this, is right were I can see her. And she's not going to be happy being left here, but she _will_ understand."

Sirius sighed at this, hearing the implied message clearly._I understand too, and I'll shut up and live with it as well, Remus. _

***

Sirius, Remus and Draco spent the day at the complex.As they suspected, it was gigantic, and appeared totally deserted.They spoke little and Sirius felt the silence of the place starting to get to him.It didn't help that both Remus and Draco were very wary and tended to seem to drift as they moved and make no sound, even on the flagstone courtyards. Sirius found that unnerving, as Dementors didn't make a sound when they moved, either.

They stayed outside, mapping the outlines of the buildings only, to keep with Remus' suggestion that if they got a layout of the place they could use that to cast a spell to at least see if people were in there and in what area.There were almost no markings on the outside of the temple, so Sirius could find no descriptions or incantations that might suggest to them possible entrances to secret chambers or the like.They did find, in the centre courtyard, a huge black statue of Set.

"I swear that's the same statue of Set I saw in my dream when the Servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky came to us.Look, that's the same incantation I wrote, isn't it, Sirius?"

"Yes."Sirius glanced down at the ground under their feet, but it seemed solid enough."Remus, didn't you fall into a pit somewhere around here?"

"Just there, actually.Perhaps there's an entrance to the underground complex near here?Or that could just have been a dramatic little touch."

Sirius shook his head and moved back from the statue."I did learn a few things from my mother, Remus, and one of the key things she told me was that true visionary dreams like you had that night waste no detail.Either the entrance _is _right here, somewhere, or the clue is, like you suggested earlier, that we aren't going to find anything until we do get inside the underground complex.I sincerely hope it isn't all flooded like the section Draco went through, or that the only entrance we find is under that water."

"Here, here," said Draco quietly, then moved on.

Finally, near the end of the day, they returned to the camp.Harry and Liz still had not appeared, and even Katie looked a little put off by this.

Unable to sleep, Sirius sat up at the far side of the camp and worked on the map, glancing around him from time to time, hoping to hear Liz or Harry calling out, asking where they were._Stupid, really; Harry would never do such a thing, and neither would Liz._He tried to distract himself by reflecting on the fact that Harry seemed, for the first time in months since they had had that horrific argument, to be his normal and good-natured self again.Sirius knew his occasional periods of intense fretting over Harry annoyed Harry to no end, but sometimes he just couldn't stop himself.He justified it by thinking that James and Lily, had they been there, would have had the same reaction to seeing their child so unhappy or putting himself at unnecessary risk._I'm not their substitute, I know that; but I think I've finally settled into the role James intended for me if this had to happen.That I do see Harry as my own, and were he my flesh and blood, I'd be just as bad.I think Harry finally figured that out, so perhaps that's why I've been forgiven.He's not getting preferential treatment because I feel lingering guilt over what happened.He's getting flat out parental treatment._

Suddenly Sirius looked up as a figure apparated near where he sat at the edge of the camp.As if sensing his thoughts, Harry was there in the shadows.Sirius jumped up and moved closer, but suddenly stopped a few feet away.Something was very, very wrong.

"Harry?What is it?Are you okay?Is Liz?"

Harry hesitated a moment before answering. Sirius could not make out his face as Harry's back was to the moon and that caused deep shadows to fall across him.

"We're fine," he finally said very quietly.

"What then?Weasley?"

Harry shook his head and seemed to glance around.

"Where are Remus and Katie?" He asked in an equally quiet voice.

"Asleep over in that direction, closer to the rocks so the wind doesn't kick up too much…why?" 

Harry hesitated again and seemed to shake his head for a moment, before looking back up at Sirius.Sirius suddenly felt extremely nervous about what Harry had to say.

"Sirius…"Harry's voice shook with a miserable tone that for some reason shook Sirius to his very core.__

"Malcolm's been taken."

No.

Sirius stared at Harry and found himself, for some insane reason, wishing he had heard him incorrectly.But Harry turned a bit and now moonlight lit his face enough so that Sirius could see that he had heard him perfectly.Harry looked ill, and his eyes were starting to fill quietly with tears.Sirius felt like screaming.

Sirius couldn't bear it; he could not loose Malcolm.And he could not watch what loosing Malcolm would do to Remus and Katie. _It might kill him. Remus, who has survived so much loss and so much tragedy, could not survive the loss of his beloved son. Not without some part of him being destroyed beyond hope of ever being found again. _

Sirius started to shake, feeling his own tears now, but just stepped closer to Harry and grabbed his arm.

"What happened?"he was amazed he could speak with such a steady voice, as he started to hear the voices quietly begin their humming and buzzing in the back of his head, and he went numb with cold.

"Malcolm was with his grandfather, in London.Right in the middle of St. James Park.Mr. Davies isn't sure what even happened, only that he felt very odd for a moment and then suddenly Malcolm was gone."

Sirius could hardly believe it."One of us attacked him in broad daylight?Just grabbed Malcolm in front of Muggles?"

Harry nodded. "As best we can figure, but it all happened very fast, and whoever did it didn't use magic openly so as not to alert the Ministry, but they must have done something.They didn't have much choice but to do this in the open, did they?Out in the open was the only place they could get to Malcolm; the Davies' home is too tightly guarded with wards."

Sirius started to cry finally and shook his head, trying to understand this."However did this must have known Mr. Davies was a squib, then, and unable….Oh gods, Harry!"

Harry was crying now too and nodded."Sirius, there's more.But you have to promise me you're just going to _listen _to me when I tell you this.You need to be strong now for Remus and Katie…this is going to…"

"This might just kill them, Harry."

"First of all, Mr. and Mrs. Davies have taken Roarke and gone to stay with Ron and Hermione, so they're safe.That was Dumbledore's insistence, and for once they listened to him and did as he asked.They are very, very upset as you can imagine."

Sirius just nodded.

"As soon as he realized what had happened, Mr. Davies contacted Arthur Weasley…."

"Why the hell didn't he go to the Ministry?!"

"In his mind he did, Sirius.And he did the right thing…considering everything.Sirius, if he'd gone to the Ministry and demanded something be done, the first thing they would have done was ask where Remus and Katie were.What that would have set in motion could have had terrible consequences for all of us."

"This is Malcolm, Harry!I don't give a damn what they do to me!"

"It's not just you, is it, Sirius?"

Sirius snarled."Does Percy have any, _any,_ idea what he's done?"

"Yes, actually, he does.Let me finish.This happened while we were with Bill in Cairo.Actually, we were just about to leave.Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore convinced the Gringott's branch to let them use their travel network, as we all know it's the fastest way to move long distances in short amounts of time.We immediately went back to London, and started to see if there was anything we could do _without_ getting the Ministry involved.We felt very certain that Wormtail must have something to do with this.He must know Remus has a family, and since our run in with him on that island, it fits.The timing, at least.He knows this is probably the only thing he could do to stop Remus, or to control him. So as soon as he got here, he contacted someone."

"To help him."

Harry stopped at this and looked a little pensive."We're not sure about that. He may just have deliberately set something in motion; at least…."

"What then?"

"Sirius, promise me…."

"Harry!_What_ aren't you telling me!"

"Mr. Davies described the one person he remembers seeing just before Malcolm vanished.A woman who was walking near them.We all…we recognized the description.She is a known Death Eater, but she has never been directly accused of a crime.We went to see if we could find her, to ask her questions… but she's vanished, too."

"Who?"

Harry gave Sirius a miserable glance, and said almost in a whisper, "Narcissa Malfoy."

Sirius thought he would explode with fury on the spot.He gaped at Harry for a moment, then turned to run back to the camp.Harry made a grab and caught him on the shoulder.

"No! Wait!"

"Draco!"

"No – no, Sirius; I truly, I _honestly_ feel that Draco is no part of this."

"Malcolm has been stolen, Harry!Malcolm!And that horrid boy – he's led us into some trap…."

"I don't believe it."

Sirius pulled out of Harry's grip and ran to where Draco lay asleep.Unable to control himself, Sirius reached down and grabbed Malfoy by the neck of his robes, pulling him to his feet and shaking him in fury.

"You _bastard!_ How dare you!I swear to you right now, Malfoy, I don't care what they do to me; if Malcolm is harmed in _any_ way I _will_ kill you with my own bare hands!"

Draco, who had been struggling against him as soon as he grabbed him, stopped moving the instant Sirius said Malcolm's name and stared at him with a look of fear and confusion.

"How long?How long have you been lying to us?! From the start, Malfoy?Is this something you've always been thinking of, something you've been scheming for years?How convenient for you; we've killed Voldemort, and we so conveniently killed your father for you, too!"

Draco started to struggle again at that, but said nothing.Sirius could feel Harry trying to stop him, but he just shook him off and continued to throttle Malfoy, ignoring the bites of the griffins as they squealed at him and dug their beaks into his legs trying to get him to stop.

"You wretched and _evil _boy.You think I'd let you do it?You think I'd let you get away with hurting Malcolm? With destroying his family? Is this some sort of sick payback? Tell me you didn't help set this up! They wouldn't have dared attack a magician in broad daylight! Only a squib! You knew, you _knew_ the Davies were harmless!"

"Sirius!"

Sirius managed to stop himself for a moment and turn to see Remus standing there, Katie just behind him.They were staring at him with expressions of shock, and Sirius could tell that what he had just said was sinking in._This is not how they are supposed to hear this_ some small same part of his brain registered.Nobody moved for a few moments, then Remus looked at Draco with an expression that chilled Sirius to the bone; a look of disbelief , utter shock and total fury.But Remus quickly looked away from Draco to Harry, and Sirius saw Harry instinctively take a step back from him.

"Remus, Katie; listen to me.Someone has taken Malcolm, and we suspect…we suspect it was Narcissa Malfoy.But Draco has _nothing_ to do with this.I don't believe that for an instant."

Remus didn't move for a few moments, then turned without a word to wrap his arms around Katie, who just stood with her eyes closed and her hands on her mouth.She gasped when Remus touched her and her eyes flew open.Sirius felt his heart break again at her expression.

"Not Malcolm," was all she said."Not my boy. No."

Harry started to cry again softly and nodded at her slowly."I'm sorry Katie, it happened yesterday.But we're doing everything we can.Liz is still in London with Dumbledore; she'll be here later to tell us what's being done.You all need to just listen to what I have to say."

Sirius looked back at Remus, but he was standing with his back to them, holding onto Katie tightly and did not move, although Sirius could see that he had started shaking.Katie nodded at Harry, starting to cry silently herself and moving to grip Remus' arm.

"When we went to Malfoy Manor to see if Narcissa was there, we discovered that she had not been seen in several days.Tenquill told us that she had become increasingly anxious that Draco was nowhere to be found, and that no one could tell her where he might be.She became very concerned that Draco had run into some sort of foul play at the hands of some of our lot; payback, rouge justice, I'm not sure."

Sirius suddenly became aware that he still held Draco, and was stunned to see when he turned that Draco was sobbing. He let go out of reflex and Draco feel to his knees, weeping.

"I told no one – _on one­ – _where I was going!Not even Tenquill!I told my mother I'd be away, then be back … back for her birthday.Then I left!"

Harry looked at him quietly, then went on."Narcissa was becoming more fervent in trying to figure out where Draco had got to. She finally went to the Ministry a week ago to demand they look for him.They ignored her request and expressed absolutely no 'official' concerns about the matter.That infuriated her, and she started making her own inquiries in earnest."

"Dumbledore naturally did anything he could do to try and stop 'unofficial' speculation, as he doesn't want an active effort made to find Draco, obviously. Being Lucius Malfoy's wife doesn't garner Narcissa much sympathy in the community with anyone, including the former Death Eaters.I think even if the former Death Eaters were interested they would be very, very reluctant to reach out to her under the current atmosphere.So nobody really said anything and everyone sort of expected that Draco would just show up one day and that would be that.Besides, the Ministry was still working at the Manor, per his instructions and his invitation, so they didn't feel it was anything to be concerned about."

"Then, about four days ago, Mrs. Malfoy went to see Kaylee Pratins in prison, to ask if she had any idea where Draco might be.Narcissa Malfoy and Kaylee Pratins were friends in their Hogwarts days, both in Slytherin of course.Percy Weasley supervised the visit.He has said nothing further on the subject of Sirius and Remus somehow being in league with Pettigrew, but he is becoming more and more anxious, and wild speculations about Draco were _not_ helping, knowing what he does about Remus and Draco's acquaintance.Needless to say, when Narcissa Malfoy showed up, Percy was right there.Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Pratins discussed where Draco might be, and it was nothing much until Pratins brought up Remus' name, saying that she had seen Remus with Lucius a few times, and maybe he knew where Draco might be.Narcissa just about exploded and called Kaylee an imbecile and didn't she know that Lupin was one of Dumbledore's closest confidants?But at that, she suddenly stood up and ran from the room, not stopping when Percy told her to wait.She apparated before she could be detained, and was not seen again until…well…."

Harry took a deep breath and waited a moment to keep his composure in check before continuing.

"Percy went wild at that incident.I think he finally realized that he really was mistaken about Remus and Sirius.In a typical 'Percy moment', he announced he thought the most prudent thing to do would be to publicly announce the 'truth' behind Sirius' conviction, the true circumstances of what was happening that moment, that Pettigrew was in fact alive, and basically let the Ministry arrest you all then sort it out."

There was a long silence before Sirius finally looked back up at Harry.He couldn't bear to look at Remus again.

"What the hell stopped him?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"Malcolm.It was when Malcolm disappeared along with Narcissa.That stunned even Percy, and he has been working non-stop since to try and track Narcissa, even though Fred and George, rather cruelly, pointed out he has no idea what he's doing.They're coming back with Liz to help us with this, as the general opinion is that Narcissa must be in contact with Peter somehow.Peter saw Draco on the island, I remember the look on his face when he caught sight of him.He must have gotten word to Narcissa, and this is her…retaliation.Sirius, she knows better than anyone that Lucius considered you and Remus two of the biggest threats to Voldemort and the Death Eaters.She may even know that it was…." Harry stopped for a moment and looked at Malfoy quickly.Draco met his gaze with a confused look, but Harry quickly turned back to Sirius.

"When Pratins brought up Remus' name, that must have suddenly made Narcissa suspect her worst fears may be true.That you and Remus weren't done, and that Draco was next.She must have been searching for any word on where the Lupins were, but of course, could find nothing.That would have made her more anxious and probably more suspicious.Then word gets back to her that Draco has been spotted, exactly where she feared he would be.In the company of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.Not out of choice; he's been captured by you, or something, in her mind, I'm sure of it.So, when Pettigrew confirmed that Draco was with you, she acted immediately. You stole her son, so now she's taken yours.The one good thing we can assume, and that I do believe with all my heart, is that Malcolm is okay.Because she wants Draco back, she'll keep Malcolm safe for an 'exchange'.

Katie shook her head."She might kill him out of spite…." She wept harder at that, and Remus tightened his grip on her, though he still didn't turn to face any of them. Sirius couldn't stand it.

"Don't say that, Katie!And don't believe that.Harry's right; and despite everything, Narcissa is a mother too….She understands what it means…."

Draco stood quietly. He had stopped crying, but looked completely floored by everything and rather frightened.He looked at Harry quietly, seeming to ask permission to speak.Harry gave a nod and Draco spoke slowly and in very subdued tones.

"I think Potter's right as well, Mrs. Lupin.I think she assumes I am here against my will.My behaviour in the final confrontation with Voldemort, my actions, as you know are not public record.My mother has no idea that I am responsible for father dying that night, and for letting the League know exactly what Voldemort was trying to do.She believes with all her heart that I will uphold my 'responsibilities' as the Lord of Malfoy.Maybe I have somehow encouraged her in that.I explained that I was gutting the house and turning things over to the Ministry to get them to 'shut up'; to give a show at compromise and acquiescence.But I did promise her that the family papers, those hidden in the office, would be untouched, and I have allowed no one in there.Obviously, the most damning and the most dangerous pieces of the Malfoy heritage are there.But as I told Professor Lupin, I was simply saving that work for last."

He paused a moment.

"I am more profoundly sorry for this than I can ever say…." His voice broke and he stopped for a moment to regain his composure.Sirius saw him swallow hard, and then his head came back up.The cold, hard mask of old was back, and his eyes glinted dangerously. "I will _not_ let her harm your son."

Sirius felt the urge to grab him again, but Remus finally turned around.His face was wet, and set in a dark mask, but when he spoke, it was in his usual quiet tones.

"Draco, this is a shock I hope you never have to bear.I do believe that you have no part in your mother's actions, and that your intentions in this affair are honourable.I always have.Sirius, if you cannot share that faith, understand this. If you do kill him, then Narcissa _will _kill Malcolm."

Sirius stared at Remus, and Remus gazed back at him without a single flinch.Sirius also understood that if he so much as snarled at Draco again Remus might very well break his neck.After a few moments, Remus turned back away and just continued to hold Katie, who had closed her eyes again and who now turned in his arms to embrace him fully herself.

Harry stepped closer to Sirius and Draco, and motioned for them to follow him away to the other side of the camp.They stood there for a few moments in silence before Harry looked at Draco.

"Draco, it's _not _your fault."

It was not lost on Sirius that Harry addressed Draco by his given name.

"Do you think Narcissa has, in any way, been helping Peter from the start?" Sirius said quietly.

Draco shook his head, but said nothing.Harry spoke up in agreement with him.

"We can't tell, but her making inquires as to Draco's whereabouts, and even going to the Ministry looking for answers makes me suspect that's not the case. She probably shares her husband's opinion that Pettigrew is insane and dangerous. But he's no doubt told here where he is, and that we're following him, so it seems that this is where she will come with Malcolm."

"Sirius, what happens now, though, when she gets here and finds out that it's all true?That there really _is_ something unbelievably powerful hidden at Ombos?It was bad enough to have to worry about Wormtail getting his hands on it, but at least we didn't really have to worry about legions of Death Eaters joining him in the search.If Narcissa Malfoy, however, makes the suggestion…."

"Yes. But right now her concern is not the Casting Stone, it's Draco."

"But for how long?"

"Until we find Malcolm."


	15. The Casting Stone 15

# The Casting Stone 15

Well – dare I say this – we're on the home stretch.All the set up is there, all the hints, suggestions, ideas…but I'm not done _quite yet. Yes, this is Sunday's instalment early again, as we're off for the weekend.No two chapters. _

Katie has a fit, but comes to earth soon enough.Sirius finishes enchanting the outline of the temple, desperate to see if just maybe….Fred & George Weasley join them, to help find Narcissa and Pettigrew, and they all return to the temple complex only to meet up with another of our sordid little tale's characters; who has some choice words for them. And they do locate Malcolm._And the author does something she never does, which is start in one voice and end in another.She does this because not doing so would incur the wrath of the 'Dragon Huggers', and she has enough pressure in her life. So this is a really long bit!_

***

Remus stood there in the darkness, trying to just keep his focus._Malcolm… He tried not to picture what they might have done to him…tried to just think that Narcissa would want to make sure that Malcolm wasn't hurt…. Katie had finally started crying in earnest and was sobbing as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt, rocking slightly.Remus felt his grief start to shatter his concentration, and he felt vaguely dizzy as sensations ran through his mind, all of Malcolm.It was a terrible assault on his senses, as he heard his son call out for him, laugh at nothing in particular; Remus could smell him, feel the warmth of Malcolm's skin as he held Remus' hand tightly, balancing carefully as he learned to walk…. Thousands of images; thousands of memories of moments coming forward in a rush, and all with the unceasing undercurrent of total fear and desperation that these might all he would be left with of his beautiful little boy._

He was brought back when he heard Katie say something._Katie; this must be more than…this is more than either of us can handle. _

"What did you say, Katie?"

"He could have stopped it," she gasped, wringing Remus' shirt even tighter.

"Katie…."

"He could have stopped it!Just because they can't _do magic doesn't mean they can't __see it!Doesn't mean he can't take precautions!But he knows what's __best, doesn't he?" She finally looked up, and Remus could see total fury in her look._

"This is his fault!His _stupid pride!Had he not turned his back – had he stayed in the community!" Remus was startled at the bitterness in her voice; he knew that Mr. Davies taking Katie and leaving England when she was 10 to prevent her going to Hogwarts, was something that Katie was likely never to forgive her parents for.But he thought that what with Katie going out on her own, getting her own education and her parents finally returning to England, that some peace had been made on the issue.Mr. Davies had even told Remus a few years ago that he regretted his actions; he did not think that what he did would cause such a rift with his only child. But while Remus deeply appreciated how Mr. Davies felt in deciding to remove his family from the remorseless attitude of the community because he and his wife were squibs, he did not think that Mr. Davies was right in extending his own bitterness by keeping Katie and her talents away. But Katie had told him that they just didn't get it, and never would, so it wasn't worth his concern.Remus worked quietly to try and mend the rift with his wife and his in-laws, but it was always a touchy subject.Malcolm was their only neutral ground; the Davies clearly loved their grandson very much.__They must be feeling terrible…but this may be something Katie will never forgive…she's right; they could have been more careful, but how could they possibly have suspected?Katie can't blame them; she can't hold that much bitterness.It no more their fault than Draco's. _

"Don't blame your father.Narcissa…."

Katie shook her head and wiped her face angrily with her sleeve, gasping for breath through her tears.

"How can you **not blame him, Remus?You trusted him with the life of your ****son, and look what happened!"**

"I don't blame your parents, Katie and I won't stand for you saying this! They love Malcolm as much as we do."

"They will probably end up resenting him and breaking his heart too.If they haven't got him…got him…."

"He is _not dead, Katie."_

Katie buried her face on his chest again, wrapping her arms around his waist. She didn't speak for a moment, and then pulled back a bit to look up at him, still with a dark look.

"I'll kill them, Remus;" she said weakly, "If Malcolm dies because of this…."

"Do _not say such things.I need you.Roarke needs you.And Malcolm needs us."_

He could finally feel his own tears stopping, and moved his arms so he could cup her face with his hands._So small and delicate, but so strong.We're both strong; we need to stop this, and find him._

"Smile for me, Katie, love. I need you to smile for me.Please."

She hesitated a bit, and then smiled at him, reaching up to caress his cheek softly.

He smiled back at her shakily."Thank you.I love you.We've got to find Malcolm.And he'll be just fine; I promise you, Katie.I promise."

"I promise you, too," she whispered.

"That's my girl.Now, let's go talk to Harry and find out everything we can about what happened, and start to figure out what we're going to do to get Malcolm back."

***

By mid-morning they had heard every detail of what had happened from Harry, and discussed possible next steps in trying to figure out where Narcissa was.Remus felt reasonably calm, and Katie had quieted down, but he knew that they both must just be exuding anxiety and fear.Draco looked about as miserable as Remus had ever seen him, despite he and Katie both assuring him that this was not his fault.Draco said nothing to them, simply nodded and went to sit as far from the others as he could, keeping the griffins with him.Even they were uncharacteristically silent, seeming to respond to Draco's mood.The only noise Remus heard out of them all morning was a small barrage of scolding cries aimed at Sirius when he walked to closely by Draco.

Sirius looked worse than anyone else, and kept crying quietly, even as he worked diligently on the spell map.Remus knew that this sort of shock still affected Sirius deeply, and considering how much Sirius loved Malcolm, this was about as bad as it could be for him.He refused to talk about it though, and Remus let him get on with his work.Harry eventually joined him, and just sat next to Sirius silently as well, a hand resting on a shoulder.

Finally, nearing noon, Liz reappeared.She apparated near to Sirius, who still kept her wand with his in his pocket, followed closely by Fred and George Weasley.Liz ran over to Katie immediately and hugged her, but Remus was rather surprised to see she was actually smiling.

"Liz? Good news?"

"Yes!We've just been in Luxor to meet with a 'contact' of Bill's.Colourful doesn't begin to describe him, but he's a fantastic old gossip and he knows _everything that happens in that town.Katie, Remus, Narcissa was seen arriving there with a small dark haired boy.She's nowhere to be found now, but I think that's __very good news."_

Katie gave a little hiccough and nodded."Oh, it is Liz.Thank you."

"There's a lot more," she said, taking off her pack and throwing it to the ground casually, then turned to Sirius."Are you alright?" she asked him softly.

Sirius shook his head, but still said nothing and just wrapped his arms around her tightly.Remus turned to greet the twins.

"Fred, George; thank you.This is more than we can ask…."

"Nonsense," said Fred.

"Utter rubbish," added George, giving a kind smile.

Remus couldn't help shaking a bit looking at George.He and his wife had just had their first a few days after Roarke was born.Instantly he was assailed with memories of the sensations of the night Malcolm was born.He took a deep breath and smiled back as best he could, trying to keep his voice even and light.

"Sarah's not been left alone at the store, has she?"

George shook his head. "No, she's got help.But honestly?I think she'd rather be on her own."

Fred grinned. "Mum's there.She demanded it; said she needed to feel she was doing something to help."

The idea of Molly toiling away in the dreaded joke shop actually made Remus feel slightly amused, and deeply grateful._Of course, Molly understands what this is like…._

"Well, I'm sure Sarah does appreciate the help somewhat."

"I doubt it," sighed George, with an amused look. "Between Mum telling her to sit down and rest every 5 minutes and quizzing her about who Fred might be seeing and if it might be serious every 10 she's definitely doing hers for king and country." 

"George, you should be home right now…."

"No, I'm fine right where I am, thank you.But the faster we get this all settled, the better I think."George gave a customarily broad smile and moved away to speak with Harry.Fred chuckled and just shook his head at Remus and Katie.

"Fred, the baby…."

"Is rather dull at the moment, in all honesty, even if George swears he smiled when he set off some fireworks over his crib to entertain him."

"He set off _fireworks to entertain a newborn?"_

"Katie, this is good old George you're talking about.I thought it was just gas myself."

Remus had to smile a little, thinking that Sirius might have tried something like that himself had he not feared Katie's wrath over such a stunt."Fred…."

"Remus, please.George is exactly where he wants to be, just like me. And of course, all of this is just all that more upsetting to him now."

"Yes of course."

"Roarke's stunning, you know.I was lucky to see her before I left.She's a really lovely baby, and I honestly don't think babies are all that attractive.I thought you'd want to know that she's lovely and happy and healthy."

"Thank you, Fred.We do appreciate that. I'm sure young Bryson is lovely himself."

"Ah, a man of faith in sensations over aesthetics.That's George's department, sorry.My new nephew looks like a goblin, actually, but George doesn't mind a bit. Never tell Ginny this, but I suspected _she was a changeling for months when she arrived.Terrified me."_

Katie finally laughed. "That's _elves, Fred."_

"Whatever," he said happily. "Lucky she turned out so spanking in the end and dad didn't let me toss her in the bin for the sake of the family pride."

Fred looked over at Draco, who had not moved, but who was now speaking quietly with Liz.Remus could tell from Liz's expression that she was trying, as they all had except for Sirius, to convince him it wasn't his fault._Sirius hasn't said a word to him since I made it damn clear he'd better just back off.Probably for the best.Remus glanced at Sirius, standing a few feet behind Liz, arms crossed and staring at his feet.__At least Liz is back; that should help him._

"How's Malfoy?" asked Fred.

"Not good.He blames himself for this, but it is **not his fault."**

"No.I actually feel a little sorry for the blighter. He looks awful."

Liz finally asked that everyone take a seat so she could tell them what they had learned in Luxor.

"Right.Where all of this puts us, will be up for discussion when I finish.So bear with me.Fred, George, jump in if I miss anything.Over the past week three of our Death Eaters who were here in Luxor, ones who fled England after the death of Voldemort to avoid prosecution, also seem to have gone completely underground.It could be coincidence, but I don't think so.We know that Pettigrew had to have some sort of help, and he knew Egypt was the final destination in all of this, he just needed to find out _where."_

"I asked about any word of strange cult activity, but the response was a little mysterious.What was it he said, Fred?George?"

"We are a mysterious place and we have many fantastic things under our sand" deadpanned Fred."Dramatic old duffer, he was."

"Very.Then I asked about Set and he was rather taken aback by that.He said that Set was not something to be playing around with, but we had more or less figured that out.Even the locals don't like to talk about him.Then he started saying more interesting things."

"We are in one of many spots across this country where most people simply refuse to come.Historically, terrible things happened here.One of the worst, and one that still lingers it would seem in the collective consciousness of the wizard community, was something that happened when Alexander the Great conquered Egypt.Thebes was once one of the greatest historical centres of the old wizarding world; many of the most powerful old wizards and witches came from here or came to here to study.This place is very rich in natural magic, both light and dark.And it was one of the few places where the wizards and the Muggles lived openly among each other.When Alexander came, however, he did something horrific."

"He ordered the wizards killed."

"Yes – I never knew that before."

"We didn't either, until the island.The Caretaker told us about this.It was orchestrated by a dark wizard named Demoncles, right?"

"Yes.But it gets more interesting.The last stand was here, at Thebes.Unfortunately, the wizards were no match for the general's skills.They were cornered and killed to the last one.Demoncles demanded that Alexander give him Egypt as his reward for his loyalty.Naturally Demoncles wanted _this place in particular.Alexander refused, and Demoncles turned on him.He killed all of his Muggle troops, as some sort of final parting shot at Alexander, then marched into the desert beyond the tombs of the pharaohs."_

"Where we are now?"

"Exactly where we are now.He was looking for the ancient stronghold of Set.You knew that too?"

"Yes.The Caretaker says they vanished into the desert."

"Almost.One wizard did come back, about a year later.But it was almost impossible to get anything coherent out of him.He claimed that they had found something, but that everything had gone wrong, and the others were all dead."

"That's it?"

"He didn't have the chance to explain anything else.They killed him the next day."

"Why?"

Liz looked a little uncomfortable and gave Remus a sad look. "He was a werewolf.In those days, they just…."

"I know."

"I'm sorry; it would seem that there is an abnormally high fear and loathing of werewolves here.The strange old wizard wouldn't elaborate and we decided not to press the issue. He _did say that this valley is considered to be haunted by the spirits of the wizards who were 'killed by the Servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky', for daring to challenge his master.Whatever happened, however those men died, this place is absolutely forbidden.Over the years there are other stories of people who have vanished out here, but for the most part they have simply stayed far away."_

"But he did tell us the story of what happened the _last time someone was known to have come here.Despite the rumours of meeting a nasty end, three wizards who were treasure hunting in the area claimed to have found an amazing temple in this valley, untouched. They spoke about it having amazing treasures, there were even doors made of solid silver, just sitting out here."_

Draco looked up at that, and glanced at Remus."Liz, there are doors of solid silver in the temple."

She nodded."I don't doubt that somehow they did manage to stumble across this place.Most people wanted nothing to do with it, or with them.They were told not to return out here, and not to spread dangerous lies.They did not take the warnings seriously, though, and for whatever reason came back here.Only this time they brought an artefact back with them. One clearly marked as a ritual object for the Lord of the Northern Sky."

Sirius finally spoke up, in a voice of total disbelief. "They _stole something from here? Were they completely mad?"_

"I doubt they'd qualify for the brightest in the bunch.But greed obviously spoke louder than fear.Wizards, of course, refused to touch it.At the very least it was stolen; at worst it was cursed by Set.That's about as bad as it gets.But Muggles, of course, would have no idea not to touch such a powerful magical object.They got a Muggle American interested, some sort of professor.He was thrilled to actually see such an ancient article attributable to Set.Most objects associated with him from the first time are gone."

"Probably for a good reason," said George.

"Exactly.Anyway, the three wizards agreed to get more for him, but they refused to take him to the site.He wasn't very happy about that, but there wasn't much he could do.Two of the wizards went back, the third one stayed with the American. No doubt to keep him in sight and make certain he didn't try and follow them or something.They were supposed to be gone for three days.When they hadn't returned after six days, the American said he had to leave, because he was supposed to start work.He took whatever it was they had originally sold him, and left for Greece."

"**Greece?"**

"Don't jump ahead Remus, but I think you've figured out where I'm going.The third wizard, now angry and worried that maybe he'd been doubled crossed by the other two decided to go back to the temple and see what was up.What he found…well; he found his confederates, but they were dead, and had been for several days.He found them laying face down in a courtyard in front of a huge statue of Set."

"We've seen that," said Sirius.

"At first they looked like they were just lying there, but when he turned them over, he saw that in fact they had been ripped to shreds."

There was a pause before Liz continued.

"Terrified for his own life now, the wizard fled and immediately decided to go to Greece, to get back whatever it was they had taken from the temple so he could return it.He caught up with the American, but it was too late.Something had already been there, and had taken the artefact back.It had also taken one of the students."

"Jack!"

"I think it must be.This happened three years ago."

"The American professor lived, though.We know that, because he was only just killed last month, back in Greece."

"I've no idea why the Caretaker took Jack instead of killing the professor.I don't think it really matters, anyway."

"What happened to the last wizard?"

"He fled into northern Europe, presumably to try and put as much distance between himself and Egypt as possible.But only weeks later he was discovered dead in his bed at the inn he was staying at.It looked at first like his neck had been crushed; but his mouth and indeed his lungs were in fact filled with sand.The best guess is that the bruises on his neck were made by him as he struggled, trying to breathe."

"I think it was when he was in Europe that he somehow met with Wormtail.We know that three years ago Voldemort was primarily located in the Balkan mountains, and of course Pettigrew would have been with him.There's no date on that letter, we know, but it fits.I imagine that as soon as Peter heard this man's story he started thinking in earnest about the possibility that the Casting Stone was real.What he sent to Lucius was a rough outline of what he'd ascertained to that point, asking as we know for help in pursuing it."

Draco scowled."Why didn't he just ask Lord Voldemort?Why bother father with this at all?"

Remus answered him in quiet tones. "Draco, if it _was a wild goose chase, Voldemort probably wouldn't have been happy with Peter.I don't think he wanted to say anything to Voldemort about it at all unless he could deliver him the actual object.Peter always….Peter didn't like risks.He preferred sure things.He preferred 'knowing' what was going to happen.Risking the wrath of Voldemort was not something he could handle.So he tried to get someone bigger and stronger to help him.All very Peter."_

Liz glanced at Sirius as Remus said this, but Sirius didn't move, only watched Remus with a dark look. Liz continued.

"So, here's what I think.Pettigrew is down there somewhere even now.He knew of the temple and, no doubt, he knew some of the layout from the wizard who succeeded in finding that place.But he _had to go through the path from the Peloponnese because he needed to get onto the island to find the spells to get what he wanted; the spells to open the most secret places. What I can't figure out is how Pettigrew got his hands on __Jack. Lucky?That seems exceptionally good luck."_

Remus sighed."It doesn't matter; Peter got what he needed. And he got one up on us when he so shrewdly got Narcissa involved in this.Although, he hasn't _proven to her that Draco is here."_

"That's why I think Narcissa is with him," said Liz.

Sirius stood up."We can settle this quickly enough.Let me finish the map, and see what it shows us.Remus?"He looked hesitantly at Remus. "I'll get this finished all that much faster if you help me.Feeling up to it?"

Remus stood as well and gave Sirius a slight smile."Yes."

They went over to where Sirius had the map spread out and a small collection of objects for spells.

Remus tried to concentrate, but he was still being plagued with images of Malcolm.He glanced up at Katie every few minutes, to see how she was doing as much as to ground himself.She was sitting with Liz leaning up against one of the cliff fronts, talking.She seemed fine, but Remus could feel how upset she still was.

Suddenly Remus had to stop what he was doing and just put his head in his hands, starting to cry quietly again.It was just too much; the idea that he may never see Malcolm again was just too horrifying.Sirius stopped what he was doing and shifted to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"We'll find him, Moony," Sirius whispered softly.

Remus nodded, wiping his cheeks and trying to get his breathing back under control._We will.We have to.I can't…I'm not even going to consider it.I can't bear it…. He's so little.Remus felt a fresh wave of tears, but Sirius just remained silent, keeping his arm over his shoulders._

"I keep thinking about how little he is, Sirius.I can't stop thinking about what this must be like…but…"

"Please, don't do that."

"It's not that…I just…I remember being so little, and so scared; I keep remembering that night."

Remus hesitated here.He had never, despite everything, told Sirius about when he was bit.Or James; the only person he had ever told was Katie.Told of the desperate fear, of knowing that he was being hunted; of knowing he was about to die.

Sirius moved back from him and pointed at Katie."Get out of here.Go be with Katie and generate positive energy.I'm nearly done, and then we'll go get Malcolm."

Remus stood up without another word and went to sit with Katie and Liz.Liz smiled warmly at him as he sat down and pulled Katie close.

"Malcolm will be tracking mud through the front hall in no time."

Katie smiled at that. "I don't think I'll be able to tell him off for doing it for months."

"Months?" said Remus in a teasing tone.He suddenly felt that if he could get Katie bantering with him again, everything would feel all right. Katie didn't bite, however, and he tried not to let that depress him further.

"Liz, were there _any ideas on where Narcissa went?"_

"Katie, I am convinced that Narcissa, in all likelihood, is with Peter.Our best bet is that Peter told her that Remus is after him, so if Narcissa sticks with him, Remus will undoubtedly turn up.That would be my move at least.It also means he has the added help of a very strong witch in all of this."

"That means she's taken Malcolm into that place!"

"I think Malcolm's safety is actually her primary concern.She 'knows' that if Malcolm is killed, Remus will no doubt kill Draco in an instant." 

"Remus! Katie!"

They stood and ran over to Sirius, who was smiling shakily. Remus heard the others come up as well.

"Got him."

They looked at the map.There, in one of the far buildings, were five little dots.One labelled 'Wormtail', one labelled 'Narcissa Malfoy', one labelled 'Pyrs Duchon', one labelled 'Chavez Diturgio', and the last one labelled 'Malcolm Lupin'.Remus stared at the dot for a few moments, them smiled at Katie, who was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Shush, love.See?He's just fine.Does anyone recognize the others?"

Harry glanced at the map."Pyrs Duchon is a low-level Death Eater from Germany.One of the ones nobody bothered to follow when he went missing.I don't know the other.Liz?"

Liz stepped forward and smiled at Katie and Remus before looking at the map."No idea.Probably another bitter little man like Pettigrew.Let's get down there.But I do have to ask one thing.Remus, Sirius, you made that map originally _with Peter.Could he have reproduced it like you have?Is he looking at something himself to see when you appear?Because we could end up in a draw here, unless there's a way to prevent you from showing…. I'm guessing by those grins there __is a way."_

"Yes."

"I knew it!" said George."I knew you could do it, but I never did figure it out. Damn and blast."

Harry smiled.

"You figured it out?" asked Fred.Then he glanced at Sirius."Or did you get help?" Harry just continued to smile.

Remus chuckled quietly, shaking his head."I doubt, actually, that Peter has done something like this but to err on the side of caution would be best. I did most of the spell casting on the first map, but Peter may have been paying more attention than I thought.Sirius?Care to do the honours?You are the one who figured this bit out."

Sirius was still grinning and gave Remus a little bow.

"Sirius did this?"

"Well, James would have without a doubt, but Sirius sort of beat him to, well, having a need to hide where he was from us, shall we say."

"Oh of course.Teenagers."

"Don't say that like you weren't one yourself, Miss Harker, and stand here."

"Wait," said Draco, "Can't Peter just do the same thing?"

"No," said Sirius. "Remus was the map keeper.Wormtail never saw it unless we were all together, so he never knew we could do this.The one time, the _one time, we let him hold it, we lost it.All that brilliance locked in a filing cabinet," he muttered angrily as he proceeded to charm each one of them._

"We're grateful it was there," said George, brightly. 

"Yes, if it's any comfort, Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were our heroes and our inspiration for years." Said Fred, holding one hand over his heart. "Well, maybe not Wormtail," he added.

"Never let your mother know, or I may wish I was back in Azkaban. Right, that's all of us. Now, let's go get Malcolm.He's our first concern."

"Sirius…."

"Katie, don't say anything to me.I want to know my little marauder is safe.Then I can really savour what I'm going to do to Wormtail."

***

They stood at the entrance to a large building on the left of the main temple complex, on the far side of the courtyard from the gigantic statue of Set.There were two sets of doors, open, and leading in different directions.

"If we go in two groups of four, then at least it's an even fight when we meet up with the others.Harry and Draco will come with Katie and me.You four take the other side.Because we have no idea what the insides of these places look like, we have no idea who might reach that area first.I suspect it's probably going to be underground.Any questions?"

"What's our timing on this?" asked Fred, moving to the entrance of the corridor. "Do we meet back here after a few hours, no matter what?"

"We're not coming back here," said Sirius, brusquely, "without Malcolm."

"Sirius, don't be impractical.If they find Malcolm first, how would we know, and vice versa.I think it's going to be dark in about 6 hours.I don't think we should be here, or at least split up, after dark.So lets say 5 hours?This building isn't that big…."

"Liz, there are significant underground complexes," said Draco, quietly.

"True. All the more reason to avoid getting split up if we can help it.See you in five hours and good luck!"

"Good luck to you as well."Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and gave a squeeze, smiling at him.

"Soon."

"Soon."

Remus, Katie, Harry and Draco entered the building.The first few rooms were small and had no adornments except the reliefs on the walls.It was not lost on them that this building was lit dimly by small fires in sconces.

"Think Peter did that?"

"I'm going to hope he did and keep moving forward."

After a while they found a huge pair of silver doors.Remus stepped back and looked at the others.

"Someone care to get this?"

Draco stepped forward, his griffins at his heels."Allow me."

Draco waved his wand, and the silver doors swung open silently.Remus looked at him and raised an eyebrow.Draco gave a faint smile, full of bitterness.

"I discovered when I came up through the ossuary that these doors are shut with a very old dark holding spell.They present no issues for me."He moved forward silently through the doorway. 

Remus looked at Harry when he heard him sigh, but Harry said nothing and just followed Draco into the corridor beyond the doors.After a few feet the corridor started downwards sharply.They held the walls for balance and carefully walked down the steep slope.After what seemed several hundred feet, the corridor evened out again.There was another set of doors.

This time, the doors were carved from wood, and covered with spells.Draco looked backwards over his shoulder at them.

"Curses.Lots of them.And real ones, not ones for show. No possibility of getting in here without breaking them.Give me a moment to get the idea of them, if I can."

Harry looked at Remus with a rather pleased expression.

"You know what that probably means?"

"Peter's going to need help.I bet that's what he was doing on the island!He was trying to bring Jack _with him through the gate.I **knew we should have insisted Jack come with us."**_

"Katie, exactly how were we going to get a reluctant werewolf to follow us against his will?"

"Oh, Harry, Katie's actually rather skilled at convincing werewolves to do things they have no intention of doing…."

"Remus!"

"Well, just the one it would seem."

"Exactly what am I talking you into?"

"Blue in the dining room for a start."

"That's a _gorgeous colour! And I did __not coerce an acceptance of it out of you!"_

Remus was so thrilled to have Katie bantering again he couldn't stop himself._She must be feeling much better._

"Then there's the fact that you also convinced me to actually do all the painting."

"Waving your wand about for 20 minutes is not exactly back breaking work, love."

Remus did laugh now and winked at Harry, who smiled at him.Remus leaned down to whisper in Katie's ear, "Feeling better?"

Katie gave him a radiant smile. "Much. Let's go get our little boy, shall we?Draco, no curses on the doorway there we can't handle?"

"Pretty standard.Give me another moment here."

Remus looked over at Harry, who seemed to be considering something.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Well, if Wormtail _had managed to get his hands on Jack, and used him to open these doors, wouldn't we have seen Jack on the map?Maybe one of the others can read all this."_

Katie shrugged."There's probably several ways of getting where we're going.We just seem to have chosen the hard way," she said sounding a little irked. "But you could be right."

Draco suddenly said something and the wooden doors shimmered slightly.Then he again waved his wand as he had at the previous set of doors, and the doors opened.

"I think that's got it."

Before anyone could stop him, he moved forward quickly through the doorway, and stopped on the other side.Remus watched him carefully to see if anything was wrong, but Draco seemed unharmed.

"Alright, Draco?"

"Yes.This way."

The tunnel was lined with finely crafted masonry, and, as in the other corridors, poorly lit with small fires in sconces along the left wall. Draco and Harry took the lead, and Remus didn't feel like arguing with them.Eventually they reached a cross roads, where two other tunnels ran off of the one they were following and stopped.

"Which way?"

Remus was about to answer when Draco gave a small sound and his head shot up to look over his shoulder.Remus followed his gaze, and almost didn't believe what he saw._Well, we knew he'd turn up eventually._

The Caretaker stood quietly, arms crossed, staring at them from the centre of the corridor in front of them.Nothing was said for long moments as they studied each other. Finally, the Caretaker spoke in a low and grating tone.

"Young one, I have been waiting for you."

Remus stared at the man, feeling the hair on the back of his neck go up and his blood boil a bit in a subconscious response.On the island he had not felt threatened by this man, but now there was a decidedly dangerous air to him.Remus' emotions were running too high for him to keep all his mannerisms in check; he growled at the man low in his throat and bared his teeth at him slightly as he stepped forward in front of the others to put himself them and the old wolf.

The Caretaker raised an eyebrow and gave a rather lopsided grin, revealing sharp and somewhat elongated canines that Remus had not noted before.

"You are making your companions nervous with such displays.I doubt they have ever seen you as you truly are.Even your mate there."

Remus couldn't see Katie's response to that but she must have shown something on her face because the Caretaker waved a hand absently and said in the same drawling voice. "You stink of him, my dear.You are very clearly marked. Now," he took a few steps towards them and stopped directly in front of Remus, but still out of striking range, "I have, purely for the sake of you," he said pointedly, looking hard at Remus, "not ended this little game just yet, but my patience is wearing thin.Soon it won't matter what I want or what I choose.When those fools back there 'succeed' in their efforts, they are going to unleash things you could not imagine.Even you, dark one," he added, looking in the direction of Draco.He continued to look at Draco for a few moments, seeming to think about something. Then he glanced at the griffins and smiled faintly."Interesting gifts you have there.Pay them mind, they should serve you very well."

Draco said nothing.

"Why are you with them and not your mother?" he continued in a neutral tone.

"That is my choice," came Draco's cold reply from Remus' left. "You know where my mother is?"

"Yes.Just in that direction," said the Caretaker, pointing to the corridor on their left."With _your cub, young one.Why is that?"_

"She's taken him from us; we're trying to get him back."

The Caretaker gave a small laugh."She stole a werewolf's child?Is she mad?"

"She thinks we've taken her boy."

"Well she's come to probably the worst place possible after having committed such a crime.They will know."

Remus stared at him."_Who will know?" _

The Caretaker gave a sigh, and then turned to walk up the corridor he had just indicated, motioning for them to follow.Remus looked back at Katie, Draco and Harry, making it clear that they were still to stay behind him.

"Haven't you figured this out yet, young one?You seem very bright to me, if confused.You were bit, I take it; surely had you chosen this path you would not try so hard not to be what you are."

"**Chose?"**

"Yes.Some of us chose to embrace the power offered to us by the wolf.The strength, the speed, the senses, and the near indestructible life given to us. I embraced it with all I had; I chose to come here, and to be _chosen."_

He stopped walking and turned very quickly, stopping inches from Remus.Remus resisted the urge to flinch or back down, just met the cold look and stayed silent._He deliberately became a wolf…._

"You are gloriously strong, young one," he said quietly. "A will to match the gifts of the wolf.That's rare, especially among the _di; the given.Jack is just as strong, but he is taking a while to adjust, sadly.He still has no idea how beautiful he is when he stops fighting – when he can no longer fight."_

"Beautiful death."

"Yes, beautiful death."

"He cannot live like we do, you must know that."

The Caretaker gave a feral grin."Oh, can't he?You've no idea how he can live."

Abruptly he stepped back and looked over his shoulder down the corridor."You have a little time yet, young one.Find your cub, and leave.By now, you should have his scent and can do without me.I have other matters to attend to." He gave a quick flick of his wand and vanished before anyone could say anything else.

Katie came up next to Remus and put a hand on his arm."Remus?_Can you smell Malcolm?"_

Remus closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated._If he's near…I love the way he smells….Oh, gods; there he is!_

"Katie!He is near – and he's alright," he added quietly, hearing the relief in his voice."He's alright.Let's go.Now."

They started up the corridor.Under the meagre light of the few fires that burned along the walls, it was difficult to make out much.They passed a few false doors before Remus came to halt in front of one niche.He couldn't stop himself from slamming one hand against the wall in frustration, as he instinctively knew that Malcolm was somewhere behind it.

"There must be another entrance near here; I can't smell through solid rock!"

He turned to see that Harry and Draco were inspecting the wall next to the niche carefully.Harry looked up with a smile."Right here; this is just a spell wall.Now, I guess the most important question is can you tell if there's anyone else in there?", he whispered.

Remus thought about it, then shook his head."I'm not sure," he whispered back."There are other scents…but they could just be lingering here.We know they were all together a little while ago.I'm not quite as, um, tuned into those as I am to Malcolm."

"Understandable.Look, let's get the spell covering the door down, _carefully, and see what happens.Katie?Is that okay?"_

"Do it _now," was all she said._

Harry muttered under his breath and waved his wand over the wall.It shimmered for a moment, and then melted away, revealing another one of the silver doors.Draco stepped forward to test it.

"Charmed shut.Stand back."

As Draco raised his wand, Remus caught another movement out of the corner of his eye up the corridor.He turned quickly, just as a spell shot past him and crashed into the wall, sending up a cloud of dust and spraying them all with shards of plaster as the relief was blown apart behind him.There were some shouts, and he blindly turned to flatten himself against the far wall opposite the door.He could hear movement all around him, recognized Harry's voice calling out a hex from somewhere in front of him, and caught the distinctive squeak of the griffins coming from the opposite side of the corridor.

"Draco!"

He got no answer.By now the dust had settled enough and he could make out Harry and Katie, moving quickly past him up the tunnel.But they were stopped immediately when another blast came from the darkness ahead of them, this time deliberately aimed at the ceiling in front of them.The old rocks started to fall, and Remus grabbed at Harry and Katie, pulling them both backwards quickly as the whole roof started caving in.He heard Katie scream in frustration, felt her try and pull from his grasp to go back to the door, but the rocks were falling there too.They were forced back further as sand now began pouring through the gaping hole in the masonry; Remus had a vivid recollection of the moment in his vision where he had been drowned in the sand.Without thinking he simply dragged Katie and Harry back even further, trying to ignore the choking feeling the dust and flying sand gave him as he breathed it all in.

They stood in the corridor, not saying anything as the sand slowly stopped running through the ceiling._Malcolm…and Draco._

Harry finally looked at Remus."Did Draco get that door open?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"Let's find another way in there."

Katie stared at the pile of sand.Remus felt the raw fury coming off of her and suddenly the sand in front of her started to shift slightly.

"Katie!Don't do that, there's no way to get through this…."

Katie took a deep breath and turned to look at the wall next to her."Harry? Are there other false walls here?An entrance into an adjoining chamber?"

"Let's look."

***

Draco scrambled to get away from the advancing sand pouring through the doorway.The room he had entered was reasonably large, with a large enchanted fire burning in the centre.He tripped over Elvira as he struggled to keep his feet, but managed to just avoid falling into the fireplace.

"Do be careful you two!" he whispered harshly.He straightened quickly and held his wand in front of him, scanning the room to see if there was anyone else in there.At first glance he saw nothing, and certainly nobody came forward to him.He felt oddly relieved that his mother was not there._But Professor Lupin was so convinced his son was here…._

Draco stepped forward to have a closer look at the far side of the room.Then he saw a small figure seated on a ledge, and moved forward quickly. It was Malcolm. Dirty, exhausted looking, and obviously frightened, but unhurt. _Thank you; whoever, just thank you._

"Malcolm, it's Draco.Remember me?"

Malcolm actually raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes of course," he said quietly."Is daddy with you?"

"No, Malcolm.He and your mum are somewhere else.Let's go join them, shall we?" He reached forward and helped Malcolm down from the ledge.Draco was astonished at how light the little boy felt, and it made him just all the more aware of how young he really was._Not even four yet, and mother does something like this._

"Is he okay?" asked Malcolm in a worried voice, twisting his hands on his shirtfront and giving Draco a very anxious look._Draco, pay attention.The boy has no idea that all we care about is him; he just thinks something bad has happened to the others.Maybe it has; you've no idea what's happening back in that corridor. But saying that to Malcolm will only hurt him more than mother already has._Draco dropped down on one knee in front of Malcolm and forced himself to smile at the boy.It really was quite astonishing how much he looked like Katie, although his expression was definitely his father's.

"Malcolm, your mum and dad are just fine; they are very concerned about you," Draco hesitated when he saw that statement just seemed to upset the child more than comfort him.He sighed."Malcolm, I promise you they're **fine**.And I can just imagine how big their smiles will be when they see you."

That seemed to relax Malcolm a bit, and he gave a hesitant smile himself and nodded.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

Draco couldn't help but wonder if maybe Malcolm was just being brave. From what little interaction he had had with the child, he knew that Malcolm was exceptionally perceptive to the feelings of others, and he may just be telling Draco he was all right because he could sense that Draco was anxious about him.

"Are you tired, Malcolm?"

"Just a little…"

"Alright.Let's go; we'll need to find another way out of here.Stay right here next to me, won't you?I need to make certain that there are no spells in front of us."_Among other things._

Draco carefully moved further into the chamber, and, as he had hoped, saw that there were in fact two other doors leading into the room.He decided they should take the one on the right, as it would most likely lead back in the direction they had come._Or it will take us to another structure.But the one on the left is closer to the side of the corridor where we were attacked from, so they're probably that direction. Get the boy out of here; then you can come back to deal with mother and Pettigrew._

Draco turned back to Malcolm, and saw that he was watching Charles and Elvira, who had come to stand in front of him and we looking at him closely.

"You've griffins!" said Malcolm, full of admiration.

Draco, for whatever reason, suddenly remembered that Malcolm's favourite toy was a rather battered looking stuffed griffin.

"Are they yours?"

"They're…staying with me at the moment."

"What are their names?"

"This is Charles, and this is Elvira."

"May I pet them?"

_How polite._"Yes of course."

Malcolm knelt in front of the griffins.He finally smiled, and reached forward to pat Elvira carefully.Draco couldn't help but notice how small his hands looked. Elvira cooed at Malcolm and shuffled forward to nuzzle his knee.Malcolm seemed delighted at this, and Draco felt slightly better seeing that the boy really did appear to be fine.

"What's your griffin's name, Malcolm?"

"Boo."

"Boo?"

Malcolm shrugged."Yeah.Not much."

"I think it's a nice name."

"Sirius says it's a silly name."

Draco concentrated very hard on remembering that Malcolm absolutely adored Sirius, and would be put out if Draco said anything too harsh about him.

"Does he?What did he suggest?"

"He says I can call it whatever I want, but _he_ calls Boo 'the damn griffin'.But never in front of mummy."

"No, I doubt your mum would approve of his doing that."

Malcolm smiled at him with a tired look."She'd have a fit, daddy says."

Draco had to smile back at Malcolm, amused by his no-nonsense attitude."I bet she would.Stand here a moment while I get that door open."Draco opened the door he had selected and waited a few moments to see if anything was going to happen.

"Wait right there with Charles and Elvira, would you? I just need to check something."Malcolm didn't move as Draco stepped forward through the doorway, testing for spells.He waited a few moments, and then came back in.

"It's okay."

Malcolm astonished Draco by reaching up to take his free hand and start towards the door.He felt very awkward, but decided that Malcolm probably needed a little comfort right now.Draco could remember when he was very little that he had loved to hold his mother's hand, until he was told he was too old for such things and he needed to stand by himself.

They went down the corridor for a while, not speaking.Charles and Elvira went first; Draco had tried to get them to stay behind him but they would just skitter past him, clucking at him.After about 20 minutes of walking, Draco was wondering why they hadn't seen any other doors or corridors. And he was worried that the Caretaker would suddenly reappear, although that may have been helpful._He seems to have an affinity for Remus; perhaps he'd help me in getting the boy out?_Draco glanced down at Malcolm, and noted that he seemed to be dragging a bit, though he still made no sound.

"Malcolm?I know you're very tired, would you like me to carry you?"

_Strong thing. Probably won't take the Sorting Hat more than a second to put the boy in Gryffindor._

Malcolm considered this a moment."No, thank you.I'm okay." _Definitely Gryffindor._

"You let me know if you get too tired.We do need to keep moving and find your mum and dad, but I think they'd be unhappy if you were …hurt, you know."

Malcolm nodded solemnly."Yes, daddy gets very fussy sometimes."

"It's only because you mean so much to him, Malcolm."

"Is your daddy fussy too?"

_Was he?Yes, but not like that._

"Yes, he was.I suspect all daddys are."

Malcolm looked a little sad, and Draco tried to think of something to cheer him up a bit. _Sadly, my least favourite subject.But it might work._

"Sirius is going to be very happy to see you, too."

Malcolm gave him a very surprised, but happy, glance.

"Sirius is here too?"

"Yes?"

"Is Sirius okay?"

"Yes, Malcolm, last I saw him he was just fine."

"Sirius doesn't like you at all, Draco."

"Yes, I know that Malcolm."

"Well, I think he's being silly. But he's grumpy about a lot of things, not just you."

"Mr. Black does tend to sulk, I have noticed."

Draco and Malcolm came to a halt in front of a large pair of wooden doors.

_Now what?_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	16. The Casting Stone 16

# The Casting Stone 16

I've got the flu – again.**Not** fair!And this time with the sore throat & the shakes and…listen to me whine; sorry…houseful of ruddy doctors & all I get is soup, Theraflu, and lectures on not abusing antibiotics.Bloody hell!

And LOL!Seems Mattel is putting out some game featuring 'Casting Stones'!Get out!Listen to this -

Wannabe wizards will be able to cast their own spells in a new Harry Potter game from Mattel. 

Based on the game Harry and his friends play in the JK Rowling books, Casting Stones will be available in shops this autumn to coincide with the November release of the film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. 

…The set includes fake stones that are thrown like dice, two spell cards and a pouch that doubles as a casting mat onto which players throw the stones. 

Um, **what** game from the books is this based on?All they seem to play is Quidditch, chess or 'exploding snap'; now, while I'd love to get my hands on that…. Actually, remember 'snaps'?Little paper balls filled with flash powder?I destroyed the ceiling of my bedroom w/ those in high school – anyway, we're trying to find some so we can …well, you can imagine. 

Draco's POV continues – While in my AU Draco has discovered that Noel Coward is a rather amusing Muggle, I doubt very much he'd be bothered with Muggle music, or any music for that matter (_except the second movement of Beethoven's 9th Symphony…v. Draco, what? I blast it over the house even as I type)_.However, I have one song that has been my key inspiration for Draco in all of this.I'm not suddenly throwing song-fic into my cannon, but I thought I'd just mention, because someone did ask – Nina Gordon's 'Horses in the City'.Just perfect. 

**Summary**: Draco and Malcolm get out of the underground complex in a rather unorthodox manner, and meet back up with some of their party.But the Caretaker did tell them that time was short, and as night falls, the temple comes to life.Then we find out who the Caretaker _really _is.No, we haven't lost some of our key players….

***

Draco stood in front of the wooden doors, thinking about his next move._We've travelled a great distance; this could well lead into another one of the buildings, but it could be somewhere I really don't think we should be.What if this enters into the truly enchanted part of the complex?_He tried to keep his face neutral, as he could see out of the corner of his eye that Malcolm was watching him closely, and starting to look a little frightened.Malcolm still held tightly to Draco's hand, but he said nothing, although he had started to fidget slightly and Draco could sense that he was getting anxious._Don't worry, Malcolm.I'll get you home if it's the last thing I do._Draco sighed to himself._It may well be._

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to go forward, through these doors.But we could go back and try the other…." Draco stopped as Malcolm shook his head and frowned with a rather worried expression.

"No, please; I _don't _want to go back there."

Draco looked at Malcolm closely, and then said very quietly, "Did the woman who took you from your grandfather hurt you at all?"

"No."

"Malcolm, are you telling me the truth?"

Malcolm seemed a little indignant at this."_Yes_."

Draco smiled slightly at the tone in Malcolm's voice._Not a young man given to courteous falsehoods, it would seem.What did I expect?_

"Alright. Stand back, would you? I need to get a close look at this."

Malcolm let go of Draco's hand and stepped back a few paces.He looked a little nervous as he did this, but did smile quietly when Charles and Elvira shuffled over to him and leaned against his legs.Draco turned his attention to the doors and started to test them for curses and hexes.They did not seem to be harbouring anything dangerous, but were sealed very firmly. Draco experimented with a few opening spells, but the doors remained firmly shut. _Blast.Perhaps they only open for people they recognize; how do I get around that?_Draco stood there glaring at the doors for a few more moments, before he heard Malcolm speak up.

"Draco?"

"What, Malcolm?"

"We don't have to go back, do we?"

"No.I'm thinking, that's all."

"Okay."Draco had to turn and glance back at Malcolm, hearing for the first time a slight tremor in his voice.

"We'll be with your mum and dad soon."

Malcolm just nodded and stared at the floor for a moment, crossing his arms tightly; then he sighed and looked back up at Draco with a very firm set to his mouth and eyes. _Strong thing indeed. _

"I wish _I_ could do magic and _help_ you," grumbled Malcolm.

Draco had to smile a little at that, and shook his head."Soon enough, I promise," he drawled, turning back towards the doors.

Draco started to inspect the walls around the door closely.But there were no markings, no writings, and no hints.Draco stood there trying to think of what he might possibly try next…and then jumped back as the doors unexpectedly swung slowly open of their own accord.At the same time, all the torches in the corridor flared up, and illuminated the space vibrantly.Draco was somewhat taken aback by this, but decided not to waste time wondering what had just occurred.Quickly he reached for Malcolm's hand and they walked forward through the doors.

They came into another of the large rooms that seemed to make up the underground complex; but where the corridor had been bare, this place was covered with more of the amazing reliefs found in the structures aboveground.Draco quickly scanned the writings on the two brightly decorated columns he and Malcolm stood in front of at the entrance, but there were no spells, only prayers to Set and what seemed to be a long list of names._Greek names; how odd.This temple was built long before the Greeks got here.Is this something that was added later?_Draco could not spend time wondering, though, and didn't know enough about the art anyway to be able to really date when it was done.He knew there were subtle stylistic differences that showed over time, but that was Black's expertise, not his. 

"Come on, Malcolm."

They moved a little farther into the room, Malcolm gazing at the intricate decorations with an intrigued look.

"What's all this?"

"Stories from long ago. Sirius will tell you all about them, I'm sure."

A huge lantern hanging in the centre lighted the room.As they walked forward, Draco was again surprised to see that the columns in this room were arranged in a circle, not in the straight lines of the other Egyptian structures they had seen._That's a Greek style, isn't it? This **must** be newer than the rest of this place._They stopped just at the outer edge of the far side of the circle of columns and stood facing the only other structures in the room.Draco was bitterly disappointed to see that there were no obvious doors anywhere.

Two large cisterns were built against the far wall side by side.The one on the right was being filled with clear water from a pipe that seemed to be made of a pale yellow and white rock emerging from the wall.The water made almost no sound as it fell, more slowly than it should have been. Draco stepped up and peered into the cistern, but could not see any bottom to the well in the darkness.The second cistern was identical, only this one was being filled with white sand, pouring out of an identical pipe with a gentle but unsettling _hiss._The griffins started to chatter and gurgle suddenly, hopping about in a rather agitated fashion.Draco was about to snap at them again, as he found their nattering rather grating.But before he could say anything, he suddenly froze and looked back out the doors to the corridor they had just left.Very faintly, he could hear footsteps in the corridor.

Draco pulled Malcolm quickly with him behind one of the doors and held a finger to his lips. Malcolm nodded, and moved closer to Draco, gripping his hand with a firmness that Draco found unsettling._ It might be the others; it might be Professor Lupin, or Potter…_Draco moved so he could look carefully through the crack between the door and the wall.He didn't dare call out, not knowing who might be coming towards them.Although the corridor was now brightly lit, and straight, he still couldn't see anything; but the footsteps were becoming more pronounced.They stood there, not moving, for endless moments, Draco praying to himself that at the very least this was a _human _coming towards them._Time is running out, Malfoy. What are you going to do?The only way out is down that hall…or down those wells._

Draco turned to look back at the cistern filled with water._It's very likely that this empties into the ossuary, right?We can swim down it easily; I should be able to charm Malcolm…the sand is impossible.Or is it?_Malcolm reaching up to tug on his shirtfront drew him back to the moment.He glanced down at the boy, who was now getting upset.He put his arm around Malcolm's shoulders and tried to smile at him, pulling him closer to his side.

"Don't worry."He whispered, then looked back to see if he could see anything in the corridor now._Please, let it be Professor Lupin…even Black._

At that moment he was finally able to make out a figure at the far reaches of the corridor.It seemed human, at least, and Draco held his breath, waiting to see….

"Malcolm?"

Draco pulled Malcolm away from the door and brought his wand up quickly.There was no mistaking that voice.

"Malcolm!"

Draco cried out '_claudum!'_, and the doors instantly swung shut with a loud bang._Pettigrew is not getting his hands on Malcolm again._

He cast a strong locking charm, then moved to the cistern of water to peer into it again, preparing to cast some fireballs into the water to see if he could catch any indication of an opening or a passage. But as he moved closer to the water the griffins became frantic.They leapt onto the edge of the cistern filled with sand and shrieked.Malcolm now looked very frightened, and turned to glance over his shoulder at the doors, which had just given a small shudder. _He's trying to get in._

"Draco…."

"I know Malcolm.Come here."

Draco reached down and picked Malcolm up, holding him tightly with his right arm, preparing to cast a breathing spell and getting ready to jump into the water.But the griffins did not let up, and started to flap their wings now in addition to their hopping and screaming.Draco hesitated and looked at them closely._They don't want us to go into the water.They want us to jump into the sand…._ Draco knew he only had seconds really to make up his mind.Malcolm wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and buried his head on his shoulder.Draco could feel him start to shake slightly and forced himself not to become too caught up in Malcolm's distress, which he could feel now like a blanket being pulled around him. 

Suddenly Draco remembered something that Jack had said back on the island._People prayed to Set for guidance; and he sent them messengers to help them.Messengers with wings._He stared hard at the griffins, which were still caterwauling and thrashing about, looking at him with very determined expressions._And the Caretaker – 'interesting gifts' that should 'serve me well'.Oh gods, let this be the right choice._

Draco stepped away from the cistern of water and moved to stand on the edge of the cistern of sand.He forced himself to focus, chanting as powerful a protective spell as he could remember, and shifted to wrap his other arm around Malcolm as well, holding him as tightly as he dared.

"Malcolm? Hang on very tight, and close your eyes, got it?"

Malcolm just nodded and tightened his grip.Draco took a deep breath, and jumped into the sand.

He felt instantly like they had been caught up in a maelstrom; wind whipped them and sand stung them as it swirled around with a violent ferocity.A terrific roar filled Draco's ears, turning into a long, unmistakeable howl.Draco was startled to realize they were in fact moving _up_, not down into the well, as he had anticipated.He thought, as he clung even more tightly to Malcolm, that he was simply disoriented, until suddenly they fell heavily onto stone and Draco opened his eyes, astonished to see sky above him.He gasped for air, and then quickly grabbed at Malcolm who was struggling against his chest, trying to stand.

"Malcolm, are you alright?"

"Yes," he choked, coughing from the sand and dust covering them and still hovering in a faint cloud around them."Where are we?"

Draco couldn't answer as he started to cough violently himself, trying to gently get Malcolm off of his chest so he could get a proper breath, but not willing to actually let go of Malcolm._Get up, Malfoy; Pettigrew was right there and he'll follow._

"Malcolm!"

Draco blinked and shook his head, as sand fell from his hair and eyelashes to sting his eyes, and he tried to focus again in the intense sunlight of the outdoors.He moved to stand, shifting onto his knees and pulling Malcolm behind him, away from the voice, raising his wand…he fought to see anything as his eyes stung more painfully and filled with tears, and held tighter to Malcolm who was now struggling to free himself from Draco's grip.

"Malcolm!Don't!"

"Sirius!"

Draco let go instantly as he heard Malcolm cry out Black's name, his voice filled with relief and happiness. Draco was still unable to focus fully but now saw dark shapes running towards them across the flagstones. He still held his wand up, his arm shaking, but he felt that it really was okay even as he was forced by the pain to squeeze his eyes tightly shut._It's just Black and the others…._ Draco was aware of hands reaching to grab at him and thrashed a bit until he recognized Liz's quiet and calm tones speaking to him.

"Draco?Be still; let me try and clean you up a bit."

"Liz?"

"Yes; just be still…."

"No!Pettigrew!He's just behind us!"

Draco recognized Black's customary growl at the mention of that name and managed to open his eyes slightly.They still stung terribly and tears burned his face, but he could finally see again, though his vision was badly blurred.Liz was kneeling next to him, and Sirius stood just behind her, holding Malcolm closely.Malcolm was looking at Draco with a worried expression, but held tightly onto his godfather's shirt, saying nothing._Looks okay…he's just fine…._ Fred and George Weasley stood next to Sirius, also looking at Draco with rather tight expressions. They were back in the courtyard where they had started, a few feet from the gigantic statue of Set.

Draco tried to focus on Liz, but he felt very ill all of a sudden."Liz," he gasped as calmly as he could manage, not wanting to scare Malcolm,"Pettigrew was just behind us, back there; he'll come here, we need to move…"

Liz pulled him to his feet and waved her wand quickly in front of his face.Draco felt as if he'd just been doused in water, and blinked, his vision finally clearing.

Sirius gave him one last dark glance, then turned all of his attention to Malcolm.Draco saw Black kiss the boy on his temple and wrap his arms around him tighter, stepping away from the others as he spoke to Malcolm.

"My little marauder!I'm so happy to see you!I love you, Malcolm, are you okay?"

Draco understood that Sirius was deliberately taking Malcolm away so that he could tell the others why he was alone; why Professor and Mrs. Lupin and Potter weren't there. _They didn't come back?_

"Draco?Where are the others?"

"I don't know," he said in the same quiet and controlled tones as before, but he heard his voice shake a bit. He glanced over at Black, not wanting Malcolm to hear this any more than Black did, but they had moved away and were speaking quietly together. "We were in a corridor, outside the room where I found Malcolm.The Caretaker, he _is_ here; he led us to Malcolm then vanished.Just as I opened the door, though, someone attacked us.The roof caved in.There were rocks and sand pouring down; I only just got the door to the room open, and found Malcolm.We followed another passage out.It took us to some sort of temporal distortion, which took us here.Pettigrew followed us, though; he was right behind us when we got out."

Draco felt disoriented and was frustrated that he didn't sound very coherent even to himself, and he knew what had happened.George Weasley came forward however, and seemed to have understood.

"Is it possible that they're trapped down there?"

"I don't know.They should have been fine, in the corridor, as long as they moved back far enough.Maybe they tried to find another entrance to the room I went into, because they knew Malcolm was there.There were two doors leading out of it, but the second one seemed to be beyond the door I came in.They only could have reached it if they made it past the cave in, not got trapped…behind it."

George looked at his brother, who nodded, then looked at Liz.

"We'll go back down."

"No."

"Liz!"

"No; not alone.We need to get Malcolm out of here, then we'll all go get Remus and Katie and Harry."

Draco looked over at Sirius and Malcolm, now standing a ways off, seeming to discuss something.

"She didn't hurt him," said Draco softly, staring at the small child Sirius held to him so carefully. _So cherished…. so real and so important.To be anything he dreams of being….._

"What's that, Malfoy?"

Draco turned away and started brushing the dust off of his trousers and shirt, keeping his gaze fixed on his boots as he did this. "Malcolm says mother didn't hurt him."

Liz astonished him by reaching forward to brush his hair off of his face and lift his chin so he had to look at her.

"Draco, I never thought she would._You _are too important to her.Do you understand that?"

Draco stared at her for a moment, then jerked back from her touch, wincing at the ache he felt from having landed so hard on the stone courtyard.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened his eyes again to look at Liz.

"My mother, and her motives, are none of your concern.Particularly now that we have young master Lupin back with us. Do we understand each other, Miss Harker?"

Liz watched him, her expression closed and quiet. Then she nodded once and turned from him to move back towards Sirius and Malcolm.

"No, Draco.I don't think you understand at all.But thank you for getting Malcolm back to us."Draco glared at her back, and then looked at the Weasley twins.

"Why are you back here?It hasn't been five hours has it?"Draco glanced at the sky, still bright, but showing the first signs of twilight.The shadow stretching out behind the huge statue of Set had grown longer, now reaching the bottom of the steps to the structure directly behind it.Draco looked at the odd figure; it's long snout and long square ears were unlike anything he'd ever seen.But this statue was so finely carved it looked as if it might just suddenly step from the dais it stood upon, reach down, and….

"No.We reached a dead end and had to come back.Sirius was rather unpleasant company on the trip back, I can assure you."

"I can imagine."

"Let's move away from here.You alright, Malfoy?" asked George, starting off in the direction Liz and Sirius had gone.

"Why is my health such a constant topic of conversation?I'm walking, am I not?You do not see any obvious cuts, contusions or other injuries, do you?Well?"

Fred gave a smirk and shook his head."Nobody's asking about your _health_ Malfoy, they're asking how you _feel_."

"Oh, bloody hell, Weasley.We've got to get Malcolm out of this horrific place, find Professor Lupin and finish this wretched business.I can not _fathom _how you all function with such pointless _distractions_ clouding your focus and no doubt impacting your better judgement."

George looked over his shoulder back at Draco and winked.

"That was quite a mouthful, Malfoy.I guess you feel fine. Sorry to have bothered you."

Draco bit back what he was about to say and instead looked down for…. _Oh my god; the griffins._Charles and Elvira were nowhere to be seen.Draco had thought that they'd just have followed him, as usual.But there was no sign of them._Are they trapped in that place? Surely not; they have their own ways of getting about I can't begin to fathom.They have their own magic…._But Draco suddenly felt cold, and hesitated in following the others._Wretched creatures!Pettigrew wouldn't have bothered with them, would he?And how could I possibly go back…. Listen to yourself, Malfoy!They're just a pair of rather tiring…. No.They'll be fine.I know they will.They followed us from Greece, they've been through wards and spelldoors and gods know what before you ever met them.They'll be back._But Draco had a bad feeling that maybe that might not be the case.Perhaps, if they were just messengers sent for a purpose, they had now served that purpose in getting himself and Malcolm out of that chamber, and that would be the last of them.Draco was astonished to find that that idea upset him very much, but he forced himself not to think about it._They'll be back._

They reached the others who had moved up to the top of the steps in front of the building they had all entered a few hours earlier.Malcolm and Sirius seemed to be having an argument._This should be interesting_.

"_Where_ are mummy and daddy?"

"They're just back in another one of these buildings, Malcolm.Why don't you and I go and wait for them…."

"_No._"

"Malcolm!"

"No! Why isn't daddy with you?!He's _always_ with you!"

"Oh, not _always_…."Draco couldn't help but smile thinly as he listed to Black trying to reason with a very determined and rather perturbed looking three and a half year old._Good luck.I can bet who'll win this one._

"Something's wrong."

"No, it's …. Alright, Malcolm; listen to me.Yes, something is wrong.You're not a baby and I won't treat you like one.So you have to listen to me and what I have to say.Deal?"Draco was rather surprised to suddenly hear Black change tactics like this.He had assumed that Black was just too soft when it came to Malcolm, but it appeared that once again he had underestimated him.Malcolm looked at Sirius and nodded, but said nothing else. Even Liz looked a little surprised at Sirius' sudden change in approach, though.

"This is a _very_ dark place, but I think you know that.I know, and _you_ know, that your mum and dad don't want you here.They want you safe, and away from this place, and we don't have a lot of time to debate this.I want you to go with Liz where you will be safe and _wait_ for us like a good boy.I will go and get mum and dad and bring them back. Do we understand each other?"

Malcolm looked at Liz for a moment, then back over at Sirius.He gave a hesitant nod and a small sigh.

"Do I have to?" he said, his voice now starting to shake a bit.

"Yes."

Draco saw a few small tears run down Malcolm's cheek, but he just nodded and turned to go stand next to Liz, trying to smile at her. Liz reached down to pick him up and looked back at Sirius.

"I'll take him to the camp.Let me know if…."

Before she could finish, however, there was a sudden rush of wind from the far side of the courtyard, so strong Draco felt as if he would be blown off of his feet.He grabbed at the pillar to his left and instinctively flung an arm across his face to try and protect his eyes.He moved around the pillar to try and get some shelter, and was able to look about for the others.Sirius was opposite of him holding tightly to Liz and Malcolm, also seeking some sort of protection from the winds behind the other pillar.The Weasleys were standing shoulder to shoulder ahead of him, closer to the entrance of the building, and had apparently cast some sort of charm to hold the winds off of them.They seemed to be yelling something, but Draco could hear nothing, but he could tell by their expressions that something seemed to be behind him in the courtyard. He took his wand and cast his own spell to protect himself from the wind and sand, then leaned to look over his shoulder back at the courtyard.His blood turned to ice at the sight that met him.

The statue of Set was in the centre of what seemed to be a violent sandstorm.Most of the statue was obscured, but the unnatural head was clearly visible, resting almost majestically above the chaos.There appeared to be a multitude of figures streaming across the courtyard now, their dark shadows only just visible through the sands.They weren't tall enough to be men, but Draco couldn't make out any details, though he had a sudden feeling that he knew exactly what they must be.More and more shadows seemed to appear, the ground growing dark with them.The storm continued to blow, its intensity steady and unyielding.The sky was growing darker and darker; Draco had discovered that twilight did not last long in the desert, and it wouldn't be long before the sky was completely black, with only the stars and the waning moon visible. _We haven't been here that long have we?Or is time different here?In such an enchanted spot, it may well be._

Draco jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun quickly only to see that Fred and George had managed to move up next to him.Fred looked at Draco with an expression that seemed to ask if Draco had a clue as to what was happening, but he just shook his head and looked back out at the courtyard. As quickly as it had started, the storm finished.The roar of the winds died down; but a chorus of yips and howls that grew steadily in their intensity replaced it instead._I knew it._

As the sand and dust settled, Draco saw that the courtyard was covered with hundreds of the black jackals they had seen earlier on the island.They all stood facing the statue of Set, their heads back and their empty, bitter sounding cries filling the air.He was mesmerised by the sight, and started when Fred suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in the direction of Sirius and Liz.They all looked at each other, not sure as to what to do next.They couldn't apparate here inside the wards hiding the temple complex, and there was no way around the courtyard.Draco looked at Malcolm, now held tightly in Sirius' arms, who stared at the jackals for a few moments, then turned back to Sirius and reached up to pat him on the cheek.Sirius smiled at Malcolm and returned the gesture, then held a finger to his lips.

After what seemed an eternity the jackals stopped their calling all at once and, as a group, turned to look the doors to the huge building directly behind the statue to the left of Draco and the others.A few seconds passed, then four huge caldrons appeared around the statue and burst into flames, illuminating the assembled unnatural company in glittering firelight.Draco looked at the sky, now in the last moments of twilight; deep, dark blue, but no stars had appeared yet._It can't be night…not yet…._

The doors of the building the jackals gazed at flew open.As they caught the light of the fires, Draco realized that they, like so many of the other doors in this place, were made of solid silver, only covered with wood on the outside.A figure appeared in the doorway, or, rather, an amorphous shadow that glided without a sound through the doors and down to the top of the steps leading into the courtyard.It grew in size, towering over the jackals and finally taking a clear shape.Draco recognized the Servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky immediately.

The figure of a man with a jackal's head hovered for a few moments, then raised its hands, palms facing out, and looked out over the sea of dark bodies.

"The doors," it whispered, in a voice so cold and dark Draco shuddered, "are opened."

The jackals began to cry out again, but stayed where they were.Draco now turned to move next to Sirius.

"We've got to get _out_ of here, Black.Gods only know what is happening, but I think your rat may have found what he was looking for."

Sirius nodded at Draco and reached in front of him to pull Liz closer."I haven't a clue as to what we need to do next.Those aren't just wild dogs down there, I know you can feel that.There's something else as well.Ideas?"

"We need to find Remus & the others, so why don't we just try and slip in there?" said Liz, pointing at the doors to the building behind them but not taking her eyes off of the courtyard."They don't really seem to care we're here.I think Draco's right; and they have other things on their minds just now."

Fred and George joined them.

"Um, I'm seriously hoping you three know what's going on here, but I'm not really curious about details at the moment.We should get inside _now_ and find the others," said Fred, trying to keep his tone light and giving Malcolm a quick wink.Draco saw Malcolm give Fred a rather sour look, and then he shifted in Sirius' arms to hold Sirius more closely.Draco caught Liz' eye and nodded.

"Let's move, right now.I think Malcolm's not the only one who would benefit from meeting back up with the Lupins and Potter."

Malcolm sat up a bit and looked at Draco. 

"Harry's here too?", he said in a surprised tone.

"Of course he is, Malcolm," smiled Liz, reaching over to stroke his back as she gestured for the others to start moving slowly towards the doors. "Let's go see him, shall we?"

But as they moved the jackals stopped calling.George, still looking at the courtyard, grabbed Draco's arm to stop him going forward and whispered, "don't move!" in a hushed voice.They all stopped and looked carefully back out at the jackals, who had now turned to look at them.Five wands were slowly raised, and Draco wondered what the others would try to stop these beasts.He had no questions; they would die if they tried to get up here.

But the jackals did not advance.Instead, they started moving backwards slowly, their sharp eyes still looking at the humans on the top of the steps.Then Draco saw that they had cleared a path between where he and the others stood and the building the Servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky had come from.And the Servant was moving towards them along the now clear pathway.

Although he was no longer as large as he was when he had risen at the top of the stairs, the Servant still towered over the others. _Bigger than Hagrid, _thought Draco in a detached fashion.Finally he came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs in front of them.

"Follow me.Now."

The voice was an icy dead whisper, but it resonated in Draco's ears.Draco looked at Black, wondering what his response would be to this.Sirius did seem to hesitate, then he glanced at the others, handed Malcolm to Liz, and stepped forward.

"Why should we follow you?"

"You have no _choice_."

Draco saw the familiar flush of Sirius' rage colour his cheeks, but Black said nothing else and stepped forward again, now only a few feet from the huge figure, who cocked his ears at Sirius and seemed to smile, although Draco thought that may be a trick of the light on its muzzle.

"Take me.Let the others go."

The Servant gave a small chuckle and turned to move back towards the far building.

"Come with me._All_ of you."

Draco could tell that there was no debate on this subject.The air was thick with enchantment, and he knew the others could feel it just as much.They could walk, and follow the Servant of their own free will, or they would be _brought_ after him, and that would probably be unpleasant.Draco stepped forward and moved to stand next to Black at the bottom of the steps.The Weasleys moved to stand on either side of Liz, who still held Malcolm, and they stepped off the stairs into the courtyard.

Draco couldn't help looking at the animals that stood only inches from him.Their sleek and elegant lines shimmered in the firelight, but their eyes seemed deadened.There was almost no reflection in them as they watched him carefully.Draco could feel an intelligence here, a sense of real self and place, but no hope._Abandoned.Trapped. A wrong choice._

They were about halfway across the courtyard when the Servant suddenly stopped, and turned to face them.Draco felt a slight sense of panic when he realized that the figure's attention was on Malcolm.

"Let the little one walk for himself," was all he said, in the same deadened whisper.

Sirius looked ready to kill at this, and stared at the Servant, who shifted his gaze to stare at Sirius with an equally intense look.After a few moments, Sirius broke the stare and glanced at Liz, giving a small nod.Liz set Malcolm down, but took his hand and smiled quietly at him.Draco saw Malcolm raise his eyebrow at her and then look back at the Servant._Fearless.Why shouldn't he be?He knows that these people will never, ever, let him down. He's not to be sacrificed; for anything._

They all walked forward, and followed the Servant into the building he led them to.The air here was thick with the scent of incense, not the tired dank smell of the other places they had been.Flowers were strewn on the floor to the side of the walkway they moved down, still following the Servant.The Servant moved through the colonnade in the entry, and passed through a huge set of ornately decorated doors, and then vanished.Draco hesitated for a moment, glancing at Black, but they met each other's gaze and decided to continue forward.

The room they entered was on a scale Draco hadn't thought possible from looking at the outside of the building, but he had to remind himself that they were in an enchanted space, and really none of them had any idea of what it might be like.Draco wondered, for an instant, if Black's map could be of any use in this situation, but it was a moot point now.He looked to the far end of the room and saw that there were two figures there, at the top of a set of steps that led to a raised platform.Black started forward towards them, and Draco jumped to keep even with him.

Seated on an ornate chair on a platform at the far side of the hall was the Caretaker.Jack was standing next to him, shaving the Caretaker's head carefully and not paying the others any mind.The Caretaker had his eyes closed when they walked up, but opened them after a moment and smiled, though he didn't move, not wanting to disturb Jack.When Jack stepped back to rinse the blade he held in a basin near him, the Caretaker looked over to his left and gave a small wave of his hand.There was a 'pop' and immediately Draco saw Remus, Katie and Harry appear a few metres away, looking very disoriented.

"Daddy!"

Draco saw Remus and Katie jump at the sound of Malcolm's voice, then run forwards to them, reaching towards Malcolm.Draco stood there, trying to figure how the Caretaker had simply brought them to this spot; moving people, summoning them, was an almost impossible feat.Only the most powerful of wizards could do that, and it was, really, forbidden by law to do so.Draco could not help but feel slightly stupid for thinking that the Caretaker cared at all for English wizard laws._At least they're safe?_ thought Draco, watching as Remus grabbed Malcolm and pulled him into his arms, Katie next to him, moving to hold both of them. But he was too distracted by what the Caretaker had just managed to keep his attention on the Lupins.He turned to face the man on the platform, watching him closely, trying to fathom how this man could have such power._We are in far deeper than we can manage._

The Caretaker, who had been watching the Lupins with a faint, but cold, smile turned very deliberately to look at Draco.They stared at each other for a few moments, and then the Caretaker stood up in an elegant fluid manner and moved to the edge of the platform, looking down at the others.Everyone turned to look at him.Draco saw Remus push Malcolm into Katie's arms and move to stand at the front of the group, the same feral anger he had felt from Professor Lupin in the corridor when they had met with the Caretaker earlier that day rising from him. Nothing was said for a long time, until Remus broke the silence.

"I suppose I should thank you for returning my son to me."

The Caretaker raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly."You think this is over, young one?"

"No.How did we get here?"

The Caretaker gave a small huff and waved an impatient hand."This matters?Focus, young one.Things are happening as we speak.We have been called here; a question is to be posed to us.Your old friend; he thinks…well, he thinks he has found something wondrous.Something _invincible_.He has no idea what he has called out of the sand.Those with him?They are just as blind.Except…."

The Caretaker turned his gaze to Draco and looked at him."You.Your mother; _she _understands. But…."

The Caretaker stopped speaking and shook his head, then turned to Jack and waved his hand.Jack came over to stand next to him.Draco was surprised to see that, for once, Jack looked rather coherent and calm.

"Jack, wait here, won't you?"

Jack nodded and stepped back, folding his arms carefully and looking into space, making no sound.The Caretaker then walked slowly down the steps and came to a halt a few feet from Remus.Draco saw Sirius move to stand next to Remus and the Caretaker seemed to roll his eyes slightly at this, but looked beyond them towards Malcolm and Katie.

"Hello again," he said in an amused and detached voice.

"Hello," replied Malcolm, in a rather pleasant tone for the circumstances.

"You are unharmed, little one?"

"Yes, thank you."

Draco and the others glared at the Caretaker, but he only chuckled at their rather indignant attitude and stepped closer to Remus and Sirius.

"We met a while ago," he said, casually. "Charming child. And very strong. Through that doesn't surprise me."

There was another long silence, and Draco had to struggle against the urge to just try and destroy this man who was playing with them._Don't do it; it'll just get us all killed; you're no match for him.Even Potter isn't, I would bet._Draco watched Harry carefully, but Harry had moved very little since he had been summoned here, and had a blank expression Draco couldn't fathom.As if sensing Draco was watching him, though, Harry turned to look at Draco.Enough history between them told Draco that Potter seemed to be of the same mindset that he was.Neither of them moved, though both were ready to fight in an instant.Draco gave a slight nod to Harry, letting him know that they were focused on each other; as they decided to move, to fight, they would back each other up.Harry gave his own nod, before glancing back at the Caretaker, who had now stepped again slightly closer to Remus and Sirius, but still kept his focus on Malcolm.

"I didn't have the chance to ask before, little one. What's your name?" said the Caretaker, in a very casual tone.

"Malcolm." Draco saw Katie tighten her grip on Malcolm as he answered the man, and take a step back even as Remus and Sirius stepped closer together and blocked the Caretaker's path further. 

Draco and Harry looked at each other, each questioning what the Caretaker meant._He didn't help take Malcolm, did he?He did tell us where he was…._

The Caretaker smiled and nodded at Malcolm's response."Ah!Good English name; from _Mael Coluim._Yes, I remember him.**Feisty**."

Draco may not have known Egyptian, but his Gaelic was excellent._Follower of St. Columbus…this man remembers an Irish Muggle from the fall of the Roman Empire? Who…._

"What's your name, " Draco heard Malcolm say, in the same casual and friendly tone.But as he said that, Draco had a realization. Everything seemed to fall into place;all of the odd moments, all of the suggestions, all of the explanations._Unbelievable, but…._

"Demoncles," whispered Draco, hearing the disbelief in his own voice even as he said the name.The Caretaker smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Indeed," he said in a tired voice."Demoncles."


	17. The Casting Stone 17

# The Casting Stone 17

Sorry for the delay – flattened by the flu, immobile for days, really.Then Peter wouldn't cooperate.Had this chapter – this _story_ – almost done, but Mr. Pettigrew wouldn't fit with the program, demanded a rewrite, and I had to go back and redo everything._Evil_ little rat!

**Summary:**Peter has set in motion an ancient spell that will ultimately reveal the true nature of Set's magic.Demoncles explains his own history, somewhat, and then reveals what he really wants from the current situation. Draco and Katie hold him off, temporarily, but time is most definitely running out.

***

Remus felt the expression of shock that spread across his face as the old werewolf confirmed Draco's stunned statement. _Impossible.How could he…how could anyone survive?Even those spells that alter time…never on a scale such as this.To have endured over 2000 years?_

Demoncles flashed him a small, subdued smile, then crossed his arms and walked halfway down the stairs towards Remus and the others, watching his feet as he stepped and seeming almost lost in thought.

He stopped and his gaze came up again to rest on Remus.There was a noticeable change in his expression; a harshness, a menace, was evident for the first time.And a sense of exhaustion from the man became almost palpable to Remus as he and Demoncles watched each other carefully.Remus could feel his heartbeat had picked up and his muscles had tensed; a primal fight response starting to hone his senses as the events of the last 48 hours began to take their toll and eat away at his so carefully held, so carefully mannered, control.Part of him knew that now he had Malcolm back, but not out of danger, it would be harder for him to keep his temper.The wolf's instincts at feeling such a threat coming from this impossible man burned at his core.

Remus just made out Sirius shifting almost imperceptibly next to him._He can feel what's happening.He knows both of us have become more agitated…basic; more feral and innate._ Remus knew that Sirius, who was used to both feeling and dealing with Remus' temper and moods, was subtly turning the lead over what was to happen next to Remus, and getting 'out of the way', after a fashion.Remus took the hint and moved forward purposely to stand at the bottom of the stairs.As he stood there, he let the cracks in his control widen, allowing the instinct to have him, and allowing Demoncles to understand on no uncertain terms that he was not to be taken lightly.

Demoncles looked at Remus with a slightly puzzled expression at first, then a spark came into his face and his eyes started to glow slightly.Remus could see that this wolf was very close to the surface.Demoncles fixed his burning eyes on Remus with an oddly triumphant and satisfied expression, his mouth twisting into a wry and dark sneering grimace.

"Time," he said quietly," is not as absolute as one might think."

Remus was not interested any longer in having pointless conversations with this man.

"We wish to leave."

"I'm sure you do, young one."

"Do you know where the other wizards and the other witch are?"

"Of course.They'll be _here _soon.But we have a little time yet for us."

"**Us?**"

"You and me, young one."

Remus leaned forward more at that."If it's _me_ you want, then let the others go, and I'll stay."

Demoncles chuckled and rolled his eyes a bit."Very gallant, and of course impossible."

"You brought us here.Surely you can get us out."

"Not out of this place, actually no, although moving you within its confines is no issue.Things are different here now.Do you not feel it?Concentrate, young one.The first time I walked across the flagstones, I knew I had found what I came for. I felt the power of this place; I felt the awesome and intoxicating sense of _knowing_ that.And in gratitude to Set for giving me that, I gave my self to him utterly.We are his children, young one.We are his awesome gift.Do you know, I had never seen a wolf before I came here?Never.But as my grandfather told me of them when I was the age of your Malcolm there, I knew _exactly_ what I wanted to be.More powerful than any simple man, and more feared than _anything_.Set was the first magician who truly understood the power of nature, of the forces that drive us all and link us to each other and to this very earth. And he so loved the earth, he worked only to understand it, and make it greater."

"This curse is nature _corrupted_, Demoncles, not revered!"

"Only a _di_ would call the _nefer mat_ a curse; only a _di_ would believe the lies they were told and struggle to deny how they **truly** feel.You are far greater than your weak companions.Even greater than your own child.In your heart you know this."

Remus knew his own eyes were burning now as well as he glared at Demoncles and felt a lifetime of fury start to unravel at these words.Demoncles was deliberately taunting the wolf, who had always struggled to demanded a respect from Remus that Remus never gave it.He respected only its power to harm; never its existence.

"I am only greater than this wretched and evil damnation that I live with every single day of my life," he said in a harsh whisper. "I am only greater than that."

"You are just a man, is that it, young one?You know that isn't true.You have not been a man from the moment you first felt this power inside of you. You have no need to deny this to me, because I understand, where they never will.Unless _you _give them the power to do so."

Remus shivered at that statement and Demoncles laughed at the sight. Then he brought the conversation back to what was happening now.

"Can you not sense how different it is here?I know you can.It became so much clearer to me _after_.Your companions are too weak and their sense too dull _nefer mat_, but you know it.And now the doors are open, and everything has changed.It is time for a change, I think."

Remus blinked slowly, but kept his eyes fixed on Demoncles as he considered what might be next.He _had_ known, the moment he came to this place, that there was something…unstable…to this site. This was an agitated place; it felt much different than other lands rich with natural magic.Remus had been too preoccupied before to think much about it.He had not felt any concern, really, that once again, when faced with a strange environment, he had been unsettled.However, as he listened now to the old werewolf speaking in this low and dangerous voice, Remus' awareness of his surroundings became more honed.The wavering sensation was stronger than before.It seemed almost as if the air itself moved in waves around him; as if he stood in a river and let the quiet water whisper against him.

Resisting the urge to turn back and look at Katie to ground himself, Remus remained where he was, still looking into Demoncles' glowing black eyes.The threat was growing steadily between them._He wants something – and he's going to do whatever it takes to get it._

Demoncles turned away suddenly and walked back up to the top of the platform.Remus did take those few moments to glance back at the others.Draco and Harry stood near each other on his left.Each of the young men stood with an agile, but tightly wound, alertness to them. _Young_. They did not look back at Remus, each focused elsewhere but still positioned to keep an eye on Demoncles.Harry stood at an angle so he could see the hallway behind them and the doors to the entrance to the hall.Draco stood at an opposite angle to get a view of the side of the platform and whatever lay beyond it.Remus couldn't tell what might be behind there, but Draco kept a careful eye out, so Remus had to assume there was something there._Or, at least, something Draco can sense.He's far more sensitive than most people would assume._

Liz stood beyond Sirius to his right, the twins on either side of her.She was the only one not looking towards the werewolves on the raised platform.Instead, Liz was turned towards Katie and Malcolm. Remus knew from experience that the look on her face betrayed a conversation that she and Katie were having silently with each other. Sirius had discovered this interesting little phenomenon when he had inadvertently infuriated them both about two years ago.He decided to entertain Malcolm by taking him for a spin on Harry's old Firebolt.Remus had arrived home from an excursion the day after this incident to find a dangerous silence over his house.

Liz always pointed out that Sirius and Remus had their own system of nods, glances and other gestures that spoke volumes.She and Katie, however, could sit and look at each other without moving for a while and somehow, at the end, they had reached some mutual decision.That time, it had been to utterly denounce Sirius for being so grossly out of line for not asking prior to scaring both the women (who pointed out that two year olds had no business on brooms) to death.It earned him a week of silent fury, Liz and Katie exchanging knowing and testy glances whenever he walked by. Remus hadn't seen the Firebolt since, though he expected it to resurface once Malcolm started displaying his own magic.

Remus wished, move fervently than ever before, that he had managed to learn the nuances of this little trick, although his wife assured him with a smile that it was none of his business. He finally glanced at Katie.

Katie was holding Malcolm closely, and he had turned to bury his face against her neck and hold her tightly.Remus felt his chest tighten at the sight of his son obviously seeking comfort from Katie. _He can feel that something has shifted.Just keep focused on what needs focusing **on,** Remus.Katie has Malcolm; you need to get them out of here. That's it._Looking at his son, who seemed smaller to Remus than he really was even against Katie's slight form because of his agitation, Remus finally wondered exactly where Narcissa and Peter might be, and what would happen when they arrived.They were all still armed, and Demoncles had shown no indications of trying to disarm them.Of course, judging from the powers he had already displayed, it may simply have been that he was not threatened by them and that in fact their magic, even all of them working together, might be useless against him and whatever else was here in this place.Despite a lifetime of struggling against darkness and dark magic in many fantastic forms, Remus had no idea what might happen here._Doesn't mean you can't beat it; you've managed to beat practically everything else life has thrown at you to try and destroy you.And when you get Peter, even those things you couldn't stop will find some justice._

Katie looked at Remus just before he turned back to face Demoncles and Jack again.As he caught her eye, he couldn't help but return the ghost of a smile she gave him.Remus may not have had the ability to carry on a full conversation without speaking, but he and Katie had never had any trouble saying how much they loved each other with a glance.Even all those years ago, he knew, before he was able to consciously admit to himself that he was in love with her, this look had always been there.There was also an air of determination in his wife's stance that Remus knew intimately._Whatever she and Liz are thinking, best to let them get on with it. I'll just keep Demoncles focused on me._He raised an eyebrow towards Katie slightly and watched her nod briefly, then move silently towards George, who stood only a few steps from her.

Remus turned back fully now, but the faint sounds behind him suggested that Katie must have handed Malcolm to George.Demoncles turned back himself at that moment.Remus could tell from his glance that he noticed the slight shift in their party's positions, but he didn't seem to put any import to it._Probably just thinks Katie's tired; a decidedly foolish assumption.She wasn't a threat when she held Malcolm…now she's dangerous._

"Demoncles?"

"Yes, young one?"

"How?"

The old werewolf gave another low, dry chuckle and ran a hand over his newly shaved head, shaking it slightly before looking towards jack and holding a hand out.Jack had picked up what appeared to be a long vest, decorated in gold, carnelian, and lapis lazuli.It stood in stark contrast to the plain long black robes they each wore.

"Do the logistics matter?I have already told you, time is very different in this place.I asked a foolish question once; such is the folly of youth.Well, at the time I was in fact forty-three, and in all honesty considered myself quite incapable of mistake. In retrospect I was quite _appallingly_ young."

"Is this before or after you murdered the wizards here?" Sirius suddenly asked, darkly.

"After, actually.It was my success in that endeavour which I feel actually caused my carelessness. We came here to this place, my armies and I.We were going to rebuild from this spot.After what Alexander had done…. We were going to crush him.An army of darkness, of nearly invincible creatures.Feared by men and wizards alike.As I'm sure you noticed," he continued, looking pointedly at Sirius, "my army did not fare well here either.That is my one true regret.I believed I was repaying their loyalty, but in fact I delivered them into slavery and death."

Remus wasn't sure what Demoncles meant by this, but it was evident from Sirius' expression that he did. Demoncles continued.

"I was bound here, as you see.This palace, and the island where we first met, has been my home for the past twenty-three hundred years. I know of events in the world, I am not isolated from knowing, but I found after a time that everything that happened just seemed to grow tiresome.Everything is a constant, even the nature of man. This dark wizard you have just defeated is hardly the first," here he gave a rather dark grin, "to seek such power, nor will he be the last.But you know this."He stopped for a moment and looked up, past them towards the front doors.He seemed almost to be listening to something for a few seconds before he looked back at Remus.

"I am not sure if I am, after a fashion, dead, or simply life enchanted to live in suspense.I spent several decades, actually, trying to figure that one out.I gave up finally when it was evident that this simply didn't matter, though I did become something of a philosopher. You fancy that death is the greatest punishment?It is not.The darkest magic _denies_ death; denies release. When I was young I dreamed of a long and glorious life.Now I am very old, and dream only of release.But as you know, we cannot kill ourselves.So it seemed that there was no release to be had.But then, quite by accident, I discovered something _wonderful_."

"A Muggle scholar, who was in possession of an object that belonged to me, was studying ruins of temples made my members of this sect on Greece.Remember, I told you that Set travelled extensively in his lifetime, and gathered quite a following.Wherever Set went, of course, we went with him, as his guards and his companions.But we were not well received.I'm not sure we were meant to be, of course.We were meant to terrify and to inspire _loyalty_.However, one of Set's key lieutenants, one of the keepers before me, fell in love with the daughter of a chief wizard in Greece.Being accustomed to getting what he wanted, he simply took her and brought her back here, and gave her the dark gift."

"There was quite a commotion over that.To make peace, Set agreed to allow the woman to return to her family while the moon travelled, but for the week of the full moon, when she was truly one of us, she returned to her husband. The girl's mother, a powerful witch, was overcome with grief.During the periods her child was away, her anguish caused rains to pour, food to rot, and vines and stems to wither and die."

"Over time, the Muggles took this story and incorporated it into their own legends.You know the tale, I assume?Of how the god of the dead found a beautiful mortal woman, and carried her to the underworld to be his wife?I knew the story of Persephone and Hades from my childhood, of course, but how could I have known that it in fact that version was _incomplete_.The Muggle scholar discovered this, but of course he had no idea at that time what it was he had truly uncovered.I couldn't believe it at first myself; I assumed I was dreaming.But not so."

Demoncles moved again down to the middle of the stairs and smiled with malevolent triumph at Remus.Remus saw that Jack, who up until now had said nothing and who had barely moved, was now looking upset again, and pacing lightly on the dais while watching Demoncles closely.

"The Muggle uncovered a hidden chamber in the ruins, one hidden by magic centuries before my own birth. How he managed this, I have no idea, but he must have had wizards with him, weather he knew it or not.It is no matter; none of them could have possibly understood the significance of what they uncovered there.Rather, they had no concept that it had significance to anyone but _me_."

"There is more to the story, and that is what they found.A secret hidden, most likely from Set himself, for fear of his wrath. The witch begged her husband to seek revenge for what had been done to their child.Like you, young one, they refused to see what great things had been given to their daughter. But they knew it was impossible for them to kill the keeper.True, you can kill a werewolf if you really mean to do it, but like me, this man was different.No simple human hand could harm him.The witch would not give up, however.She went to the other werewolves to ask for help.She was ignored by all but one.This wolf was a willing servant to Set, and he had taken the oath that gave him the wolf's powers.Or, as you insist, the _curse_.But his true ambitions were unrealised.Jealous that the keeper had been given the position he craved, the aggrieved wolf agreed to help the witch, because he knew something that was terrible, and unspoken.The next full moon, the conspirator laid in wait for the keeper, and when he came to run and hunt, he ambushed him and ripped him to shreds."

Demoncles paused here and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"I _can _die.But only at the jaws of another wolf; one strong enough to kill me, in my wolf form.I suddenly understood why my men were destroyed so systematically; in case I figured this out, or in case one of them tried to kill me.I did ask to be the keeper.I did ask to rule them.And my wish was granted.I told you it was a rather silly thing to ask."

Remus didn't say anything, but looked over at Jack, suddenly realizing why this young man had been cursed.Demoncles followed his glance then gave another cold smile.

"Yes.Now that I had the knowledge, I didn't have the means.The Spelldoors will only permit me to pass beyond the confines of this place for very short periods of time, and then the Servant comes for me.At first I couldn't at all, but I have learned a few things over time. I was the only werewolf here, obviously.Then it occurred to me that I could _make_ a wolf, and bring him here, and wait for him to grow strong enough to kill me.The Servant may not harm us; it is forbidden. So I would have all the time I needed, so long as I _bit_ my victim before I brought him back and the Servant figured out what I was up to."

"I sat in front of the Spelldoors the day of the next full moon, and waited. I knew the Muggles were still at the temple working.All I needed was a few seconds, and one careless person. You asked how Jack can survive?_I_ allow him to survive.As the moon rose, and the change came over me, I waited to see who would come.As soon as I saw Jack, I went through the door.I threw myself against him, bringing him to the ground, and sank my teeth into his shoulder.It was quite astonishing to taste human blood again after thousands of years, but I was able to keep my wits about me enough to remember my true intent and not to simply let go and kill him.I grabbed his leg and dragged him with me back through the gate."

"I nursed him back to health, and started to teach him his true nature.I knew I needed a strong wolf; I knew it would take years to train him.But Jack has proven to be even stronger than I had hoped.Like you, young one, his will is great.He refuses to give in.Of course, you see the results this has had on him.At the very least, I was joyful at having a new companion.And he is an interesting distraction, knowing nothing of us or our ways.But it will be years before he is strong enough to fight me, to kill me.But that is a moot point now.Now I have **you**."

Remus gaped at Demoncles._He's mad.I am not going to kill him…._

"No," he managed to say out loud, although he could hear a slight tremor in his voice.

"No?I think yes.You've never done it, have you?You've never killed another person?Surely you've eaten a rabbit or two in your time?Think of it like that.You there," he said, looking at Sirius, "the dog.Very interesting, you are, but not so strong as you think.Back on the island it was my intent to have you transform, young one, but you fought me.He could not, and did transform.You proved to be a nice, strong, _older_ wolf at that.Exactly what I need; I needn't wait for Jack any longer.But now there will be no resisting.And you will give me exactly what I want."

Demoncles stood there, face burning with a look of triumph.

"Oh, yes, you _will,_ young one."

He began to chant something, slowly and methodically, his eyes never leaving Remus.

Remus suddenly felt himself shake, and a burning feeling started in his hands and feet. _Just like, like…_

Demoncles' voice began to rise, and the words he spoke seemed to resonate in the space.His own arms twitched as well, and a slight spasm caused him to stop for a moment.

Oh my god; he's forcing us all to transform.

Remus started to fight what was happening to him, desperately turning to look at the others behind him.

"Katie, _run_.Take Malcolm and run! All of you…the wolf… Please…."Remus had to choke to a stop as the burning turned into the sharp pains that shot through his body and closed his throat.He was shaking violently now, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Jack had started to whimper and claw at his hair, falling forward to his knees and trembling from head to toe.

"GO!"

"NO!"

Draco suddenly stepped forward, and with a firm voice yelled something himself in the strange tongue.

Demoncles stopped what he was doing and stared at Draco in amazement and fury.Draco didn't so much as flinch and repeated what he said.Remus felt the burn subside somewhat, but he was still shaking; the transformation was still waiting, right there at the surface.

Demoncles snarled at Draco and raised his hands, but at that instant Harry and Fred raised their own wands and yelled a spell Remus couldn't catch because of the ringing in his ears.A blue haze seemed to envelop Demoncles for an instant and he staggered slightly, but quickly regained his balance and flew forward, again yelling the same words as before.

Jack transformed; being the youngest and weakest, he could not fight what was happening to him.The grey wolf seemed to blink in surprise for a few moments, then regained his senses and let out a horrific howl and started to move towards them.Sirius transformed in an instant and threw himself at the young wolf, grasping his neck brutally and thrashing, trying to stun the beast.Remus felt a wave of odd relief that years of fighting with him had taught Sirius exactly how to stop that animal.But he felt his own sense of self slipping at the same time, even as Draco continued to repeat his incantation. The wolf was right there, triumphant and _hungry_.

Remus never knew how Katie managed to do what she did at that moment.Katie told him afterwards she wasn't sure herself how she managed it, but it wasn't something she really wanted to reflect on.Remus saw something shimmering out of the corner of his eye as he stood there, trying to stop the wolf from claiming his body and soul.A few moments later he felt a snapping sensation, as if whatever spell Demoncles had on him was physically severed from him.He gasped for air and staggered, but managed to stay on his feet.Looking back up at the platform, he saw that a cloud seemed to envelop the old werewolf where he stood.It was a liquid of some sort, and swirled about in odd thick patterns in the air.Remus raised his head to see that Katie had stepped forward and held her wand towards the cloud, chanting something under her breath.Remus moved backwards when she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, then fell to his knees near Liz and the twins.He could still hear Draco chanting something, but stopped listening when he suddenly felt Malcolm come to stand in his arms.

His first instinct was to push Malcolm away from him, but instead he wrapped his arms around the boy and felt his head clear somewhat as he revelled in the joyful feeling of his son wrapping his arms around his neck.He looked back over at the dais, and realized that Demoncles was encased in a cloud of liquid silver.Somehow Katie had actually _melted_ one of the gigantic silver doors and brought it over to encase the Caretaker, holding him back and rendering him helpless.

But before Remus could stand and move to help the others, a wind suddenly blasted them with a force that staggered him.Remus clung tightly to Malcolm and twisted so that his back was to the wind and his son was protected against him, but he was stung as the liquid silver was scattered by the force._Magic…._He gave a sharp cry at the pain, but refused to let go of Malcolm.After a few seconds the wind came to a sudden stop.Remus looked at Malcolm, who had started to cry silently but who looked at him with a strong and trusting face at the same time.He kissed Malcolm on the forehead and turned to look behind him.

Demoncles was lying at the top of the steps unconscious, and vicious red burns covering his head and neck where Remus could see skin.Jack and Sirius were at the bottom of the steps, Jack having regained his human form.He was awake, but also burned and looking stunned as he stared up at the platform.Sirius was also back in his human shape, but he seemed to have been knocked unconscious as well, and didn't move.Remus couldn't help but notice the vicious cuts and bites on his neck and chest, and prayed that Padfoot had taken those, not Sirius….

"Well, hello, Remus."

Remus looked back at the top of the platform to see Peter at last.Remus might barely have recognized him if he didn't know who it was.Peter looked old, and ragged.His once yellow-blonde hair was white and thin, his small frame stooped and broken looking.The eyes, which had once held mirth and curiosity, were flat and cold.Had nothing passed between them, had this man walked up to Remus on the street and claimed to have been the friend of his youth, Remus would have smiled politely and walked on._You knew he was changed…._Darkness did terrible things to people; but for the life of him Remus still had no idea what had happened to turn Peter into this broken and malevolent man.This he never understood.

"Things _have _changed, haven't they Moony?What say you and I go somewhere to talk?And Padfoot; mustn't forget dear, trusting Sirius."

_What?_Remus started to say something, but the air shimmered around him and he felt the same pulling sensation he had before when, while standing in the tunnels below the temple with Harry and Katie, Demoncles had suddenly moved them into the hall where they were.He blinked, and found himself, and Malcolm, in another room in the palace complex.Sirius was also there, still unconscious, laying a few feet away.And Peter stood in front of them both.

"Hello, Remus," he said again, smiling quietly."Sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I couldn't let Demoncles spoil everything.He was so sure he'd get what he wanted from you before we got there."

Remus stood up quietly and gently pushed Malcolm to stand behind him.Malcolm held onto his leg and stayed at his back, not saying a word. Peter smiled at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Peter, whatever Demoncles was trying to do, Draco stopped it."

"Draco didn't stop it, Remus; he just delayed it. But I'm very impressed with him; I didn't realize there _was _a spell to stop the transformation.I wonder where he learned it?"

Remus struggled to think of something to say in order to reason with Peter.It wasn't lost on him that his wand seemed to have vanished this time.Presumably Peter had it now._Get Malcolm and Katie out of here; get them back home with your daughter.Peter can't really want anything to do with them? Gods, I would have loved to have seen Roarke grow up…. Don't think that; don't do it._

"Is that Harry with you?Doesn't he look even more like James that ever!But that doesn't matter; now, I've a timetable to keep here.Very precise, all of this.You've noticed time is different here, yes?Even as we stand here, time is speeding forward, and we are closer to where we need to be."

"That's impossible…."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?But that was Set's greatest triumph; that was his real magic.The magic of space and time.The ability to shift them both…."

Peter stopped and looked at Malcolm with a rather curious look, as if noticing him for the first time.Remus said nothing but gave Malcolm's impossibly small shoulder a little squeeze just to assure him that he was right there._Nothing, **nothing** is going to hurt you._ Remus glanced down at his son.

Malcolm remained very still, his eyes fixed on Remus.Remus looked back at Peter, who had now started to pace.

"Don't hurt my son, please," said Remus, very quietly.

Pettigrew continued his pacing, wringing his hands lightly and mumbling to himself.

"Peter?"

Pettigrew stopped his pacing and looked at Remus.

"Peter, please.Don't hurt Malcolm.Let him go home with his mother.He's not part of this."

"Of course he is, Remus.We all are, don't you see that?"

"Peter…."

Pettigrew flinched this time and looked angry, gazing down at Malcolm.Remus froze and didn't press the issue, but turned to smile at Malcolm as steadily as he could.

"He doesn't look like you, Remus."

"No.He looks like his mother."

"Ah, yes, I suppose he must.Is he like you, though? Is he a wolf too?"

"No, Peter."

"He'd make a splendid wolf, I dare say."

Remus suddenly felt very anxious._Surely Peter couldn't mean to…._

"We may know soon enough.I promised Demoncles he could have what he needed.As you know, that is _you_. Or, at least, your curse. He's not interested in much else other than having you kill him, and I really don't think you're going to stop him."

"I am not going to kill him, Peter."

"Daddy?"

"Malcolm, please don't speak."

"Yes, yes; a splendid little wolf.Just like you at that age!No, wait, you were six.He doesn't look six yet."Pettigrew walked right up to Malcolm now and put a hand out to tilt Malcolm's head up and get a better look at him.Remus fought back the urge to simply rip Peter's arm off for touching the boy.

"How old are you then?"

Malcolm looked back at Remus, his eyes very wide.Remus nodded at him._Try and keep Peter happy.Maybe we can still stop this._

"Almost four."

"Oh, very young yet.Well, we'll see. Hopefully your father won't actually kill you."

Remus felt ill and struggled to keep his composure._It's just talk.He's trying to scare you as best he knows how.He won't do this; he won't.He's just playing with you.He won't hurt Malcolm._

Pettigrew stepped back from Malcolm and turned to glance at the still motionless Sirius.

"Maybe Padfoot will keep you safe, Malcolm.For a while at least. But Demoncles is going to do me one final favour and put our _beloved _Sirius out of his misery.And when I bring him back with me, when I give his body to the authorities, well, finally history will be proven right.The traitor will be forever remembered for what he was, for what he did."

Peter turned and looked towards the large silver doors at the top of the room.Remus suddenly noticed there was another man standing there, silently watching what was happening.

"Soon, Remus.Soon everything will be finished.And they'll all know.They'll know not to underestimate me ever again.Always looking down, everyone.Weak little me; I'll show them who's weak and useless."

Wormtail was muttering to himself again, running his good hand through what was left of his hair in a fashion similar to Jack as he moved past Remus towards the door.

Remus snapped; he leapt forward, grabbing Peter by the shoulders and spinning him back to face him.The rage brought on by the wolf that Remus had been struggling so hard against flared and burned at Remus._He is not going to kill my boy._

"Peter!Take Malcolm out of here!"

"No!Let go of me, Remus!I'm not going to be bossed around by you ever again!I stopped being bossed by you years ago!"

"Peter…."Remus struggled to regain his control, gasping for breath and feeling sweat starting to run down his face and neck as the burning rose within him again.He shook with rage and the pain of fighting back the wolf, but forced himself to calm down and look at Peter.

"Peter, it's never too late.I don't know what happened, but I don't think…. This is not who you are, Peter.I don't know this man.I need to speak to you as I _know_ you; as the man you were; my friend.I never looked down on you.Sirius…Sirius trusted you so much he gave you the power over James and Lily's _lives_ Peter!He didn't trust me with that, he trusted you! How can you not see that!"

Peter gave him a sneer."You could hardly afford to look down on anyone, could you?I was scared of you then, but I'm not now.Stop begging.It's very unlike _you_, and you haven't changed a bit.Sirius made me the secret keeper because he was to _weak_ do to it himself!Wonderful Sirius; the most important thing anybody ever asked him to do, and he _failed_."

Remus dropped his grip immediately as Peter raised his silver hand and grasped at Remus' throat for a moment.Remus choked back a shriek as he hand burned into his flesh and he fell heavily to his knees, clutching his chest and gasping for breath.Peter gave a quiet laugh and Remus saw his boots move away from him through the blurry haze of his tears of pain, and then heard the doors slam.

Malcolm ran to Remus and threw his arms around his neck, but said nothing.Remus winched slightly as Malcolm's arms brushed the fresh burn, but he simply returned the embrace, clutching at Malcolm in desperation for a few moments, and taking deep breaths to try and clear his mind.His vision improved, but he still felt ill from the effects of the silver on his skin and the burning in his arms and legs was getting to the point where soon they would again turn to the sharp pains of the transformation.He tried not to shake, so as not to scare Malcolm, but it was no use, and he trembled slightly as he rested on his knees, holding his son closely.Finally he pulled himself together and moved back to look at Malcolm and gave him a very weak smile.He had to wake Sirius up; _it may be Malcolm's only chance_.Malcolm was looking a little teary, but seemed calm.He reached forward to stroke his father's cheek and returned the small smile, his expression open and questioning.Remus closed his eyes for a moment just to keep his calm, then returned Malcolm's gesture and stood up carefully.Malcolm's smile became stronger and wider as Remus stood and he watched him closely.

"Malcolm, we need to wake Sirius up.It's very important."

"Alright."

"Malcolm, do you understand what's happening to me?"

"Yes.The wolf is coming.I can feel it."

Remus looked up at the ceiling quickly and blinked back tears at that statement._You don't have time to mourn anything, Remus.Malcolm doesn't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself._He looked back down.

"Yes, Malcolm.But this wolf is very different.He's going to be very angry and you have got to stay far away from him."

Malcolm looked a little surprised."But…."

Remus held up a hand to stop him, then reached over to smooth his hair carefully."Don't worry.You know that I will never let anything hurt you.I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, back in London," Remus hesitated for a moment, looking into Malcolm's eyes, "But I'm here now, and I won't let anything bad happen to you again.Forgive me?"

Malcolm shook his head."It wasn't your fault, daddy!"

Remus reached forward and cupped Malcolm's face in his hands, smiling at him."How did you get to be so smart, my little marauder?"

Malcolm smiled back at him. "Sirius says it's thanks to him that I have any sense at all 'cause you and mummy are just too silly for your own good."

"Well, Sirius would know.Let's wake him up."


	18. The Casting Stone 18

# The Casting Stone 18 

I just have to start with a 'thank you' to everyone who sent us such kind well wishes.I put the spoilers up due to lingering guilt over the last 'disappearance' episode, not really thinking about it.Life happens, you know?

Anyway- we're back.I say 'we' because now we're writing this together, and I want credit to go to 'Thing2' here for his participation.He's screaming about inconsequential details now, so I'll move on.We've managed to finish this chapter despite the BBC America Monty Python marathon; having watched them to death years ago, we've not seen these brill little shows in years, and all work in the house as stopped as everyone has gravitated to the den w/martinis & 'howls of derisive laughter, Bruce."

**Summary:**_Well, honestly, you know what happens….But not everything all at once (a few more chapters here….)Draco's POV is back.At the start I had not intended for Mr. Malfoy to take such a prominent position in all of this.Yes, he was important, but….anyway, he just won't shut up, and I'm surprised to see that I've become rather fond of him.I'm a sucker for the dark horse, what can I say._Narcissa finally appears; she is not in the least apologetic for her actions, and the truth about Draco leaves her struggling a bit. But she does admit she has vastly underestimated Peter.The time-spell is moving forward with exponential speed, and they are all in danger of Peter succeeding in his intentions.

***

Draco knew that his mother had entered the chamber long before he saw her appear at the far end of the aisle from himself and the others.He felt her arrive with a familiar sense of almost tangible presence in the very air he breathed, as always.The same aura he had felt hovering in his consciousness his entire life.His father had not had this effect on him; Draco had often felt ill at ease standing near his father, but that was an issue of his perception of the man, not the acute somatic response he always sensed from his mother long before he could actually see her.Lucius had been a ghost that whispered and mumbled inarticulate, nearly inaudible words while starting at him with unseeing eyes. Narcissa's bond was far more nefarious, as vigorous as it was incontestable.Draco was her _child_, and he belonged to _her_; and he would honour that commitment, no matter what was asked of him.

Draco reached over and grabbed Harry, spinning him forward with him to face the front of the room in the direction he knew Narcissa was about to appear from. As he turned, Draco confirmed that Black had in fact vanished with Remus, Malcolm and Pettigrew. He heard himself swearing under his breath, as he ascertained what the others were doing.George and Fred had their backs to the entry as they quickly ran forward towards the dais to bind the still unmoving Demoncles, not minding what Draco and Harry were doing.Liz was moving towards Jack, who was now sitting on the bottom step where he had fallen, shaking violently and twisting his hands through his hair.Katie seemed to be standing as if in a daze, looking at the spot where only seconds before Remus and Malcolm had been.But Katie caught Draco's movement and she looked up immediately, following Draco's gaze to look down the aisle towards the front of the building.Draco assumed he had an expression as equally furious and dangerous.

"Draco!"

Narcissa appeared out of the shadows of the entryway, long black robes billowing wildly about her as she ran forward, then halted and raised her arms and levelled her wand towards Katie, who met her with a similar stance.Draco saw a familiar look of contempt and anger on her face, but he also saw, to his astonishment, a hint of disquiet.

"Mother, stop where you are.You have been sadly mislead; by myself and by Mr. Pettigrew."

Narcissa did not move, but she did turn to look more fully at Draco, a surprised aspect to her pale, thin face.Draco felt his own mouth set in a grimace as frowned at his mother.

"How dare, you, mother, do such a thing. To steal a child? I had always hoped that somewhere there was some aspect of mercy to you, but it would seem that this was an empty wish conjured by a frightened boy.I am no longer a boy.I will not underestimate your capacity for malice again."

Draco heard Katie whisper his name in a shaken sounding tone beside him, but he ignored her and stepped forward, closer to Narcissa.

"And I am shocked at your utter lack of judgement. To take the word of a _madman_, a man father knew to be unbalanced and seemingly incapable of original thought, a _puppet_ of others."

Draco could barely keep the rage he felt now in check.Everything seemed to want to flare up and overwhelm him again.He felt his palms start to itch as unwanted energies surged within him, seeking some sort of expression, at long, long last. He kept looking at Narcissa, wondering now what he was to do next.This was his mother, and despite everything, some part of him still needed her to be that, while his saner thoughts told him calmly that this was not what he dreamed it might be._Think she'll turn into Katie if you wish for it hard enough, Malfoy?You were her duty, not her want…._

Painfully aware of exactly what his mother was capable of, Draco quickly moved to grab Katie's non-wand arm and pulled her back as he finally moved forward to stand fully between Narcissa and the others.As he did this, he cast the most powerful reflecting charm he could think of at the same time, amazed to hear Potter saying the same words to his left.They would be shielded, temporarily, from anything Narcissa might try._Long enough to talk to her; long enough to try._Draco wasn't certain exactly what he wanted from her, or what he needed to say to her._She is just as bad as father ever was, only she played a different role.Her job was to stay at home, to keep up the front, to keep **me** safe…keep the name intact._

Draco considered his next move.Narcissa may very well be able to help them get out of this place, even to find Professor Lupin, as she had been here with Pettigrew and should well know what he had actually done.Draco had to convince her, however, that she needed to help them all, or she would only remain a dangerous hindrance to their accomplishing everything they had fought for.This was not an acceptable solution.Somehow, she had to be persuaded to help them._But can I do that?Perhaps when I actually tell her…when she truly understands what I have done…. Liz said I was too important to her, but Liz has no idea what she's talking about, for once. I wish she did…Stop it.__Will you permit your weakness to cause further harm?_ _I think not._ He dropped Katie's arm and shifted to face Narcissa.Relieved that none of the others seemed to be moving to interfere, and simply waiting to see what Draco would do, he blocked them out and focused everything on trying to deal with his mother.

Draco pushed his own thoughts towards here through their bond, both to assure her he was capable of controlling his own actions and to let her know exactly how he felt about her.He saw her expression twitch a bit, obviously picking up on his darkness, then her eyes widened slightly and she took a small step forward.Draco heard the fabric rustling as five wands were simultaneously raised and levelled at Narcissa at that.He gave his mother a faint, cold smile.

"I shouldn't move if I were you, mother.People may get the wrong impression."

Narcissa did not move again, but glared with contempt at the group around Draco.But Draco could now sense that she was confused and suspicious, even as she was carefully contemplating the situation and what her next move would be._Such the little strategist.I wonder what the Weasleys would do to you if they knew you orchestrated that little incident that very nearly killed Ron our last year at school.Or what people would do if they knew it was **you** who told father to give Ginny Voldemort's old diary.I will not betray your past sins, mother.But I will not permit new ones.You will face your own fate for what you did to Malcolm; I don't care what you thought you were doing.And if Malcolm dies here in this wretched place, I will not stop Katie from killing you.Too bad you cannot respect that this is exactly what will happen should that child be lost; Katie will avenge not herself, but Remus.Could you possibly comprehend such a depth of feeling for another?_

"Draco? Come here, I will not let them stop you."

Draco couldn't stop himself from giving a small laugh at that statement, and shook his head incredulously at Narcissa.She did not so much as blink, but Draco sensed her resolve slipping even further, and a hint of weakness rose as her indecision increased._Oh, mother; did you suspect this?Father denied every suggestion of it over the years. I watched him kill a man less than 10 feet from me for saying such a thing.But what did you think?And would even you have dared to question him?_

"You have been lied to mother.By several people, and obviously I am including myself in that category, I always told myself that technically I wasn't lying to you, simply 'omitting' things.But it was all done with the spirit of deception to serve my own purposes, so yes that is lying.You should be proud that you taught me to 'care only for myself' so well; neither you nor father ever suspected it would seem.Not for a moment. But you can not be pleased, I am sure, to find that these deceptive tendencies served only to work against you, not for you."

Draco chuckled again, and addressed himself to Liz, though he did not take his eyes off of his mother."Miss Harker, I think I finally understand you to some extent.Not the most propitious time for such a precipitous personal revelation, but there you are."

"Congratulations, Draco," Liz replied in a dry and quiet tone behind him.

Draco smiled again at his mother, but his eyes were bitter and somewhat darkened.Narcissa's long thin face was finally starting to betray some of her confusion and emotions, but her own pale eyes stayed fixed on Draco._She seems almost to be pleading…certainly only for understanding._After a few moments Draco sighed and continued.

"Mother," he said quietly, but firmly, "I am here of my own volition.And, frankly, with the intent of capturing that evil, disgusting little man and bringing him back to England where he will be revealed for the traitor he is, and pay the consequences for what he has done.Now and in the past.I am here to help Remus Lupin, and even to help Sirius Black.You are here because you have allowed yourself to be _used_."

Now Draco moved forward a few steps, getting a better look at his mother._There, she's getting it, and she's not liking it at all.Angry at me, or angry at Pettigrew?Probably both.At least she's still listening._

"Pettigrew used you, mother.Used you to try and stop Professor Lupin, or at least to control him.That man is a coward and he is _weak_; he can only succeed when he has _others_ to fight for him.He knew he was no match for Lupin and Black should they manage to catch up to him, so he needed leverage.And you gave it to him.How could you have done something so stupid and so cruel?If you wanted me, why not just come for me?But that is not how you think, I know.Granted you, like father, are a dark and selfish person intent only on seeing that what you hold dear is kept and met.But arrogance and lust for personal power aside, even this seems too much.Perhaps it was simply my own misguided feelings; my own weak hopes that my mother, _my mother_, had something left inside of her that I could cherish.What were you going to do, mother?Kill a three year old?What a pathetic and cowardly thing to contemplate. But then, other people are just objects with no more value or sense than a book or a plate, aren't they?I always thought that all I would ever be was like you, but I am not.I do not hold such little value for others.Not anymore.Not for a long, long time.Not since I actually _grew up_ and learned to think for myself, not parrot what you told me."

Draco finally stopped, a little stunned that he had let all of that come out, but feeling somewhat relieved for it.Narcissa glared at him.

"Draco, stop this nonsense and come here this instant."

"No."

"I did not harm that boy!"

"I'm not interested anymore.You need to make a decision, right now, mother.Either you will help us stop Pettigrew from doing whatever he is trying to do, and leave with us, or you will stay here.I don't know If you've figured out exactly what this place is, but I doubt very much you would like to be trapped here with a seemingly immortal and soon to be _very_ disappointed and angry werewolf."

Narcissa finally lowered her wand, slowly, but did not speak, seeming to lapse into a cold standoff, watching Katie closely and contemplating what might happen next._Not a stupid woman mother, despite yourself.Of course, no matter what you decide, these others may not wish to have you with us at all.Thinking about that?_

Harry came over now and briefly touched Draco on the shoulder so he would turn away from Narcissa and look at Harry.Draco didn't miss the shadow that went across his mother's face as she watched this exchange.

"Malfoy, we don't have time for a long debate, I'm sorry…."

Draco nodded."I'm well aware of that Potter.We'll see what she says next.If she agrees, is it acceptable that we try to at least trust her?To listen?"

"Of course, Draco."

"There's no 'of course' here, Potter.She's not here to help Pettigrew or she would have already tried to blast you all into next week.Yes, even with me standing right here. If she tries to draw this out….let me go to her and deal with it.I'd get her out of here if I had the slightest idea how…."

"Draco!"

Draco and Potter both turned back to look at Narcissa Malfoy now, and she watched them both evenly.

"Wormtail has, with the aid of that man," here she nodded in the direction of Demoncles, now laying bound with thin silver cords at the top of the dais flanked by Fred and George, "cast a time spell.He is 'unconcerned' about any of you, now that it has been set in motion.He seems to feel that shortly he will be more than a match for all of you.Once I would have laughed at the very idea, but…."

Draco said nothing, but Katie finally spoke in a very cold voice.

"Do you know where he is now?Where he has taken the others?"

"Others?"

"My _husband_ and my _son_ and my _friend_."

"No.There is a means by which one can travel within the confines of this place; literally to jump from spot to spot….or rather, it appears, to pull energies from one place to another.They could be anywhere."

"You're not exactly being helpful, mother."

"What do you expect of me!?Do you know what I went through?You were gone, vanished!Nobody knew where you were, nobody knew anything!I thought…I thought that Lupin had decided to finish the job!I know it was he who killed your father!And now you stand there and tell me that you are _helping him_? That you…that you…."

"That I have been for years, mother.That I decided a long, long time ago to do so.The night I saved his life and let him escape from father that Christmas.That was when I made my choice.We don't have time for this; you make your choice **now**."

Narcissa seemed to shiver a bit and put her face in her hands."He killed your father, Draco."

Draco didn't feel like playing games with her."Stop trying to manipulate me, mother.This is some fantasy you have made up to give yourself some sort of consolation. If you must know, I am as much to blame as anyone, because I was the one who raised the alarm and told the League _exactly_ what was about to happen.Now, decide."

Narcissa shook her head, then walked forward, ignoring the wands, to come to stand in front of Draco.Draco looked down at her and struggled to keep a blank face.Now that she was so close, he couldn't help but see the strain and exhaustion on her features, but he simply couldn't accept that this was the result of any genuine care she had for him simply as he was.

"Did you ever _ask_ your precious professor what happened? Was he _man_ enough to face you with this?"

"No. I don't care.You have exactly 10 seconds to tell us if you will help us or not."

Narcissa looked at Potter now with a scowl."You know…you tell him."

Harry said nothing, and Draco stepped closer to Narcissa.

"Mother…."

Narcissa seemed to consider her options, carefully looking around at the others in the group, giving Katie a particularly malevolent stare that Katie returned.Just when Draco thought that he was going to be forced to do something, that his mother would call his bluff, she turned back to him and spoke very quietly. 

"I never would have believed that such a man could possibly be capable of what he's done, but Wormtail has unleashed something very dark and seemingly very powerful.I do not savour the idea of another madman with awesome powers trying to destroy our lives again anymore than you do.I will not serve this man.He's most likely near a place he calls The Chamber of Khepesh.It is deep under the earth, but it is enchanted to show the night sky, supposedly.This is how it is opened, and the time spells here manipulate everything through this point.Like most Egyptian magic, it is a highly ritualistic process to gain access.He started this three days ago, with the aide of the wolves who guard this place. They seem utterly uncaring.Until Wormtail succeeded in releasing the time spell, I thought that they were so non-plussed because they thought this was all…false.Or impossible for this weak man to achieve.I simply waited…."

"I was just waiting for you. I don't _care _about what they want.Or I didn't. The simple fact is that none of us will leave this place if we don't stop him.I am not falling to this worthless man, and I will not let him destroy you."

Draco nodded at her slowly."Then you will help us?"

"I really don't see that I have much of a choice, my son."

"Quite right; you do not."

Draco looked over at where Demoncles was.

"No," said Narcissa, firmly and loud enough for the others to hear her clearly. "Do _not_ trust that man.He is far more powerful than we are, and only cares for one thing.He left us earlier to come here simply for that purpose."

"To have Professor Lupin kill him."

"Yes.He will kill all of us in an instant if we stand in his way, and it will be impossible to hide from him, or run from him if he wishes to follow us. He is enchanted into the very fabric of this location, of these buildings.That's how he can move himself and others so freely."

Liz looked surprised."Of course; a binding spell with location charms.Same type of magic used in the Spelldoors that link this site to the others.He'll be able to follow us anywhere in an instant while we're here, or simply pull us to where he wants us."

Narcissa nodded slowly."That was one of the first spells required that Wormtail cast."

Liz looked at her then gave an odd small smile."Are you telling me that Pettigrew has _bonded_ himself to this site?"

"Yes."

Draco looked at Liz, who seemed to be thinking about something now and said nothing further. _Is that good for us?Was that a mistake on his part? Don't we need to get him out of here?_

Katie finally joined the conversation."What about Jack, the young wolf there?"

Narcissa nodded but looked sceptical."Yes, he's usually with the other one, but he seems only to be a servant, and may not be able to help us."

Draco shook his head now and moved towards Jack and Liz, the others following behind."No, Jack has far more power here than I think you understand, mother.As another werewolf, he seems to have some authority over the spirits in this place, and may be more useful than we think."

As he came over to where Jack and Liz now stood, Draco couldn't help but shiver a bit as he moved closer to the wolf.Jack was sweating now, his bangs clumping on his forehead and a sickly sheen covering his face and chest.Dark black circles made his eyes seem to deaden and sink into his face, and he was panting slightly.But he appeared relatively clam, which Draco took as a good sign.Draco looked at Katie, expecting her to speak with Jack, as Jack seemed most sane when addressing her.Katie took the hint and smiled at Jack as warmly as she could, though Draco didn't miss the slight shake to her mouth._Long day for her._

"Jack, please, we need you to help us.Do you know what is happening here?"

Jack looked nervously up at Demoncles for a moment, and winced at the sight of the silver bonds on his arms and legs, rubbing at one of the burn marks left on his own arm from when the liquid silver had exploded from its spell.

" s'allright, Jack," said George."He's not going anywhere and he won't be after you.Promise."

Jack nodded quietly and turned back to Katie, looking at Narcissa for a moment."The doors have been opened.That means…it means the servant is here in the house now.He is the guide, you see.He is the judge.If you are worthy, if he judges you worthy, then he will take you to the chamber, and you will be granted a wish."

"A wish?"

"Anything you ask of Set.Set will be _here_ and he will make it so."

"Sounds like our stone," said Fred, giving Jack an uncustomarily nervous look. "I say, Jack, can the doors be closed? Before the judgement?"

Jack thought for a moment, but then shook his head sadly."I don't know.There's still so much here I haven't read….so much I don't really understand.Do you know?"

Here Jack looked at Draco, for the first time without cringing.Draco was a little surprised, until Fred spoke up again.

"Draco, how did you stop Demoncles from doing what he was doing before Pettigrew got here?"

Draco reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of parchment, holding it up for the others to see."This is part of a spell Professor Lupin and I found when we first arrived here.I've been translating it bit by bit, hoping it might….we knew it had to do with the curse.I thought maybe it might have a suggestion about how to …stop it or something."He looked at Katie quietly, then shook his head."This is all suggestive language, and it didn't have anything really useful, I thought.It tells about how Set created the curse, and how it is meant to be a 'reflection'; it is powered by the moon, which is a reflection of the sun, and so forth.I thought it was interesting that all the passages were written to 'mirror' one another, and it wasn't until I had translated most of this that I saw there was a pattern and a purpose to the reflective qualities.Just as the moon reflects sun, silver reflects light; it's all about things being turned backwards; corrupted.As soon as Demoncles started to speak, I thought it couldn't hurt to see what would happen if I turned his words back on him.So I just 'reflected' what he said.I was as surprised as you that it worked."

Liz looked at Jack, who's recent transformations were still evident in his composure and his exhausted looking stance."Jack was too young and too inexperienced to really fight what was happening, unlike Remus.So he did transform, but came back very quickly."

Draco nodded, and looked at Jack carefully."But keep this in mind, now that we are moving forward in time, the full moon is no doubtably coming with us.Next time, soon, we won't be able to stop the actual transformation.Of any of them."

Katie gave a small groan."This year, the full moon….it's the solstice itself.So we need to move _now_ and have this showdown before _anyone_ does something they might regret."

Harry smiled at her."We won't let Remus kill Demoncles.The wolf's never killed anyone before, and its not going to start now."

Narcissa gave Harry a look of total contempt and fury at this statement, but he did not so much as flinch as he met her gaze evenly.

Draco chose to ignore this exchange and addressed himself to Jack again."Jack, can you help us get to Remus and the others? Can you take us to the Chamber of Khepesh?"

"Yes, yes."

Narcissa looked as if she was about to protest, but Draco gave her a glare that, thankfully, stopped her from saying whatever it was she was thinking. __

Fred and George finally came back down the steps to join the others."We'd better go _now_.Look, I've got him bound, but who knows if the Servant or something else isn't going to just happen along and set him free?I doubt we're going to be very popular for this.Granted it was Pettigrew who blasted him, but I really doubt we're in for questioning on the matter."Fred finished by crossing his arms on his chest, and George nodded his agreement.

"Jack, let's go."

Jack hesitated only for a moment, giving a final frightened look at Demoncles, and then turned to limp towards the front.Narcissa cringed as he walked past her, but he ignored her.Draco took his mother's arm and bent low to whisper in her ear, "behave. We haven't forgotten you."

Jack stopped about halfway down the aisle and seemed to be lost in thought.Draco was just about to call out something after him when he felt a chill descend on the room, instantly turning him to ice.Startled, he looked at Harry who raised his wand and peered into the darkness, but who said nothing.The air seemed to slowly come to life around them, just beyond the edge of the light._What the hell is this?What has that man called here?_

Seeming to respond directly to his thoughts, the shadows now moved, and, from both sides of the aisle, the glowing yellow eyes of the jackals seemed to rise out of the darkness, and they stepped forward without a sound to creep into the light of the lamps hanging from the pillars.

"Don't"

The spirit jackals halted immediately at the sound of Jack's voice, despite the slight shake to it.

"Get back!"

Their empty, wretched eyes never leaving Jack's face, they seemed to fade back as quickly as they appeared.Jack motioned for the others to come closer to him.

"Those are everywhere, and now that the Servant has opened the doors, they'll be in here, all over. But just stay with me; they can't actually hurt you."

Draco looked over at Fred Weasley, who was looking into the darkness carefully.He felt Draco looking at him and turned back to face him.

"They're _ghosts_, not real jackals."

"I suspect these are the remains of Demoncles' armies.Their bodies are in the ossuary, but their spirits are trapped."

"Oh, wonderful, that makes me feel so very much better.I think hundreds of angry jackals would be preferable to hundreds of 2300 year old vengeful spirits."

Draco had to give a small smile, but shook his head."Obviously Jack can shoo them off, so we'd best follow his advice…."

Jack led them all back into the courtyard, where it was now bright as day.Draco felt slightly ill as he moved down the steps and out onto the flagstones with the others._Effects of the time spell…._He looked up and could only see the air seem to shimmer, though it was not the clear blue of the desert from the previous days, but a dull hazy grey, as if they were encased in a sand storm somehow._We probably are._ The jackals all seemed to have vanished from this place.

They went into a small building on the far side of the courtyard, facing the statue of Set.The walls, floor and ceiling were painted a deep dark blue, and covered with row upon row of gold five pointed stars.The only other opening in the room was one of the many large pairs of silver doors.Jack ignored everything else and went directly to pass through the door and into what appeared to be another steeply downward slanting passage.Draco grabbed Narcissa by the arm and held her with him, motioning for the others to go in front.Narcissa's expression had gone blank and she said nothing to him.

They walked down the dim passage for a long time, before reaching the end and another pair of open doors.Jack, however, hesitated here.

Liz, as usual, strode forward where angels feared to tread and had a good look at the doors, then motioned to Harry.They whispered something together, not looking at the others.Draco could feel Narcissa straining next to him, obviously off put by this private exchange.Still she said nothing, and eventually just gave Draco a sideways glance.The light was too dim for Draco to really make out her expression, but he could sense that she was struggling with everything still._Just shut up and be good, mother.I think you have at least figured out that you'll never get out or stop Pettigrew without us.And gods help you once Black gets a good look at you when we catch up with them.You'll need us all to stop him, I can promise you._

Finally Liz and Harry stepped back slightly, and raised their wands at the wall on the left of the door.

_"Aperio!"_

Draco had to blink back stars as a blinding spell hit the wall and rippled around them.Looking back, he saw that they had brought down another of the false walls they had found earlier.Their spell had also been strong enough to bring down the spell that projected the false passage in their path, revealing a dark well of water. Like the one Draco had seen earlier, this well was also being filled with water that ran too slowly from a stone pipe.

"Katie, what is that exactly, do you know?" asked Draco, seeing that she was looking at it closely.

"Cursed wellspring.The water will pull you in and under and hold you there, drowning you.It paralyses you, so you are unable to cast any spell to save yourself. Jack is naturally prevented from stepping into it because he's protected, but he naturally couldn't reveal the door here."

_I don't think I'll ever tell her I very nearly killed her son with one of those._But as he passed the well, he thought of Charles and Elvira, and again wondered where they were._They can't be trapped back in that place; they knew…they saved us.They can't be trapped here, it's too unfair._

They walked again down another long, doorless corridor for a while, before once again coming to a pair of opened silver doors.As they walked in, Draco was staggered at the shear magnitude of the room they entered. The ceiling wasn't visible, the pillars filling the hall simply vanishing into darkness.It was too deep to see anything at the far end, the room itself melting into darkness. 

"We're here."

Draco looked at his mother."This is the Chamber?"

"Not exactly.At the far end of this room is the entrance to the passageway leading into the chamber.The right hand wall of this room is lined with false doors, leading to individual rooms.In each of these rooms are the keys to the spells that open the Chamber.I suspect that …the others….will be in one of the chambers Wormtail has already opened.That's where I would hold them."

Narcissa stopped, then pointed at a large circle several feet away from them in the floor.Everyone stepped forward to get a better look. The circle was actually a depression in the floor, opening into a large pit that was slowly filling with sand.

"When this is filled, the Chamber will open.And that will be that."

Katie glared at her then glanced over at the wall with the false doors.

"Are these sequential?Do we just start at the far end and work our way forwards until we find the room where he's put them? And will he have spells here to alert them we are here?"

Narcissa shook her head slightly."You can break spells here, but we cannot cast them, so no.They are sequential.The last room I saw him open was the fourth room.There are only seven."

"Fred, you open the first door, George, get the next one.Liz, you take three and I'll get the fourth.Harry, you watch all of us and step forward if it looks like we're having trouble."Katie gave Draco a quick apologetic glance but he just shook his head at her and turned to look at Jack.Knowing that he was a far more accurate way to gage exactly how much time they had left than some sandpit, Draco was trying to watch him closely enough to see if he was starting to change, or looked ill.Jack actually looked slightly better than he had back in the temple above ground, so that at least suggested they had some little time. He was pacing around the rim of the pit now, muttering to himself and looking up every few steps before turning his attention back inside of himself, perhaps seeing something there he needed to.

_What are we going to do with him?Can we take him from here?He'll be dead, no doubt, within a month or two.But that must be a better option than this. Professor Lupin will think of something, or Katie will.They'll never just leave him behind.Not now._Draco looked over at his mother again, still standing with her arms crossed watching Harry as he stood at the edge of the colonnade, presumably keeping an eye on the others.Despite everything, Narcissa still managed to look calm and cold while she stood there, and Draco found himself staring at the back of her, wondering what would possibly be next for _them_.As if sensing his mood, his mother turned slightly to give him a cold and rather bitter look that he was quite familiar with.

"When we get home, Draco, we will discuss your behaviour at length."

Draco felt himself cringe for a few seconds, then he took a deep breath and walked around Narcissa to stand between her and Harry, and leaned in to whisper harshly at her, "Mother, I am 20 years old; 21 come November.I will not be spoken to by you as if I were 7. And _I_ am the head of the house where you are a _guest_ as far as I am concerned.You have been well protected, when we both know that you should be in Azkaban with so many of your 'friends'.Understand this, you may yet end up there for kidnapping, one of the more severe crimes if memory serves."

Narcissa glowered at him, then gave a bitter smile."Exactly who is going to step forward to accuse me?Expose me, expose the Lupins, and Black.They cannot touch me. The boy is a child of a werewolf, for gods sake….."

Draco grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. "Perhaps you haven't been paying attention. We are not leaving here _without_ Pettigrew.We will return _directly_ to the Ministry, and everything will be brought forward, so your actions will indeed be public record.And your contempt for Professor Lupin does not disqualify his son, who is quite human, thank you, from full citizenship. You were, honestly mother, quite careless in your planning.Very unlike you."

Narcissa finally showed some spark of life in her face at this, and she looked at Draco now with some hint of apology in her eyes."Draco, I did not plan anything.I reacted.I was so certain…I was so certain that they were going to hurt you.Can't you see that….Never mind.You have made it very clear that you decided years ago that your family meant nothing to you."

Draco shook his head. "That is incorrect, mother.I did not turn against my family, I turned against the darkness you chose to serve.There's a difference.But as I myself have only recently realized this to some extent I cannot image that you could possibly understand what I mean."

"Draco…."

"Please.I will see that you come out of here safely, but you _will_ answer for what you did to Malcolm, if the Lupins so choose it."

"Sirius!"

Draco looked up as he heard George Weasley call out Black's name, and then heard the sounds of footsteps running.He stood his ground though, and waited.After a short time the others appeared, with Sirius and Harry at the lead, and Remus following just behind with Katie, who was holding Malcolm.

"Malcolm, you are not to let go of me again, understand, sweetheart?" Katie was saying to him, and he nodded rather emphatically.Draco could see that Malcolm was starting to look very tired and strained from everything at last.Sirius came over to stand a few feet in front of Narcissa, Remus right behind him.Obviously they had been told she was here, Draco assumed, because Sirius looked as if he was only just managing to stop himself from cursing his mother into next week because Liz had a very firm grip on his left elbow._Whatever she said to him must have been something._Sirius eventually decided silence was his best option and after one last murderous glance at Narcissa turned away to stand with Harry.

Draco looked at Remus, and was surprised to see that Remus was not looking at Narcissa, but at him, and with a very dark, sad look in his eyes._What?_

"Professor, you are unharmed?" Draco asked, startled to hear a slight waver in his voice. Remus' look was unnerving to him for some reason._It must be the wolf, being so close to the surface…you've never seen it when it hasn't been controlled._

"Yes," he responded in a hoarse voice Draco knew well. Draco looked quickly over at Jack, who had stopped pacing at least, and who was watching Remus carefully.He looked the same as he had a few moments ago, so Remus' condition must be lingering effects from the earlier episode when Demoncles had nearly forced the transformation on him as well.

"Draco, Harry said you were able to stop Demoncles by repeating his words back to him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you.Thank you for that, for that time."

Draco felt himself smile slightly."You're welcome, sir."

Remus nodded at him, then looked carefully at Narcissa."Mrs. Malfoy, do you have any idea as to how fast this time slip is moving?How long we have?"

Narcissa shook her head, but did not speak to him.Remus nodded again and turned back to the others.

"Sirius, where's Peter?"

Black pulled out his map, then swore when he reached for his wand, forgetting it wasn't there anymore.Liz simply pulled out her own and opened the map.They held it open and inspected it again.

"Wormtail should be near here," said Fred, leaning over Sirius' shoulder to get a better look, "since this Chamber of Khepesh….hang on, where's Jack?"

Draco quickly looked back at the pit, but Jack was simply standing there silently as before, rocking slightly on his heels.

"Remus is missing too," George pointed out, indicating the cluster of dots representing the rest of them.

Sirius looked perplexed."That shouldn't be; the spell doesn't 'filter' things.Unless…unless the werewolves are 'protected' somehow in here.Look, we can't see Demoncles either.There's Pettigrew, up this way, with the other two."

Narcissa finally spoke up."Three."

Everyone looked at her."There are _three_ others with Wormtail."

"Anyone have any quick ideas on how to trick this map into revealing werewolves?'Cause I really don't want to be in here blind with this.No offence, Remus."

"None taken, George.Well, why not try what Draco did before?"

"What?"

"Sirius, Draco stopped Demoncles by saying his spell backwards, by reflecting it. Correct, Draco?"

"Correct, but I think that this may not be a similar…."

"Wait!," said Katie, now stepping forward."You need a spell that negates the fact that they are being 'reflected' off your map.It's not the spell, but this place working on the map.Try a deflecting charm, and see what that does."She shifted Malcolm slightly as she finished, and he brought his head up from her shoulder.But at this he caught sight of Narcissa finally, and went pale.Draco saw Sirius' jaw clench at that but he did manage to bring his focus back to the map.

"Well, Malcolm, I think mummy's got a very good idea there.What say I give it a go?"

Malcolm looked over at Sirius and just gave a weak nod before turning back to lay his head on Katie's shoulder and clutch her shirt a little tighter.Sirius glared at Narcissa, but just grabbed Liz's wand and waved it over the map.

_"Cantio declinum!"_

At first nothing happened, but after a few moments Draco saw new dots appear. Not the four they had expected, but seemingly hundreds of them, covering the map. There was a stunned silence for a few moments, until Harry said very quietly, "look at the names.All Greek; those are the ghost jackals.It makes sense."

Remus nodded, then pointed out the four dots they were really looking for.

"Remus Lupin" and "Jack McCabe" stood, as they should be, with the others in their party.Above their position they saw a new dot appear near Pettigrew labelled "Norris Cantersholes", which seemed to cause Remus and Sirius to gasp.

"Norris!?"

"But, I thought he was…."

"Obviously not."

"Damn and blast!"

"Sirius, take a deep breath.All right, so Norris Cantersholes is not dead, he's working with Peter, which frankly I find more amazing, and he is in fact a werewolf.That's all news to me.Sirius, you keep an eye out for him, as you know what he looks like.He graduated before Liz got to Hogwarts…."Here Remus looked at Narcissa."But he was in your year, was he not, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes. One of you lot."

"Yes, he played for our house team.A great friend of Herthal Santal….but he was supposed to have died the same time Santal did!"

"I really wouldn't be one for keeping up on the gossip of the Gryffindor House, Mr. Lupin."

Draco gave his mother a dark look before turning back to Remus."Professor, I think we've got a much greater problem in the fact that Demoncles' would appear to be _moving_."

Draco pointed at the map at the dot labelled "Demoncles Athanadkis", which he had been searching for as soon as the others had all appeared.Much to his horror, the small dot was in fact on the move, and seemed to be headed in their direction.

"Quite right, Draco.I think our only option is to move forward and try to find Peter and the others with him as quickly as we can.But how does Peter expect to control Cantersholes when the time comes?"

Sirius closed the map and reached to take Malcolm from Katie."Worry about it later.Katie, let me take Malcolm.Wormtail took my wand, so you need to be free to cast, and Remus needs to be free to deal with the other wolves.I promise I'll take good care of him."

Katie did manage to smile at Sirius and surrendered Malcolm to him.But as soon as she had let go she spun to face Narcissa and stood very close to her.

"What else have you neglected to tell us?"

"Nothing."

"I hope you're lying to me so I have an excuse to…."Katie stopped as Remus pulled her quietly away and started them walking towards the top of the chamber.

"Katie, love, not now."

"Just wait until we get home, Remus…."

Draco looked at his mother and gave a cold smile."Move, mother; perhaps what waits ahead of us is not as bad as what awaits you once Professor Lupin no longer has reasons to restrain his wife."


	19. The Casting Stone 19

# The Casting Stone 19

Well, here we go – it's a full moon tonight & time for this to get finished.The last two chapters are from Remus' POV…he started it, he better just finish it. And now that PG&E have declared bankruptcy, well, California may be plunged into darkness sooner than we think and so much for being an active member of the 21st century. 1800, here we come!

**Summary: **Almost finished – they make a few more discoveries, then reach the Chamber of Khepesh for the final confrontation with Peter and the others.The final chapter will be out in the next few days.

**Disclaimer: **All that is JK Rowling's is JK Rowling's – and _not _what's-her-name's, or mine.

***

As Remus and Katie led the others towards the far end of the room, Remus fought not to let his temper get the best of him, but he was so highly agitated by that point he was reasonably certain that the end of his rope wasn't too far away.He didn't realize he was gripping Katie's arm too tightly until he felt her reach up to touch his cheek, then pull her arm out of his hand quietly once he looked down at her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright.Ready for this?"

"No.But we've little choice do we?" he spat out in an angry whisper.

"I think we'll do fine."

Remus glanced sideways at her and tried to smile, but he was certain it only looked like a grimace, even when he saw her smile thinly back.

"I seem to remember taking a vow to cherish you and keep you safe from harm."

"I think you're doing a bang-up job of it, so no complaints here."Remus did laugh softly at that and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Well, I'm not one to question your judgement, love.Any good ideas on how to close the doors and break the spell?"

Katie shook her head."We're not even sure that will do anything, are we?Seems we have no choice but to confront Peter and take him and the others on.How are you feeling?"

"Not my best and brightest, but I think I've enough adrenaline going at this point to see me through anything.That and a rather strong desire to put an end to this.Peter is _not_ getting away this time, for anything.How are you?"

"Other than a burning urge to claw Narcissa Malfoy's eyes out, quite well considering what the past few days have been like.Poor Draco; you should see how she treats him, even now.She doesn't even look grateful he stopped us from…."

"Shush, Katie.That's not our concern at the moment."Remus glanced back at the others following them to have a look at Malcolm, held tightly in Sirius' arms. "Malcolm's exhausted, but my god has he got a core of steel. You should have heard him telling Sirius off back there."

"Malcolm really shouldn't be encouraged to tell off his elders, Remus, even Sirius and even under the circumstances.Now that that mandatory mother comment is out of the way, what exactly did the little marauder do?"

Remus smiled and, omitting the part about Peter threatening to kill Malcolm, or worse, as Katie really didn't need to hear it right now, explained what they had been doing before George had opened the door.

***

Remus told Malcolm to stand back a bit when he first went to look at Sirius.The bites and gashes on his chest weren't as bad as they first looked, but Remus didn't want Malcolm to see Sirius covered in so much blood if he could help it.As he bent down to wipe away some of the gore, Sirius grabbed his arm and sat straight up, then groaned and clutched his chest as he sank back down.

"Sit still, Sirius and let me have a look at you."

"Sodding wolf!" he groaned through clenched teeth

"Shush, Sirius, Malcolm's language is bad enough thanks to you."

Sirius opened his eyes again at that comment and looked over beyond Remus, and caught sight of Malcolm.

"Malcolm!"Sirius turned back to look at Remus, glancing around the room as he did this."Where are we now?Where's Liz?The others?"

Remus didn't' say anything for a few moments, concentrating on cleaning up Sirius and focusing himself on the task to try and get his own emotions back in check.He felt ill and dizzy, just as he always did before the transformation started to truly take hold of him, and slowly progress through him, from the inside out._Just gashes, just grazes…just like what you used to do to him when we were boys._He risked a quick glance at Sirius' face at that thought.Neither of them were boys anymore. Sirius had his own dark circles around his eyes, and deep creases to his face that shouldn't be seen on anyone so young.While his eyes had regained much of the life they used to hold, Remus had sadly resolved himself years ago to the fact that he would never again see the Sirius he remembered._Surely all the time since then wouldn't have changed him this much had it not been for…Concentrate.Don't think…you can't change anything.Nobody can.There's no going back, there's only going forward.Oh, sod the 'soothing platitudes'.We've been screwed, but we're not done in yet.Even Harry's been screwed by all this, after everything we did; after James and Lily **died** for gods sake. And guess what Remus?They're still dead and always will be.That's what it all ended up with.We swore it wouldn't happen and it did.So deal with it and get the hell…._

"Ouch, Moony! Little hard there!"

Remus finally looked back at Sirius, giving a grimace."Sorry.Distracted.This is nothing bad, just some cuts but nothing major.You've even stopped bleeding." He continued to clean the wound as best he could and shook his head."I have no idea where we are now.Peter brought us, the three of us, here.We had a bit of an argument."

Sirius didn't make a comment at this, but his expression managed to go even darker for a moment, before he glanced at Malcolm again and took a deep breath.Remus didn't follow his gaze, unwilling to look at Malcolm, knowing his expression at that moment would probably upset him further._What if they give us the choice?Leave, take Malcolm home, but no Peter…why is he here?Why this?Why this one thing…this one thing I can make right, I can do right.The one thing I swore I would never; Katie wasn't having it.She demanded…and how could I say no? Don't lie to yourself, Remus; you wanted Malcolm more than all of them put together; you just can't handle the fact that…._

Malcolm now came over to stand next to Remus, putting a hand on his shoulder.Remus turned towards him and was about to tell him off for not staying where he was told until he saw Malcolm's face and just managed to stop himself from snapping.Malcolm was looking at him with a worried expression, the expression Malcolm had when he knew Remus wasn't feeling well._Too intuitive for a little boy._Remus looked down at Sirius.

"Don't look so good, do we?"

"We look like hell…. sorry Malcolm." Remus helped Sirius to stand up and they both looked around. Malcolm continued to watch them closely, but made no sound.After getting a good look around Remus saw Sirius turn back to Malcolm and lean down to smile at him.

"Malcolm?Wait right here.Daddy and I are going to get a look at those doors over there.You'll be able to see us the whole time.Alright?"

Malcolm nodded sadly but still said nothing and just crossed his arms and stayed where he was while Sirius led Remus towards the doors.

"Right," he said very quietly once they were a distance away, "I may not be as empathic as the boy but I know your expression.Stop brooding, about whatever the hell is bothering you now, because we don't have time for it."

Remus gave him a rather cold glance, but Sirius stood his ground. 

"Little bit of everything is it?Didn't you once just tell me to get on with it and leave it alone?"

"And you took that so _well_ as I recall," growled Remus.

"Actually I nearly flattened you, but I knew you meant well so you lived.Look, Moony…." Sirius trailed off and sighed, thinking about what he was going to say next._Gods, Sirius, must you discuss everything?_

"Moony, obviously this place must be effecting, bothering, driving you mad more than the rest of us.Don't think it hasn't occurred to me that with all this that maybe somewhere in here that there's a cure.I'd rip the place apart with my bare hands if I knew where to look.What?"

Sirius stopped as Remus shook his head at him."Sirius, I actually wasn't really thinking about that.I think…don't take this the wrong way," here Remus managed to smile slightly as Sirius rolled his eyes, " but the more time I spend here, the more we learn, the more firmly convinced I am that there just isn't."

"Just isn't what?"

"A cure.This is irreversible.This is forever.Yes, I was brooding, yes I was thinking about how nothing happened like we thought it would, and yes that's a really useless and tired thing to think about."Remus could feel himself start to shake a little now, and wiped sweat from his eyes, pushing his hair up off of his forehead. He finally looked up at Sirius, not surprised to see that he had a slight frown, but that his eyes had gone flat, which they tended to do during arguments, as if Sirius were retreating into himself._We can't do this right now!The damn wolf._

Remus felt a low growl in his chest but didn't realize he'd actually vocalized it until he saw Sirius' eyes widen slightly.

"Sirius, we'll argue about this if we really must once we're back home.We need to _get out_ of this room, find the others, find Peter, stop Demoncles, and that should prove interesting, and get the **hell** out of this place."

"Oh is that all?" said Sirius rather coldly.

"Not now!" replied Remus, a little louder than he had intended.Remus watched Sirius' gaze flicker over his shoulder briefly to look back towards Malcolm, but Remus refused to turn, and instead stepped closer to Sirius, feeling his eyes start to burn as he looked closely at him and spoke to him again in hushed but urgent tones.

"Look at me, Sirius! The wolf is right here, _right_ here, and waiting. I have no idea how Draco managed to stop Demoncles from forcing me to complete the transformation just back there, but I can tell you…it's still waiting, and now it's angry at being kept back.And more than that, it will be _truly_ free this time, none of Katie's potions drugging it, and it's almost desperate for that chance.And if time really is moving forward, like Peter just told me it was, I have no idea if that means _I'll_ be impacted by it, but it's a damn safe bet that's exactly what's going to happen.Promise me, please, Padfoot, that no matter what happens, you'll keep the wolf away from Malcolm.At _any_ price."

Sirius watched him closely, his face pale and blank, then he quickly looked away and nodded, but not before Remus saw his eyes get misty and pained looking."Of course, Moony," he said roughly and equally as quietly. "But you and I may have a very different interpretation of 'at any price'.We are _all _going home."

Remus couldn't spare the energy to argue, but it wasn't really necessary.He knew from Sirius' reaction that despite his words, he did understand what Remus was telling him. At that, Remus turned and walked back to Malcolm, Sirius following.

"Well, Padfoot," he said, trying to sound light, "any ideas on the doors?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with something.What do you think, Malcolm?"

"Daddy's sick," said Malcolm in a rather no-nonsense tone.Both Remus and Sirius rushed to contradict him.

"No, no, Malcolm, just a little…."

"Don't be silly, Malcolm, daddy's just…."

They stopped and looked at each other, then back at Malcolm.Malcolm gazed back at them both with a rather perturbed and utterly unconvinced look on his face.Remus had to smile, despite everything._Going to have my hands full here, I've no doubt._

"Malcolm," started Sirius again, but Malcolm actually held up a hand to stop Sirius.Remus now had to laugh at the look of astonishment on Sirius' face, quickly replaced with a frown.

"You said I wasn't a baby and you _weren't_ going to treat me like one."

"And?"

"And you _are_."

Sirius gave Remus a helpless look."Is this what three year olds are supposed to be like?"

"How on earth would I know?This is my first three year old."

"I'm almost four," offered Malcolm, helpfully.

"Well, I'll have to agree with that.Right, young Mr. Lupin, I'll just be more _careful_ in the future."

Malcolm gave a small smile and reached up to take Remus' hand."Maybe Draco will find us, like he found me before."

Remus nodded, and this time turned to look at the back of the room, letting Malcolm come with him.They searched for a while; even trying to see if there were any false doors or obvious spells, but found nothing.

"I don't see any other doors.Sirius?What's all this writing saying here?No, here, on the back wall above this relief that looks like a procession."

Sirius walked past him to get a good look at the wall.

"This is referring to a ritual; that's what the procession is.This place is a particular shrine that is part of a ritual that opens a chamber."

"Will it reveal the Stone?"

"Most likely.I'll give you even odds that this is what Wormtail has been doing.The place is called the Chamber of Khepesh."

"Khepesh? Another wizard?"

"No," said Sirius, frowning at the wall still, "a 'khepesh' is a sword with a curved blade.But it also means 'thigh bone'…oh, of course!"He turned now but did not stop next to Remus and Malcolm, but made his way to stand in the middle of the room, and looked up.Remus also leaned back to get a look at the ceiling, and saw that there was a stylised star map there, similar to the others they had seen before in Greece.

"Khepesh," continued Sirius, "was also one of the constellations for the ancient Egyptians.There, in the northern sky."

Remus looked at the curve of stars, then back at Sirius, who was standing there with his arms crossed, staring into space with an expression Remus did not like at all.

"Let me hazard a guess. That's the home of Set."

"Always the best and brightest, Moony," said Sirius, absently. "Yes, I think that's it exactly. And I am now having a very, very bad feeling about just what is going to be summoned."

"Set himself."

Sirius looked back at him and nodded once."I would have screamed 'impossible' at the suggestion a few days ago, but this place; Remus, I've never seen or even heard of anything like this. If Demoncles back there has been puttering about for 2500 years or so, well…. No, I'm not going to think about it.This is all highly, highly ritualised; the chamber has that name only to give it power.Egyptians believed your name gave you power, so your name and the names of places were very important.So if you want to give a place all the power of a dark wizard, you name it for the place associated with him."

"Doesn't 'Sirius' mean 'scorcher'?" Remus asked innocently.

"Yes it does.And I can name a few people right now who could use a good flame spell right up the…."

"You finish that sentence and I swear I'll tell Katie."

"At this point Katie will **help**."

Remus did chuckle again softly and bent down to pick up Malcolm, wanting to comfort them both.He was about to say something when he heard a noise coming from the far side of the room, just at the doors.Sirius actually clenched his hands into fists and shook them slightly when he went for his wand, forgetting it wasn't there.But he quickly ran to stand behind the pillar just to the left of the doors and motioned for Remus to move._Going for the old fashioned approach, Sirius?_But Remus didn't argue as he carried Malcolm behind another of the pillars.

"Daddy?" whispered Malcolm.

"Shush.Just wait with me."

It was silent for a few seconds, until Remus heard the doors open and footsteps walk forward._Only one…good…._ There was a slight scuffle, then a shout.

"Sirius!"

Remus quickly ran round the pillar to find Sirius pining one of the twins to the ground with his knees, and his fists raised.He did manage to stop himself from hitting him, however, and quickly shifted to sit heavily on the floor next to him, shaking his head.The young man grinned up at Remus.

"Well, everyone seems to be fine.Excellent!"

"You okay, George?" asked Malcolm.

"Fine, thank you Malcolm."The twin grinned at Remus. "Some day we're going to have to ask him how he tells us apart so easily. I'm just dying to know."

***

_How does he tell the twins apart?_ Remus mused to himself as he stopped talking and came to a halt in front of another pair of open silver doors.These were flanked this time by large statues of Anubis, who had their hands raised over their shoulders and resting on the ceiling.The corridor beyond the door seemed to drop off at another steep angle a few feet beyond the entrance, but it was impossible to really tell, as this corridor seemed not to be lit.The only light came from the cauldron torch that hung above them, burning a pure blue flame and casting a pale light over everything._Looks just like moonlight. Very entertaining._

Draco came up to stand next to Remus now, bringing Harry with him.

"Professor, these statues here?I've seen these before, down in the ossuary I originally came through when we arrived.I haven't seen this style anywhere else in this complex.This may possibly be an entrance to that place."

"In which case," Harry joined in, "we may have bigger issues, as we've just been discussing.We may be looking for a place that is in fact underwater.Sirius has been telling us about this Khepesh business.Back in Greece didn't you have to go underwater to access a star map?"

Remus looked back at the entrance and rubbed his eyes again, shaking his head. "Coincidence.I hope.You can store several things in water we aren't up to stopping.Not all of us.And I really don't want to split us up again, if I can help it. Has Jack anything to say?"

Harry shook his head."This is new to him as well, it would seem.But I have another concern where he's involved.He's linked to this place as well, I would imagine.That must be how Demoncles is slowing his aging, and keeping him alive.Won't he be _needed_ in this ritual Sirius is going on about?Won't someone come _looking _for him?"

"I doubt it, Harry.He's not a wizard; unless he's transformed, he offers little use to anyone, really.Peter needed him to translate, but obviously that's no longer an issue. And, based on Demoncles' comments about him earlier, the Servant regards him as an irritant, but can't touch him. I thought Peter _would_ need him, but that was before we found out that Norris Cantersholes is here with Peter."

"A more participative werewolf?"

"No, a fifth person.Remember that numerology is very important in Egypt.Five, seven and nine are key numbers.Peter, Norris, those other two and Demoncles make five."

Draco frowned."You're assuming Demoncles will continue to help him.I think that man allowed Peter to do what he's doing just to get you here."

"No, I think that Demoncles, as the Keeper, is required to help them.In dark magic, you need a bondsman, correct? To focus the spell?"

"Correct.Yes, I see.The Keeper is the permanent bondsman for anything that occurs in these walls."

Liz came over to them at that point. Remus had watched her inspecting the doorway out of the corner of his eye while he spoke with Harry and Draco, and now she seemed to have found something.

"Liz?"

"Draco, come over here with me.We need to break a gatespell."Draco paled slightly at that, but followed Liz without another word._Poor Draco; this is all quite a test for him, and I don't think I've ever seen him looking so strained or confused before.Part of me wants to believe he's finally beginning to see the difference between dark magic and dark purpose, but sometimes he still looks twelve and far too young to understand.Lucius and Narcissa never let him see a difference; taught him that there is no distinction, and that his raw dark powers were the core of who he was.That's why he cannot bear to loose control; he's terrified at what might just happen if he does.He's convinced that he will drown in the darkness…._

Remus glanced at Narcissa now, as Liz and Draco stood shoulder to shoulder and faced the doorway, raising their wands.She looked, amazingly, rather shocked to see Draco working with Liz._I wonder if she, like Lucius, knew Liz too, before she went underground. She must have known Liz's grandfather during the first war with Voldemort. And wouldn't I just love to see the look on her face when she figures out that it has been Liz more than any of us over the years doggedly teaching Draco that he is not a dark person if he does not choose to be.Actually, maybe I am._

Remus moved back from the doors now as Draco and Liz started an incantation together.He came to stand between Sirius and Katie so he could look at Malcolm.His son was looking exhausted, his head lying on Sirius' shoulder now, but he did smile quietly for a second when Remus patted him on the back. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus over Malcolm's head and gave his own quick smile.

"Don't worry, Remus, I'm not letting go for anything", he whispered.

Remus nodded and looked back at Liz and Draco._She could just as easily have used Harry for this, as he's strong enough for it, but I'm glad to see she still won't let Draco give up. He is going to understand his powers can be beneficial even if they come to blows over it. Draco **will** get it, I know it, but he may develop a strong disliking for stubborn women when all this is over, _he laughed to himself. 

Liz and Draco had now conjured a small ball of energy, glowing a brilliant white, in front of them.Slowly, they pushed it forward towards the doorway.As it drew level with the front of the entrance, it started to expand, as if being flattened against a sheet of glass.After a few moments, tendrils of energy began to crawl away from it, expanding over the surface of the doorway, looking like a glowing cobweb.Once these wisps had reached the edges, Draco and Liz took a step forward and waved their wands at the doorway, both shouting out a breaking spell at the same moment.The web seemed to shudder for a moment, and then collapsed to the ground, where it lay in a heap.

"Everyone, go through quickly.That gate will come back up in a matter of seconds."

Jack however, refused to move.

"No, no; I'm not going down there."

"Jack," said Remus, trying to think of a way to reason with him. He simply didn't want to leave the young man behind, but Jack jumped back from him, shaking his head.

"No! Please, just go."

Remus resisted the urge to force Jack through with them._I can't leave him in this place; he has to come with us…_ But Jack looked at Remus calmly and shook his head once again. For the first time since he had met the young man, he seemed fully aware of both himself and his surroundings.

"Please, I'll be alright. You better go. Good luck."With that, he turned and walked back in the direction they had come without a sound. Remus gazed after him feeling helpless for a few moments, then quickly turned back and followed the others.He didn't look at Katie, as he assumed that she would be angry with him for letting Jack go, though she said nothing.

Once they all stood on the other side, Remus and Harry moved to the edge of the corridor and peered into the darkness.

It wasn't completely black as it had appeared when they were standing away from it, only more dimly lit, again looking like a room bathed in dim moonlight, although they could see no torches of any kind.Remus was starting to get more and more uneasy, feeling a dull ache start in his arms and legs._Gods, what if the Chamber itself causes a transformation?Stop it; now you're just not thinking clearly._

"Not as steep as some of the others, but still down.And look," he pointed at the walls.Where most of the other walls in the corridors had been plain masonry, these walls were plastered and covered with reliefs.Remus couldn't read the inscriptions, but he could make out the scenes._Not pretty._

"Harry and I will go first…what, Katie?"

"With no wand?"

"With no wand, yes.Liz, Katie, you next, and then Mrs. Malfoy.Sirius, then the Weasleys.Draco, I need you to keep a very careful eye on the back.Let me know if you feel **anything**, alright?"

"Yes."

The remnants of the breaking spell suddenly shimmered and faded.Draco looked back at Remus.

"That would be our cue to go forward, I should think."

They started to descend into the next part of the temple down the corridor.

"Harry, do keep me out of trouble, won't you," Remus whispered as they carefully led the others.

"No problem, Remus.But make it easier on me by keeping a step behind."

The corridor was shorter than most they had come across, to Remus' relief, and they saw the doors at the end soon.The stylised scenes of mayhem and carnage on the walls seemed even more sinister in the dim glow, and Remus had to worry why this place had no torches of its own.Malcolm, much to Remus' satisfaction, had turned his head so that his face was against Sirius' neck, and was in all likelihood not seeing any of the walls clearly._Some sort of primer on just how vicious Set can be? _

_ _

After making sure there wasn't a gatespell at the exit similar to the one at the top, they moved forward.Again they found themselves in a huge space, only this time it wasn't a carved room, but a natural cavern. At first glance, it looked as if the only manmade structures were the doors they had passed through and a good sized stone bridge leading over a chasm to what seemed another doorway on the far side, again flanked by statues of Anubis with their arms raised.But when then moved to the edge of the bridge and looked over, Remus saw another corridor, flooded, and lined with what appeared to be catacombs.The other difference here was that it was not deathly silent like the rest of the complex.Here, winds blew that sounded for the entire world like faint cries and howls._Trick of the space?_

Draco came up next to him again and pointed down."Professor," he said, sounding somewhat excited, "I've seen this bridge, from down there.This is the ossuary I came through, and this place struck me as odd, because it was the only place not worked.I was coming from that direction," he pointed to his left, "and about 15 minutes later I found the entry to the temple we arrived near, where I met up with you."

"Good; at least then we have some idea of where we are.Did you, um, hear this before?"

"No.I suspect this is part of the fact that the souls of all those men buried in this place have been let loose from the opening of the doors. The jackals – they are spirits.Not sure you got that."

"I suspected as much.Come on."

Once on the other side they stopped in front of the next doorway and checked again for any restraining spells.Remus pondered the situation, and motioned for the others to come closer.

"I think I finally figured out why there were no lights in the corridor, but Sirius you have to back me up.All of this descending, we are actually re-enacting the descent into the underworld.One of the levels is through darkness, and then you cross a river.True?"

"Roughly, yes.But if that's it, then we are here; the river is the last step.Through those doors and we'll be in the Chamber, the heart of it, where the judging takes place."

Harry nodded."Jack said something about being judged worthy, that Anubis judged your soul."

"In the muggle myth Anubis is responsible for weighing the heart of the deceased which they felt held the soul.If you were good, you got to continue.If not, your heart was fed to a monster and you were damned."

"So the Servant of the Lord of the Northern Sky is supposed to be Anubis then.That was Anubis' title, and most likely he is the one who, in this ceremony, will finally summon the Casting Stone for whoever asks for it.Provided they do it properly."

"Wormtail _has _done a pretty thorough job of this," said Liz rather acidly.

Katie gave a snort herself then looked back at Remus."So, what now?Love, you're looking worse…we're running out of time. We've just got to go in there and stop them…."

Katie stopped when Narcissa gave a small, chilling laugh.Everyone turned to look at her where she stood, slightly behind them at the edge of the cliff, shaking her head.

"Well, I had hoped, I will admit, that perhaps this wouldn't end with our all getting killed, but that seems unlikely now.How exactly do you propose to stop them?To hold them back?Or haven't you figured out that you cannot cast spells in this place?I already told you that."

"Mother, in case you hadn't noticed, we've been casting any number of spells."

Narcissa smiled at Draco."No, my son, you haven't _cast_ spells, you've simply been breaking and repelling those spells which already exist.You cannot create a new spell here.So you will not be able to hold the others.This is what forced Pettigrew and the others to follow the rituals in the first place.Which, I gathered from their conversation, was a setback."

"You saw Black cast a spell not 15 minutes ago," Draco continued, now moving to stand in front of her.Remus decided not to interfere, but his mind was racing trying to think of something that would contradict Narcissa' statement.

"No, I saw Black repel a spell that was effecting him."

"Lighting wands?"

"Repelling darkness."

"Katie cast a spell when she restrained Demoncles."

"No, she repelled his own magic, and he is, as I said, a material part of this place."

"And the melting of the door, mother?"

"Emotion, not casting.Overwrought mothers tend to do … extraordinary things."

Remus saw Draco sneer at her at that statement, but before he could step in, Draco spoke again.

"_I_ cast a spell!A locking spell, to keep that wretched Pettigrew from getting his hands on Malcolm again!"

There was a silence for a few moments, until Liz spoke up."Draco?Didn't you have the griffins with you when that happened?"

"Yes," said Draco, giving her a suspicious look. "And so what?"

"Charles and Elvira would have done that; they kept the doors closed for you while you and Malcolm escaped.Their own magic, and not effected by this place.Griffins are very, very protective of their companions.And the griffins adored you.Adore you.I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Remus watched Draco struggle with everything Liz had just said, and noticed for the first time that Charles and Elvira were in fact missing. _They can't be lost in here._Draco finally looked back at Narcissa, who was giving him a blank stare.

"The Weasleys bound Demoncles," he continued, but no longer sounded convinced.It was if he was reaching for anything he could, but had in fact resolved himself to the fact that Narcissa was right.He looked past Remus at Fred and George, who sadly shook their heads.

"Actually, we did that with cording we took from those hangings on the dais' pillars, after dipping them generously in the liquid silver lying about.We didn't have time to muck about with casting, we just went for what was right there in front of us."

Draco looked furiously at Remus now, his already sunburned face going a little redder, and Remus braced himself for Draco finally completely loosing his temper._Not the best moment for this, but it had to happen…what?_ Draco's scowl turned to a dark smile.

"Draco?"

"In the corridor, when I was opening the door to the room where I found Malcolm, _someone_ attacked us._Someone_ managed to blast a hole in the ceiling._That_ was a cast spell!" He looked back at Narcissa triumphantly, and Remus was now surprised to see Narcissa looking rather taken aback by this.

"Well, mother?"

"I…I don't know what to say.I wasn't there at the time, I had left with…only Cantersholes was there still.He was the one who raised the alarm that you were all here."

"Why do I just find it harder and harder to believe **anything** you say?"

Katie came forward at this, putting a hand on Draco's arm and pulling him away from Narcissa.Remus saw true sadness in Narcissa's eyes as she watched her son turn his back on her to stand instead with Katie, who was murmuring in a low voice that Draco shouldn't talk to her like that, even if he felt it.Before he said anything to her, though, Harry stepped forward.

"So Cantersholes would seem to be the only one who's truly cast a spell?And didn't we just figure out that he's a werewolf?So perhaps…" here Harry handed his wand to Remus."Go on, see what you can do."

Remus looked at the wand and thought for a few moments, then shook his head."No, Demoncles never took our wands from us, now I know…."

"He didn't take them from you because he wasn't _threatened_ by you, since he knew he was essentially 'untouchable'. Not that that turned out to be the case, but _Peter_ took your wand, didn't he?"

"Habit.He took Sirius' as well," Remus was vaguely aware that he was just being argumentative for no good reason. _Other than the wolf is starting to …gods._He grabbed Harry's wand and took a deep breath. _Calm, you can hold on for a while yet.Just don't loose your own temper or it's probably all over._

Remus casually waved the wand and said a very simple spell, causing three small glowing orbs to pop up in front of him and start to drift in lazy little circles.It was a trick that had amused Malcolm for hours when he was a baby, and Remus now saw Malcolm's flat expression pick up a bit at the sight of them.He suddenly seemed to come back to life, and struggled a bit against Sirius, reaching over for Remus instead.Remus couldn't resist, and took Malcolm quietly.

"Just for a moment, my little marauder, then you must stay with Sirius," he whispered, turning away from the others.

Remus felt Malcolm nod, and a slight wetness on his neck, though Malcolm said nothing to him. Remus tried very hard not to consider the possibility that this may be the last time he ever held his son.

"We'll be home soon, I promise."

After a few moments he turned back and handed Malcolm over to Sirius again."Okay," he continued, starting to hear the hoarseness coming into his voice that the change caused.The others heard it too and watched him carefully."So really we're two to one now, assuming Demoncles will be here.But what I find most interesting is that it would appear that Peter isn't aware that Norris can cast.Is that a fair assumption, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes. Until you said anything, I had no idea Cantersholes could cast, though it does seem in keeping with this place, that only the werewolves would be able to wield any real power within it."

"I find that…interesting."

"I find it _disturbing_," said Liz, then looked at Sirius."What are you grinning at?"

"Sorry, I just can't help it.Wormtail has been double-crossed, don't you see? He's so sure that this time he's got it.Well, I think that Norris has other plans, if he kept something so fundamental to himself. I find this _very_ satisfying, although we must be extra careful that Norris doesn't end up finishing him off.We need him alive," he emphasized, softly.

Remus nodded and continued."So the question now is what to cast?At least you all should be able to defend yourselves against him if he attacks you, but be careful only to use repelling charms, please."

"Remus," said Katie, "you must stop the Stone from being revealed, whoever intends to use it. Or whatever it is in there; from everything that has occurred I believe we'd be lucky if all it was were a rock.And the only chance to break the spell is, as we already discussed, to break the sequence and disrupt the ritual.Granted that's still a big 'if', but unless anyone has any other ideas?"

Fred jumped in at that."No, Katie, I think you've got it right on.And here are two things.First off, Malfoy told us that things being 'reflected' are key in this nuthouse.That's probably why we can repel, but not cast.So we need to 'reflect' something back.Secondly, why on _earth_ are the doors in a werewolf's temple made of silver?Seems just a tad impractical. I feel that the closed doors most likely hold something 'inside' this place. Exactly what we can debate over a drink back at the Leaky Cauldron in about oh, ten years, when I'll be ready to talk about all this.But I think that they are themselves 'reflecting' something that now is no longer restrained since they're all open. All this really started when that nasty thing said 'the doors are opened', giving whatever the blazes is on its way free passage.As I've been blessed with a rather inventive imagination, you can just think of some of the possibilities I've come up with."

George interrupted him at this juncture."The point is this, that _closing_ the doors should break the spell by putting that reflective quality back in place.And we just happen to have a little trick that might do it."

Remus nodded at them to continue.

"Modification of a spell we perfected back at Hogwarts.While the beloved map was great at showing where people were, or namely, where Mr. Filch was, we still needed a means of getting him 'off the trail' as it were, because we could see that he would be between us and any escape route."

"Don't I know it," muttered Sirius.

"We created this spell which gave him some bait to chase; one where we could charm doors in the corridors opposite of us to open and close."

"Worked like a dream," smiled Fred."Filch would run off at top speed to see what was up, and we'd have a free run to the open passage.And it's not a hard one to teach Remus; simple, short and sweet.This is a bigger place, true, and we've no idea where doors really are, but since this is highly ritualised, like Katie said, it is plausible that if we start closing any of the doors it will in fact cause a chain reaction and shut the others, stopping the spell."

"I really hate to say this," said Harry, soberly, "but that may not be a good thing at all.We may very well get sealed in here.We've been opening the doors, true, but we've no idea what the reaction will be if we disrupt this spell."

"But we can get out without the doors, Potter.We'll need to go through the ossuary, but the place where I came _in_ was closed with _wooden_ doors.I only found the silver doors once I was in the temple proper."

Harry nodded."Okay, well, that's my only comment and Malfoy seems to have it covered.At the very least we can get above ground, and that's better than nothing."He looked at Remus, who smiled weakly, nodded and handed Harry's wand back to him.

"Uh, Remus?"

"I'll just borrow Katie's wand, if you don't mind, Harry.Bit easier for me to use.Besides, Katie's emotions would seem to be more than a match for any wand."He did smile at her and she managed to smile back as she handed him her wand, then kissed him.

"Here you are then."

"Thank you, love.George?What's the spell?"

" '_Adoperri confundium'_.Concentrate on the doors closing when you say it; see them actually closing."

"Right. Let's…."

At that moment a blast of wind came out of the doorway across the hall, accompanied by shrieks and howls and a bitter coldness.Remus staggered a bit, then looked back up to see that the Servant had appeared, with Demoncles at his heels.As the howling of the wind increased, the Servant moved forward slowly across the bridge, but paid no attention to the people there on the other side.He simply continued to walk forwards, not seeming to look at anything.Demoncles was not so oblivious, but Remus realized that he was unable to do anything except move with the Servant.He was badly burned about his face and hands, but otherwise appeared unharmed. As he walked past Remus he gave him a bitter look, but still said nothing.

As he looked at Demoncles, Remus was suddenly overwhelmed with the memory of the night he had been bitten, over thirty years ago, when he snuck out of the house to take a walk in the woods, just because he thought it would be fun.It was the look in Demoncles' eyes; the raw, furious hunger.Remus remembered hearing something move near him, then feeling very cold, despite the warm summer air.He turned to run back to the house then, but he knew with every step that there was something after him, and that it…and then it had been there, in front of him on the path.A gigantic black wolf, with cold eyes; Remus had never seen anything so dark, or so merciless.He did not remember what had happened after that, only waking up screaming later, his father and mother holding him tightly.He was so amazed that he wasn't dead, at the time he did not even think about the tears in their eyes, or understand the look of anguish on their faces.

But that last thought only brought his focus back to the moment.His fury rose, his anger starting to hone his senses into one single train of thought, even as his body began to burn in earnest.He could just imagine what he looked like now, but no longer cared._This ends right here. _As the Servant disappeared through the doorway, Demoncles on his heels, Remus stepped forward, and followed them without a sound into the cold, pale glow of the artificial moonlight streaming through the door.


	20. The Casting Stone 20

# The Casting Stone 20

Well, well, well – here we are. Great thanks to all who have enjoyed this little romp with us here, we've enjoyed ourselves immensely.That's it – I think that sums it up rather nicely. And you should know that I have no intentions of giving the rat some soul-searching chance to redeem himself. He's **outta** here, as we baseball fanatics like to say. (New season, new sport; I need something to do between football seasons – and although I will confess to being on my feet screaming when Duval missed that putt on the 18th yesterday (urgggg!!!) I can't bring myself to call golf a sport, however much I play it. It is a strategy, a social event, and a damn fine walk, but barring someone in the gallery getting whacked with a bad drive (that's the way I play, not Tiger Woods of course), there's just no 'thrill of the hunt' involved. No, can't respond to complaints or arguments about this, I'm too busy getting my putter re-gripped.)

**Summary:** Ah, the final confrontation in the temple…but remember whom this temple was built for.Sirius was right, Peter has once more been made the fool – and for the second time by the same man.We learn the fates of Jack and Demoncles, the griffins, and of course, Sirius.No lengthy trial sequences in here – not really relevant.Draco comes to terms with the fact that it really was Remus who killed Lucius in the final confrontation with Voldemort. All's well that ends well….

**Disclaimer:**Still not JK Rowling.The lines from Shakespeare in here are found in IV Henry I, act I scene ii. As there is lingering debate over exactly who Shakespeare was, I'll simply state that I am not that person either, whoever it is. 

***

Remus felt his eyes adjusting immediately to the darkness in the corridor as he followed Demoncles and the Servant.He heard the footsteps of the old werewolf plainly, but could only sense the presence of the spirit. It glowed faintly in the dim light coming from the room they moved towards.Remus no longer felt any trepidation about what may happen next, only a raw cold fury and an instinct he could no longer hold back._Threatened, challenged…. They will regret underestimating me._He could sense Katie and Malcolm were near him, but did not turn back to look at the others._They can take care of themselves; you do what you need to do…._

Demoncles did risk a glance behind him, as if checking to see that Remus was in fact there.It was impossible to tell the man's expression in the darkness, even with his heightened senses, but it was evident from Deomoncles' posture that he was in considerable pain and his own anger was also reaching its threshold._Indentured to darkness for centuries; is that what you had envisioned?Is that what you thought would be so glorious about handing your soul over to this curse so easily? I doubt it…a selfish, cold action that brought you nothing but what you deserved.Do you feel any remorse for what you did to those who followed you?Or is all your pity only for yourself?_

The Servant reached the edge of the Chamber and seemed to grow even larger, before turning translucent and pale, and seeming to glide up and away from them.He seemed to turn into the moonlight itself.The Keeper continued walking forward at the same steady pace, but he seemed to glide more now; seemed more wolf-like with each step.He did not look at Remus again, just continued forward silently.Only a few paces behind them, Remus quickly reached the edge of the room and came to a halt at the sight that met him.

The rock floor dissolved away into sand; the walls seemed to vanish, and it looked for all the world as if they were now outside in the empty desert.Remus realized he was looking at the same scene he had been shown in his dreams; the monumental statue of Set rose high above them from the sands ahead of him, the four cauldrons of flames burning at each corner.As he had in the dream vision, he could hear nothing here save the sound of the fires roaring in their vessels. He looked up, only to see the sky itself above him, stars flickering and burning against the rich, dark blue of the night sky.But this time the moon hung low and huge over the colossus. Not quite full, but Remus could actually see it waxing slowly as he stared up at it.And there was no denying the burning he felt now throughout his body, the slight shaking of his legs and hands, or the bloodlust returning to overwhelm his senses._Hurry…if you don't finish this before you transform all is lost._

Taking a deep breath, Remus stepped onto the sand and started to move forward. The ground felt like ice even through the thick soles of his boots.His breath came out in heavy clouds, misting in front of him and catching the moonlight.The place felt of darkness and death, and the eerie stillness of the air made Remus' hackles rise with a sense of disquiet and expectation. _Something is coming. Something old and decayed and merciless…none of us here are anything to it; we are no more than the sand itself. _Demoncles had come to stand facing Set, his back to Remus, and was now saying something very softly in a language Remus could only assume was ancient Egyptian.Pushing down the conflicting urges to simply try and close the doors then hope for the best, and the desire to simply let go and run forward and attack, he slowly walked towards the Statue.

He stopped suddenly about 20 feet from Demoncles and looked to his left.A figure stood there in the shadows cast by the fires, also staring at the Keeper.After a moment, he slowly lowered his gaze and turned to face Remus._Norris._

Like Peter, Norris was very changed from his days as a schoolboy.The fact that he looked about to transform didn't help his appearance at all, and neither did the wild, brooding expression on his face.Cantersholes still had his stocky athletic build, but there was a sallow look to his skin that betrayed ill health.His dark hair was loosely braided and seemed to reach almost to his waist, and looked flat and fragile, and his face was thin and deeply lined, looking almost as wasted and pained as Sirius had first looked after he escaped from Azkaban._Sirius…_Thinking of Sirius only helped to focus Remus on exactly what he needed to do.

He was surprised when Norris gave him a thin smile.

"Remus Lupin.I will confess I was very surprised when I heard about you.If nothing else, the fact that Peter never said…. But Pettigrew always did like to think that he had 'secrets' that gave him some sort of advantage.Or maybe he just liked you, in his own way.I confess I thought I had learned all his secrets, all those years ago."

Cantersholes turned back to watch Demoncles again, but kept talking in a thin and scratchy voice. 

"Nobody expects the Gryffindors, do they? Not the brave little hearts…. But courage has many faces.My courage was to stand up and want _more_ than 'complacency' offered me.And once everyone thought I was dead, it was so easy.There is a freedom in death; I was suddenly free of everything that everyone had ever expected of me.I was free from all those assumptions.So I made my own choice.And it was mine to take.Imagine how I felt when I discovered I had found a way to give Potter to Voldemort.Little Peter Pettigrew…."

Now Norris looked back at Remus and gave him a dark look.

"Pettigrew understood; without Potter and Black to protect him, what was he?Nothing much, nothing special.Not like his 'friends'.Not even like you.He was so easy once he got used to the idea.So much anger, and so much fear.And no will to resist."

"So it was you…."

"Yes.But things didn't really go according to plan, did they?That disappointed me, I must say.And being forced to flee, concerned that others would offer me up as their own damn salvation.Gods, they couldn't turn each other in fast enough, could they? But, in retrospect, I must apologize for being so angry at those little souls.I was bitten when hiding in the Black Forest.I wouldn't be _here _now without that…. And now _everything _is on my terms."

Norris took another step towards Remus, but said nothing for a time.Finally he shook his head.

"Nothing to say to me, Lupin?Pettigrew says you're quite the talker.Of course, he doesn't understand the need you and I feel constantly to make sense of the wildness within us; of the barrage of senses and conflicting desires we feel every second we breathe.Speech forces us to be linear, like them.Makes it easier to interact with them.You know at first I was horrified by what had happened?But after the first transformation, once I really understood what I was…. The downside was that I was regulated to the shadows, not to be trusted but certainly to be used.So I played **nicely**.Then I met an old wolf, and she talked of the legends of this place, of who we were and where we came from.I thought her old and mad, until I met up again with _Wormtail_."

"I kept his secret.I think a few others knew…but nobody ever said.Nobody _dared_.And then Voldemort was gone, and Pettigrew fled again.I met him quite by chance one day in France.We got to talking about lost dreams," here he laughed coldly. "Then we spoke of what was to be done next.And imagine my astonishment when he started to speak of a place of unimaginable power hidden in the Egyptian desert. I realized he was, in all likelihood, speaking of the house of Set. He said he _knew_ where to find this place. Said he'd found the entrance…well, that was too good an opportunity to pass up on, though I thought he was mad.And he clearly had no idea what he was really dealing with; he was chasing a _muggle_ legend for gods' sake."

Remus finally broke his silence."And what have you done with him?Does he understand he's been used by you again?"

"Well, by now I think he must."

"Where are the others?"

"They are right here, but not in this place.Surely you didn't expect them to be allowed in here?No doubt at this moment, no more than five feet from you Black is beating the worthless life out of Pettigrew.But this is the other place, and only we are here.Amazing, isn't it?Who would have thought that we would have access to more power than all of them put together?The days of hiding are over, Lupin.At least for us.Pettigrew; still so gullible after all these years. But his miserable life will be over soon. Things will be very different soon.I've waited a long time for this; and now it's almost here."

Norris gave Remus another dark look."The Keeper demanded you be here with us.But make no mistakes, Lupin.This is _mine._"

At this moment Demoncles stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at Remus.His expression was still murderous, but he didn't move.

"Welcome, young one.You may find this…interesting.Do behave yourself and wait there, won't you?"

"Just allow me to return to the others and leave. I will not kill you, Demoncles."

Demoncles actually managed to laugh at that, though Norris glared at him.

"I will miss your flair for the dramatic, young one.You have provided me with more entertainment in the last several days than I've had in hundreds of years.No one is leaving now.We only wait.I know you feel what is happening; and surely you can feel that you are far stronger than this other?That _you _will be the one to claim what comes here as your own."

At that Norris spoke up.

"No! This is my…"he stopped abruptly as Demoncles swiftly turned and came to face him across the flames of the cauldron he stood behind.

"How you and your deceived companions ever dreamed that you would ever control _us_, I cannot fathom.Though you have also been entertaining to watch.Pity you were so blind you could not see what _he_ was doing."Here Demoncles pointed to Remus, and gave a sharp and feral smile.

"We have no allegiance to you and will simply kill you when the time has come.He knows that; but he has used you to give his companions what he wants.Weak brat of a cub that you are, he is greater than you."

Demoncles stepped back from Norris to look over at Remus again.

"Do me one small favour, young one.Before you kill me, allow me at least to kill this one.I would like to die with his taste in my mouth.Very satisfying."

Remus shuddered at that and shook his head.

"I told you before, I am not killing anything or anyone.And neither are you."

Demoncles laughed again and clapped his hands with evident delight, even as he turned his face towards the enchanted sky above them and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps there are some things I will miss, but I am willing to take the risk.You hear that you sick little thing?That's a wolf!That's the voice you will never bear."The Keeper turned his face back down to look at Norris with heavy, fevered eyes."Soon…so soon.You feel it?I know you do; but you still _fear_ it.I know your thoughts; I see the fear and the pain in your eyes, and I smell it in your sweat.The _di_ are a pathetic group for the most part.A careless creation, really.This was a gift created for the worthy, but that somehow got polluted when the unwilling managed to survive.It is no wonder other wizards call you monsters because you are nothing more than dumb beasts."

Cantersholes finally seemed to come to life at that, and actually stepped closer to Demoncles, which seemed only to amuse him and he raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I _will_ take what is my right!I survived; that makes me _nefer mat _just as you, just as him.I was sent into the shadows by others, but I will not stay there, and you will not keep me there."

_ _

"I will do exactly what I wish, cub.So you survived; what did you do with your new power?You hid.'Sent to the shadows' indeed. You fled; I see it in your eyes. And then you discovered this place.How?No, no…I don't care.Strength is not _given_ to you, it is something that you _take_," growled Demoncles, baring his sharp teeth at the pale wizard."So, will you take it from me?Do you really think you can?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong, you will understand in graphic detail, once you release me.And I've had a very, very long time to think about _exactly_ what I intend to do. Why on earth do you think I let you in here?You're actually very fortunate the young one came for you when he did.I had had enough of this and was particularly displeased when you injured Jack.He is not yours, he is mine. But you managed to evade me, no doubt with Jack's own assistance, and then this one showed up.That made it all so much more interesting. So now you will at least die _truly_ understanding, and that must be some small comfort, I imagine?"

Here he looked at Norris again with a sneer.

"Do you think I would allow _you_ to guard this place?I may crave release, but I still serve my master faithfully and I will not desecrate all that he is with the likes of you.Better this all be lost to the sands of time than be given to you.Death with glory is far greater than life in ignominy.But now I have everything, you see?I will have my release, and I will leave a worthy successor."

_Lost?How…his death.The ceremony isn't to reveal Set, or grant a hidden power, it's to appoint a Keeper. "Grant Set's greatest gift; control over nature and time itself."To be **bonded** here; that was the mistake Demoncles made, all those years ago.He also assumed…he believed this to be a talisman that granted you power.And so it did…immortality.But locked here; not a power to be taken into the world.And now…and now he is going to bond me to this place, because it's the only way he will ever be free. But if there is no Keeper here…if there is no bond to this place, it will vanish, and fall into the sand._Remus considered that this would be acceptable; and would in fact release the Keeper from his hellish bondage, but could he in fact release the man without killing him, and without being bound himself?

Norris suddenly moved forward to step into the circle around the statue made by the firelight.

"I _will_ take this!I am the one who has summoned Set!I am…."

"You are _nothing!"_ cried Demoncles with a snarl and lunged for Cantersholes.He seized him by the front of his robes and forced him to his knees, breathing heavily.

"So soon…so soon and I will _rip your throat out_; almost time…."

Norris struck out, digging his nails into the burns on Demoncles' face.This forced the older werewolf to howl and loosen his grip enough to allow the younger man to pull away.As Demoncles struggled to regain his breath, Norris lunged at Remus.

"You will _not_ take this from me!"

Remus easily deflected Norris' clumsy lunge with a snarl of his own._He's too young to fight us…._But driven by something stronger than himself, Cantersholes regained his footing and tried to take Remus.He managed to swipe blunt gashes across Remus' chest this time and reached to strike his face, but Remus turned from him and hit him once more hard across the face, sending him backwards several steps.But as Remus pulled back again, preparing to stop another attack, Demoncles appeared and threw himself at Cantersholes, striking him to the ground.He looked back once at Remus before he turned back at the struggling wizard at his feet.Remus knew bloodlust when he saw it.

"No!"

As he leapt forward, unsure as he did so exactly what he would do, Remus felt something wrap around his chest tightly.He struggled against it, but it held him brutally fast, then suddenly pulled him into the air.Disoriented at the sensation of being ripped from the ground, and feeling his own body begin to betray him as the wolf's desire to fight, to bite, to unleash itself surged against the sudden restraint, Remus felt as if he were about to black out.Somehow he managed to stay conscious, and started to thrash in earnest.

He felt himself being pulled higher and higher above the ground, even as he struggled against whatever it was that held him.He managed to look back down and saw Demoncles gain the upper hand, pin Norris to the ground and….Remus quickly turned his face away and stopped struggling for a moment against the force moving him to keep himself in check. _Don't look…don't give that to the wolf.Cast the spell now…break this…. _He clutched Katie's wand more tightly._Think of Katie…think of home.Must say it…must cast the spell; unless the doors are closed, this will be finished…No!_He felt himself twisted, and was now being slowly lowered back to earth, where he could see Demoncles watching him, eyes glowing and his face smeared with blood from biting Norris' throat, the sand beneath his feet turning black in the moonlight, and a triumphant smile on his face.Remus shook himself; then managed to close his eyes against this creature, and thought only of row upon row of silver doors slamming shut, one after the other….

"_Adoperri confundium!"_

He could sense the ground getting closer and closer, but simply continued to envision the doors._Closing…closing…closing…._

Remus heard a shriek, and then felt himself thrown violently down…and he slammed into rock.Stunned for a moment, he didn't move, but then staggered to his feet and forced himself to open his eyes.His vision was blurring as his eyes were starting to shift and change, as the wolf opened its own eyes in prelude to finally breaking free of the prison of Remus' body.Remus struggled to hold the change back, but could feel himself slipping, inch my inch.He managed to focus on the floor for a few seconds, trying to determine where he was._Tiled!Back in the temple…back in the right dimension; it must have worked… the spell must be broken._

"REMUS!"

He managed to get his head up at the sound of Katie's voice, and was startled when he suddenly felt his arms grabbed.Katie and Liz appeared out of the fog, reaching for him and pulling him towards them.But with a snarl he pulled back and moved away from them.

"Don't!" he gasped, in a voice that sounded cold and harsh to his own ears."Keep back!I'll follow as I'm able…just go!Now!"

"Remus…."

"Go, Katie; I promise, I'll follow.But don't look back, love – He'll be right behind me; and I don't know….Please!"

Remus could make out Liz and Katie moving quickly away from him, and saw other figures ahead of him.Rather, he could smell them and sense them…and hear every breath they took;each one, individually, all there…right there._Don't!Hang on, hang on….Get out of this place; if you stay, you'll kill him._That was the wrong thought, as he felt the wolf simply scream with desire at the idea, but he choked back a howl and moved after the others, who he could now see clearly (_not good, not good…)_ moving into the corridor.But then he realized something that gave him a moment of clarity; they had Peter, Remus could smell him._Thank the gods.Not in vain._

As he ran up the corridor, Remus felt his head clear further but there was no questioning that he was now simply managing to put off the inevitable.He quickly caught up with the others, and found himself facing Liz again.

"Remus, we're going to get out through the ossuary.You have to stay close, I don't care what you say, because we've got to manoeuvre around those pits down there under the water. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you up to it?"

"Is this a multiple choice option?" he croaked, then saw Liz grin.

"See, you're still with us.Come on."

The others had already started to climb down the mason work into the flooded corridor.Remus caught a glimpse of Sirius, at the front with Draco, with Malcolm on his shoulders._You promised me Sirius; no matter what._The water actually felt soothing against his burning legs once he'd come to stand in the passageway.Keeping right up next to the wall like the others, he slowly moved forward after Liz.

Remus concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, and on wishing Katie and Malcolm got out of this place.By chanting their names over and over in his head he managed to hang on; he even started to chant Roarke's name with theirs, not allowing himself to feel bitter over not being with her for so long. _Remember …what it was like…when Mrs. Noyes said you had the daughter you wanted so much…._

He came to a halt when he noticed that the others had stopped.Remus resisted the urge to scream and instead clutched at the stonework of the catacomb he stood against, and called out to Liz.

"What?We can't stop! Please…."

Liz, as ever, looked totally unflustered when she turned to him.

"Remus, you stay with us.Draco is simply, and prudently, retracing his steps to make sure we take the right tunnel."

"Liz…."Remus could hear the desperation and tears in his voice, despite the coarseness.

"Remus, don't make me stun you and drag you out of here.Don't give me that look; I can stop a werewolf if I need to.Just remember if you make me do it how much I love you."

"Deal."

Liz gave him a smile, but was distracted from saying anything further by a familiar series of gurgling calls and squeaks.Remus noticed two small objects move past him at the opposite site of the passage and move forward._The griffins…they'll lead Draco out…._He managed to smile weakly at Liz.

"Good thing Sirius can't pick up after himself…we'd have never picked them up….."

"Don't ever say that to him.I'm the one who's stuck with him now."

They began to move forward again, faster than before.Remus nearly started to cry from relief when he saw they had reached a stairway after a while._But where is the Keeper?He's still here…he can't have been so easily stopped…._

Remus scrambled up the steps and moved through the doors still hanging back from the others.It was night outside as well, the nearly full moon lighting the courtyard he walked into.The moonlight burned him now, and he shook with the effort of trying to just….He gasped as Katie appeared in front of him and reached up to cup his face with her hands, stroking his face and wiping the sweat drenched hair from his brow.

"Almost, Remus.We'll be outside soon…will you make it?"

"I think…"

He stopped as a cold wail was heard across the way, and shook from head to toe as he felt the wolf inside of him respond with an equally pained and dark scream.He looked back at Katie and tried to be gentle as he once again pulled back from her, needing her to understand._But she does… she always has. Everything._

"Run, Katie. _Run._"

He watched the others running in the moonlight with a detached interest, even as he felt himself finally slipping away.As if drugged, he turned to face the direction the cry had come from, seeing the wolf clearly in the moonlight.Its burnished silver fur glowed, its eyes burned, visible even from where he stood.Resolved that he had no choice but to fight, a fight he could never win as a man, he started to let go.

But at that instant there was a blur of darkness that ran from one of the crevices along the courtyard.It moved with incredible speed, and threw itself at the wolf.It took Remus a few seconds to realize it was a second wolf._Jack…._

He stood there, watching the wolves tumble and bite for only a moment.Then he turned to run after the others._Make it to the boundary…don't get trapped here…_His senses and his body screamed at him with the effort.The wolf thrashed within him, crying out, wanting only to go and fight.But Remus was not going to give in now; not after a lifetime of being the best master he could be of this curse…._You will not have me now.I do not belong to you._

He ran through the gigantic gates, immediately engulfed in a violent sandstorm.Choking, he forced himself to move forward still, feeling the sand fill his throat, and burn his skin.Somehow he kept moving, hearing the cries and shrieks of the wolves behind him, but growing fainter._Forward, forward…_

He fell to the ground, shaking from head to toe and weeping as the sands vanished, and he was immediately blinded by sunlight.Gasping and choking, he struggled to turn to his side, to try and get the sand from his lungs, clutching his throat.He stilled only when he felt hands grabbing at his arms to stop him, and pounding on his back to try and help him clear his airways.He lay there coughing and gasping for a while, until he could draw a clear breath again.His breathing stilled slowly, and then he felt himself being helped to sit up.Carefully, he opened his eyes.

Katie knelt in front of him, hands caressing his shoulders, and tears moving through the dirt on her strained but smiling face.

"Remus?Can you hear me?"

"Oh, yes, Katie love.Are you alright?"

"I'm …I'm fine.Can you stand?"

"Probably."

Katie helped Remus to his feet."We're out.All of us."

"Where's Malcolm?"

"Sirius has him over that way.He's fine…scared, but fine."

"And Peter?"

"Was right there in that room.We've _got _him.Harry and Fred have him over there."

"Katie, I don't really feel well."

"I know, love.And the wolf?"

Remus hesitated and thought about it.

"Still here, but…but not a danger. Like the day after…."

Katie gave him a smile."So you're going to be cranky and spend the day drinking too much coffee?"

"Imagine, a dark creature with an addition for caffeine."

Katie moved forward and wrapped her arms around him for a moment before reaching up to caress his face again."I'll take it, any day.I love you."

"Oh, Katie.I love you too."

"Let's go."

Remus held her tightly for a few seconds, then let go and stepped back, taking her hand and giving her a weak smile.

"Draco's griffins came back?"

"Yes.You should have seen the smile on his face…." Katie stopped talking and walking at the same time, looking past Remus towards the direction of the temple.

"Remus, look."

Remus turned to look back over his shoulder in the direction his wife was pointing.Behind him there was only desert, as he expected, but he was startled to realize that there were two figures lying on the ground a distance from them, clearly visible.He glanced back at Katie and gave her hand a squeeze before dropping it.

"Stay here, please.I'll just see what that is."

Katie seemed to bite back a retort, but nodded and stood where she was.Remus walked over across the sand to the figures. There, as he had suspected, lay Jack and Demoncles.Both were dead; but both had expressions of such peace, he could not feel any remorse at their deaths.Maybe for Jack, but only for the idea that Jack had never clearly understood…._But maybe he did. Maybe he did know what had happened.Either way, he's free now._ And as for Demoncles…even though he had caused his own misery, even though he had condemned Jack, and tried to force Remus into an even darker fate…._No. My world is not a dark place.Goodbye, Demoncles.I hope that somehow you find peace in death. You were wrong about Jack, it seems.He **was** strong enough to kill you._

Remus stood on the stand over the still figures of Jack and Demoncles for a long while.It seemed that his assumption was correct; the complex seemed to have vanished into the sand, judging from where he was standing. He had seen too much in his life to assume it was simply gone, but it was hidden now even deeper from the eyes and dreams of bitter men. Finally he turned and walked back towards Katie.She had not moved from where he'd left her.The others were a ways beyond her, also watching him.He walked past Katie and went to stand in front of Peter, who was bound from head to toe, suspended between Harry and Fred Weasley.

"Well, Peter.It would seem we are at the end of the road.Or rather, you are.Fred, George, please take Peter back to the Ministry tonight, and explain what has happened.Go to Dumbledore first, let him be the agent.We will follow you tomorrow. Make sure you give Percy some credit in this…don't look at me like that.Percy has done nothing wrong, and he means well.We need people who mean well to stay alert, don't you see?Let him be there.My thanks for trying to help with Malcolm."

"Fine, Remus."

"Not a problem."

Remus looked back at Peter. He felt Sirius come over to stand at his side, but Sirius said nothing.

"Why, Peter?Why did it end here?"

Pettigrew said nothing, simply watched Remus and Sirius with a scared expression.After a few moments Remus couldn't bear to stand there anymore and turned to walk away.Peter suddenly spoke.

"Who will believe you? I've been forced into hiding, I knew the truth! Knew Sirius Black would…."

Remus instinctively threw up an arm to block Sirius' advancement even as he turned back to look at Peter.

"I believe we've already had this discussion, Peter.And we told you then; you should have died, as we would have for you. You made a choice I simply cannot comprehend, and I have wasted a lot of time trying to understand.Norris told me, before he died back there, that he was the one…what did he say to you, Peter?What did he promise you that was greater than our trust, and our friendship?"

Peter only whimpered a little at this, and Remus turned away again. At this, Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward to stand in front of him.

"I know the truth."

Remus looked down at her with a frown, but she simply watched him calmly.

"Consider this my …apology… for my actions.I will make certain that Mr. Pettigrew is properly detained until tomorrow at the very least.I can levy charges against him both for his crimes now, and from the past.And perhaps this will convince my son that I do have some small quality of mercy he can be proud of."

Remus looked at Draco, but he was staring at the sand, meeting nobody's eye, and simply holding Elvira as Charles perched on his shoulder with sleepy eyes.

Narcissa gave a cold smile."Well, perhaps not.We shall have to see."She glanced at the twins."One of you will need to direct me, of course."

Fred stepped forward to stand next to her, and motioned for George to stand with Pettigrew. "Let's go.We'll see you all at Dumbledore's tomorrow.I'll make sure Ron and Hermione come with us tonight to give their own evidence against Wormtail, and I'll make sure the Davies know that Malcolm's just fine and you'll be home soon."

Remus just nodded at him, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion._This is finally ending…gods, I need this to just end.I'm so tired._

Fred vanished, and after a few seconds Narcissa followed him.Remus noted that Draco still did not look up at any of them.George gave Pettigrew a scowl, then called out, "See you all soon.Been fun!" and the two of them also vanished.

"Remus?"

Remus looked over at Sirius, who handed his wand to him."Got that off Wormtail back there.We didn't… we didn't get the other two. I think they figured out they were screwed and got out on their own. I don't know."

Remus just nodded and took his wand. He looked at it, remembering the day he and his father had gone to Mr. Olivander's to get it.Remus had been so excited that he was going to go to school, and so terrified that Mr. Olivander would know exactly what he was.But the strange old man had simply smiled, and spent the better part of the day finding the perfect wand for him. _Not an easy task.Mermaid's hair and Rowan wood….One of the best days of my life._

_ _

The remainder of their party returned to their campsite.Katie fussed with getting some dinner ready, keeping Malcolm with her all the time.He collapsed by the fire and fell asleep almost as soon as Katie set him on the ground.Remus wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Malcolm and join him, but he forced himself to go talk to Sirius, who, despite what had just happened, looked awful.He had quietly but firmly kept both Harry and Liz at a distance as he sat on the edge of the cliff and stared out at the valley.

Remus stood next to him for a time, then sat down near him and sighed.

"I…I don't know what to say, Remus.I'm still a little stunned by all of this."

"Well, it's been quite a ride."

"Yes.And now…and now it might finally be over.That terrifies me and thrills me at the same time."

Remus only nodded, and absently wondered if maybe they should go back to get Jack's body to return to his family._Give them closure, too_.Finally Sirius spoke again.

"After all that Moony, we end up cornering him in a dusty old temple.Not very dramatic."

"I had more than enough drama for the both of us, Padfoot."

"Yes,"Sirius started to cry and reached forward to wrap his arms tightly around Remus."Thank you, Remus.For everything."

'S'all right," said Remus with a slur, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. "You know…I'd've done anything….anything…."

"I know. But this…."

"This," said Remus firmly, pushing Sirius back to look at him, "is over.Tomorrow we go back to London, to the Ministry…and we get you set free.It's over."

Sirius nodded but didn't say anything else, still looking bleary eyed.Remus gave him a weak smile, then pushed on his shoulder to stand up and walk back towards the others."Come on. The Weasleys will have gotten Peter back to London by now, and are probably walking in the front doors of the Ministry as we speak."

Sirius still didn't speak, but gave a small shudder even as he nodded in agreement.Remus didn't miss it, and now he reached over to put an arm over Sirius' shoulders as they slowly came back to the fireside.

"You will not go back to Azkaban, Sirius.I swear it."

"You don't know that; you don't know they won't just…."

"Dumbledore won't allow it.And Dexter certainly won't go for it."

"I guess you're right…Dexter, Minister of Magic.Who would have thought it."

"Yes, the man who taught us our first month at school how to set off a firework undetected from across the room."

"I wonder if he had any idea what he started.I mean, if the _Prefect_ could get away with that…."

Remus now sat down heavily next to Katie and leaned his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.He simply opened his arms when he felt Malcolm crawl into his lap and held him tightly once he'd settled.

"Alright then, my little marauder?"

"Yes.But can I ask a question?"

"Always.Never stop asking me questions."

"Where are we?"

Remus was forced to open his eyes at that and give a small laugh."Oh, well, we're in Egypt.You know where that is?"

"_Yes_ daddy, it's in Africa.Are we back to everything being a lesson?"

"Yes."

"Good."

***

Remus gave up pacing and flopped down heavily on the chair opposite the couch where Katie sat with Malcolm curled up next to her asleep.It was late, but the Ministry had promised that there would be a ruling on Sirius' case today, no matter what.The last three weeks had been agonizing.The only solace was that Sirius was not sent back to Azkaban for his trial, but held at the Ministry.He and Katie had given their testimony the first week of the hearings, but were not welcome in the closed-door proceedings surrounding the extraordinary circumstances of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

The Ministry was keeping as tight a hold as it could on the proceedings, but the entire wizarding community _knew_ that Sirius Black had turned himself in, and that poor Peter Pettigrew was not dead.Try as they might, the story of how Sirius Black had stepped out of the Minister of Magic's fireplace during a staff meeting was not something to be kept under wraps.

Even Harry was not allowed to be there, a fact he bitterly resented and loudly protested, but finally resolved himself to.Unable to concentrate from worry, he had taken to wandering around the house, occasionally bumping into Remus doing the same thing.Malcolm had figured out pretty quickly that something was wrong with Sirius, but Liz had taken it as her personal responsibility to keep him distracted.That was how she handled the stress of what was happening.

Remus had to resist the urge to pick Roarke up out of her cradle where she was, for once, sleeping soundly. _Not a good idea to disturb her…._When they returned to London, Remus had almost burst into tears to see how much Roarke had changed in the weeks he had been gone.But he had decided that was a reasonably useless thing to do and instead focused on spending as much time with her now as he could. This had come to include his building a new cradle so he could have her sleeping with him downstairs while he worked late at night.Malcolm had pointed out, somewhat testily, that _he_ had never been allowed to sleep in the study, but was placated with an early birthday present.Much to Remus' relief Malcolm had fallen in love with a terrier puppy, and although the little thing had a habit of chewing on everything in sight, Malcolm adored her so Remus and Katie decided it was a small price to pay.Remus looked at the puppy, now sleeping decidedly ungracefully on her back in front of the fire, and smiled to himself. _Sirius will be home for his birthday.That's all Malcolm really wants._

Harry came into the front room at that point and with a sigh settled into the chair opposite Remus, carefully stepping over the puppy.

"Well," said Katie, smiling down at the soundly sleeping Malcolm curled up on her lap, "What's next, Harry?" she said softly.

"Not sure.I suppose I should get my own flat."

"You are welcome here as long as you like.We all enjoy having you with us."

"Katie, you're about to finally rid this house of your hangers on…."

"Hangers on?!Harry Potter, how dare you say such a thing!"

He was about to apologise when he caught her eye and noted the twinkle in it. Remus smiled to himself.

"Katie…won't it be fun, just the four of you?Certainly quieter."

"Quieter?I've Remus, Malcolm and Roarke at the least.One still crying at odd hours of the morning, one with a bad habit of running down the stairs like a small herd of wildebeest, and one with a frightening knack for breaking dinnerware."

"Who's the wildebeest?"

"Not telling.And what shall you put in this flat, then?"

"Guess I'll have to buy a few bits of furniture too."

"Harry, that's not what I'm getting at. Though that is a very practical consideration.Women are _not_ amused by sitting on packing crates.Well, maybe once with a nice dinner and some candlelight.That's rather sweet, but I promise our amusement at your blind domestic eye doesn't last long."

Harry gave Katie an odd look, but suddenly turned to glance back at the fire.Remus had the distinct impression he was missing part of this conversation.Before he could say anything, however, he heard a knock at the door.He jumped up and went into the entry hall._Please…._

Remus opened the door as was very surprised, but pleased, to see Draco there.He had not seen Draco since they had returned to England, although Draco had sent occasional inquires as to the status of Sirius' case._I know they told him about Lucius.Maybe I just should have done that myself._

"Good evening, Professor.Any word?"

"No, not yet. Come in."

Draco stepped into the entry hall and waited for Remus to close the door.Remus was about to lead him back into the front room with the others, when Draco gave him a closed look.

"Sir, may I speak with you alone?"

"Yes of course.Come with me."

Remus led them down the hall into his study.He lit the lights and the fire, then turned to face Draco.Draco did not meet his eye.

"Sir, I need to ask you something.I would ask simply that you respond to my question, not offer … explanations."

"Alright, Draco. What do you need?"

"You will forgive me, Sir, for taking this night of all nights to come here with this.But; but I could not….I need this finished, and I know that you will appreciate that. Did you kill my father?"

Remus looked at Draco quietly and nodded._I suspected as much. And he deserves the truth_"Yes, Draco.It occurred to me that I should have spoken to you about this before, but you were emphatic that…."

"That I did not wish to discuss it, yes."

Draco hesitated here, and Remus waited for him to continue.After a while Draco looked up through hooded eyes at Remus with a frown.

"And all this then; has this simply been remorse?Has your interest in my well being been some sort of pity?Trying to make something up to me?"

Remus shook his head._Draco's trying to push me away…he's not going to get away with it._

"Draco…."

"You realize that the ironic part of this is that I'm _glad_ you killed him because…. Because I always thought it would be up to me, and I don't think I could have done that."

"Draco, you need to mourn your father.For all he did, he still was your father.And you also need to accept that I never did anything in my life out of pity.Despite my reputation I am not given to platitudes, or empty sentiment.As Sirius would tell you, my exterior does little to betray what I feel inside.Your father died in war; but I still mourn your loss for you, despite everything. I would have chosen an existence where I never took another life; but circumstances have not afforded me that luxury.Draco, I consider you a friend.A trusted friend.I have for a long time, and I think you know that."

Draco said nothing, simply standing in front of the fire, his hands on his hips, his back now turned to Remus.

"Draco, please look at me when I am speaking with you."

Draco did turn automatically at the tone in Remus' voice, which begged no arguments.

"You and I are very alike, you know that?At least, I have thought so for a long time.We both do not wish to be what others assume us to be.And sometimes that is very difficult.And sometimes that 'assumption' forces us to make our own unfair judgements, because that is easier than standing there and waiting to be hurt.You think you invented that?"

Draco shook his head.

"No. Neither of us did.Draco, I know you've discovered a fondness for Noel Coward.My favourite muggle writer is actually Shakespeare.At least, he wrote some of my favourite lines.Something I discovered when I was about your age; and when I was just as angry, assuming that everyone turned on me, and that I would never be more than a monster, ever again."

By so much shall I falsify men's hopes,

And like bright metal on a sullen ground,

My reformation, glitt'ring o'er my fault,

Shall show more goodly and attract more eyes

Than that which hath no foil to set it off.

"Keep those words in mind, Draco.I have found them very comforting."

"And you made them true.But you started out…."

"Draco, at many times in our lives we come to stand at crossroads.And you cannot judge yourself by what roads you took in the past or by what others thought of you.At each point is a new choice.There may be plenty of people who will never know you who will condemn you and ridicule you, and curse you.But _you_ have to make your choice.And none of us can do this alone, Draco.None of us.Do you know what an Anam Cara is?"

"No."

"It translates to 'soul friend'; an ancient Celtic tradition my mother taught me.We are all bound together, Draco, and we are all 'all things', good and bad.Souls 'bind' together through all of this life.And through other lives, if your beliefs turn to that.But my point is this; I have been privileged to have had friends in my life that touched my very soul, and made me more than I am.And I have considered you one of these for some time.Yes, I did take your father's life.But that is no reflection on you, and I can only ask that you forgive me."

Draco watched him with a blank expression for a long time.Then he nodded, and said simply, "Yes."

_There Draco; you get it._

Before Remus could respond, Liz came running in.

"Acquitted!All charges dropped, name restored…he's free, Remus!"

Remus laughed with relief as Liz threw her arms around him and started to cry.She pulled up when she realized Draco was standing there.

"Draco!I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt."

Draco actually smiled.

"I believe that this is sufficient news to interrupt any conversation in this house.Congratulations."

Liz smiled at him, then left as quickly as she had appeared.Remus stood there, thinking about the real impact of what she'd said._It's over.Everything.At last._

Draco cleared his throat, getting Remus' attention.

"Well.It would seem that our travels were not in vain. That is rather satisfying.Please offer Black my congratulations."Draco turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Draco.Stay, he'll be here very soon…."Remus could feel himself smiling broadly as he said that.But Draco just laughed quietly, though happily.

"While I appreciate the invitation, I suspect that tonight is not a night for outsiders.Your family has much to reflect upon.I will return to my own house, thank you."

"Draco,"

"Remus. I do get it.You are quite right; I need to mourn, because without it I will never be free. And I, like Black, am very ready to leave the past behind me and move forward and rebuild."

Remus smiled at him, not missing the fact that Draco had finally addressed him by his given name.

"Do give Black my congratulations.And let me know if that infamous wedding is actually happening in November, so I can be sure to get a gift to Black and Miss Harker."

"Oh, we'll have to be sure you're there, Draco.How could you pass up another shot at Callum?"

"If he shows up he deserves anything that happens to him."

Draco walked back out to the front of the house, Remus following.They ran into Malcolm in the front hall.

"Draco!Sirius is coming home!"

"Yes, Malcolm, I just heard.I'm very glad to see you looking so well."

"Thanks.Are you staying to see Sirius?"

"No, I need to be getting home myself. I'll tell Charles and Elvira that you wish them well?"

"Yes!And do come back soon?"

"Yes, of course.Good night."

Remus closed the door behind Draco, feeling that they still had much to discuss, but content that for the moment that all was well.He bent over to pick up Malcolm as he moved to go back into the sitting room.

"Malcolm, I love you very, very much, you know that?"

"Yes.I love you too."

"Good.We've even then. Let's just go in here and wait for Sirius to get here."

As he went into the parlour, Remus caught a glimpse of an old picture on the wall.It was himself, Sirius, James and Lily.It must have been taken their sixth year, because Sirius and Remus were playing keep away with James' prefect badge.It was just a glimpse, just a moment, as he moved into the room.But it was suddenly filled with a new brightness; as if it were a painting grown dark with age suddenly cleaned.The colours seemed brighter, their smiles seemed wider, and he could hear them laughing again.After decades of silence, the laughter rang out again._My Anum Cara._


	21. Epilogue

# EPILOGUE

_Amanda, we didn't forget to write the epilogue, we just forgot to paste it.Take that as a lesson not to post at 2am.And Lone Astronomer, this is **pure** fluff, save a few sniffles at the start (but not from Remus or Sirius!) Cheers!_

***

Malcolm walked carefully up the staircase towards the first years' room.True, Gary Weasely had seemed in earnest when he came to find Malcolm saying that something was wrong with Griffin and he'd better talk to him, but he wasn't going to take any chances.Griffin's hair had still been slightly flecked with green at the ends when they got back to school, and he had endured several days of comments about his 'daring' appearance. And Griffin hadn't said two words to him since they had arrived; actually, he'd not spoken to Griffin since after Christmas Day, but since Sirius and Liz always celebrated the New Year with Harry, that wasn't really surprising.In fact, this year they'd all gone to the Weasleys, he was pretty sure, since he could recall Griffin making noise about being surrounded by 'all those damn girls'.Malcolm smiled as he stopped at the door.The only girl Griffin didn't complain bitterly about was Annie, and if he thought they hadn't all noticed he was being silly. Still, the fact was young Mr. Black was unusually subdued, and that did worry him a bit._Dad would have said if something was wrong with Sirius or Liz…._

Malcolm knocked on the door and waited.After he got no response, he knocked again, and then carefully opened the door to look in.The room looked as if a bomb had gone off, but there was nothing surprising in that.Malcolm carefully stepped over what looked to be Jason Marfellal's book bag and kicked somebody's discarded robe out of the way as he walked over to the bed at the window. Rhys practically gave him a heart attack when the cat stuck his head out of the hangings and gave him a good look up and down, then vanished just as quickly back inside the curtains. _Either I'm being set up and something is about to explode, or Griffin really is in a funk.Neither possibility seems appealing._

Griffin was curled up in the middle of his bed with what appeared to have once been a letter, although it was smudged beyond legibility now. He was crying quietly and actually jumped when Malcolm sat down next to him on the bed, having not noticed his arrival. Quickly he curled up in a tighter ball and wiped his face.

"Go _away,_ Malcolm!I told Gary to just…."

"Griff, don't be a prat.What is it?"

"Nothing."

Malcolm gave the back of his hair a small tug and laughed."Mum used to practically _scream_ at me when I used that response.It's forbidden, and I think I can see why.Now, what's wrong, you goof?"

"Malcolm…." Griffin hesitated here and took a somewhat shaky breath.Then he held up his hand and pushed the parchment he held over his shoulder at Malcolm without looking up.Malcolm could tell that the letter had been from Sirius because it was written in the green ink he, and now Griffin, used exclusively.But it was difficult to read much of anything and Malcolm didn't really feel like prying.If this had upset Griffin so much….he couldn't possibly be having a _fight_ with Sirius?

"This is from your dad."

Griffin nodded.

"You want to tell me what he said?"

There was a long pause, but Malcolm decided to wait it out.Griffin couldn't keep quiet for very long, especially when something was bothering him.Eventually, Griffin did speak up.

"They told me what happened.To dad, to Remus…to Harry.Everything. Said I was old enough to understand…." Griffin trailed off and started sniffling a bit again, but Malcolm still didn't say anything. After another deep breath, Griffin exhaled with an angry sob and kicked at the blankets bunched up near his feet.

"It's not fair! That why…that's why dad gets so sad sometimes.He can't forget what they did to him!And it wasn't his fault!And even…even when he got out, they still; he and mum didn't get married for all that time, because any day they might have…."

Malcolm reached over to take Griffin's shoulder, meaning to turn him to face him, but Griffin pulled out of his grip and swatted at his hand.

"You knew!You knew all about this!"

"Yes, I did."

"You should have told me!"

Malcolm sighed.He'd always guessed that one day, when Griffin did learn about the past, he would react like this.Griffin was extremely passionate and protective as a rule when it came to the things he loved, but he also despised secrets being kept from him.It was no wonder he was so upset; he probably wasn't sure if he were furious that this had never been explained to him before, which would be secret keeping in his eyes, or if he was simply anguished over the suffering Sirius had endured.Griffin had a very strong sense of justice, and the injustice of Sirius' imprisonment would be bitter for him.And of course now Malcolm was in trouble because he was involved in the 'cover-up'.

"Griff, please listen to me.I didn't really understand all of it myself until I was your age.They might not have told me a word of it either, and remember I was living in the same house with Sirius all this time.I had no concept of why he lived with us, he was simply part of the family.And it crushed me when he left, because even through I knew in my heart it made him happy, all I could think was that he was leaving me.But I understood it was a good thing, because of what had happened…because of everything they went through to get him free.Did they tell you about that?"

"You mean when they finally found Pettigrew?No.That's…that's what that letter was about.They told me just a few days before we came back to school, but they didn't really go into details.I started to ask questions, once I …got used to the idea.I just wanted to understand!I even asked your dad, and he refused!He said it was my and Sirius and Liz's business!I got really mad at him, Malcolm.I mean, give me a break; what _don't _we all talk about?Anyway…I had a big fight with mum and dad just before they took me to the train.How stupid was that?And so selfish…" Griffin gave another small sob."Do you think I gave dad nightmares 'cause I upset him?"

"No, Griffin…."

"You don't understand, Malcolm.He still wakes up screaming sometimes.They think I can't hear that, but I do.Now I know….I know he gets sad when he's really tired or really upset, and then, when I know why, I go and pick a fight!"

So it was guilt more than anything that was bothering Griffin.Malcolm thought carefully about what to say, looking at the crumpled letter from Sirius he still held.

"Griffin?You know, all in all, I think Sirius understands why you're upset; and it probably hurts him more that you're upset than that you picked some fight with him, or your mum or even my dad.Is that what the letter said?"

"Sorta."

"Yeah, I would think that.Tell you what, how about I tell you the story of what happened in Egypt when they finally caught that little rat, once you've written Sirius a long letter telling him only how much you love him.No apologies, no explanations; it's all over anyway.I guess ultimately you knowing was the very last brick they had to lay down to cover all of that.Now you know; and _you _will be the one to finally turn their backs on it forever.Think about that."

Griffin had stopped crying, and now just sighed into the pillow and reached out a hand to stroke his cat."You are too damn smart for your own good, you big sap."

"Oh, come on, mush.It's okay to tell your dad you love him.I won't tell anyone you're up here being all gushy.And what an incentive!"

Griffin just stroked Rhys for a few more minutes, and Malcolm let him lie there, thinking about it.Finally Griffin spoke back up.

"Won't you get in trouble for telling me this story?I mean, your dad made it pretty clear that he wasn't involved, and that usually is a trickle down order in your house."

"Well, first off, how on earth would he _know_ I told you unless you fink me out?I find out they know, I know _exactly_ where to come.And it won't be pretty."Malcolm was rewarded with a slight chuckle at that, so he pressed on."And may I remind you that being in trouble in the Lupin household can be a rather trying experience?Can't just send you to your room can they?No, instead, they are simply 'disappointed', and you feel like crawling under a rock.Annoying and deeply effective. I'll be particularly displeased when I seek you out."

"Your mum and dad worship the ground you walk on.It's sickening; my entire life has been a barrage of "Malcolm wouldn't do that!" or "Malcolm is _such _a _sweet _boy!" What have _you_ ever gotten in trouble for?"

Malcolm had to laugh here."Griffin, you're just to young to remember, but I can promise you in my youth I was more or less constantly being censured for something or another, ranging from my _appalling_ language, which was Sirius' fault of course, to my rather, um, headstrong determination in testing exactly how serious my parents where when they said 'no'.And of course you didn't miss my burning down the shed a few summers ago."

"Yeah, I do remember that.I wasn't aware of the fact that Remus even _could_ raise his voice before that day."

"Trust me, he can and he does.And I'm hardly sitting around here counting daisies, am I?"

"Sure, when you're not busy sneaking out to Hogsmeade or arranging puffleskin races in the dungeons."

"Ah, you know about that do you?Keep it under your hat; that as of yet has not been detected and it is proving rather amusing to say the least. Not the world's best runners."

Griffin just rolled over on his back finally and smiled wetly up at Malcolm with a rather exasperated look.

"Like you won't end up telling your dad anyway.You never lie to him."

"I don't _lie_ to him no, but I don't exactly offer up incriminating evidence.If confronted, I'm done for of course.By the way, you have _not_ spent your life listening to what a little sweetie I am."

Griffin sat up on his knees now and tried gave Malcolm a playful cuff on the ear, but Malcolm blocked him and they started wrestling as Griffin struggled to get off the bed, now laughing and saying, "Oh, yes I have._Wonderful_ Malcolm!Such a little sweetie!So well behaved!My goodness, no child on this earth cuts his veggies as well as _Maaaaal-colm!"_

"Cuts his veggies?!?You're a brat, Black; a total brat."

"Better a brat than a sweetie."

"Well, you're safe then; you will never be mistaken for an angelic, sweet, genius of a vegetable carver under any circumstances.Now write the letter, and we'll go someplace to talk."

***

Griffin said hardly a word as Malcolm told him in detail about the journey through Greece and Egypt to confront Pettigrew in the temple of Set.Over the years, once he'd reached Griffin's age at least, Malcolm had been filled in by various people as to the details of the event.What he recalled was of course limited only to what had happened to him personally, and the fact that the adults had done everything they could to shield him from what was actually happening.Malcolm clearly remembered when he saw Remus and Katie suddenly appear out of thin air; he could remember exactly how his heart had simply soared at the sight of them, how wonderful it had been when Remus had embraced him and held him so tightly.It was, he mused as he got older, probably the first time he truly understood how deeply he loved his mum and dad, and what that really meant.And he never forgot the face of Demoncles.

It was dusk when Malcolm finished, and starting to get very cold.They had gone out to the snowy but deserted courtyard on the east side of the castle and sat on the wall while Malcolm told the tale.He finished then looked at Griffin, who was scowling and staring out at the lake.

"What?"

"I'm named after Professor Malfoy's _pets?_"

Malcolm started to laugh."That's your only question?"

"It's pretty relevant to me!"

"No, you are not.Grateful Sirius was that they managed to find their way back to Draco when they did, there was no love lost between them. Charles and Elvira, truth be told, **hated** Sirius, ever since he tried to …well…"

"Beat the daylights out of Professor Malfoy?You may have skimmed that, but I can just imagine."

"He was overwrought at the time, you understand."

"Yeah.Slightly."Here Griffin looked over at Malcolm and gave a lopsided smile.

"Truth is, your mum loves that name and your dad didn't feel like arguing with her."

"Thank gods; can you imagine if it ever got out otherwise?"

Malcolm now gave a dangerous smile."Why _yes_, that _could _be embarrassing…. Better be careful, Griff!"

"Oh shut up.Wait, one more thing.My parents were married in March, not November.Why didn't that go through?"

Malcolm laughed at this, and then stood up. "After your dad was acquitted and came back to the house, my mum mentioned that the 12th of November probably didn't look all that far away now.Your mum just laughed, but your dad went manic.Then he announced that he wanted Liz to have the _best_ and the _biggest_ wedding on the island.Nobody took him seriously, until about a week later when he arrived late for dinner, explaining that he'd been busy with the 'wedding coordinator'.Turns out he was dead serious about it, and had to push the wedding back to March to give them time to get it ready and accommodate the new moon being round again.I realize that the women usually do the planning, but Sirius put the entire thing together himself.Didn't even tell my dad what was up."

"And it was a big wedding?"

"It was just amazing, and that's from a four year old's perspective.And your mum cried through the whole thing, she was just so touched."

"I always wondered why she keeps blowing her nose in their wedding photo."

"That really bothered her; she was totally cross with the photographer until she realized that as far as your dad was concerned that was just about the best reminder he had of the day.So she never got it fixed."

They were crossing the courtyard towards the door when they caught a glimpse of a teachers robe billowing down the front steps.Just to satisfy their curiosity, they turned to take the front entrance instead.Professor Malfoy was walking down the front path, no doubt opting to take a night off from dinner in the Great Hall so he could spend it quietly in town.Griffin watched him for a moment, and then turned back to Malcolm.

"What happened to the griffins in the end?When did they leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah, to build their own nest."

"Follow me."

Malcolm led them down the front path, then out behind the Quidditch pitch, getting conspicuously close to the Forrest.

"Um, Malcolm?

"Wait right there."

They stood in the snow and the growing darkness for a few minutes, until Griffin started to loose his patience.But just as he was about to say something pithy, there was a rustle in the forest, followed by two large red griffins slinking out from the trees.They walked up to Malcolm and growled low in their throats.Then one of them turned and stared at Griffin with one vibrant yellow eye.

"Say, 'Hello, Charles,' won't you?"

"Um, hello, Charles.Wow!They stayed?"

Malcolm nodded, stroking Elvira's thick neck, smiling at her.

"They stayed with Draco.They settled at the Manor, but followed him up here when he became a professor.They were my favourites growing up; especially when they got big enough for me to ride them."

"You've _ridden_ them?"

"Shhh…," whispered Malcolm, still stroking the scarlet feathers, "our secret, isn't it?We'd've been done for for sure, wouldn't we?"

"I take back my veggie-carver comment.That is just so cool.And you mum would _explode_.Still!"

"Yes, indeed she would. Everything okay now?"

"Well, everything's…in perspective.I guess."

Malcolm nodded, then waved and with a quick crunch of snow the griffins vanished back into the forest. He and Griffin hurried back to the castle, anxious to get inside and warm up, and then go to dinner.They ran into Annie in the front hall.

"There you are!I've been looking….Gary said you weren't feeling well, Black.Better now?"

"Much, thanks, Lupin" he said, smiling broadly at her, but giving no further comment.Annie seemed to accept the blunt response, and started off on some other subject, leading Griffin off in the direction of the Great Hall.Malcolm laughed to himself as it seemed Griffin had completely forgotten he was soaked and cold._Back to normal._


End file.
